The Never Ending Adventure
by LostInWonderland35
Summary: A wish made on a whim leads Natsu and Lucy on a grand new adventure through a series of fairy tales. In true Fairy Tail fashion, these are classic stories with a twist...or maybe two or three! As Lucy and Natsu struggle to reach their "Happily Ever After", they begin to carve their own stories and realize that sometimes, the best fairy tales are the ones you create on your own.
1. Prologue: The First Wish

Perhaps it was the author in her that made her yearn for a little something…extra. With the effluence of words flowing through her head, it was only natural that her imagination would spin wondrous tales, stories she could only dream of! Every time she picked up her pen, a new world would unfold before her very eyes, and it was simply dazzling.

Or perhaps it was the hopeful little girl inside her. After all, what girl didn't wish of being swept off her feet, cradled safely in the arms of a Prince Charming? Who didn't dream of the magic words, "Happily Ever After"? Ball gowns and daring rescues…these were the things of every girl's fantasy!

Either way, Lucy Heartfilia found herself lost in her own tangled thoughts that very night. Yet another long day had passed at the Guild, and she was eager to return home.

It was a warm night, a beautiful night, one where it seemed anything was possible. Her feet lightly danced across the ledge of the canal, as she hummed the words to a tuneless song. Suddenly, she paused to take in the night sky.

"Plue, isn't it beautiful?" She half-sang, twirling under the stars in delight. Her arms wrapped around her little pet, Lucy stood with her face raised to the pale moonlight. She held her breath as the stars appeared to twinkle at her, laughing at her awe.

"It almost makes you wonder…" Her voice trailed off. Standing alone on the ledge, Lucy couldn't help but to feel infinitely small. Her world, Fairy Tail, couldn't possibly compete against this grand universe. Would she ever be able to cross every plain, climb every mountain, and traverse through the entire world?

A slight breeze ruffled her hair as she stared up into the starry night. It was Natsu's fault, she decided. His contagious enthusiasm for adventure had left her thirsting for a grand new one. A small smile graced her lips as she thought of the pink-haired boy who was probably sound asleep in her bed…wait, what? Her good mood suddenly vanished.

"He's dead tonight!" She muttered furiously, striding along the ledge to her apartment. The peaceful moment was lost.

For a second, Lucy hesitated. It would be a shame to leave such a lovely night without at least making a wish. She tucked her foot behind her ankle, and quietly whispered something on a whim.

"I wish for," she said slowly, pondering on what exactly she wanted to wish for. She had already found her family, her rightful place in the world. Fairy Tail was the beginning of something magnificent in her life, and she never wanted her fairy tale to end.

Only a few short strides away, there lay a pink-haired boy, snoring in what he claimed was the most comfortable, most wonderful creation in the world—Lucy's bed. In between large snores, faint snatches of mumbled words could be heard.

"Lucy…adventure…" Natsu slurred, his mouth hanging open. "Don't ever want…to stop…"

"A never ending adventure," the two mumbled in unison. Despite the distance, those two had momentarily shared the same thought, dreaming of the same dream.

And with those words echoing into the empty night, Lucy prepared herself to deliver yet another one of her ruthless Lucy kicks. As Natsu screamed in terror, their simple wish was forgotten.

Little did the two know that a faint glimmer in the sky had twinkled back in response to their brief wish. Tonight was, after all, no ordinary night. For a fleeting moment, if one was watching carefully...Perhaps one could catch a glimpse of a shooting star streaking through the night sky.


	2. Chapter 1: A Cinderella Story

Lucy groaned, blearily rubbing her eyes. Her head was throbbing more painfully than the time she had been cajoled into a drinking contest by Cana (frankly, it was _impossible_ to say no to the loud-mouthed brunette…). Just when she thought her headache couldn't get any worse, high-pitched squeals sent her into another wave of misery.

_Wait…those voices…it couldn't be?_

Lucy bolted out of bed, raging at the idea of uninvited visitors daring to break into her apartment. Every nasty curse was on the verge of leaving her lips as she fumbled with her doorknob, jostling it open. And then she stopped.

The door swung wide open, revealing pale green walls and clashing purple curtains, which were _certainly _not hers (she prided herself on her good taste, after all). If not her apartment, then…where was she?

"My…apartment?" She whimpered pitifully. Lucy felt her head began to pound again, praying that this was a dream—or maybe a nightmare, those curtains would definitely haunt her for days…

"ELLA! ELLA, YOU'RE AWAKE!" The squealing had returned.

"NNNgggh?" Lucy moaned, still in a state of shock. She blinked a couple times, finally focusing on two very familiar faces. "Wendy? Levy?!"

At this point, Lucy began worrying about her current state of mind. Was it safe to receive so much trauma in such a short amount of time?

"Oh, Ella-chan! You won't believe the most amazing thing I've just heard!" Levy shrieked, choosing to ignore Lucy's dumbstruck expression. She danced around Lucy, waving her arms madly. "There's going to be…" Her voice trailed off in excitement.

"A BALL!" Wendy chimed in.

"A BALL!"

"A BALL!" The two girls chorused, spinning each other around in dizzying circles.

"A…ball?" Lucy repeated. Had her world flipped completely upside-down?

Clearly unimpressed by Lucy's lack of enthusiasm, Levy and Wendy stopped dancing and leaned in to peer at Lucy worriedly.

"Ella-nee, are you feeling alright?" Wendy asked, concerned. "It isn't like our older sister to act like this!"

_They keep calling me Ella…_

_And there's a ball…_

_Older sister?_

Lucy fell over in a dead faint. Suddenly, everything was clear as crystal…or should she say, as clear as glass?

_I'm CINDERELLA?_

* * *

And once again, Lucy found herself opening her eyes with yet another agonizing headache.

"Oh, Ella-nee, are you okay?" Wendy peered down at Lucy. "That was quite a fall!"

"Wendy," She groaned. Then she paused. Was this actually Wendy, the kind Dragon Slayer, or simply just a character playing a part? Was she the only one who still remembered Fairy Tail? Did anyone even recognize her as Lucy Heartfilia? For now, it seemed the best plan of action was to play along until she finally figured out how to extract herself from this mess.

"Tell me about the ball," She said instead. Lucy frantically tried to recall one of her favorite childhood stories. At these times, she was thankful to be a writer. It would make logical sense that if she allowed the story to progress, it would reach an end, right? And that end could finally take her back home where she belonged.

Wendy looked a little doubtful, but eagerly launched into the story of the King's announcement.

"There's going to be a ball in three days for the Prince! Everyone knows he's of marriageable age, and it's about time he finds a bride. And every maiden in the country is to be invited!"

"And I suppose I'm not allowed to go, right?" Lucy said. This was her element! She relished in her knowledge, she knew exactly what was going to happen…

"Why do you say that, Ella-nee? Don't you want to see the prince?" Levy had just walked in, holding a cool washcloth in her hands.

Lucy felt her jaw drop. "Aren't…aren't you guys my stepsisters?"

Levy and Wendy exchanged a glance, certain that their beloved Ella had lost control of all her mental facilities.

"Of course we are," Levy began applying the cool cloth to Lucy's forehead. "Don't you remember?"

"Shouldn't you be…meaner?" Lucy questioned in shock. "No making me slave away on your behalf? Sew your dresses? Clean your floors? Lick your shoes?"

"Perhaps you really should sit this one out, Ella-chan. You really aren't making any sense," Levy said anxiously.

Lucy felt strangely unprepared. These fairy tales…they weren't the classics her mother had lovingly told her. No, these were different, unpredictable, wild…

Exactly how a story should be.

* * *

On the other side of town, a similarly chaotic scene was playing out. Never had a town faced such a monster, such a beast—as the terrifying demon known as Natsu Dragneel.

"He's eating the fire!" A woman screamed.

"Is he crazy? Save yourselves!" The townspeople ran terrified, trying their best to avoid Natsu's rowdy rampage. Sadly, that was a reaction he was rather accustomed to, and simply ignored it.

"Mmmph!" Natsu groaned. "This is some good stuff!" He cackled, stuffing sticks of fire down his throat.

Finally full, Natsu decided to explore this strange, exciting, and delicious place he had crash-landed in. One moment, Lucy's deadly foot was buried in his gut, and the next, he was sent flying into…well, wherever this was. He was almost proud of his partner's ferocious kick, which he considered quite Erza-worthy.

As he strolled down the street, a passing reflection quickly caught his eye. He gazed into the adjacent shop's window, and suddenly realized why the entire town had scampered off in fear.

"Oh fuck! The hell am I in a dress?"

To his horror, he had sprouted wings, his puffy blue dress had practically swallowed him whole, and was that _body glitter_?

Natsu would have certainly made Fairy Tail's Mavis proud, as he had surprisingly turned into quite a lovely fairy.

Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo, anyone?


	3. Chapter 2: The New Fairy Godmother

Natsu was grateful, at least, that no one he knew had seen him yet. If the ice-princess had _ever_ caught a glimpse of him, Natsu knew he would never live it down.

He stood there, traumatized at his reflection. His toned biceps, while were normally quite nice if he does say so himself, awkwardly protruded from the glittering mess of a dress he was wearing. The lacy bodice strained against his torso, seams threatening to burst. His crash-landing had dented the scratchy blue underskirt, giving him the illusion of a lopsided cupcake.

"How the hell does Lucy wear these things?" He scoffed, scratching at the itchy material.

While he had always admired Igneel's wings, these wings were what he deemed _wimpy_—soft, white, and girly. He suddenly perked up. But if he had _wings_, he could fly, right? Just like Happy!

"Alright!" He fist pumped. The cheerful boy had never failed to find a bright spot in a dark situation, after all. "I wanna go show Lucy!" He took a running leap, and launched himself into the air with unsurprisingly little grace.

The entire town stared up at the disturbing image of a dress-clad boy with wings flying in the far off distance, rubbing their eyes as if trying to erase the terrifying image they had just seen.

_Perhaps it really _was_ time to adjust their medication_, they all thought in horror.

* * *

Lucy had discovered that the more things changed, the more they stayed the same. Nice stepsisters? Why not? No chores? Sounds great! But the revealing of her stepmother had utterly shattered those illusions.

"Damned brat! If you dare try to go to the ball," Aquarius glared threateningly. "I will personally murder you—_twice_!"

Lucy sweated nervously. _This Aquarius somehow is _exactly _the same as the real one… _But this was good, she told herself reassuringly. It seems that the story had retained some of its traditional aspects, which could only lead her closer to finishing the story.

"Um—" Lucy tried to interject meekly.

"Are you _interrupting_ me? After all I've done for you, taking care of your worthless ass when your mother died! I don't see why you would ever need to go to the ball. After all, you don't even have a _boyfriend,_" Aquarius scoffed. "Now go and assist your sisters to prepare for the ball! And you better make sure the girls look damn _gorgeous _when we get back!"

She spun around fiercely to leave, her nose turned upwards in disgust.

So Lucy had expected a nice stepmother. Mirajane, maybe? Now _that _would be lovely. Perhaps that was expecting a little_ too_ much…This wasn't going to be easy, was it? But on the bright side, she had…

"Ella-nee?" Two pairs of arms wrapped around her soothingly. Wendy and Levy looked at her comfortingly. "Ignore Mother. _We'll_ help you get ready for the ball!" Wendy said cheerfully.

"Besides, it won't be any fun without you!"

"You're going to come anyway, right?"

Lucy sighed. Cinderella had to go to the ball in the story, so she should too, right?

"Of course. Now come on, let's get ready." She took the hands of her stepsisters and tried to ignore the strange feeling that she was forgetting something…

* * *

"Don't you ever wonder what the Prince is like?" Levy said dreamily, her face propped up against her hands. "He must be so handsome."

Wendy paused in her styling of Levy's hair, blushing innocently. "He-he must be!"

Lucy almost smacked herself with her hairbrush. Of course! The Prince! How could she have forgotten that there would be a prince in Cinderella? If the trio of bluenettes, Levy, Wendy, and Aquarius, were her stepsisters and stepmother, respectively, then who from Fairy Tail would be the prince? Her thoughts immediately jumped to a certain-pink haired boy. Could it be…?

"Oh my god, _no_!" She yelped, heat rising in her face.

Levy smirked. "What was that, Ella-chan? You don't think he'll be handsome?" She twirled in her beautiful yellow taffeta gown. "Oh, I can't wait! What if he asks me for a dance?"

Wendy giggled. "May I?" She cutely asked, offering a gloved hand to Levy.

Levy curtsied. "You may."

Watching her two friends—no, stepsisters waltzing in her room, Lucy couldn't help but smile sadly. She felt almost lonely, and she desperately wished for the real Levy and Wendy. Even the real Aquarius would do!

As Lucy began placing the finishing touches on her outfit, a sharp rap on the door broke her out of her reverie.

"Open up!" A voice roared.

Lucy shot up immediately. It was a voice filled with warmth, and a delightfully familiar one…

"Natsu?"

* * *

"You have…wings!" Lucy shrieked. "Wings!"

She had thrown open the door, revealing Natsu in all of his winged glory. He crossed his arms, pouting.

"Way to be sensitive, Lucy! I hate those!" He complained.

"Lucy? You know I'm Lucy?" She shrieked again. _God, that girl was loud._

"Well, yeah, who else would you be?" Natsu said, rolling his eyes. He hadn't flown all this way just to hear her scream at him! He had simply been flying by, when he caught a glimpse of a very familiar head of blonde hair. There she was! The girl he had been looking for! Now that Lucy was here, he couldn't help but to feel slightly better about his situation.

"And a dress! Oh my god, the _dress_!" She kept muttering, her eyes as wide as saucers.

Natsu had sat through enough of her angry rants to realize he just needed her to let it all out. When Lucy broke down into giggles though, he just got huffier.

"Lucy!" He whined. "I came to find you so you could _help_ me, not _laugh_!"

Lucy sank to her knees in a puddle of pink silk. She howled with laughter. Perhaps all the strangeness had finally caught up to her. She was freaking Cinderella, sitting in a fairy tale with two nice stepsisters and one angry stepmother—wait, that one was slightly normal! But here she was, getting ready for a ball without the help of her fairy godmother, but _poof_, she—he! had arrived anyway. And it was _Natsu_!

When she finally recovered, Natsu was still pouting slightly. "Luce! What the heck is even going on? Why are you wearing _that_?" He curled his lip at her dress—he had had enough of dresses for a _long _time.

"Natsu," Lucy sighed. "Have you ever heard of fairy tales?"

"Lucy, why are you so weird? We practically _live _at Fairy Tail! How could you forget?"

Lucy smacked herself on the forehead. "Fairy _tales, _not Fairy Tail! The stories! Why do I even bother? You probably have never heard of them."

"You mean those "Happily Ever After" type things?" Natsu interrupted.

"You've heard of them?" Lucy felt her jaw drop.

"'Course! Makarov used to tell them to me and ice-boy all the time!"

Then he added in almost an afterthought, "Not that you should tell anyone that."

"..."

"So, you know the story of Cinderella? Well," Lucy drawled out dramatically. "Ta-dah! Here it is!"

"Where?" Natsu said, trying to peer around her.

Lucy smacked him on the head. "You're inside the story! I'm Cinderella!" She tried to suppress her giggles, but failed. "And you're the…"

"Fairy _Godmother_?" Natsu guessed. Then he paused. "Wait, you're _Cinderella_?" His cheeks puffed up with laughter. "But you're no princess!"

Lucy smacked him again. "Idiot! I make a fine princess, thank you very much! Are you ignoring the fact that _you_ are the ridiculous one in wings?"

Adopting a more serious tone, Lucy gestured for Natsu to sit next to her. "Look, Natsu, no one recognizes us here. It looks like it's just the two of us who actually are from Fairy Tail…And I have absolutely no idea how we can even get out of here!"

Natsu plopped down ungracefully in his hideous dress. "Isn't it obvious, Lucy? We have to finish the story!"

"But I don't know how! Look at this!" Lucy pointed at her dress. "I'm ready to go to the ball, since I never needed your help in the first place! In the original story, Cinderella was dressed in rags. The Fairy Godmother waved her wand, and everything was suddenly fixed. But why doesn't this Cinderella need fixing?"

"The story…it's not the same." Natsu realized, his eyes widening in understanding. "Who's to say it'll end the same way?"

"Exactly!" Lucy huffed in relief. It was almost reassuring to have the Dragon Slayer's warmth next to her. Even though they were trapped in this convoluted story, she couldn't deny that she felt unbelievably safe. _We'll get through this together, just like in the past…_

A soft hand gently patted her on the head in comfort. She looked up at Natsu, feeling her cheeks flush slightly. "Well, there's one thing left to do right?"

"Huh?"

Natsu laughed at her confusion. "We gotta go to the ball!"


	4. Chapter 3: Pumpkins Galore

Although Lucy had gone on some frighteningly strange adventures with Natsu, this one clearly took the cake.

"Pumpkins!" Natsu bellowed, trampling through the gardens with the grace of a…well, dragon. He twinkled (yes, he _twinkled!_) in the dimming sunlight, the glittery blue dress clashing with his pink hair. "Lucy, did ya find the fucking pumpkins?"

"If you weren't so picky," Lucy grumbled, "we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place! Just what exactly is wrong with a watermelon?"

"You know it has to be a pumpkin! It said so in the story!" Natsu argued. If he had to be the Fairy Godmother, he was going to be the damned best, greatest Fairy Godmother there ever was! And that meant sticking to the story! That ice-queen could never compete with him now! Even Laxus would fall to his knees in defeat…no one would beat his newly found Fairy Godmother prowess!

Lucy shook her head as Natsu began cackling, dreaming of his rivals' imminent defeats. "You're an idiot. Can you even use magic anyway?"

Natsu shrugged. "Haven't tried."

"It would be _just_ like you to trap us in here forever 'cause you couldn't use magic." Lucy groaned.

_Zap!_ With a wave of Natsu's hand, Lucy's dress had turned—

"Green!" She wailed. "Green with purple polka dots?" She had yet, it seemed, to forget those dreadful curtains that first greeted her.

Natsu doubled over in laughter.

_Zap! _Yellow, brassy, metallic stripes joined the fro.

_Zap! _Lucy felt her fury rising as princess cap sleeves the size of Happy blossomed out of her once lovely pink ball gown.

"Cut it out!" She growled, whacking Natsu with the first heavy object she found. Instantly, her dress changed back to normal.

Natsu shuddered, clutching his head in pain. Erza's influence on Lucy was growing stronger by the minute. He didn't dare say it aloud, but sometimes he thought he would in fact prefer if it was Erza doling out the punishments. Lucy was just…terrifying.

"Natsu! Look there!" Lucy said, suddenly excited.

Mad one minute, happy the next? _She's so weird_, Natsu mused.

He looked to his left, where that godforsaken whatever-it-was that had hit his head had rolled away. He focused his blurry vision on something that looked faintly orange, exactly what he had been looking for...

"Pumpkins!?"

* * *

"ELLA! When we come back home to your sorry ass, you better have dinner ready!" Aquarius snarled. The trio of bluenettes stood at the carriage, looking like things of frail enchantment, as if a fairy herself had graced her wand upon these lovely beauties. Levy and Wendy shot Lucy sympathetic looks, but their eyes were glowing bright with excitement for the ball.

Lucy meekly nodded from her place at the front door. "Have a great time, you guys!"

Aquarius gave her a glare that could pierce even Erza's armor. "Why are you so dressed up, brat?"

Lucy started to sweat. _I was hoping she wouldn't notice! _

"Um…for making dinner?" Lucy said feebly. Levy and Wendy shot each other a desperate glance.

"I'm sure Ella just ran out of laundry, right?" Levy nudged Wendy sharply with her elbow.

Wendy's lip trembled. Oh, how she hated to lie! But if it was for Ella's sake… "Y-yes! That's why!"

There was a pause so long Lucy wondered if it was time to beg for forgiveness now. Just as she was about to crawl onto her knees and try to avoid the wrath of Aquarius…

Aquarius crossed her arms and huffed. "Whatever keeps you happy. Now let's go girls, we've got a Prince to land." With a swish of her skirts, she herded the relieved girls into the carriage.

Lucy placed a hand over her heart, breathing out a slow sigh of relief. "Natsu, let's go!" She whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

A very cross, _very_ unsightly fairy crawled out of the bushes, spitting out leaves. "We should have just gone with my plan! A little smashing, some fists colliding, that would have been _infinitely _better!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Just get the pumpkin. We don't have all day, Natsu! If you ever want to go back to our old lives again," She said threateningly. "You're going to have to follow the story. And that means no fighting!"

"Luce, you really aren't any fun!" Natsu grumbled, as he dutifully carried back the pumpkin to the lawn.

His fingers waggled playfully at the pumpkin. "How would the Princess like her carriage? Purple? Blue? Yellow?"

"Depends. How would the Fairy Godmother like to die tonight?" Lucy held up her pointed high heel for emphasis.

"Ooh, scary!" Natsu laughed. "Which reminds me, you can't go to the ball in those!"

Lucy faced-palmed as Natsu aimed a karate chop at her pair of shoes. What? He didn't have a wand...besides, wasn't he allowed to have a little fun? _Zap!_ However, she did admire the lovely glass slippers he had crafted. She had to grudgingly admit Natsu _had _been paying attention to Makarov's stories.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Natsu bowed exaggeratedly. "Anytime, princess."

Slipping her new slippers on, she watched as Natsu reveled in his new magic, transforming the pumpkin into a carriage, geese into footmen, her pink dress into a delicate pale blue, and mice into horses—err, sort of horses. Her thoughts returned to the time she had imagined Natsu as a prince. Well, she certainly guessed wrong there, she decided, watching the boy run around in his puffy dress. But she couldn't help picturing Natsu looking princely, his broad shoulders nicely filling out his suit, and a warm smile gracing his face.

Lucy jumped up, blushing furiously. _Wake up, Lucy! He's there in front of you right now, and not looking the least bit like a prince! This is _Natsu_ we're talking about!_

"Luce?" A warm breath grazed her ear. She whirled around. Natsu had come up behind her, his face too close to hers for comfort. Was it possible to for her face to get any redder? "You're looking all weird."

"F-fine! I'm just fine!" She stammered.

Natsu just looked at her, unconvinced. "Everything's ready. You should go now."

"A-alone? You aren't coming?"

"Well, I would, but…" He gestured helplessly at the wings. "Besides, Cinderella went off to the ball alone. And her Fairy Godmother said something super important right about now." He said, scratching his head. "What was it again?"

"The whole midnight thing?" Lucy prodded.

"Oh yeah! Thanks, Luce! Remember, you gotta be back by midnight, when everything goes back to normal." He took her arm, leading her to the carriage and helping her up the steps.

"Natsu?" Lucy suddenly called out, just as the carriage was about to leave. Leaning her head out of the window, she peered down at the pink-haired boy.

"Hmm?"

"This…this is our chance, right? To go back home?"

"Are you worried or something?"

"No…well, maybe. I can't help but feel that there's a lot going on that we don't understand. Does Cinderella still end the same way? With her Prince and Happily Ever After?"

"Lucy, I believe in you. You can get us through this! You—no, _we_ are going back home. _Together_. And we'll see Happy…and I'll get to sleep in your comfy bed…and eat your food…and visit your apartment! Everything will be back to normal." He said reassuringly.

Lucy rolled her eyes, but smiled fondly. "Alright."

"Don't forget, Lucy! You gotta do everything to seduce that prince!" Natsu declared. Suddenly, he felt nervous. Their entire future depended upon Lucy's sex appeal? Never—never had that worked once!

Lucy reached her arm out the window and whacked him. Had he said that out loud?

"I'm damned gorgeous! Now shut your mouth and let me leave!"

The gilded carriage wheels rattled as the horses began trotting. Lucy sighed, leaning back against the cushioned seat. _It's up to me to finish the story, right? No matter what, I've got to get us home._

Just as the carriage began to pick up speed, her ears perked up at the sound of loud footsteps.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, clumsily running next to carriage. "You look..." He panted. "Nice tonight!" He shot her his famous grin, revealing his pointy fangs.

Lucy wasn't blushing, oh no, she was simply getting a little heated in the carriage...there was _no way_ she was getting flustered at something a pink-haired Dragon Slayer in pale tights and a shimmering dress had said. It was simply _r__idiculous_!

Nu-uh, absolutely no way...

Oh, who on earth was she fooling?


	5. Chapter 4: At the Stroke of Midnight

Natsu paced around the lawn, his feet kicking up loose clods of dirt. He crossed his arms, scowling a little. Lately he had been finding himself growing bored when he wasn't with his blond-haired partner—who else could he steal an apartment from? Play pranks on with Happy? Set fire to her things? Even when she yelled or hit him (he always let her, he wasn't an idiot—he knew when he was wrong), Natsu just plain liked _being_ next to her, no matter what she was doing.

And the idea of Lucy at the ball alone in the arms of some faceless stranger made him feel strangely unsettled. It was a weird feeling, like the one time he had eaten too much fire and felt absolutely miserable. He wasn't quite sure what that meant, but he didn't like it _at all_.

_Maybe I could just pop in for a quick peek, _he decided. He preferred it when Lucy was at least _somewhere_ in his sight.

_It couldn't hurt, right?_

* * *

"And may I present, the lovely Lady," the royal steward peered down at the invitation in Lucy's outstretched hand. "El-".

Lucy clapped a gloved palm over his mouth. "Just simply Lady will do." She whispered. _I can't risk getting caught already! _

The royal steward looked confused (she couldn't blame the poor soul, he was only trying to do his job!), but he waved her past to announce the next guest.

Gliding down the gilded stairs, Lucy couldn't help but gape at the royal castle's interior. She had grown in up a luxurious manor, but her house paled in comparison to the breathtaking beauty of the ballroom. The night skies themselves seemed to have been painted on the walls—that was the sheer grandness of the high, arching windows. Gracefully curling into a dome, the ceiling held numerous crystal chandeliers, hanging low like a cluster of starlight. One could almost reach out and pluck one of these lovely stars out of the sky if they were daring enough. Soft music whispered in Lucy's ear, urging her to sweep onto the floor and dance.

She was a mage, yes, but this was magic she had never felt before. As she slowly made her way down the steps, still reveling in the overwhelming sights, a light tap brushed her shoulder. In the corner of her eye, she could see a tall man standing in a heavily decorated uniform, complete with shiny gold lapels and embroidered cuffs.

This was the moment she had been waiting for. She turned slightly, knowing exactly what would happen next.

"May I have this dance?" A low voice murmured in her ear.

_Wait a minute! _

It was a low voice, yes, but a low, _familiar _voice. She had heard it countless times back in her life at Fairy Tail.

A voice that belonged none other than…

Lucy blinked. "Loke?!"

Her earlier wonder had disappeared. Instead, she felt torn between bursting into raucous laughter and slowly sinking into the ballroom floor out of utter horror. _Loke is the prince? Loke is the PRINCE?_

Okay, maybe she was getting slightly hysterical. But she swears she had a right to! It's not every day that a girl had to face her own trusted Celestial Spirit and dance with him, and seduce him, all while trying to escape a messed-up version of Cinderella, and oh my god, this was wrong on so many different levels! Her mind was rambling now, thoughts blurring in her head.

"You know my name?"

Lucy forced herself turn and look him in the eye. _It's not actually Loke! Focus, Lucy!_ "Everyone knows the Prince's name," She said smoothly. "My apologies for my improper behavior, Your Highness."

"Not at all. I would like it if you referred to me by name, actually." Loke—err, the Prince chuckled. He took her hand. "Shall we dance?"

Lucy nodded in agreement. She decided she would have to thank her father when she got home for putting her through torturous dancing lessons in her childhood.

And so they danced...until Lucy could no longer remember how long her feet had been masterfully moving across the floor. It could have been an eternity, or perhaps just ten minutes—time was already beginning to blur for her.

The Prince smiled down at her, lifting her up and spinning her around elegantly. The beautiful ballroom whirled along with her in a dazzling array of colors.

Lucy touched down gently on the floor. "Everyone's looking at us." She whispered, a little breathless. She would never admit it, but Loke was quite a dancer. And it was true. Clusters of fine ladies whispered to each other, seething jealously behind their fans. Aristocrats watched curiously, wondering who the mysterious beauty who had stolen the Prince's heart was. Lucy had even caught a glimpse of a shy Wendy waving at her while dancing, and Levy in the arms of a tall, messy-haired suitor. She couldn't quite catch his face, but she had a faint idea on who it was…

"No, my dear. Everyone is simply looking at _you_." His voice was sickly sweet—saccharine and oozing like syrup.

She had to stop herself from slapping her forehead. _Loke is the same flirt as ever, huh? _

"Would you like to step outside with me for a moment? The gardens are lovely at this time…although I daresay they are not as lovely as your eyes."

Perhaps there was something wrong with her. Wasn't her heart supposed to be pounding by now? Or shouldn't her face be tingling with pleasure? They were beautiful words, but she felt unmoved nonetheless. Judging by the icy glares she was receiving from the other girls, she knew she should have felt lucky to be in the arms of a handsome prince tonight. But it all felt _off _to her.

"Yes, I'd like that." She said, choosing to ignore his compliment.

And so she took his arm, reminding herself that she had to play along if she ever wanted to go home.

* * *

The scent of lavender pervaded through the crisp night air. The Prince took a deep breath.

"Nice, isn't it?" He said, strolling onto a little paved path. "I used to come here a lot—anytime I wanted some quiet, really."

"It's beautiful." Lucy admitted. "Are you enjoying the ball, Your H—Loke?"

"If I may be honest with you…I rather dislike balls."

"But isn't it being held in your favor?"

The Prince sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Not really…my father wishes to see me wed."

"And do you not wish to get married?"

"If I find someone I truly love, then I would." He leveled a hard stare at her.

This was slowly crossing into some uncomfortable territory for Lucy.

"Uh—tell me! What's your favorite um…book?" Lucy blabbered, flustered.

The Prince looked at her curiously, but decided to humor her.

And so they talked and talked and talked the evening away. Enough that Lucy hadn't realized the time was slipping by…

* * *

_Bong! Bong! Bong!_ It was the chime of the bell tower that finally jarred Lucy out of her conversation with Loke. She had had a surprisingly pleasant time with the Prince, chatting about things like two old friends.

_I can't believe I'm so stupid! _Lucy had always laughed at Cinderella's foolishness. After all, who could forget the midnight warning her Fairy Godmother gave her? And clearly, Lucy _had _forgotten. She had been so entranced by the beauty of the night and let time escape from her. If only she had paid attention, and hadn't let the precious seconds run through her fingertips...

"I must go!" She shouted, leaping away from the Prince.

"But—you haven't told me your name!" The Prince tried to reach out to her. _Bong!_

Lucy easily dodged his arm, fleeing back into the castle. "Thank you for the evening, Loke! I had a lovely time!" She was shocked at how the statement was surprisingly true.

She dashed past the jealous ladies, shoving past their swollen skirts. _Bong! Bong! _

The confused Prince began chasing her, shouting. "Wait!"

_What time was it? How many more chimes do I have? _She was panting now, her hair falling out of her carefully styled updo.

Her feet pounded across the floor, and there she was! She could see the door, it was so close, and if she could just sprint up these stairs…

_Bong! _She turned around slightly, seeing the Prince closing in. As she tried to dodge him again—

_Bong! _Her foot began to slide (curse those damned glass slippers!), and suddenly she found herself tipping over—

BONG! And Lucy hit the floor in a crumpled heap.

It was the twelfth chime.

She had failed. It was midnight.


	6. Chapter 5: The Real Prince

The effect was instantaneous. She had hastily stood up, realizing that all eyes were on her. Her dress had melted away into a pink, shabby mess. Tangled, matted hair surrounded her face, creating the image of an unkempt old witch. To all of the guests at the ball, it seemed almost _ridiculous_ that this ragged girl was once the envy of the entire kingdom.

A sharp pain in her feet and a trickle of something warm caused her eyes to drift downward. Her glass slippers had shattered into a thousand of tiny pieces. It was almost beautiful in a tragically gruesome way—shimmering glass dust dotted with red. She slowly raised her eyes to meet the Prince's gaze, forcing herself to look strong even through the cutting pain.

"Y-you!" The Prince gaped, his mouth moving but nothing coming out.

The entire room held its breath.

Suddenly, a high-pitched laugh cut through the shocked silence. "She's a mere _servant_!"

A wave of laughter and cruel jeers swept over Lucy. "Bet the Prince isn't so proud now!" A noble mockingly whispered to his neighbor.

"She's hideous! Just look at that distasteful hair!"

"Even my servants are better dressed than that!"

"Why would the Prince request _all _maidens attend the ball? Trash like her makes me sick!"

They all tittered condescendingly.

This was exactly why Lucy had run away to Fairy Tail. The cutting remarks, the subtle jabs—this was how the rich and privileged truly behaved, and she had experienced that first-hand. How could she have forgotten? Was she so simple that she only saw beautiful faces and wondrous sights, forgetting the poison hiding underneath?

The most beautiful things in the world were also the cruelest—and the ball was no exception. The spell had been broken, complete with Lucy's transformation, all at the stroke of midnight.

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "Please!" She called out to Loke desperately. She wasn't sure what she was asking for exactly. At this moment, anything would do.

The Prince barely spared her a glance. He was now roaring with laughter at the pitiless comment a malicious baroness had made. Prince Charming wasn't so…charming after all.

"Would you like to step outside with me for a moment? The gardens are lovely at this time…although I daresay they are not as lovely as your eyes." He had offered to the baroness, already moving on to his next conquest.

This cruelty was simply too much for anyone to bear. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the noise. Never had she felt more _alone_ in the world. The sting of her bleeding feet could not compare to the searing agony of humiliation she was facing. It was like death by a thousand paper cuts, with each harsh comment adding a fresh new wound. Could she somehow meet her end this way, being devoured by her own pain?

She had failed. A tear slowly crawled down her cheek. She had _failed_.

And now she and Natsu would never go home.

Suddenly, she heard a new noise join the fray.

"FUCKING BASTARD!"

For a second, Lucy froze. Were her ears betraying her? And then unmistakable warmth had welled up inside her, because she had caught a glimpse of someone who she desperately wanted to see.

He was _here_.

* * *

Natsu had only just arrived when he saw his Lucy, his strong, wonderful Lucy, begin to cry. And if there was anything that angered him more than the ice-princess, it was Lucy's tears.

"WHO DID THIS?" He roared.

The aristocrats began to scream and scramble away, cowardly pushing their neighbors behind them.

And Natsu only grew angrier, his rage completely overtaking him. The temperature of the room began to rise. Flames obscured his body, as if he was an avenging hero just entering the battle fray. It was a terrifying sight to behold, but a wonderful one for Lucy.

He pulled his fist back, and felt only satisfaction as his fist landed squarely on the Prince's jaw. The Prince toppled backwards rather ungracefully, but Natsu didn't stay to watch.

The fire was spreading now, ash and smoke filling the room.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, crossing the room in large strides. He began pushing people out of the way in his urgency to get to Lucy, finally arriving right in front of her.

He reached out and gently wiped a tear from her face. "You're hurt…you're bleeding!"

Lucy only began to sob harder.

"Natsu! It-t's all my fault!" She whispered. "I forgot about midnight! An-nd now we can't go home!"

Natsu shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. You're still bleeding!" He bent down, grabbing something Lucy couldn't see.

"What are you doing?" She asked, sniffling.

Although ash was raining down on them, the screams of panicked guests echoing in the background, it felt as if they were the only two people in the room. All Lucy could see now was Natsu on his knees, staring up at her with an undefinable expression.

"Here." He was holding his black sandals in his outstretched hand. "I'll put them on for you."

He gently slid them onto her wounded feet, just like a prince would. As Lucy looked down at him, his brow furrowed in concentration, his hands tenderly holding her feet, she felt…_right. _That strange feeling that had followed her all night had finally disappeared. A rush of warmth rose up in her for the pink-haired boy, and she smiled softly. Natsu always seemed to be coming to her rescue, and never once had he failed her. She had never felt so _safe _until she had met him, so warm and comfortable. And she hadn't realized this before, but maybe, just maybe—

Maybe the prince had been in front of her all along.

A flicker of gold surprised her out of her reverie.

"Natsu!" She pointed at her feet in shock.

A tiny light bobbed behind her ankle, twinkling mysteriously. And then another one emerged, and then another! The sudden flickers of gold began to appear everywhere, as if dancing a strange dance only they could understand. They wrapped around her legs, slowly inching up to her torso. Lucy gasped. The lights were now enveloping her and Natsu, swirling so thickly she could hardly see.

Natsu groped around in the brightness, blindly reaching for Lucy's hand. "Just hang on to me, alright?"

"O-okay!" She closed her eyes shut, holding his hand tightly.

Wendy, who had previously been trapped in the crowds of terrified guests, ran out towards the golden spectacle in the middle of the ballroom. "Ella-nee!" She stared in astonishment as Lucy and Natsu began to fade away, the lights glowing brightly. Only a few moments later, the sparks had dissipated, leaving Wendy to wonder whether they had truly been there at all.

With the heavy smoke, only she had seen Natsu and Lucy's disappearance. She knew right then that this was magic, _true_ magic. It had never been quite real to her, but after Natsu's fiery display and the mysterious golden lights, she was now convinced. For some strange reason, an unexplainable feeling urged her to keep quiet about what she had seen. And to this very day, Wendy refuses to talk about the strange sight she had witnessed, knowing in her heart that this was something beyond the lives of ordinary people.

Reaching her hand in the air, she caught a few of the smoldering remains of Natsu's wrath, the soot still swirling in the air. "Cinders…" Wendy murmured. Right before Lucy had disappeared, Wendy remembered that large flakes of ash had fallen on her, dusting her hair and shoulders like snow. There was something beautiful in the way the grey dust had enveloped the girl, as if she had risen from the ashes herself.

Wendy closed her eyes and whispered a quick farewell. The image of her sister Ella, soot catching on her long eyelashes and trailing down her hair, was still fresh in her mind. She had no idea what urged her to say it, but it just felt _right_.

"Good-bye…Cinderella."

The story had, it seemed, been completed after all.

* * *

Lucy had no idea what was going on. Her eyes were tightly shut, and it seemed that the world around her was spinning in dizzying circles. The only thing she felt certain about was the warmth of Natsu's hand tightly holding hers. For a second, all was well.

Until a strange force suddenly ripped them apart.

"Lucy!" He shouted, his grasp loosening. "I can't hold on!" And with that last shout, his hand disappeared from hers.

"Natsu!" She shrieked, her fingers grasping empty air.

And now she was falling, falling, falling down a long tunnel into—

Something soft?

She opened her eyes, blinking groggily. Could those lights have somehow taken her home?

She struggled to get up, peering at her surroundings.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no.

This was most definitely _not_ home.


	7. Chapter 6: The Princess In the Tower

Lucy gulped. Just where was she this time?

Really, there were so many _better_ places she could have landed. A field of exquisite flowers, the glittering white sands of the beach, a picturesque forest, perhaps? All perfectly lovely.

And this place was most definitely _not _lovely.

It was dark, gloomy with the scent of something earthy—mildew, maybe? She gingerly felt the ground that she was sitting on, noting the strange silkiness of the floor. This was the softness she had felt earlier, but what was it? Her eyes strained to see past the darkness. The only light that existed filtered through the window in strange horizontal lines—moonlight creeping through the barred window.

Lucy let that thought sink in. Things were clearly not looking up for her. Was this a jail? A dungeon? A…cage? Which would mean…dare she say it?_ I'm not alone…_

As if to answer her, the floor creaked loudly. Someone—or something was coming toward her.

She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves. "N-natsu?" She called out, her eyes screwed shut.

The creaks came closer, ignoring her.

_Creak._

_Creak._

Lucy could feel her heart thudding. She was helpless, her legs shaking too hard to get up. _Okay, this is it. I'm never going to write my novel again, eat cake with Erza, get revenge on Natsu and Happy for their pranks…there's too many things I haven't done yet! I'm too _young_ to die!_

And then she was hit by something with the force of a steamroller. She fell backwards onto the ground, a heavy weight pressing into her stomach.

Lucy shrieked. The sort of shriek she normally reserved for spiders or Gray stripping or worst of all, freaky voodoo dolls (what? She had been on some awfully _weird_ adventures with Natsu…).

To her surprise, she was not the only one shrieking. If possible, this was even more deafening than hers was—high pitched and sharp as glass.

In the darkness, Lucy could make out the faint silhouette of someone sitting on top of her, pressing a knee into her gut.

"Y-you! What the hell are you doing in my tower?" It screamed, brandishing a rather terrifying frying pan.

"I—I didn't mean any harm! I was just passing through!" Lucy tried to say, but the words never came out of her mouth.

It was hard to talk after you had just been walloped by a frying pan, after all.

* * *

Natsu had landed in a _much_ more comfortable situation than Lucy had. Well, unless you were Natsu, of course.

The expensive interior of a carriage had caused his face to rapidly change colors. He was curled up on a rather repulsive cushion, his sick, green complexion clashing horribly with his pink hair.

He gagged pitifully. The clattering wheels of the carriage he had suddenly appeared in reminded him of his precarious state every few seconds. There was only one thing in the world that could stop him, the very bane of his existence!

Transportation. Those evil moving _things _that caused his stomach to gurgle and his head to spin in dizzying circles. Those very things that Lucy made him take every time she was too lazy to walk. Did she not see the pain he was going through?

Why? Why must his short life draw to a close in such a terrible way?

Just when Natsu really thought his nausea would overtake him, the carriage thankfully stopped.

"Oh, bless the lords." Natsu moaned, stumbling his way out. "I'm free!"

He fell to his knees, kissing the ground. "Civilization! I have returned!" Content to remain in his position, Natsu decided to wait for his queasiness to subside.

His relief was interrupted by some very loud, very boisterous cheers. He looked up, still reeling from his traumatic experience. A crowd of people formed around his carriage, barricading his path.

"Your Highness has arrived! The Prince is here to rescue our beloved maiden!" They shouted.

"Three cheers for our Prince!"

"We have been saved!"

Natsu stood up and looked around, swaying slightly. Where was the Prince everyone was talking about? He felt a quick rush of anger, remembering the awful Prince he had punched before he had disappeared into the golden lights. As soon as he found the Prince again, Natsu would give him another firm smack down after what he had done to Lucy…

He tried to step past the crowd, but the tugging of his sleeve stopped him.

A pair of rugged hands had clasped his and clutched them to her heart. Blue, vibrant eyes looked into his, sparkling with wet, unshed tears. "Prince…please help our princess!" A stoutly midwife cried, grasping Natsu's hands tighter. "You are our last hope!"

Wait a minute. Had that lady just called him...the Prince?

He was the Prince?!

If only Lucy could see him now...

* * *

Lucy forcibly opened her eyes, whimpering a little at the throbbing pain in her head.

"So, you're awake." A feminine voice said coolly.

"Is this how you typically greet your guests? Smack them with a frying pan?" Lucy quipped. Her hand reached up to try and rub her bruised forehead, but it was instantly tugged back—she was tied up.

The voice snorted. "Don't try and act like _you're_ the victim here. You were here to kill me, weren't you?"

"Kill you?"

"You're really living up to your hair, blondie. Stop being stupid…or was that not an act?"

"I'm not here to kill anyone! Look, there were these lights, and then they took me here and—"

"Way to reinforce the stereotypes." Lucy could practically hear the girl roll her eyes. "Do you ever make sense when you talk? Look, someone as dainty and prim as you shouldn't be in here unless there was a really, really good reason."

"Here? Where exactly is _here_?"

The sky was already beginning to lighten, threads of pink slowly weaving between shades of navy blue. The darkness of the room was finally fading with the coming of sunrise. Lucy could already see the faint outline of a girl, a cunning smile gracing her face.

"Here, you ask? This is…my prison." The girl whispered menacingly.

"P-prison? But…why? Who are you?"

She laughed disturbingly. "Would you like to hear a little story, sweetheart? My story?"

Lucy didn't reply. Gone was her previously snarky attitude—there was something deadly in the air that warned her to keep quiet.

"Once upon a time," She cackled in a singsong voice. "There lived a happy couple, whose daughter was the brightest spark of joy in their pitiful existence. They led honest lives, toiling away in the dirt in their tiny garden. Although they could rarely fill their stomachs, they were content nonetheless. But right next door, there was a beautiful garden, filled with vibrant fruits and luscious vegetables. And every single day, their young daughter would crawl over the wall and wish that she could taste those wonderful vegetables, and soothe the growling hunger in her belly. And do you know what this girl did?"

Lucy shook her head.

"She decided one day to cross the wall, and take just one, mind you, just _one _head of rampion. And she took it home, where her family gratefully devoured the stolen food. But this wasn't enough for the little girl. So she stole away the next night, her hand reaching out for yet another handful, when the old witch next door caught her."

The girl laughed again. "And this is the part where it gets good. 'A thousand curses to rain upon your head, my sweet!' The witch cried in anger, waking up the entire town."

The girl turned her piercing eyes towards Lucy. "The villagers began to call her "Evergreen" for the few limp leaves she stole. They laughed at the girl and her petty thievery of greens." She growled. "The entire town agreed that the witch could do what she wished, and she took the girl away to punish her and lock her up for all eternity."

Lucy's blood ran cold. This story was strangely familiar…

"And so the girl grew up in a towering prison. And she learned to hate every day, to seek revenge, against all those who had let her suffer this fate. For seventeen years, she had yet to see a single soul but the old witch. And so, sweet Evergreen was mocked throughout the entire kingdom. But that was not the only name she went by, for the old witch had given her another one. "

Right then, sunlight flooded the room in a wash of brightness.

Lucy gasped. It was indeed Evergreen's face, but this one had lost all traces of its softness. No, this face was harsh and cruel, entirely different (Well, perhaps just _somewhat_ different...Fairy Tail's Evergreen was _terrifying_!) But that wasn't the reason Lucy gasped. The softness on the floor she had been sitting on, the ropes binding her hands—

It was hair? Glossy, brown _hair_?

"But perhaps, you are more familiar with the name…Rapunzel?" The girl finished, her silky brown hair trailing down her back and gliding gently across the floor.


	8. Chapter 7: Let Down Your Hair

Evergreen leaned down close to Lucy, her delicate nose almost touching Lucy's. "Well? Aren't you terrified now, blondie?"

To both their surprise, Lucy took Evergreen's hands in hers. "No." She said simply. "Although you have a rather wicked arm with that frying pan of yours, I don't think you're a bad person."

If there was anything Fairy Tail had taught her, it was that everyone could redeem themselves. Within each darkness, there was always light, no matter how small. She had seen it countless times—Gajeel, with his disgruntled behavior but unwavering loyalty in Fairy Tail, Jellal with his persistent search in redemption, and Laxus, who only sought to protect his comrades after his disastrous attempt at a coup d'état. Compassion was what her guildmates had shown her, and she would do nothing less for anyone else.

"Would they lock up a good girl like you in a prison? I don't think so! I am a thief, and a dangerous one!" Evergreen snorted, but her voice shook slightly.

Lucy only gripped Evergreen's hands tighter.

"It must have been…so lonely." Lucy said gently. "You were only a child back then…"

Evergreen was unaccustomed to the sympathy. "What would you know of it? A little princess like you could never understand what my life was like!"

Lucy's eyes grew distant as she began to remember her own childhood. It had been paradise, a beautiful safe haven that had slowly grown twisted into her own nightmare. The sadness over her mother's death had seeped into every nook and cranny of Lucy's expensive home, poisoning its previous allure. Happy memories with her father had long since faded, and Lucy was left alone, choking on her grief. She had been trapped, trapped with nowhere to go and no strength to leave.

She and Rapunzel weren't so different after all. A beautiful prison was still a prison nonetheless, but unlike Rapunzel, she had escaped.

And perhaps that was what made Lucy look intently at Evergreen, making a silent promise to the poor thief.

Natsu had rescued her from her throes of misery, and it was _her_ turn to be the savior for once.

"I'm not letting you stay here another minute. I'm going to get you out of here!" She declared triumphantly.

* * *

It was not atypical to see a prince riding upon a gallant white stallion, his cape dashingly fluttering in the wind, in these parts of the woods. However, it _was _strange when the prince was absolutely, utterly, and completely _naked. _

Prince Gray had arrived in town after overhearing some predictable townsfolk gossip about yet_ another_ quest. There was a rumor that a beautiful young maiden, with long hair as fine as silk, lived in a tower somewhere in these parts of the woods. While he didn't care much for damsels in distress, he figured he would give it a shot anyway. After all, what did he have to lose?

And so he went on, his horse galloping deeper and deeper into the brambles. Suddenly, he reached a clearing, where indeed, a tower had been constructed.

Could this be the tower the villagers were talking about?

On closer inspection, Gray realized that there was something…off about this tower. This structure was not made of chiseled white marble and sparkling gemstones like the town had claimed! Instead, a rather sloppily thrown together pile of rocks greeted him as he pulled up closer to the building. It was about twenty feet high in the air, thorns encircling the lower base and most suspiciously—strange signs warning visitors to "Keep Out" were haphazardly stuck in the ground in a most ominous fashion.

Gray gulped. But he was not the type of man to shy away from his mission (or rather, he told himself that, quaking in his boots a little). He slid out of his saddle, walking closer to the tower.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. Now was the time to say the magic words the villagers had told him.

"Um…fair maiden, fair maiden, let down your hair!"

He waited awkwardly.

Suddenly, a series of furious whispers came from the tower above.

"He's here! What do we do, what do we do?"

"Evergreen! You have to _sing_!"

Gray was now even more confused. Were they talking about him?

"I don't want to! You sing!"

"But you have to seduce the Prince! That's what happens in the story, okay?"

The voices only got huffier.

"What if I don't want to? I don't need no man!"

"If you want to get out of this tower, you gotta have the Prince! So shut up and don't make me regret helping you!"

Loud bangs and fierce feminine screams rained down. If Gray had managed to see inside the tower, he would have seen Lucy and Evergreen grappling, pulling each other's hair, and digging their nails viciously into each other's arms. Thankfully, he was unable to witness the terror of two extremely angry, extremely _terrifying_ girls attempting to strangle each other. Or that would make _quite_ a traumatic experience indeed.

It seemed that someone had claimed a victory when everything fell silent.

Then, a scratchy voice began to sing—could you even call it singing? It was more apt to call it a screech, a horrifying noise similar to one a cat makes when dying a pitiful death. If a thousand knives slowly twisting into one's ears could have a sound, this was it. Gray covered his ears.

"What is this horror?" He screamed, almost tripping backwards in his haste to escape. He immediately jumped onto his horse, vowing to never trust the words of the villagers ever again.

This was quite a regrettable afternoon, he thought bitterly.

But little did Prince Gray know, his day was only about to get worse.

* * *

Lucy smacked her forehead. "You let him get away!" She screeched.

Evergreen crossed her arms. "Then maybe you shouldn't have let me sing!"

Lucy's left eye began to twitch. She _did _have a point…after all, that awful voice would haunt her dreams for days.

"Alright, fine. We'll try Plan B." She agreed. It was harder to land a Prince then it seemed!

But if in the story Rapunzel was rescued from her tower from a prince, then she needed to find one for Evergreen, right?

"Let's just wait for the next one," Lucy sighed.

There was bound to be another one passing by, right?

"But no singing." Evergreen said firmly.

"No singing." Lucy echoed.

* * *

Natsu was having the time of his life. People were giving him food, offering him drinks and free gifts, and did he mention giving him food? _Free_ food?

"Being a Prince ain't so bad!" He said through a huge mouthful of food.

The townspeople sweated nervously. If Natsu continued eating, they would have nothing for themselves until the next harvest.

"Um…Your Highness, should you not begin your quest soon?" One politely interjected.

"Oh yeah! The quest! What do I need to do?" Natsu said, swallowing hard.

"We need you to rescue our princess, a beautiful woman with long hair as fine as silk. She's locked up in a tower right now."

"All you need to do is find the tower, and say these words. You must tell the fair maiden to let down her hair, and you will be able get inside." Another villager added helpfully.

Natsu narrowed his eyes. He knew this story! This one had been told to him countless by Makarov and even Erza (who had always been a secret romantic, even in her terrifying bullying days).

Rapunzel…

Suddenly, he brightened. If Rapunzel was the princess he needed to rescue, then that would mean Lucy was the princess! He would get to see Lucy again! This was great!

"Alright, I'm off!" He shouted to the villagers, dashing off eagerly.

He could most definitely see Lucy as Rapunzel! The long blond hair, a white flowing dress... (not that he was thinking about her or anything. No way, absolutely not!). And he would go and rescue her, just like every prince should. And she would probably be super mad at how late he was, giving him yet another one of her famous Lucy kicks. And probably beat him to death too…

Wait, why was he excited again?

Natsu ran into the woods, a boyish smile still on his face. He was going to find Lucy!

Oh, Natsu had no idea how wrong he was…

* * *

The sun had long since fallen, and Prince Gray and his horse seemed to have wandered off the path they had taken before. Peering worriedly at the trees, desperate for a landmark, Gray stumbled into yet another clearing.

"Oh my god, not again!" He cried.

It was another tower.

He had had _enough_ of towers! Would he ever escape his miserable fate?

Gray heaved a sigh. Maybe whoever lived there would offer him some shelter for the night, or at least directions back to town.

"Fair maiden, fair maiden, let down your hair!" He called out, half hoping for no response.

To his surprise, a long braid of hair slipped down the tower through the window, just as the villagers had claimed.

Of course, if it wasn't so dark, he would have noticed that this hair was abnormally blue…

Gray began to climb up the long braid. Really, princes are so underappreciated. It was hard _work _crawling up a twenty feet tower using only a gigantic rope of hair!

Panting a little, Gray was about to heave himself over the window ledge when a high-pitched squeal instantly gave him a headache.

"Prince-sama! You have come to save Juvia!" The girl immediately proceeded to drag him into her tower, ignoring his cries of protest. "Oh, how I have longed to be rescued!"

Gray wept silently as the strange maiden continued her fawning.

Never, _never _would he go into a tower ever again. Not even if his life depended on it.


	9. Chapter 8: Search and Rescue

Someone had to go back and bring Natsu a horse from the village, which he had so helpfully forgotten.

In his defense, he was thinking about other things! Important ones! Like rescuing Lucy from towers and old witches and spiders and—suddenly, his blood ran cold (well, he never _actually _felt cold, he was a fire mage, after all).

Natsu for once, had quite an intelligent thought. _What if I'm not the only Prince in the story? _(Natsu was in fact correct…he wasn't the only Prince, but the other one was, for lack of better words, quite occupied at the moment…). He couldn't explain it, but he had to bite his lip from growling. Imagining yet another Loke or some annoying bastard daring to steal _his_ partner away instantly caused his fists to clench.

Oh, sweet Mavis. _I gotta save Lucy from those perverts!_

He continued to ride deeper into the forest, peering into the thick foliage. He knew he needed to look for a tower, like in Rapunzel's story…but where was it?

Although he would never admit it, he actually paid attention to Makarov's story telling. He had downright _hated _fairy tales, with their sappy love story and those weak, smarmy princes. But the part that bothered him most was how easily those slimy heroes had defeated the evil dragon guarding the princess. They could never beat a dragon like Igneel, like the stories claimed! And by far the worst—the dragon always dies. _Always! _What was up with that?

Now that he was a prince, the true hero of the tale…could he finally deserve a princess of his own? Could the dragon finally win?

But Natsu didn't want a princess, or a damsel in distress. He wanted someone strong, courageous, and kind…didn't that sound an awful lot like his best friend?

He really had to stop thinking so much. It was starting to make his head ache.

The bright sun filtered through the leafy branches, revealing a small gap that would have otherwise gone unnoticed. Natsu's heightened senses spurred him to instinctively head in that direction. Breaking into a gallop, his horse slid through the tiny passage, revealing a small glade in the forest. His eyes followed up to the peak of a pale white, glittering tower. Jumping off his horse eagerly, he called out.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Oh, he couldn't wait to see Lucy again!

A braid instantly fell from the window, and he picked it up, studying it curiously. This wasn't Lucy's hair! No, this braid was a familiar shade of blue…

He looked up to see a terrifying sight.

"Who dares interrupt Juvia and her quality time spent with Prince-sama?" A voice growled. Natsu gulped. Huge, scary eyes bulged out of Juvia's face, her glare darker than Zeref's robes.

"Oops?" He said weakly, as he was blasted away by a fierce stream of water.

Wrong tower.

* * *

Another day had passed, and Lucy was fed up. The only princes who had passed by were (she shuddered a little) a horrifyingly over-dressed version of Laxus, who had immediately left after Evergreen's poor flirting, Freed (who was currently sitting at the bottom of the tower as a statue—what? Evergreen had been in a particularly bad mood), and Bixlow, who had only been searching for his lost "babies" (Lucy cringed when he had appeared…why had the entire Raijinshu shown up?).

And if Lucy was frustrated, Evergreen was _beyond_ irritated. These men were exasperating, and all she wanted was someone to break those damned bars off her window so she could finally leave! Seventeen years in this tower had really left her itching for some sunshine, and that annoying blondie who had promised help with her so-called amazing plan…

"You!" She shouted, pointing a finger at Lucy. "Your plan sucks!"

"It's not my fault that you're about as attractive as a cardboard box!" Lucy snapped. Tensions were high, and it was no wonder—this prison was simply _too_ small for two strong-willed, determined females.

"Oh, you wanna go? Is that what you want, blondie?"

"Bring it on, hairball!"

A rather loud cough interrupted their little spectacle.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" A determined voice called out.

"Someone's here! Quick, smile!" Lucy whispered fiercely, stretching Evergreen's face into a resemblance of a smile.

Evergreen rolled her eyes, carelessly tossing her hair out the window. She highly doubted this one would stick around for very long…

As Lucy waited for the prince to climb up with bated breath, she gestured furiously at Evergreen to move closer to the window.

"Whoa! This is MANLY!" The loud voice shouted. Bristly white hair and a blindingly cheerful smile appeared in the window.

Evergreen blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Your tower! It's so MANLY!"

Lucy slapped her forehead. Elfman?

Really?

_Elfman?_

"You're manly too!" He was cheerfully telling Evergreen, who looked half confused and half furious.

Uh oh. Lucy recognized that look—that was when Evergreen decided she would rather have a statue than a prince. She quickly intervened.

"Uh, Your Highness, we required your assistance. The fair Evergreen has been trapped in this tower for years. Please, help us escape!"

"Your Highness?" Elfman said, scratching his head. "I'm not a prince! I'm just a butcher in town passing by."

Lucy sighed. _And yet another bust…_

"But," He added cheerfully. "I can still help set you free!" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a rather wicked looking contraption similar to a hammer. With his muscular bulk, he made quick work of the iron bars, cleaving them like butter.

"You can come out now!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Evergreen huffed, but Lucy could tell she was impressed. Elfman slid down to the base of the tower, settling on the ground and holding his arms out wide.

"I'll catch you! It's manlier that way!"

"As if I trust you! You would probably drop me!"

"But that's not manly!"

"Stop with the manly business! Is that all you can say?"

Lucy giggled silently. _They argue like an old married couple…just like Elfman and Evergreen at home! _She thought deviously, enjoying the scene enfolding before her eyes.

Evergreen turned up her nose in disgust, but slid off the window ledge gracefully anyway. She landed in Elfman's arms, her skirts tangling together.

"Humph…I suppose I should thank you." She said snootily, but smiling a little.

"MAN!"

They stared closer at each other. Her nose was almost touching the tip of his, and he was so close, he could see her long eyelashes fluttering gently. Was her heart beating faster? But, he was a person from that dreaded town that had condemned her so long ago…how could she be so flustered?

A sudden yelp interrupted the moment. A flurry of skirts and blonde hair had toppled down from the tower below, landing on the ground painfully. Lucy hastily sat up. "Oh, don't mind me!" She said awkwardly. "I figured no one would be here to catch me, so…"

Evergreen and Elfman blushed. They were still in their embrace, as if Elfman was carrying a bride down the aisle.

"So…now that you're free, what are you going to do?" He asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Evergreen looked down, chastened. "I don't know…I've been here my whole life, and I don't know if I have a place to return to."

"You can come back to town with me!"

"Really?" Evergreen said nonchalantly, but her eyes were shining. And then her face drooped. "But they hate me there."

Lucy quickly explained Rapunzel's story to Elfman.

"How UNMANLY!" He cried, shaking his fist. "I will ensure you receive the forgiveness and acceptance you deserve! We will go back to town immediately!"

Lucy couldn't help but smile as Evergreen grew so flustered, she didn't know how to respond. _This is a true happy ending_, she thought happily. _Not every girl needs a prince! _

She watched as Elfman helped Evergreen chop off her long hair after she had looked at it with disgust. "Thank god that's gone. What a horrible hassle that was!" The long tresses fell to the floor like a feather gliding gently on a breeze. With each snip, she could feel her heart growing lighter. Rapunzel was finally free.

Elfman had prepared a saddle for Evergreen for the trip back to town. She was sitting on the horse now, her arms wrapped around his midriff. "Are you sure you don't want to come back with us, Lucy?" Elfman questioned.

"No, I'll stay here. Someone's coming for me." Lucy said confidently. She, too, had someone willing to rescue her and take her back home. She trusted her fire mage with her whole heart, knowing that he would be able to find her anywhere.

"Well, alright then!" Elfman grabbed the reins, and the horse slowly began trotting.

"Lucy!" Evergreen suddenly called out. It was the first time she had spoken Lucy's name.

Lucy looked at her, confused.

"Um…I just wanted to say thank you." Evergreen stated simply.

Lucy felt her cheeks stretch into a smile. She waved cheerfully at the retreating couple, wishing with all her heart that Evergreen would finally be happy. Evergreen had found a new home, just like she had.

* * *

Lucy had decided to remain close to the tower, knowing that Natsu would naturally follow the story like they had before. However, she figured she would need a place to sleep at night, and the gloomy, dilapidated tower was definitely no five star hotel. She began to wander around the forest, searching for a spot where she could wait in comfort.

Right after Lucy had left, a hooded figure appeared at the foot of the tower. She noted the long locks of hair on the ground, seething in anger.

"She escaped!" The mysterious individual hissed.

But this would not go unpunished. The person who had helped her escape would be sure to suffer…oh, she would guarantee that.

The old witch began to gather the long tresses, cackling as she formulated her plan.


	10. Chapter 9: The Magic of Tears

Natsu gulped. _Trust Lucy to pick the ugliest tower to stay in_, he thought morosely. After a long day of riding (and wringing out his hair—damn it, Juvia!), Natsu had finally arrived at his destination.

It was now nightfall, and the spiny, spindle-like tower was barely audible in the pale moonlight. Even Natsu's heightened senses could barely perceive anything more than a tall, spiraled shadow.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" He called out, straightening his shoulders. If he was a Prince this time, he would damn well act like one. He smirked, eager to see Lucy's reaction.

A long, thin braid of hair slipped down the tower, and Natsu noted suspiciously that it looked rather unlike Lucy's golden hair. He shrugged it off, reaching for it anyway. Perhaps the story had changed Lucy's hair, and that was why it looked so different!

He couldn't shake off the ominous feeling that something was wrong, very wrong, but kept climbing nonetheless. His hand reached over his other hand, pulling himself up slowly. The narrow ledges formed by the hastily built stone tower helpfully provided a place for his sandal-clad feet.

"Lucy?" He whispered. "Are you there?"

A faint giggle only answered in reply.

That was rather un-Lucy like…where were the screams? The Lucy kicks? The furious beating?

"Okay then…" Natsu trailed off. Still, he kept climbing, because Natsu Dragneel wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

Natsu quickened his pace, only a few feet from the faint opening.

"Lucy, I'm here now!" He announced, eyes searching eagerly for a glimpse of his best friend.

Then he froze in shock as a prim, manicured hand waved at him, holding the long strand of hair he was precariously dangling on. A closer look told him this wasn't Lucy's hair _at all_—but subtle brown locks.

"It was you, wasn't it? The one who stole my Rapunzel?" A voice hissed.

This was not the voice of a mere old witch—this was the terrifying whisper of a _demon_.

Natsu was not too proud of this moment, in which he proceeded to do what he did best.

Piss off the evil villain even more.

"M-mirajane! Aren't you supposed to be old?" Natsu stammered. This was not the sweet, kind Mirajane that Lucy so often fawned over, but the old Mirajane—a horrendous monster with Erza's strength and a demon's temper. Why, oh why was his luck so damned terrible? First the ghastly encounter with Juvia, and now a dreadful late night excursion with Mirajane? Were Fairy Tail women always this menacing?

Mirajane glared fiercely. "Old? Are you calling me old?" She screeched.

Natsu, it seemed, had never learned the number one rule in dealing with women. Age is _never_ mentioned to a lady, _never_ (unless you wanted to find yourself unable to reproduce ever again). He immediately backtracked (even Natsu recognized he had said something wrong!). "No, no! Don't misunderstand! I mean that in the story, the witch was super old!"

Mirajane began gliding closer, slowly stalking her prey with a panther's easy grace.

"Uh, I mean, it works though! You have white hair and all, which sorta makes you old, you know? It's nice hair though, very nice! It's an easy mistake—please don't eat me!" Natsu was now a stuttering mess, wishing desperately he had paid attention to Loke's lessons on eloquence and seduction.

Mirajane extended a pale hand, eyes glinting in the moonlight. "You have allowed my prisoner to escape. And now you dare to insult me?" She said slowly, her voice quiet. Somehow, her whisper was more deafening than even the loudest scream.

She shook her head, looking pointedly at the hand still grasping the braid currently supporting Natsu's weight. Natsu knew instantly what was going to happen. "Look, I can explain! I didn't see any prisoner or anything! I'm just here to find my friend, Lucy—you haven't seen her anywhere, right?" He said desperately.

"Liar. I know how you princes work, always galvanizing around the kingdom in search of fair maidens."

"H-huh?" Natsu couldn't deny that one. He sort of _was_ searching for a girl, wasn't he?

"It would be such a shame," She mused, stroking the long braid softly. "if this were to slip from my grasp, wouldn't it? Twenty feet…such a long fall…would our poor prince be able to handle it?"

Natsu suddenly remembered the fate of the prince in Rapunzel's story. He had been tricked, just as the prince had, and would tumble down into the brambles below. His heart sank as he recalled how the thorns had blinded the prince, leaving him to wander in the dark for eternity.

And he was helpless now, dangling at the edge of a precipice below thousands and thousands of sharp, piercing thorns.

"Ah, you look frightened. Don't worry, I'll make it better…you'll never see again!" She crowed, slowly uncurling her fingers from Rapunzel's hair.

As if in slow motion, Natsu toppled backwards, his weight no longer supported. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest, feel the wind buffering against his face, his eyes slowly beginning to flutter shut.

_Damn…I never got to save Lucy. _And strangely enough, that was the part that bothered him most.

He heard a faint shriek—or perhaps he had imagined it? It sounded so much like Lucy…Natsu was no longer sure of anything, except that he was falling, falling, falling…

His arms instinctively rose to grasp something, anything, but only found air.

_This is it, I guess. _

"Natsu!" This time there was no denying it—he _had _heard Lucy's voice. He forced his eyes open to see Lucy, _his_ Lucy, scrambling through the brambles, ignoring the thorns scratching at her skin. "I'll catch you!"

If Natsu wasn't about to die, he probably would have laughed. Wasn't he the one supposed to save her?

Her brown eyes (he could recognize them anywhere) held a hint of worry, but she still stood with her arms outstretched, bracing herself for the impact.

_THUD._

Natsu had miraculously landed right on top of Lucy, his weight knocking her flat on the ground. They were face to face, his knees straddling her.

"Get off me!" She groaned. "You're heavy!" Anyone could see the relief in her eyes, even though she had tried to hide it with her complaints.

Natsu, however, just looked at her, refusing to move. Natsu had grown up surrounded by stunning girls, and he no longer registered their beauty. However, he soaked in this image of Lucy, her skin bruised and bleeding, her hair a straggly mess, her clothes ripped and tattered. Yet she was beautiful, her eyes still shining brightly in the night. This was somehow a thousand times more prettier than when she spent hours getting ready, painting on layers of makeup or wearing her weird, tight clothes.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned. Her voice drew him back to reality.

He quickly flipped her over so that he was below her now, his hands holding hers tightly. "This is how it should have been. I should have been the one rescuing you." He muttered angrily. "Did I hurt you?" It would kill him if she had been hurt because of _his_ recklessness, _his_ stupidity.

"It would have been worth it." She said quietly, looking away, her eyes refusing to meet his.

"I didn't thank you yet." He said, softening a little. "Thank you, Lucy." He felt a rush of pride as he recognized how much stronger his partner had gotten. She had always been strongest person he knew, even if she herself never believed it.

"I guess I'm just paying back the favor from Phantom Lord." She smiled down at him.

Natsu only now realized the awkwardness of their position. His breath caught as he finally noticed how close they were to each other. Was he the only one being affected by their closeness?

"Are you ever going to let me go?" Lucy teased, gesturing at her hands intertwined with his. He felt surprisingly disappointed that she hadn't seemed as flustered as he was.

"Nope!" He grinned, ignoring the flush that was probably on his cheeks. Thank Mavis it was dark out!

He let go off her hands, sitting up, but still keeping her on top of him. "I'm gonna get you!" He laughed, as he began tickling her in earnest.

Lucy squealed, giggling madly. "S-stop it!"

Natsu refused to let up on his onslaught, laughing at his partner's distress. "It's my thank-you present!"

Lucy was laughing so hard now, her eyes began to water. Tears began to slide down her cheeks, her face red from laughter. A single tear rolled down and splashed on Natsu's face as he was watching her.

Suddenly, he was hit by a striking realization.

She was…breathtaking.

He stopped tickling her, picking her up and setting her firmly on the ground.

Lucy looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"They're back." He said, hoping Lucy wouldn't notice his awkwardness.

The golden lights had indeed returned, swirling in their haunting dance.

"Does that mean we finished the story?" Lucy said, confused.

"I guess so…I mean I was a pretty fabulous prince who rescued Rapunzel, right?" He shot her his typical grin, revealing his pointy fangs. _Act natural, Dragneel!_

"You wish!" But then she faltered. "Wait, I wasn't Rapunzel! I was the one who helped Rapunzel escape! That means I was…_nobody_?" She was secretly affronted that she had had no role in the story, after being such an important character in Cinderella.

Natsu burst out into laughter. "Ha! You were just a bystander! Cinderella sure sinks down low, huh?"

Lucy whacked him. "Can it! I actually saved the princess, which makes me a much better prince than you!"

They continued their bickering even as the lights swallowed them again.

And once again, another tale had drawn to a close…

* * *

It was a rather strange reversal, that _he_ knew something that Lucy didn't.

Natsu, and Natsu _alone_, knew how how Rapunzel's story had been completed.

There was a lot on Natsu's mind, which was rather unusual for him. The familiar journey through the lights had given him some quality time to ponder on his thoughts.

It had all started after Lucy had saved him from his perilous fall. He had been making her laugh, when a sole tear had landed on his face.

And then it hit him.

Lucy wasn't just a partner to him, was she? No, she was more, much _more_, and Natsu had been blinded to the thought.

In Rapunzel's story, the Prince had forever lost his sight to the evil witch, but Rapunzel's loving tears had restored his eyes.

Natsu had been blind, and Lucy's tears made him _see _again, made him realize how much she meant to him.

And as Natsu's head began to spin with all these thoughts and realizations, he instinctively shoved them back down to where they belonged. He didn't want to think about what this would possibly mean. He knew with a sinking heart, that Lucy wanted something more than him, that she wanted a prince who would sweep her off her feet. And he would rather give up his life than ruin their friendship, because he knew how fleeting love could be. So Natsu buried his awakening feelings, hoping that everything would just return to normal.

But it was too late—his eyes had opened.


	11. Chapter 10: Mirror, Mirror

Natsu clutched his head, groaning. He would never get used to the spinning, _never_! In his haze, he could make out the faint form of Lucy, sprawled out on the floor. Thankfully, they had arrived together this time.

"L-lucy!" He moaned, trying to stop himself from gagging.

"Don't say my name when you're about to puke!" Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, but crawled over to help him up.

"W-where are we this time?" His face had been restored to somewhat of a normal color now, losing its unpleasant green tinge.

Lucy frowned, concentrating. It was her focused look, the one she used when she was decoding a particularly challenging puzzle or frantically scribbling in her novel. Natsu had seen it on her a thousand times, but never had he found himself so drawn to her pursed lips, the cute little wrinkle on her forehead…He mentally slapped himself.

Catching his stare, Lucy shrugged. "No dice. I have no idea this time." She smoothed down the front of her gaudy, heavily decorated dress. It had appeared along with her when she had arrived, to her annoyance. That thing was _heavy_!"Although if this room is anything to go off of, it looks like we might be in a castle."

Only now did Natsu notice the dome that loomed over their heads, painted with the finest eye for detail and encrusted with precious gemstones. Pillars of pure white rose up so high that one had to crane his or her neck to see it in its entirety. An elegant, ornamental throne sat at the end of the room with a large, shimmering mirror directly behind it (Natsu could have sworn he saw it flicker…). Red draperies gently caressed the floor, sparkling chandeliers dripping light down upon the polished oak tables—this was luxury at its finest.

Eyeing the fragile room, Natsu wondered what would happen if he _hypothetically _let loose one of his flames…

"Don't you dare! I can't afford to pay off the destruction, damn it!" Lucy had instantly known what he was thinking, and snatched him up by the collar. "My rent is high enough!"

Natsu grinned sheepishly.

Lucy stared suspiciously at the boy, but decided to let the issue drop (and Natsu as well—she had dropped him rather painfully onto the hard marble floors). She returned to wondering which fairy tale she was in now. If her outfit was anything to judge by, she was most definitely someone wealthy beyond measure. Even the Heartfilias' would have been impressed by the sheer grandeur of the castle!

"Hmm…let's start from the beginning." Lucy decided, pacing back and forth. "The first time this happened, we were in Cinderella, right? And we tried our best to follow the story to finish it." Lucy tried not to remember how they had _actually_ finished the story, with Natsu slipping his sandals on her feet like a prince.

"Anyway," She corrected herself, hoping she wasn't blushing. "these golden lights appeared, and we switched stories. That time, I helped Rapunzel finish her story, which meant somehow we finished that one too."

Natsu looked strangely conflicted when she mentioned the Rapunzel story. Lucy, in her rapid pacing, didn't see the sudden solemnity that had overcame the boy.

"And now, the lights took us _here_. So, we just got to figure where exactly we are, who we are, and which story this is!"

That was…not encouraging.

"I hate not knowing things! This is ridiculous!" Lucy complained. "Can't someone just tell us the answers for once?"

"May I be of assistance, Your Highness?" A cool, automated voice echoed in the large room.

Lucy jumped, shrieking and throwing herself around Natsu's neck.

"Kill it, Natsu!"

"…That would be rather impossible, Your Majesty."

Natsu glanced around, frantically trying find the source of the voice.

"After all, I am a mirror." The voice, although still robotic, had a slight huffiness to it.

Ah-hah! Natsu knew he had seen a mirror somewhere in the room…but where was it? "Shoot, I forgot!" Natsu muttered.

Lucy smacked his head, still clinging to him. "You mean that gigantic mirror that literally covers the wall over there?"

"Oh yeah, that'd be the one!" Natsu grinned.

The mirror sighed. "Look, Your Majesty, if you have no use for me, I'd like to leave."

"No, no, no! I need you!" Lucy called out, jumping to the ground. She shot a triumphant smirk at Natsu, mouthing "Ha! I'm a Queen!".

Talking mirrors…a Queen…this tale was starting to proceed down a rather unpleasant path…

Wait a minute…

"Um…Lucy?" Natsu interrupted, realizing what was going on.

"Oh hush, Natsu! I'm trying to talk to the mirror!"

"But, Lucy!"

"Just a second! I'm gonna figure out where we are!"

Natsu sighed.

"Mirror, who am I?" Lucy asked eagerly.

"That's not your typical question, My Lady. Aren't you going to ask me something else?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know… who the fairest in the kingdom is and all? It _is _a rather popular question of yours."

"It…is?"

"In case you're wondering, you are the fairest here, so true."

Lucy cheered, clapping her hands. "I love this story already! This is great!"

But the mirror had not finished. "But Snow White is a thousand times more beautiful than you."

Lucy froze. "Wait…" She stared into her reflection, peering into it desperately for answers. And then she saw herself in the mirror, which was her first inkling that something was amiss. Long, dark sleeves covered her arms, and a black high collar curved up around her neck, accentuating her fine features. Pouty, blood-red lips and heavily darkened, kohl-rimmed eyes stared back hungrily at her. This was…her?

"I'm…the evil Queen?" She said aloud, horror stricken.

Lucy whirled around to face Natsu, panic on her face. "You knew, didn't you? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Surprise?" Natsu said weakly.

* * *

Lucy had fallen silent.

In her defense, she was rather traumatized by the realization that she was _evil_, which is quite understandable for a girl in her situation.

"Oh, my lord." She clapped a hand over her mouth, turning slightly pale. "I won't have to do _it_, will I?"

"Do what?" Natsu demanded. He had a sudden urge to punch that stupid mirror for making his Luce feel so terrible. "What are you talking about?"

The mirror somehow knew what she was thinking. "Death by apples is actually considered quite kind, Your Majesty. After all, you are one of the most vile, most feared beings in the kingdom."

Lucy's stomach churned. "This can't be the story! I can't ever do something like that!" And worst of all, she realized with her heart sinking, was that Snow White would likely be played by one of her friends…and she could never hurt Fairy Tail! Never!

Suddenly, warm arms embraced her from behind. She jumped a little at the unexpected warmth, but reveled in the comfort that only her best friend could bring her.

"You won't have to do it." He told her firmly.

"W-what if I do? What if it's the only way to get home?" She blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall, tottering precariously at the edge of her eyelashes. And then she spoke her worst fear out loud.

"What if it's fate?"

"Screw fate! I won't let you do something you don't want to do!" His breath was hot against her ear, and despite the warmth, she shivered at his intensity.

"We'll change the story if we have to! Because Fairy Tail members never give up, remember?"

_This_ was the Natsu Lucy had always admired. No matter how grave the situation, he always was able to find hope, and in turn, inspire those around him. And he had _always_ been there for her, soothing her tears or quieting her worry. It was _his_ confidence in her that had allowed her to stand up again in the Grand Magic Games. It was _his_ comfort that had restored her faith in Fairy Tail during Acnologia's rampage at Tenrou. It was _him._

Natsu was right. This was no reason for her to worry!

Lucy smiled at his optimism. "You're right. I'm sorry." Reluctantly, she pulled herself out of Natsu's grasp, turning around to face him.

And instinctively, she reached up on the tip of her toes and brushed her lips over his cheek. "Thank you." She said softly.

_Thank you...for all the times you helped me. _She whispered silently.

Natsu blinked hard. And then pinched himself to check if he was dreaming. Had that…really happened? His fingers lightly touched the area where Lucy's lips had been.

He could only watch dumbfounded, as Lucy turned around with her shoulders held back, her fingers curled into fists.

As if Natsu's warmth had filled her body with flames of her own, she stalked angrily to the mirror, jabbing her index straight into the center. "Alright, mister, you're going to tell me who Snow White is right _now_."

"I thought you decided you weren't going to kill her?" The mirror asked, hopeful that the evil Queen would _actually_ be evil.

Lucy snorted. "That's the last thing I'm going to do." She tossed her hair behind her, confidence restored.

"I'm going to help her get her Prince."


	12. Chapter 11: Snow White and the Huntsman

Was this how Mirajane felt? The exhilarating thrill of power coursing through her veins, the sheer anticipation of watching a beautiful plan unfold to perfection?

Lucy, it seemed, had let the matchmaking go a little _too_ far to her head.

"This is stupid." Natsu complained, watching as Lucy scurried around, hastily calling servants or contacting others via the magic mirror (who was really only helpful in this aspect—otherwise, it seemed constantly rant about the perks of being evil).

"Can't you just let it happen like the story?"

Lucy glared at Natsu, who instantly became a meek, nodding mess. What? That dress made her look _terrifying_!

"The story was the _least_ romantic story ever! Look, Natsu, until I've located a scenic location with the perfect ambiance and seven adorable little dwarves, this entire plan will go down the drain. Do you know how hard it is to find a romantic place with dwarves in it?"

Natsu gave a noncommittal shrug. Personally, he thought she should just let it happen naturally, but hey, it was funny watching Lucy run around in all her evil Queenness. He decided to just settle back and relax.

"Natsu!" A large flower pot suddenly began tottering towards him. Lucy's muffled voice appeared to be coming from the large bouquet of flowers that had completely enveloped her. "A little help?"

Grinning at the ridiculous sight, Natsu reached forward and took the flowers from Lucy (no, he did not stagger a little at its weight, no matter what Lucy says). "Where do you want em?"

"Over by the throne." Lucy said, breathing heavily. "We'll have someone ship them over to the dwarves."

It was endearing to see just how absorbed Lucy was in her task. Snow White would never lay her eyes upon her "surprise" until Lucy had deemed everything beyond satisfactory.

"Alright! The arrangements have been made, a message was sent to the prince, and twenty seven servants have constructed suitable living quarters for our hired dwarves." Lucy clapped her hands, as if signaling the end of a very long, very grandiose opera.

Natsu wiped a bit of drool off his face, yawning. He had dozed off _ages _ago…had Lucy only finished now?

"Now, let's run through the plan!"

"There's a plan?" Natsu was surprised at just how much he had missed during his short nap.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Look, idiot, all we need to do is lead her down to the dwarves, where the prince will "coincidentally" meet up with her. We'll have to play it by ear, but that's all we need to do, okay? And remember—stick to the story the best you can!"

Natsu nodded sleepily.

"I'm going to call her down now!"

"Snow White!" Lucy called out gaily. "Come down here, please!"

Natsu coughed in his fist. He gestured at her to act more evil—after all, he knew she was capable of it after getting kicked one too many times.

"Err, get down here this instant, peasant!" Lucy rearranged her features into the resemblance of a scowl—really, it only made her look dazed and bewildered.

Natsu had to physically restrain himself from smacking his forehead.

Suddenly, a loud clang echoed in the large, elaborate room. It was the sound of metal clashing discordantly against the marble, a fierce noise that sent alarm bells ringing in Natsu's head.

The doors flew open, revealing a tall, broad shouldered figure clad in armor. He—no she! swept down onto her knees, sinking into a deep bow.

"You called, Your Majesty?" Although her face was obscured by her long hair, the trademark red locks could have been recognized anywhere…

"It's the monster!" Natsu yelped.

* * *

Lucy had to comfort a quaking Natsu, as she tried hard not to cry. Her plans had gone to ruin, her crazy shipping dreams ending…

This was _terrible_.

Erza…was simply not a damsel in distress. No, she was the dragon watching the tower, the knight heroically saving the day—the utter opposite.

Yeah, she probably wouldn't appreciate Lucy's flowers.

Lucy made a mental note to cancel the message she had left for Prince Loke, knowing that he and Erza would never hit it off. Unless by "hit it off", you meant an honorable duel to the death, which in that case, Erza would most happily oblige.

So a change of plans was clearly needed. And Lucy was more than willing to make a few sacrifices to guarantee her princess had her "Happily Ever After"…

Lucy hopped onto her throne, hoping Erza didn't catch her slight stumble on the steps. She reclined on it in what she thought was very intimidating manner, her lips pursed.

"Snow White, dearest, come stand closer to me."

"Yes, Stepmother!" Erza shouted. Her tone of voice was probably more appropriate for the military than her current situation. She marched towards Lucy with perfect precision, stopping at the foot of her throne.

"I wonder, when was the last time you had some fresh air? The castle can be so stifling at times."

_And Plan B is now in action!_

Erza frowned. "It has been three months, Your Highness. I apologize for my lack of awareness for my physical health. Please, hit me in retribution!"

Lucy sweated nervously at Erza's quirkiness.

Natsu had begun to sidle closer in, entirely willing to take Erza up on her offer. Lucy glared at him, but was suddenly hit by a spark of inspiration.

"I will choose to punish you differently. You must go to the woods, accompanied by _him, _the huntsman. He shall supervise you." She nodded her head towards Natsu, who frantically tried to run away. He widened his eyes at Lucy, wondering what he had done to deserve such a cruel fate.

Erza grabbed him by the collar tightly. "As you wish, Stepmother."

Lucy wanted to cringe at the strange thought that Erza was technically her stepdaughter.

"We will make this outing a time to form new companionships and learn to shoulder life's heavy burdens together." Erza declared dramatically, her eyes shining.

"Is he to be my Stepfather?" She added on innocently.

Natsu made a strange noise in his throat (although that could have originated from Erza's tight chokehold), as Lucy immediately began to protest.

"N-no!" Lucy managed to say, her face strikingly similar to Erza's scarlet hair.

Erza suddenly glared at the boy she was holding. "Is he threatening your most honorable virtue, Stepmother? I will not settle for anything less than marriage!"

Lucy opened her mouth, burning with embarrassment. But Natsu cut her to the chase. "I have honorable intentions, I swear! I'll marry her!" He choked out.

Was it even possible for Lucy to turn any redder? Although, she noted suspiciously, the fire mage looked a little flushed himself. But it didn't mean anything, she told herself. _He was only saving his own neck…_

Erza looked satisfied at his response. "We will return when we have finished." She bowed at Lucy, turning around and dragging Natsu's flailing limbs behind her.

"I won't forgive you for this." Natsu mouthed as he was forced to submit to Erza's strength.

Lucy flashed him a guilty smile. "Take one for the team?" She mouthed back. "Remember the plan!"

As Natsu left the room against his will, Lucy spun around in her throne, turning to face the mirror.

"Now, where was I?" She mused. She had had to make some changes to her strategy, but this was still doable!

"Mirror, could you send a quick message to Prince Jellal?"

Oh, Lucy was evil. But she would swear later on that it was out of her duty as a fellow female to bring in Erza's love interest into the mix—really! It wasn't because she was secretly eager to see her matchmaker dreams come true or anything!

Mirajane would be so proud.

* * *

The mirror had suddenly become much more helpful after witnessing Lucy's sudden stroke of evil. It had proceeded to offer her a chance to view everything that was going on in the comfort of the castle.

"And I have optimized viewing features in high definition, Your Majesty." It babbled on. Images of Natsu and Erza in the woods appeared in the mirror, complete with sound and clarity.

Lucy nodded absentmindedly. She was more curious to see whether her plans would come to fruition. Of course, she had left Natsu to start the story, which was probably not one of her greatest ideas, she thought in hindsight.

Settling back in her throne, Lucy watched as the story began to proceed…

The woods were rather lame, if you asked Natsu. The trees allowed in plenty of sunshine, basking his surroundings in a warm, innocent glow. Beautiful flowers dotted the ground like confetti, and the delightful weather would have led any _normal _princess to immediately burst into song. He preferred a little more danger in his woods, thank you very much.

"Uh, aren't you going to admire the birds or something?" Natsu prodded. Thank goodness he had remembered this cheesy story—Snow White was said to have a kind heart, and was caring towards all wildlife.

Erza was a _different_ case, for sure. Her dramatic waving of her sword, the clanking of her metal armor—all those had scared away even the bravest animals in the woods.

Natsu dropped that idea rather quickly. "Err, how about picking some flowers, actually?"

Erza just looked at him. "Why?"

"Uh, never mind." Natsu shrugged. He had tried, at least. "Guess there's nothing left for me to do, except—"

He launched himself at her in a crazy tackle. _I gotta scare her or something, so she runs to the dwarves! _

Erza immediately kicked him into submission. "What are you doing?" She roared.

Groaning, Natsu clutched his stomach. _The _real_ huntsman would have never succeeded if he had been fighting Erza…_

He valiantly tried to give it another shot. "The Queen ordered me to kill you!" He babbled, but Erza didn't hear him in her furious rampage.

This proceeded until Natsu had sprawled out on the forest floor, utterly unconscious.

Back in the castle, the evil queen sat there, horrified. The mirror had perhaps shown _too_ much detail.

"Oh my lord." Stunned, Lucy placed a hand over her heart. "My stepdaughter's a barbarian!"

On the opposite of the mirror, Erza sheathed her sword, breathing heavily. She glared down at the boy who had attacked her randomly. "Sweet Mavis! My stepmother's marrying a barbarian!"

Lucy sighed. This story's Happily Ever After was sliding further and further away...

Looks like this one might take a while.


	13. Chapter 12: The Seven Dwarfs

Erza cheerfully capped her sword, sliding it back into her sheath.

"A little exercise and some fresh air can be quite lovely." She smiled, ignoring the mangled mess of a boy on the ground.

Was she oblivious to his pain? Natsu sweated nervously.

"Y-you should leave." He croaked out painfully. "The Queen wants you dead."

Although this was entirely untrue (Lucy's stomach turned at the idea of hurting her friend), Natsu figured it was best to proceed with the story. _But what Prince would want to marry _that_ monster?_

Erza appeared unmoved.

"Hello? I'm trying to save you!"

Why wasn't she running? For surely, Snow White's life had been in jeopardy in the story—although Lucy was perhaps the least dangerous evil queen alive (except in Natsu's opinion…he had been the victim of one too many Lucy kicks for comfort).

"She wants your heart and liver too. Did I mention that?" Natsu prompted.

She continued to ignore him.

There was no nobler sight in the world than Erza Scarlet, standing tall and proud, her hair flowing loosely against the wind. She was as inexorable as the flight of time, her quiet strength supporting her great dignity.

And Natsu realized then that it would be almost demeaning for Erza, Titania of the Fairies, to ever seek something as simple as a _rescue_. This wasn't the Erza he knew from Fairy Tail, but she was Erza nonetheless.

It was easy to mistake a princess as someone who was weak, a damsel in distress. But Erza had appeared before them, clad in armor both in spirit and in body. She was standing now, looking danger in the face and refusing to acknowledge it. When had the word "princess" become synonymous to weak? Desperate? Dependent? Snow White's story, passed down for centuries, had failed to capture the spirit and bravery of a simple girl whose only fault was her tragic beauty.

Perhaps the story had been wrong all along. They had only seen her pale, snow-white skin, but not the fierce scarlet of courage underneath.

And as Erza bent down to heave Natsu off the mossy forest floor, Natsu allowed himself to be thrown over her shoulder. He knew better than to argue with her strength. "We're going back to the castle." She said firmly.

She, Erza Scarlet, would carve her own path.

She was not fleeing from the Queen, no, she would _confront_ her. It had been nineteen miserable years, nineteen years of pure agony for her beauty, something unchangeable. She had quietly suffered under the queen's rule, forcibly becoming a scullery maid and later adopting the role as a poor squire. She had thrived under her code of honor, and she had patiently born her torture—but her life was hers and hers alone.

The queen would never touch it.

* * *

Lucy beamed at the mirror, her eyes shining. "That was beautiful!" She dabbed at her eyes. "You show 'em, Erza!"

Admiration for the scarlet-haired knight welled up in her chest. Lucy's own shortcomings came to light, as she thought back to all the times she had been rescued. But her own life was not the pleasant one of a princess either—she had grown strong. And one day, she would be just as strong as Erza.

An abrupt cough jarred her out of her thoughts.

"If I may, Your Majesty…isn't she coming to attack _you_?"

And then Lucy gulped. Oh, sweet Mavis!

"And yet another tragic death…" The mirror mused. "Are you prepared, Queen? One quick stroke and it'll be Marie Antoinette all over again. Blood is awfully hard to get out of these carpets, you know."

Lucy wailed. "Why did Natsu have to tell her all that? I just wanted her to land her prince, for goodness sake! I'm too young to die!"

If the mirror could shrug, it would have.

"Show me Erza and Natsu." Lucy commanded. _Can't I just go home?_ She moaned, her hands gripping her throne tightly.

The mirror flashed, returning to the previous scene.

But wait, was that was she thought it was? She peered into the glass, and suddenly relaxed.

Perhaps there was hope, after all.

Erza trudged on relentlessly, not even stopping once. She also failed to pull back the branches for Natsu, her unwilling passenger, smacking him several times in the face.

Natsu, on the other hand, was equal parts terrified and equal parts cheering Erza on. He had hated her helplessness when Jellal (who had sort of redeemed himself, but he was still a bastard for making Erza cry) tried to go and destroy the whole world, but he didn't want her to hurt Lucy, either! He tried tugging at her hair, trying to direct her as if he was holding the reins.

Erza glared, and the number of branches hitting his face increased tenfold.

Several times, Erza had stopped and stared curiously at various pathways.

It seemed that this Erza was…directionally challenged.

The sound of loud voices permeated through the air, and Natsu began to fear the worst. Had they reached town? Were they almost at the castle?

And then Erza swung him down so quickly, his motion sickness kicked in. Gagging a bit, he stared blearily at the sight of…

A tiny little cottage?

Natsu wanted to laugh out of relief.

They had made it after all. Thank goodness for Erza's absentmindedness!

The chorus of voices grew louder, blending seamlessly into the busy chatter of thousands of people. Or perhaps just seven?

"Fucking ice bastard!" A tiny black figure screamed, arms flailing wildly as he fell from the window. The caucus of noise failed to abate even after the absence of one member.

Natsu's jaw gaped. "Tiny!" He pointed at the miniature dwarf, barely four feet off the ground.

"Gee hee." The dwarf straightened his hat, his small piercings visible even in the dimming sun. "What are you all staring at?"

And then an entire storm of angry dwarfs paraded outside the house.

"No mercy!" Elfman squeaked in a high pitched voice. "Fighting is manly!" He jumped on Laxus's back.

"You wanna die?" Laxus threw a punch, instantly knocking Elfman out cold.

"Come back here, rusty face!" Gray wailed in his trademark birthday suit.

"Put on some clothes, damn it!"

"Man!"

The little dwarfs scrambled around, furiously brawling (not unlike a typical day at Fairy Tail, actually).

Natsu sweated nervously. He figured Lucy would choose a more romantic (wasn't that what she always was talking about? All that gushy stuff?) setting for Erza's meet up with her prince, but even Natsu knew this wasn't quite it.

Then a mischievous smile overtook his face. "I can finally beat Laxus! All right!" He charged into the fray. The entrance of a normal-sized person instantly changed the game.

Things escalated rather quickly every time Natsu was around, after all.

Fists and limbs stuck out a random angles, and one could barely discern who was who in the fierce fighting.

"Stop!" Erza screamed.

To Erza's credit, everyone immediately froze.

"Look here, I'm tired and I need a place to stay tonight." She snapped, fingers rubbing her forehead in annoyance.

The dwarfs glanced curiously at her, and then back at each other. They huddled together, accidentally including Natsu in the conversation. "What should we do?" One whispered.

"She can't stay!"

"It's a _girl, _though!" Macao said with a perverted look on his face.

"Man!" Elfman added.

The whispered debate continued until finally, Laxus stepped out of the group and approached Erza.

"Can you cook? Or clean?" He said gruffly.

Erza narrowed her eyes at him. "No." Her hand strayed to the hilt of her sword casually. "They say I can fight though."

Gray gulped. "I say we let her in. It'll just be one night!"

Macao hastily agreed.

Laxus rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Fine. One night, and you leave."

Erza nodded, stepping inside. Natsu followed her, completely uninvited.

For lack of better words, the house was a pigsty. Putting seven boys in one small house, and Fairy Tail boys, at that, would surely lead to destruction, so that was no suprise. Vases were shattered all over the floor, dirty laundry was hanging off the most unusual things, and a stack of unwashed dishes piled miles high sat on the neglected table.

Erza frowned, swiping her finger at the clear five inches of dust coating the furniture.

"This is a disgrace! You there, have you ever touched a dust feather in your life?"

It seemed this Erza enjoyed criticizing others' habits as well as the old one.

"Clean this up immediately!" She roared.

Gajeel saluted fearfully. "Y-yes, ma'am!"

"And you, what is this?" She turned around, glaring fiercely at Gray. Gray slid to his knees out of terror. "Pick up these clothes before I chop your head off!"

Erza would most definitely make an excellent drill sergeant, oh yes, as each dwarf began frantically cleaning and cooking to avoid her wrath.

"Stir faster! Unless you never want to stir again!" She threatened to a sobbing Elfman cooking soup on the stove.

"Fix the lights, damn it! No one can see in here!" Laxus grumpily acquiesced, fiddling with the fuses until all the electricity had been restored.

As Erza stood watching with satisfaction, Natsu couldn't help but to whisper a quick plea to Lucy. "Save me! Get me out of here, Luce!" He prayed.

So much for a domestic Snow White…

* * *

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. "Crisis averted!" She placed her hand over her heart. "We even managed to get back on track with the story! Although the methods she use are kind of terrifying…"

"What's next, Your Highness?" The mirror asked curiously.

"I guess it's time for a little test for our dear Snow White." Lucy giggled.

She snapped her fingers (oh, how she loved having magical powers!), and began to roll something in the palm of her hand.

"Wait till she sees this…"

* * *

A/N: Wow, thank you all for reading! This is my first little message to you guys, and I just wanted to say your reviews and follows make me so, so happy! You are all amazing for sticking with this new writer and her strange obsession with fairy tales (and Fairy Tail)!

To all my guest reviewers, I wish I had some way to contact you all and comment! So let me just express how much I love you guys right here :)

Some of you wonderful readers have asked me about my updating schedule. Oh gosh, how do I explain this one? I'm a huge follower of my personal motto, "Update early, update often", but sadly, reality often sinks in :( I have an average workload of 5-7 hours a night, so days I write leave me stumbling around the next day with 3-4 hours of sleep (gulp, suddenly I am realizing how bad my sleeping habits are). So, I guess there is no real schedule!

Again, thank you guys so much! I hope you keep enjoying The Neverending Adventure :)


	14. Chapter 13: The Wishing Well

Natsu had thankfully returned to Lucy's palace.

Perhaps _returned_ wasn't quite the correct term. It was more like a glorified escape from the darkest pits of Tartarus, or a fearful sprint for his life from the horrifying demon known as Erza Scarlet.

Either way, Natsu was safe. Life had never been so sweet.

"Lucy! How could you do that to me?" He whined, throwing the throne room doors wide open.

Lucy grinned sheepishly. "It won't happen again, I promise." She patted the arm of her elaborate throne. "Come sit here with me and watch Erza!"

The mirror eyed them suspiciously. It felt almost uncomfortable (if a mirror could be uncomfortable, of course) with the crackling tension and the foggy, hazy air filled with nervous energy between the two friends. Were they _entirely_ oblivious to it? It was utterly disgusting.

"Um, I don't think I'll fit." Natsu pointed out, moving towards the throne anyway. If he got to sit _that _close to his partner, hey, he wasn't complaining! He sat down, almost inches away from Lucy's lap. Just a tiny shift to the right would lead to some very, very close contact…

"You will if I do this!" Lucy giggled gleefully, flicking her fingers at the throne. It instantly transformed into an elegant little couch except with one minor, tiny problem.

Emphasis on tiny.

Lucy had misjudged her magic. The little couch could barely fit two people, meaning Natsu had plopped down…directly in her lap. Their limbs were tangled together like an endless array of knots, especially as Lucy flailed around helplessly. Natsu was so close that he could smell the sweet vanilla scent of Lucy's hair. He could see her individual eyelashes, the smooth poutiness of her lips…

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy frantically apologized, trying to ease the boy off her. Heat welled up in her, her face burning with embarrassment.

Natsu just laughed, praying to the great dragons in the sky that Lucy could not feel his pulse race. "I don't know. I'm kind of comfortable like this." He wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"Get off me!" She shrieked.

"I like where I am." He teased playfully. "Besides, you were the one who told me to sit by you."

"I didn't know _this_ would happen!"

"You don't like it?"

Their bickering continued for several minutes. Notably, neither of them moved a muscle (although if you ask Lucy, she will vehemently deny that fact).

The mirror looked on with disgust. "Young love…" It gagged.

Natsu and Lucy, oblivious to the mirror's grumbling (in its defense, third wheeling is _never _easy.), continued to quarrel.

* * *

Erza hummed happily as she polished her sword. She was perched on the edge of the bed, her legs crossed, forehead wrinkled in concentration.

"Yet another satisfying day of good hard work." She said to herself, thinking of the pristine cottage.

The rhythmic work of polishing became almost an involuntary action to Erza, soothing her greatly. Almost every night before bed, she would methodically clean each of her numerous weapons five times. _One's weapons are a girl's best friends, after all. _

A sharp rap on the door interrupted her peaceful reverie. Erza's eyebrow twitched.

"Who _dares_ disturb my quiet sanction?" She hissed, throwing the door open.

Wakaba and Macao peered up at her, terrified. "So sorry! So sorry, Captain!" They whimpered pitifully. Macao quietly muttered a quick curse at Laxus. The whole thing was rigged! There was no absolute way that he and Wakaba had drawn the shortest straws (to Gray's immense relief)!

"Laxus sent us to tell you that we won't be here tomorrow. We'll be mining all throughout the day, but we'll return at night."

"You can stay as long as you want, too!" Wakaba prayed that she would refuse this generous offer.

Erza looked at her newly cleaned surroundings with a sparkle in her eye. "Perhaps just a few more nights shall do."

Macao shot Wakaba a panicked look. She wasn't supposed to agree! "Uh, okay! Well, we'll let you sleep now! Good night!" They scurried off as fast as they could, pushing each other in their attempts to escape.

Erza closed the door and resumed her polishing. "I guess I'll be here all alone tomorrow…"

Or would she?

* * *

"Queen Lucy, your visitor has arrived." The mirror was now completely and utterly bored of watching Natsu and Lucy. The awkward tension needed to end, and _immediately_!

Lucy jumped off of the couch, throwing Natsu's arms off of her in an instant (_Ha!_ The mirror thought. _I knew she was just faking!_). "You've arrived." She said regally, sinking down in a deep curtsy at her guest.

A tall, hooded figure bowed back. "I thank you for your kindness. You say you know how to get my memories back, Your Majesty?"

Lucy nodded. "My mirror has revealed to me many secrets of this land. There is a girl, one of skin as pale of snow and hair as scarlet as blood. She shall be the key to your memories."

"A girl?" He asked hesitantly.

"It will be her warmth and kindness that restores you." Lucy promised.

Natsu sniggered quietly in the background. Lucy glared at him.

"Where is she?"

"Unfortunately, I do not know." She lied easily. "However, there are rumors of a scarlet-haired beauty who lives alone in the woods nearby."

"I shall go there immediately." He bowed again. "Thank you, Queen Lucy."

"I wish you the best of luck on your quest, Prince."

And as quickly as he had arrived, the mysterious figure dashed off into the woods, searching for his scarlet savior.

* * *

It was already morning, and if there was anything Erza hated more in the world, it was wasting valuable daylight.

"First, I'll inspect the rest of the cottage to evaluate its livability." She decided, crouching down to open the front door. "Or perhaps I'll practice a few of my strokes."

Birds chirped cheerfully in the sky above, and a light breeze played with the ends of Erza's long hair. The air was crisp, and crystalline drops of dew dotted the ground. She had to blink at the bright sunlight, but the sheer loveliness of the weather urged Erza to sing out loud along with the birds. She wanted to dance, twirling around and giggling like a dainty maiden.

Then she slapped herself on both cheeks. "I must punish myself for my irrational behavior! Singing is a pastime reserved for young damsels, not a knight like myself!" She marched over to the dwarfs' garden.

"This area will do nicely!" She grabbed her sword and began to run through her daily warm-up. One thousand repetitions a day (and each one must be perfect) was required to maintain her strong physique. A failure to fulfill her daily regiment would be simply horrifying! Discipline, after all, was Erza's middle name.

"Oof!" Erza gasped as she clumsily smashed into a wishing well in the middle of the garden. "Huh, what's this?"

She peered into the depths of the water, poking at the surface gently. "Is this a wishing well?"

Indeed, it was. The well had a little tile roof, along with a handle used to fetch water in a bucket.

"Well then, shouldn't I make a wish?" To those who knew Erza, they knew that she was a closet romantic—under no circumstances were people to know this little-known fact! Underneath her prickly exterior, there lay a softer side—she could definitely swoon along with the rest of the girls over a love story or two. Even the Erza at Fairy Tail had secretly bought a wedding dress for herself!

_I wish…_Erza leaned deeper into the well, propping herself up by her elbows. _I wish…_

_Splash!_ She toppled head first into the water.

Suddenly, strong arms pulled her up. "Are you alright, miss?"

Erza nodded blindly. Her wet hair had stuck to her face, obscuring her view. "I'm fine." She coughed, spluttering a little. Despite her rather ungraceful fall, she still had a loveliness as tender as the flush of the rose leaf.

The gentle hands set her down onto the grass. "I suppose I should go."

"W-wait!" Erza finally opened her eyes, only seeing a hooded figure retreating back into the woods. "Who are you?"

There was no reply.

* * *

Jellal sprinted through the woods, his heart pounding.

He had first stumbled upon this strange maiden in his searching of the woods. Peering through the bushes, he had seen only a blur of a sword and swift footwork. But as the girl paused in her practice, he had seen her lean into the well and fall inside.

An unexplainable urge caused him to leap out of his hiding spot and pull her out of the well. He couldn't explain why he had done such a strange thing, but it was almost as if he had been prompted…

_Who was that girl?_ She had been so strangely familiar it had made his heart ache. _I can feel kindness, cheerfulness and warmth…is she the one the Queen told me about?_

_But I can't be sure. I must observe her further!_

And so Jellal continued to run, his mind solely focused on the strange girl and her mysterious beauty…

* * *

Lucy cheered. "He found her!"

This was so _exciting_! She was watching a grand fairy tale come to life right before her eyes!

"Look Natsu, the prince finally met Snow White!"

"I don't remember that happening in the story." Natsu grumbled. Just what was so interesting about this whole fiasco anyway? Was it because of the whole Prince thing Lucy loved the idea of?

Lucy laughed. "Well, leave it to Erza to change the story to suit herself! The Prince originally hears Snow White singing at a wishing well, and he sings back to her. Neither of them really gets to see the other person though…it's all so _romantic_!"

Natsu just shrugged. Why was he feeling so annoyed? He was probably hungry, he decided. It had been a while since he had ate…

"It's my turn now." Lucy shot him a wicked smile. She transformed into an old, stooped hag, a strange object hidden in the palm of her hand.

"Don't you think I fit the part?"

* * *

A/N: The wishing well scene is loosely based upon Disney's interpretation, and is not commonly associated with the traditional fairy tale.

Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	15. Chapter 14: The Apple of My Eye

Apples are overestimated. The sweet crisp of a perfectly shaped bite couldn't possibly hold the appeal as a single heart-shaped, scarlet strawberry, could it?

And what better way to tempt a princess?

Lucy wrapped a long, black cloak around her shriveled shoulders, hoisting up a basket innocently. She knew one tiny little bite would sink darling Snow White into the shadowy depths of eternal sleep. But true love's kiss by her prince would easily restore her…

Yet what was this strange feeling she had, pricking at the back of her neck?

_This was what the story had done._ She reminded herself silently. If she was to give Erza her Happily Ever After, then drastic measures must be taken to bring Jellal to his rightful place next to Erza.

And it was this reminder that allowed her to hesitantly knock upon the tiny hovel's wooden door. "Hello?" Lucy called out in a raspy voice.

The door was thrown open with the force of a gale. "How can I help you?"

The voice was crisp, professional, even a bit strict—this was Erza, all right. Water dripped steadily onto the floor, beads of water still clinging to Erza's forehead. Despite her soaked appearance, she held herself with the dignity of a knight.

"Dearie, would you like to try some of this?" Lucy held out her basket, revealing its delicious contents.

Erza's eyes began to sparkle. "Is that—cake? Strawberry cake?"

Lucy nodded. "Freshly baked out of the oven!" She fibbed.

Erza made a move to grab the basket, but reluctantly retracted her hands. The sparkle in her eye faded, and her face fell in an expression that can only be described as the devastation of a woman on the brink of receiving a miracle, only to have it slip out of her grasp. "I'm afraid I don't have any money…"

"Nonsense! There is no need for that! It's simply a sampling, not a feast!"

"Then, I must try some immediately!" Her eyes alight with a fiery light, her happiness restored.

Lucy helpfully offered Erza the entire basket, who had somehow already sat down with a fork in her hand. She reverently lifted the cake out, placing it gently on the table.

Lucy watched with amusement. The cake did look awfully good, if she did say so herself! Five seconds and a wave of her hand had created pure perfection (Lucy wondered if there was some way she could keep her powers—imagine the possibilities!). Decadent, snowy puffs of frosting decorated its surface, while layers of thick strawberry jam were sandwiched between fluffy, moist tiers of cake. A sole strawberry topped the monstrous creation.

"B-beautiful!" Were those tears in Erza's eyes?

She held a forkful of cake to her lips, swallowing. This was sheer ecstasy! Simply heavenly! Had she somehow escaped the mortal confines of life to reach this wondrous nirvana?

Laughing, Lucy gestured at the strawberry. "It seems like you liked it, dear! Try it with the strawberry on top!"

Erza eagerly nodded. "I shall do as you say!"

Lucy could have sworn it had only been a second, but the entire slice of cake had somehow disappeared. Erza had devoured it in the blink of an eye.

Everything was going perfectly to plan—at this rate, she would watch a Happily Ever After unfold before midnight!

A loud snore interrupted her self-congratulation.

Snow White had slumped over, fast asleep.

_Success!_

* * *

Jellal hunched over, desperately catching his breath. _I think I've run far enough…_But why had that woman caused such a reaction in him? Why did he bolt?

His ears perked up at the sound of loud footsteps. He glanced around wildly.

"Golly gee, did you hear?" An obviously exaggerated accent rang through the woods. "There's a rumor that the scarlet beauty has fallen into a deep sleep, and no one can wake her up!"

Natsu was not quite known for his acting skills. "I think she's somewhere over there!" He pointed dramatically to the left, flailing his limbs around in that general direction.

Jellal looked confusedly at the wildly gesturing boy, wondering what he was talking about. "Are you talking to me?"

"No! Well, sort of? I'm just talking to the audience in general."

Jellal raised his eyebrow. "It's just me and you."

Oh, whoops. What had Lucy told him to do again? He concentrated hard, trying to remember that lengthy script Lucy had prepared for him (one of the major drawbacks of having a writer as a best friend).

"Oh no!" He added in a monotone. Damn, he had skipped some lines and forgotten the rest. Where was he again?

Jellal had utterly no idea what was going on, until he suddenly remembered Natsu's words about a scarlet beauty. More ominously…had the pink-haired boy said no one could wake her up? And there was only _one_ scarlet haired woman he knew in the woods…

"Where is she?" He grasped Natsu's shoulders, panicked. "I've got to go find her!"

Natsu sighed. And everyone thought _he _was the dumb one! "You didn't see my gestures, man? She's over there!" Hadn't he made it obvious?

Watching Jellal dash off to save his princess…well, something in that reckless action reminded him of himself.

Didn't he have a princess to check on too?

* * *

Lucy wept. "Why? What have I done to deserve this?" She sunk to the floor in defeat.

After over thirty minutes, she had yet to move Erza outside where she had magically created a large glass coffin. It seems her magical powers could not, unfortunately, give her super powerful strength.

She had attempted to lift Erza, drag her around, and even try to pry off her heavy armor. In fact, Lucy got quite inventive with the whole situation. Have _you_ ever tried to catapult 180 pounds of armor with only a chair and several loops of industrial strength rope? It wasn't something she would recommend—definitely don't try it at home!

"Luce, this is why you should train more!" A calloused hand patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Oh, shut up." Lucy grumbled. Trust Natsu to show up at her worst, absolute sweatiest moment!

"So you don't want my help, then? You got to ask for it."

Lucy was stuck. "Fine! Help me!"

"How about a 'please'?" Natsu smirked, knowing how many times she had coached him on manners.

"Please!" She gritted her teeth. "But I would have gotten it eventually, you know. I was almost done when you showed up."

Natsu just laughed. But he very kindly lifted up Erza's torso, leaving Lucy to carry her lower half. What was it about him that made her half want to punch the living daylights out of him, and half hug him out of relief?

With the two of them working together, they eventually made it outside to the glass coffin (although Erza was not quite in pristine condition—it was _hard _trying not to crash into things!). They prayed silently that Erza would wake up without noticing the abnormally high number of dents in her armor…

Lucy waved her hand and sealed the glass coffin. Looking at the too pale lips and vivid scarlet hair, she shivered. There just wasn't something quite right about this scene—it was oddly reminiscent of…death. _It just looks that way, Lucy, relax! She'll be back to normal once Jellal gets here! _

She glanced over at Natsu, whose worry was similarly etched on his face.

"It's just…weird seeing her like that." Natsu felt as if he was truly attending the funeral of one of his beloved friends.

"I know, but everything will be fine after Jellal kisses her awake." Lucy tried to say reassuringly, but even she could hear the doubt in her voice.

Natsu gave a long, hard look—surprisingly intense and serious for the mischievous fire mage. "Do you believe in it?"

"Believe in what?"

"True love's kiss."

Lucy looked at him, her eyes searching his. She almost wanted to look away from his intensity—why was she feeling so uncomfortable? "Why are you asking?"

Natsu shrugged, his eyes flickering to her lips. "I dunno."

Had she imagined that? "I guess I do believe in it." She said nervously.

He took a step closer. And then another. As he began to open his mouth, words on the brink of his tongue—

He suddenly backed away, making room for a new arrival.

Jellal had come.

And Lucy was almost disappointed at the interruption, her curiosity burning. What was Natsu about to say?

"She's…dead?" Jellal looked shell-shocked, his eyes only focused upon Erza.

"Not dead, but simply asleep." Lucy said gently. She had returned to her normal appearance, utterly unrecognizable as the Queen to Jellal without her long black robes. "It'll take true love's first kiss to wake her up."

Jellal nodded. "The power of love, isn't it?"

"Yes." Lucy waved her hand to allow the glass lid to melt away.

He stared at Snow White's rarely shown vulnerability, her face peaceful. With the removal of the glass lid, it was almost as Erza's armor had been stripped along with it—finally revealing her true self, beyond the cold iron that hid her heart. This was the true Erza Scarlet, and she was lovely in her fragile strength.

And just as instinctively as he had pulled her out of the well before, Jellal bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Again, he could not explain what had prompted his action, but he knew it felt _right_.

Lucy held her breath. This was the moment—the story was finally drawing to a close.

And then Natsu spoke up, shattering the moment. "She's not waking up."

And then Lucy's blood was like ice, and her eyes widened with fear. Natsu finally voiced the horrifying thought that was on everyone's minds.

"Why…isn't she waking up?"


	16. Chapter 15: Fate Is Cruel

"This can't be!" Jellal cried out desperately. He leaned down, his lips brushing Erza's again. "How could fate tell me that this was all meant to be and rip it all to shreds? I knew we were meant to meet at the wishing well—I know it! And this kiss—it was our destiny!"

There was no other explanation for why he, a solitary man with no memories, had acted irrationally and rescued the girl when he had seen her fall. There was simply no other explanation for the rush of warmth he had felt when his lips met hers. It was fate. Fate had dictated their meeting, yet how could it drag his newfound hope away like this?

Lucy started to shake. "What have I done? Erza!" Her shriek was as sharp as glass, her horror evident on her face. "_Erza_!" Tears slowly slid down her cheeks like sparkling pearl drops hanging from a delicate earlobe.

Jellal frantically checked for her pulse. The cumbersome weight of grief upon his shoulders only grew heavier as his fingers traced her wrists, hearing her steady heartbeat pulse back in reply. Not only had a delicate maiden lost her life before her years of youth had faded, but it was the fatal demise of opportunity that pained him the most. She would be forever resigned to eternal sleep, the glories of life never to be hers. The could haves, would haves—this possible future of happiness had died along with Erza Scarlet.

"She's supposed to wake up!" Natsu kept muttering, his fists clenched. "She's supposed to wake up!"

It had started off so light-hearted, almost playful…

How had everything gone so wrong?

"It's my fault!" Lucy suddenly hissed. "I killed her." She sank to her knees, crying in earnest.

"You didn't do it. She's not dead." Natsu's voice was tight, emotions threatening to spill over, with only his willpower restraining his grief. This wasn't their Erza, yet they looked and acted so similar…

"She's as good as dead because of me! Now she'll never wake up!"

"You didn't do it!" Natsu repeated almost harshly. "It's these stupid stories that we're stuck in! They're making you do things you don't want to do, and when you don't do them, fate follows through anyway." He kicked at the glass coffin angrily. "You did nothing wrong!"

"I-I just want to go home, Natsu." She looked up at him with her tear-stained face. "I m-miss Fairy Tail!" She had tried so hard to act brave like Natsu throughout each story, but her courage had been smashed to pieces, her optimism chiseled down into shreds.

Natsu bent down on his knees, clasping both her hands. "Me too." He pulled off his scarf, gently dabbing at the tears at her face.

"I know it's not our Erza, but what have I done?" She hiccupped.

"You did this?" Jellal jerked Lucy up off the ground, yanking Natsu away.

Lucy instantly closed her eyes, bracing herself for the hit she knew she deserved.

And perhaps a hit would have been infinitely less painful than those soulful, pained eyes staring into hers, Jellal only dropping her unceremoniously back down.

_Monster. _He didn't say it—but he didn't need to. Lucy heard it anyway.

_Is that what I am? _She had played around with dark magic, toyed with Erza and Jellal like mere puppets on a string. She even pathetically fancied herself as some sort of majestic heroine, a Mirajane or a Kagura. Strong, powerful, hadn't that all she wished she could be? And despite her claims of pure motivations, all she had truly wanted was to go home and selfishly finish the story. She had thought only of herself, and spared no thought for the consequences. Wouldn't that make her a monster?

"I'll fix it! I'll make everything go back!" She wailed, forcing herself to stand upon unsteady feet.

"It's too late." Jellal's eyes were fixed upon the ground. He made no acknowledgement of Lucy's attempts to move.

_Too late? But…why?_ And then her steps slowed as she heard a sizzle.

The lights had reappeared.

The beautiful golden fireflies that had danced so playfully were no more—these glowed painfully crimson, swirling at her ankles furiously like a swarm of violent fiends. And each time a red spark collided with her skin, a terrifyingly bright welt appeared.

It was a warning. Stray off the path, they seemed to say, and you'll burn. Leave the story's path, and find yourself dancing in iron hot, ruby slippers.

Try it again, and perhaps this won't be the only story failing to reach a Happily Ever After.

"No! They can't come back now!" She continued to stumble towards the glass coffin, her feet burning with agony.

But stories always come to an end, and the end had certainly come for the main character. And what fairy tale continued without its princess? The tale of Snow White was drawing to a close…

Beside her, Natsu was struggling, though admittedly, he was less affected by the flames. Yet looking Lucy's painfully burned feet made him wish a thousand times that he could take her torture and suffer alone instead. He hated seeing her face wince in anguish, her delicate skin peeling and welting...

"I'm going to save her!" Lucy's voice broke, but she refused to give up.

Natsu grabbed her hand. "We'll save her together!"

The red lights snapped and tore at their clothes, slowly climbing their ascent upwards. Natsu and Lucy were already half faded, only their upper torsos remaining.

"Keep going!" Lucy cried. "I'm not giving up!"

Lucy threw what remained of her fading body onto the glass, pounding her fists desperately.

"Erza!" A wail ripped from her throat. "No, _Erza_!"

The lights had crawled up her arms, her shoulders almost transparent.

"Stop! Let me stay!"

The scarlet sparks were relentless in their onslaught, and within seconds, Lucy and Natsu had disappeared into a flourish of red flame.

Was this the end? Would the powers that Lucy had so desperately believed in—magic, true love, and friendship—simply not strong enough?

They had been too late.

* * *

Jellal stumbled into the dwarves' tiny cottage, sinking into a chair. He couldn't think, he didn't want to—

_Smash! _Almost involuntarily his hands had reached for the vase upon the table, flinging it upon the floor. He didn't hesitate to pick up yet another ceramic, reveling in the sound of shattering dishes. Until blood was dripping down his hands and glass had coated the ground like a fine layer of snow, he would refuse to stop.

Breathing heavily, he surveyed the damage with unfeeling, cold eyes. He sat down, numb. One plate had been left untouched—crumbs still littering across its surface. It had been moved aside hastily, as if it had been recently been used…A sticky fork, still smudged with whatever gummy substance had coated it previously, had been haphazardly dropped onto the table...

A toppled over basket sat beside it, enticing him with its appealing contents. A single slice had been removed from an otherwise whole cake…was this what had caused Erza's deep slumber?

Without thinking, Jellal instantly shoved a piece into his mouth. He would be damned if he let cruel Fate encroach upon him twice after. Only one thought remained in his head as his eyes began to flutter closed.

_Perhaps eternity wouldn't be so bad…if it was with Erza._

* * *

Over the past hundreds of years, villagers and curious passerby had flocked to see the strange glass coffin with its most peculiar inhabitants. The dwarfs, and later their children, would politely turn them away time and time again, citing their wishes for privacy. Yet every once in a while, a mischievous child would steal away into the night, peering into its glass depths under the pale moonlight.

Underneath the cherry blossoms, untouched by both rain and snow, lay the same glass monument that had been erected on that one fateful day. If one were to look inside, one would see two figures at peace, their breathing in sync. As the years passed, their hands had shifted, allowing for their fingers to meet and intertwine together.

"What a tragedy." A villager would sigh, gossiping to her neighbors. "They were both so young..."

"But why, Mama? Why is it a tragedy?" A curious little girl would pipe up. "Don't you think…they could be happier now?"

"Oh hush, you silly thing. What would you know about this?" And the little girl would be silenced, still adamantly believing she was correct.

The dwarfs had returned home many, many years ago, and had found an unusual man slumbering upon their kitchen table that night. Noting the expensive cravat and the insignia on his face, they had correctly guessed he was of royal blood. They had very benevolently carried him to the glass coffin, placing the prince by the side of his princess.

Perhaps the little girl was right. Hadn't they escaped a terrible past, a lackluster life? They had trumped fate, despite its mercilessness. For their only enemy was time, and Jellal had conquered even that by joining Erza in her eternal slumber. A kiss may not have saved Erza, but this sacrifice…if this wasn't the true power of love, what was?

For Jellal had wished for a new future—a future filled with good and kindness and Erza. And the eons spent under the ensnaring tendrils of sleep would be passed until the day they would awake from eternity. Hundreds of years would disappear, yet life would begin again the day their eyelids flickered open.

And with this hope buried deep inside of him, Erza and Jellal slumbered on, hand in hand, side by side.

For the day that they should wake...would draw by very, very soon.

And they would finally live happily ever after.


	17. Chapter 16: Cursed

Things had changed.

For better or worse, well…that had been yet to be determined.

All Lucy knew was that she had appeared somewhere entirely new, huddled on the floor, tears still staining her pale cheeks. The welts had thankfully disappeared, yet the sting of pain in her chest was a constant reminder of her grief. Cold tile met cold skin, her ashen face glowing in the dim firelight.

An evil queen had finally won—and Lucy had lost.

"You're crying." A gruff voice thundered above her. It was a statement, a mere fact uttered almost monotonically. But there was an undeniable feeling of comforting warmth as a large hand gently patted her head. Her stomach twisted, threatening to wrench free from her body. She thought she would never hear his voice this way again…

"Father?"

It was indeed Jude Heartfilia, the kind, if somewhat brusque man who had disappeared along with Layla's early death. The distance between Lucy and her father had grown as the vestiges of time trailed onward…and Lucy couldn't help but to long for her childhood nostalgias.

"Child, it pains me to leave you, but I must leave to town. You have known this for weeks now." His words could have been interpreted as harsh, but this was simply Jude's nature.

"I know." Lucy numbly played along, her thoughts still wandering back to Snow White and the last story's tragic ending. If she were to fail again…what would happen next? And imagining her estranged father as the next helpless target—that only strengthened her resolve. She would be strong, strong enough to protect everyone in this story!

"Would you like me to bring you anything from town?"

"No, it'll be all right." She said half-heartedly. "Couldn't I go with you?" It was foolish of her, she knew, trying desperately to reconcile with someone who wasn't even her father. But the similarities in their stern eyes, that forgiving smile…

"I'm afraid the woods are simply too dangerous. It's best that you stay here."

The woods? Already, her instincts were screaming wildly at her. _No father ever survives the woods in a fairy tale…which one am I in?_

"I'll bring you a present when I get back. Farewell…my dearest Belle."

Oh. Oh my.

Now, didn't that name ring a bell?

* * *

Anger, grief's irate companion, had taken Natsu in its menacing clutches. While Lucy had expressed anguish in the loss of Snow White, Natsu had refused to cry. But the moment his sandals had touched down upon the ground in this new story, he had lashed out in his blind fury, still screaming at the lights to take him back.

Perhaps the room (which had only been half-destroyed in his wrath) would have been fully devastated if not for the concerned whispers picked up by Natsu's sensitive ears.

"The master's at it again." A heavy sigh resonated from outside the door.

"Yet another outburst?"

"Oh, he'll never change."

Natsu flung the door open. These comments were all quite typical to him (after all, he was rather rowdy—but hey, everyone at Fairy Tail enjoys a good fight or two, right?), but what was _not _typical were the speakers.

"Come on out and say that to my face!" He roared.

Someone coughed slightly. "Down here, master."

A highly entertained mug of foaming beer (if a mug can look entertained, of course), a shabby looking clock, and an extremely concerned candlestick holder greeted him at the bottom of his feet.

"You talk!" His eyes bulged out.

"Of course we do!"

"But…you're objects!"

"Humph, don't rub it in! It's because of you that we're like this anyway!"

"Because of me?"

"You went along and just _had _to say no to the mean witch, huh? Thanks for sharing the curse with us. It was very much appreciated." The tankard said sarcastically (surprisingly sounding exactly like Cana).

"W-wait, I did this to you?"

"Unfortunately."

"Look, boy. Do you not remember anything at all? Clear up that old noggin of yours!" The tiny clock shouted, jumping up on down on its tiny legs.

Wait…was that Makarov's voice?

Natsu, while normally quite slow on the uptake, was hit by a sudden realization. "You were all human once, right?"

The little candlestick (who eerily sounded like Lisanna Strauss) finally chimed in. "So were you…once."

And then he saw the sharp claws that had formed, the scales that trailed up his arm in an unnerving pattern. He carefully felt the top of his head, fingers coming into contact with ridged horns. His fangs had lengthened, almost scraping the delicate skin below his lips.

_I'm…a beast._

* * *

Lucy tapped her foot anxiously. Her father had promised to return by sundown, and the sun had already begun its heavenly descent down to earth.

And she had promised herself that if he had failed to return, she would brave the woods herself to look for him. She would be damned if she let another innocent soul get harmed again!

Her father's warning of the woods' dangers only reconfirmed her thoughts. She was the Beauty, wasn't she? This story was a tale as old as time…

Beauty and the Beast.

"Alright, I'm done waiting." She tied her hair up hurriedly in its trademark style, wrapping a long coat around her shoulders.

Closing the door tightly behind her, Lucy stepped out of the tiny house onto rough cobblestone.

Wanting nothing but a quick journey, she walked hurriedly through the streets of the village. Her hopes were dashed by the appearance of someone she had desperately wished she could forget.

"Belle!"

Could she perhaps pretend that she hadn't heard him? Her feet moved quicker.

"_Belle_!"

A beaming face suddenly appeared in front of her. "Your hero Gaston is here! Where are you going, my fair princess?"

"Hello, Gaston." Lucy groaned internally, staring into the love-struck face of Dan Straight. "I'm sorry, but I really must go…"

"Wouldn't you much rather stay and chat? Or how about spending a little time to admire these guns?" He flexed, while Lucy gagged. Nothing ruined a girl's stomach quite like an overgrown buffoon.

"I'm sort of busy right now. Next time?"

By now, the entire town appeared to be eavesdropping on their conversation. Several village maidens seethed jealously as they saw Belle standing next to their handsome beloved. Others looked strangely at the girl who always appeared to have her nose buried in a book—where was her book today?

"But you haven't heard my story! Lemme tell you about the time my muscles and I—"

"Oh, how simply fascinating! Really, I need to go now." She clapped a hand over his mouth, cutting him off.

"She touched me! Oh, it's true love!"

Had he been taking lessons from Juvia?

Lucy decided she didn't even want to imagine that horrifying thought (who would inflict that sort of torture on oneself?) and began to start walking faster. Her nerves were begging for her to high tail out of this traumatic experience, and _immediately_.

Suddenly, she realized why Belle had gravitated towards the Beast. At this point, she herself would do _anything_ to escape this irritating man.

Leaving a swooning Gaston behind her, Lucy headed off into the woods, shuddering.

* * *

Natsu looked at his trembling hands.

"This is who I am?"

Perhaps he never would have minded so much before, but now…now all he could think about was the reaction of a certain blonde. When had things changed? Why did her opinion of him matter so much to him? His heart sinking, he tried to imagine Lucy brushing her lips over his cheeks like she had done only one story before. And every single time, he saw repulsion and fear in her eyes.

He was a monster…no, a demon. And Lucy, her head in the clouds and her eyes devouring yet another book, wanted a Prince Charming. And never had he wanted to sweep her off her feet more, but like this?

For who could ever…love a beast?

"Master?" Lisanna the candlestick piped up. "Is everything alright?"

"Show me around." Natsu commanded, ignoring her question. He was entirely unfamiliar with this story (although he had heard this was a favorite story of Levy's), and was determined to learn as much as possible.

The flames bobbed a nod in reply, confused. But she figured the master was simply being stubborn (or forgetful, really, either one was a possibility).

As the two headed down a long, dark corridor, Makarov—err, Cogsworth sighed. "That poor, poor child."

Cana simply laughed. "Lighten up, gramps! Have a drink or two!" She invitingly sloshed beer all over his finely tuned parts, leaving Makarov to curse and sputter.

* * *

By now, Lisanna and Natsu had explored almost every nook and cranny in the castle, and had met some awfully strange figures along the way.

The vanity set had introduced herself as Mirajane, the butcher knife (one of the most terrifying, menacing household objects alive) named Erza had scared the living daylights out of Natsu, and the little Webster dictionary that happily shouted out fancy words at the top of her lungs offered Natsu several synonyms to expand his vocabulary as well as her name, Levy. Gray had wandered by as a strange coatrack (ironic, as Natsu later pointed out—for when did Gray ever wear enough clothes to hang up?), followed by a excited mop version of Juvia. Asuka appeared accompanied with her mother, Bisca in a darling little set of tea. And to Natsu's horror, Gajeel was delegated to the role of a napkin.

"But why?" He asked himself, thinking of the appropriateness of Erza as a knife. "Why did some of these make total sense, but others fail completely?"

Lumiere—, or rather, Lisanna, finally stopped at the foot of a long, winding staircase. "This is the West Wing." She said hesitantly. "We don't really have to see it if you want…"

Natsu shrugged, and began to climb the stairs. "We might as well see everything, right?"

Lisanna's heart sank, knowing this would be the hardest part of the tour. "I guess so…"

They arrived at the top of the tower, Lisanna's flames flickering out of sheer anxiety.

Natsu's hand reached out to grab the doorknob.

"Wait, are you sure you want to see it?" Lisanna made one last desperate attempt to stop him.

"There's something in there, isn't there?" He turned and looked at her strangely. "I _have_ to see it."

Even as his old childhood friend, she had clearly underestimated his intelligence.

The door swung open at the twist of the knob, and Natsu was greeted by a warm, glowing light.

"What's this?" He asked, peering closer. It was a single flame, somehow trapped inside a glass container.

"It's been here ever since the curse started. It's been growing dimmer every day that passes by."

"And when it burns out?"

"The curse will remain forever. It must be broken before the flame fades away."

"How do I break the curse?" Natsu asked with a gleam of hope in his chest.

Lisanna whispered almost reverently. "Learn to love another and earn her love in return before the last cinder perishes."

And the tiny little spark of hope in him died.


	18. Chapter 17: Beastly Charm

Jude Heartfilia was almost certainly, undeniably…not rich. Which, while a sharp contrast from his lavish lifestyle in Magnolia, meant that he had to travel by foot.

He never really minded the long walk from his village to town though. The air was crisp, and the solitary nature of the woods created the perfect atmosphere for a little thinking. Normally, his thoughts wandered to his deceased beloved, Layla. But today, he found himself gravitating towards a new topic—his daughter.

Was she safe? Was she happy? Layla's tragic passing had left behind a vast chasm that neither Jude nor Belle could breach. Belle had shed away her dependency like a cast-off cloak, growing withdrawn and remote. He was not ignorant of the whispers following his daughter, jeering taunts and mock pity for the girl's strangeness. In a village where girls led a role of stifled domesticity, Belle was simply too wild, too opinionated.

All Jude wanted was for his lovely Belle to be happy again, to sing aloud with her ringing voice and to burst into peals of laughter. And he was growing older as well…wasn't it time to start thinking about Belle's marriage?

Someone who would protect her with all his heart…yes, that would do. Someone who would not shy away from her frankness, or ignore her crackling wit. Someone who could simply be a friend to his sweet daughter.

But surely there was no _man_ in the kingdom who could possibly fulfill all that!

Could…a beast?

Jude heaved a heavy drawstring sack over his shoulder, whistling along as he walked. It was growing dark, he noticed, the branches casting eerie shadows on his face. Had it been this late all along? He typically would have at least reached the crossroads to town by now…

A wolf howled.

Jude hastened his pace. These woods were safe enough for the average passerby in the daylight, but at night—at night, the forest came _alive_. He had heard terrible rumors, stories of cloaked men and their lips dribbling with red, unsettling screams accompanied by wild howls and mysterious chants, and glowing eyes that appeared to follow one's every move.

Where were the crossroads?

He looked behind his shoulder, growing more and more anxious.

Shouldn't he have turned left by now?

The trees seemed to have come alive, waving their spindly arms back and forth with the wind in a haunting dance. Jude could have sworn he had seen a shadowy figure chasing after him, a phantom merely conjured by his sick imagination.

_Just a little bit more…I'll be home soon!_

Another wolf howled, this time closer.

_Faster, faster!_ He urged his feet onward.

Jude looked around wildly before breaking into a run. And to his horror, the sound of paws tearing across the floor accompanied his own pounding footsteps.

A dozen silver streaks glowed in the moonlight. He stifled a shout, his heart pounding wildly. There were ten, no—twenty! He could almost imagine their jaws snapping at his ankles, the sharp crack of bone breaking…

There! A door!

"Wolves!" Jude yelled hoarsely, pounding at the doors. "Let me in!"

Although it seemed like a lifetime to Jude, the doors finally swung open with a click. He threw himself inside, panting.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

And if Jude thought there was utterly no way he could be any more terrified…well, needless to say he was wrong.

* * *

"A human! A real _human_!"

"It's the first one that we've seen in since…well, forever!"

Jude tried to choke down his fear. "You talk!"

If a tankard could roll its eyes, it probably would have. "Of course we do! Want a drink?" Cana offered.

"I'll warm you right up!" Lisanna bounded up with her candles all alight. "This is all so _exciting_!"

"Stop!" Erza the butcher knife screamed, bobbing up and down. "The master said absolutely no humans!"

"But look at the poor dearie! Y'all need to show some manners to the fellow!" The teapot—err, Bisca drawled.

"If we anger the master, we will have failed our rightly, honorable duties as his servants! Punish yourself in retribution immediately!"

The others simply ignored Erza as they continued to aid this curious new guest.

"Whatcha want? I've got a goddamn bar inside of me—you wanna knock yourself out real good?" Cana attempted to pour whiskey into little Asuka, leaving Bisca to shriek at the horror.

Gray hopped over, offering to take his coat (probably the longest time Gray will ever wear clothes), and Lisanna helpfully lit his hair on fire (which was quickly put out by Bisca's tea).

The chaos had drawn Natsu's attention (it was impossible not to notice the rowdiness), who immediately stomped downstairs. "Who dares go here?" Natsu bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Master, this has absolutely nothing to do with me! Please, hit me for punishment!" Erza bowed down low.

Natsu considered this for a brief second, but abstained when he realized he would in fact be hitting a knife.

"My apologies, sir. I was simply seeking shelter from the wolves." Jude stood up, setting Cana down on a table. He stepped closer to Natsu, his face finally visible.

"Y-you!" Natsu gasped. "You're her father!"

"You know my daughter?" Jude growled. He shot Natsu a look of pure disgust and loathing, although not due to Natsu's abnormal appearance. Had his wonderful daughter been defiled?

"Err, no! Yes! Sort of?" Natsu was now extremely confused. How was he supposed to explain that he knew Jude's daughter from another world?

Jude grabbed his arm, ignoring the scales. "How dare you besmirch my daughter's virtue?"

"W-what?"

"My precious daughter must be protected from the world's perverts like you!"

"It's not like that!"

"We must settle this like men! Sit down!" Jude thundered.

Natsu, the poor boy, sat down immediately.

"What do your parents do?"

Natsu sweated nervously. Was he supposed to say his parents were dead? Somehow he had the feeling that describing Igneel would not go over so well…

"He's a dragon. They breathe fire and stuff."

Jude nodded. That would certainly explain the scales…but Jude wasn't prejudicial, if the man seemed to be an appropriate match for his daughter…

"Can you provide for my daughter? What's your average income?"

"I don't really know what that all means, but I have a castle!" Natsu still had no idea what was going on.

That _was_ true. Jude stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Do you pay your taxes? You ever read anything by Kemu Zaleon?"

Lisanna giggled at Natsu's confusion as he immediately answered yes to all of these questions (What? It seemed like a better choice than saying no!).

"Do you have honorable intentions towards my daughter?"

Now here was a question Natsu knew the answer to! "Absolutely." He threw in a "sir" in an afterthought.

Jude was rather pleased. Here was a well-cultured, stable, even wealthy man who happened to know his daughter. "I approve of your relationship with my daughter, young man!" Suddenly, his eyes glazed over as he imagined bonding with his new son in law over long talks about politics and football (it's safe to say that Jude tended to have a rather vivid imagination…but just _slightly_).

Before Natsu could explain that Jude had utterly misinterpreted the situation, little Asuka interrupted.

"Look! There's a girl at the door!"

Everyone in the room gasped. "A girl?" Could she be the one to break the curse?

"Yup! And she's _pretty_!" Asuka beamed cheerfully. "She's here to ask for her father."

Jude and Natsu glanced at each other in shock.

Jude immediately clapped Natsu so hard on the back he almost lurched forward (seriously, this was _weird_ for Natsu…). "This is your chance, son!"

"Huh? My chance for what?" Natsu was ignored as Jude dragged him into another room.

"Here's the plan…"

* * *

It was so strange to Lucy being on the opposite side of the door for once. "If you don't open up, you'll regret it!" She shouted, readying her foot for a fierce Lucy kick. When had she become the one breaking and entering into other peoples' houses?

"This is your last warning! One…two…" On the count of three, she flung herself forward, determined to find her father.

Unfortunately, the door unlocked as soon as she tried to dash through. Oops. Next time she would leave the whole breaking in thing to Natsu (who had pretty much become an expert after he met Lucy).

And chaos resumed as she shrieked, utterly losing control of her balance. Her arms shot out instinctively to try and break her fall, her face only inches from the cold floorboard…

Suddenly, she was surrounded by warm, gentle arms and was swung back to safety. Her eyes soaked in the scene before her—Natsu was peering down at her, asking if she was alright. Her father was somehow locked behind a barred window—was he shooting Natsu a thumbs up? And why were all of these inanimate objects cheering?

Oh, sweet Mavis.

What was going on?


	19. Chapter 18: The West Wing

Really, acting _that_ bad should be illegal.

"I have…" Natsu paused, searching for the words. Jude quickly began feeding him his lines, mouthing verbal cues dramatically.

"Cantaloupe…no, captured? Yes, captured! I have captured your father!" The flat, toneless voice was back.

"Belle, run! He's a monster!" Jude added helpfully. He sweated nervously—was it possible for his future son in law to sound anymore expressionless?

Lucy simply blinked.

"He will be forever forced to stay in the castle! Forever!" Now _this_ was a line Natsu remembered!

"Did I mention the forever part?" Natsu added.

"Twice." Lucy rolled her eyes.

Okay, maybe things weren't _quite_ going to plan. Why wasn't Lucy throwing herself desperately at her father, sobbing and clutching the bars? Where were the tears, the drama? He needed her to offer to stay, damn it!

Jude tried to look pained. "I'm a frail old man, Belle! Please, rescue me!"

Luckily, Lucy caught on promptly. Couldn't she use this to the story's advantage? "Let him go, you monster!" She quickly yelled.

Natsu looked a little hurt. Was he really that bad of a person?

"I'll take his place and stay here instead! Please, please don't hurt him!" She begged, tears threatening to fall from her big, pleading eyes.

Now Natsu felt utterly _awful_. He wanted to kneel on the floor and beg for forgiveness for hurting this poor Beauty. Lucy's tears were the one thing that he absolutely hated, and to see her so upset—immediately Jude's plan flew entirely out of the window. "H-hey, don't cry!"

"I'll do anything! Let me save my father, please!" She flew across the room towards Jude, feet nimbly dodging the cast of curious household objects.

"Belle, no!" Jude called, acting his heart out.

"I'll remain in the castle forever, Daddy! Leave while you can!" She tugged on the bars fruitlessly.

Sensing she was needed, Lisanna very helpfully melted the bars on Jude's window, allowing for the gleeful man to crawl outside. He was completely willing to sacrifice a few aching joints in that tiny little prison if this would result in grandchildren (he was hoping for thirty…but realistically, maybe just seven was acceptable). And who wouldn't fall utterly head over heels over each other after spending an eternity together?

He began to make his way to the door, discreetly sending Natsu a wink. "Practice safe sex!" Jude mouthed.

Natsu just gaped at him.

As the front door slammed shut, Lucy straightened up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Any trace of her previous woe had instantly faded with the disappearance of her father.

"Really, Natsu? You kidnapped my dad?"

Natsu had no reply.

* * *

Lucy glanced at the boy (if typical boys had fangs and scales, of course) next to her out of the corner of her eye. He had told her he wanted to show her something, but that was the last he had said.

There was an uncomfortable silence as they slowly proceeded up the creaky, timeworn stairs. Lucy didn't exactly know where to start—should she bring up the last unhappy ending with Erza? Or perhaps discuss how they ever ended up in this situation, and what their plan of escape would be? Maybe she should keep it simple, and ask him why a butcher knife was following behind them?

And never, _never_ had Lucy seen Natsu so reserved and reflective. She almost didn't want to disturb him, this impassive statue that failed to capture the energy and vigor of the pink-haired dragon slayer. Suddenly, she felt awkward, missing the days where he would leap through her window, chattering nonstop about the latest trouble he and Happy had gotten into. What had happened to them?

What…changed?

"We're here." Natsu announced gruffly. He opened the door, holding it open with his foot and gesturing for Lucy to walk inside (To Erza's severe disappointment, he shut the door firmly behind him…how would she eavesdrop now?). "I wanted to show you this."

A dim glow barely brightened the room, barely allowing Lucy to discern anything beyond vague, shapeless shadows. "What is it?" She breathed.

A single flame flickered in the center of the room, burning slowly yet steadily. It lacked intensity, but seemed to grow the slightest bit stronger when Lucy walked into the room.

"It's a curse. _My_ curse."

Was this the reason Natsu had appeared so quiet?

"How do you break it?" Lucy asked curiously, thinking back to the original story.

Natsu ran a hand through his hair. "Learn to love another and earn her love in return before the last cinder perishes." He recited dutifully.

So the rose had manifested into a flame this time...(rather fitting for the dragon slayer, actually).

Lucy hesitated. "How long will it burn?"

"About two, three days? It doesn't have that long."

Thoughts whirred in Lucy's head. If she was the Beauty, wouldn't she naturally be the one to break the curse? Could she…no, did she love him?

Once, she had laughed in Mira's face as the lovable bartender teased her about her closeness with relationship with Natsu. "You guys are attached at the hip," Mira giggled, "almost like any couple!" Lucy had spat her drink out in horror. But this new adventure had forced her to realize that perhaps she hadn't been entirely honest back then…and not entirely honest with herself either. As each story progressed, she found herself distractedly thinking more and more of a certain friend of hers.

Never had she felt more like a princess than the time Natsu kneeled down and slid his sandals gently on her feet. She didn't need glass slippers, nor did she want them. Didn't she already have enough with just Natsu there by her side? And her heart had leaped to her throat when she saw him falling from that tower—for a world without Natsu would be a very cruel world indeed. Who was the one who had held her hand, carefully supporting her when she had tried so hard to save Erza? Who was the one she could rely on, could trust everything with?

So…did she?

Perhaps the better question was…did he?

"I can say it!" She blurted out without thinking. "I can end the curse. All I need to do is say it, right?"

Natsu slammed his hand almost angrily on the table. "Don't! Don't you dare say it!"

Shocked, Lucy looked up at him. "Y-you don't want me to say it?"

"No! I don't want to hear it!"

Lucy swallowed tightly. _So, there's my answer, I guess. _Even if she ever figured out how _she_ truly felt, wouldn't it all be futile?

He would never feel the same way…

Suddenly, Lucy turned away from Natsu and fled the room, tears pricking the back of her eyes.

_Stupid, stupid! What were you thinking?_ She scolded herself.

"Stop! Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving! You don't want me here anyway!" She choked out, running faster.

"You can't!"

"I can! Go away, Natsu!"

As the stairs faded away, her pounding feet carried her towards the entrance, where she was once again met with the fresh night air. She continued sprinting, drawing closer and closer to the woods. Gentle snow began to fall, gracing her eyelashes and her bare shoulders.

What was she thinking? Why had she been hoping for so much?

Why?

* * *

Natsu balled his hand into a fist, punching the wall as hard as he could.

He pictured Lucy patting his shoulder, saying the three words he desperately wanted to hear. And he only saw pity in her eyes, an emotionless, casual gesture that would only mean nothing. She would never care for him the way that he wanted her to, and that pained him beyond belief.

Sure, she had offered to help him…but Natsu wasn't a fool! He knew that all Lucy wanted was to go home and finish the story…would it even _mean_ anything? She was only trying to be a friend, and damn it! Natsu didn't think he would be able to handle it if he had heard the words fall from her lips…he wanted it to be _real_. It was like a taste of a beautiful miracle, only to be cruelly snatched away from him. Everything was hopeless!

For princesses like Lucy…can never love a beast.

She wanted a Prince Charming, a kind gentleman—everything Natsu wasn't. And who was he to deny her happiness?

"Master!" Erza interrupted with a shout, her tinny voice rather well-suited to her knife-like appearance. "It's the girl!"

Natsu shot up immediately. "What is it? Where is she?"

Erza shuddered under his intensity.

"Master…it's the wolves."

* * *

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! I apologize for the less humorous tone today, but I think a little angst was in order ;) After all, balance is key! So please continue reading and reviewing...and look forward to the fluff that lies ahead! And I promise you all that for every darker chapter I post, there will always be a lighthearted one right around the corner :)

All of your support means so, so much to me! Thank you for rocking my world, and I hope I rock yours too!


	20. Chapter 19: Only Friends?

It was her name.

Just that one simple word sent him into a flurry, his nerves screaming at him to run, to find her, to rescue her.

Although he never recognized it before, after that fated day in Hargeon town, those two syllables flowed through his thoughts like a never-ending playlist, her dulcet name always at the tip of his tongue.

His feet left wet, steaming patches on the ground, hints of grass peeking from underneath the melting snow. He was definitely burning up now…And Natsu, who ordinarily would have never revealed his fear, was simply _terrified_. If she had been hurt—

_Lucy!_ He shouted silently. _I'm coming!_

_Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…_

* * *

Lucy pressed her back against the tree, whimpering as one of the wolves inched closer. "G-go away!" She eked out.

She had wandered a little too far off the rickety path, the snow only growing heavier. Each little flurry only contributed to her confusion, as they swirled around her dizzyingly. Just as she was beginning to regret her choice (was it too late to return back to the castle? She was cold, damn it!), she had received a less than pleasant greeting from a pair of eyes. Red, _glowing_ eyes.

If she had been eager to return before, well, now she was closing to giving up everything for the warm safety of Natsu's castle.

And instantly, a horde of silver shadows had leapt out of the bushes, surrounding her. The wolves snarled, thick drool hanging menacingly from their pointed fangs. Each unearthly howl sent chills down Lucy's spine, and a fierce undercurrent of fear ran through her nerves like a flurry of ice.

Hadn't she been warned of the woods? Sometimes, she really, really regretted not listening to her father more. What was she supposed to do in this situation again? Play dead? Make a run for it? "Please, Mavis! I'll eat my vegetables every day, and stop teasing Happy, and apologize to Natsu…and I'll tell Erza that I was the one who ate her cake…and…and I'll even pay my rent on time! Just please, get me out of here!" She prayed.

Almost as if Mavis had replied, she was suddenly filled with warmth, feeling courage swell up inside her and strengthen her every being. Had the First Master responded? It was as if Mavis was urging her forward, to be brave and strong. She couldn't just helplessly cower and wait for someone to rescue her every single time! She was a Fairy Tail member, and she would carry her title with dignity.

She had always prided herself on her quick wit—well, that was about to come into play right about now!

Surprisingly, Lucy and bookish Belle appeared to resemble each other quite a bit—they were both extremely clever and bold. She had gleaned several key facts about wolves during her reading as a child—she knew she could rationalize her way out! Even Mavis had appeared to offer her strategic aid, for Lucy suddenly knew what to do.

Knowing that looking directly at any of the wolves was a sign of aggression, Lucy instead focused on the ground in front of her. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully at the sharp, barely discernable rock lying at her feet. With a quick movement, she had grabbed the heavy object, throwing it as hard as she could at the wolf's snout (which was surprisingly easy—all she had to do was recreate her anger whenever anyone dared intrude in her apartment). Refusing to look behind her, she blindly thrust herself upwards into the tree's branches.

"Ouch!" Someone cursed.

Lucy shrieked. Could these wolves talk? Safely nestled in her cozy abode of branches, she finally found the courage to look down at the scene below her.

The wolves were still there, unfortunately. But the splashes of grey, conspicuously clashing with the whiteness of the snow, clustered together around a very noticeable, very _striking_ head of bright pink.

"Natsu?" She called out hopefully.

The poor boy, rubbing his face, looked at her with relief and a little suspicion. "Lucy! I was here to save you and all, but this flying rock came at me out of nowhere. You wouldn't happen to know who threw it, right?" He sent her a reproachful glare.

Lucy looked a little sheepish, knowing what he was thinking. "It's not that! I'm not _that_ mad…I guess my aim was way worse than I thought."

He shrugged, secretly relieved that their playful banter had been restored. "I'll let you get away with it this time." He turned to the more present issue at hand.

"You wanna fight? I'm all fired up!" He launched himself at the wolves, glancing at Lucy periodically in the middle of their tussle.

"Pay attention to the wolves, damn it! Stop looking at me! Look to your left! There's one behind you! If you die on me, I'll kill you twice over!" Was that Lucy's way of being encouraging?

Natsu grumbled at Lucy's ramblings. It was like having a backseat driver, but let's…not think about transportation right now.

But perhaps there was some truth to her words, as a particularly aggressive wolf pounced onto Natsu from behind. He hit the ground with a grunt, wrestling with the wolf.

"Natsu!"

Instantly Lucy found herself crouched in the snow, standing protectively over Natsu. "Bad dog!" She crossed her arms threateningly.

The wolf whined in confusion, but surprisingly backed off from the aggressive newcomer.

She had instinctively jumped down when she had seen Natsu fall, but what was she supposed to do now? She gulped.

The wolves had shaken off their temporary confusion, now encircling around them as if drawn to their fear. Natsu had slowly gotten up from the ground, his firm back pressing against Lucy's. The cuts on his body wept tears of bright red and the sting of fresh wounds reminded him that he was not as invincible as he often thought, but still, he was a pillar of strength to Lucy. As the wolves began inching forward, teeth bared and eyes flashing dangerously, Lucy thought the end was finally near.

"For our master!" A metallic voice shouted suddenly at the top of her lungs. "Charge!"

With a flurry of screams, an army of household objects swarmed into the battlefield, instantly changing the numbers. Erza bravely led her soldiers forward, her blade glinting in the sunlight.

And chaos resumed.

Lisanna had set several wolves on fire, their yelps growing louder as the scent of burnt fur filled the air. Juvia began relentlessly whacking at the wolves, screeching loudly about the wolves and their close proximity to Gray-sama. Teamwork and an appreciation for fine teas was something both Bisca and Asuka excelled at, and to no one's surprise, Earl Grey made quite a fine weapon. And Gajeel simply fluttered uselessly, occasionally getting stepped on (he simply blended in too much with the snow, after all).

"Take the mistress back home, master! We'll handle things here!" Erza yelled, secretly enjoying herself as she slashed and hacked (some of her favorite hobbies, of course).

Natsu spared a single second to stare at Erza in terrified wonder, but agreeably hobbled along behind Lucy as she pulled him by the scarf.

Needless to say, the wolves were taken care of rather quickly.

* * *

"You're an idiot." Lucy tugged at the bandage wrapped around Natsu's arm even harder. She was kneeling next to the warm fireplace, which the coals (Romeo) had so attentively lit for her.

"Ouch!" Natsu whimpered, pressing an ice pack to his nose with one hand and swatting at Lucy with his other.

"Oh, don't be such a baby."

He watched as Lucy expertly tied the gauze around his arm and reached for a bottle of disinfectant. "When did you learn how to do all this anyway?"

"I had to learn, didn't I?" Lucy shot him a glare. "All those times you guys have gotten injured…was I supposed to do nothing?"

"You clearly didn't learn enough."

Lucy only tugged harder, making the poor boy yelp.

She worked in silence for a few more minutes, awkwardly looking at the ground. "…Thanks. For coming back to get me and all."

"About what you said back then—" They both said at the same time.

"Sorry, you first." Lucy giggled a little.

"Nah, you go ahead."

"I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking, running off like that. It was my fault, I sort of overthought things…"

"And I'm sorry for yelling. Things have been sort of complicated after this whole story business, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Don't worry about it. We've been through a lot… So, friends?" She smiled weakly at him.

Natsu hesitated a little, but accepted Lucy's outstretched hand.

"Yeah, friends."

They had reestablished their old rapport now...

But why did he feel so unsettled inside?

* * *

He had very politely shown her to her room and left immediately after, which was a little strange. Why wasn't he trying to barge his way in like he normally did? Lucy almost missed the intrusion.

She flung herself onto the bed, pounding her fists angrily on the soft, downy pillows. Everything was messed up, everything had changed, everything was…_different_. They were distant, mere travelers walking along different paths. What used to be easy laughter had been replaced with a tense awkwardness. Could she have been the one to mess up their friendship?

"It's my fault, isn't it?" She moaned into her pillow. "I shouldn't have tried to end his curse."

"Sounds like you're a bit conflicted, darling."

Lucy nodded in agreement, before almost falling off the bed in alarm. "Who's there?"

"It's just little ole me." The voice giggled. "I'm right over here!" The dresser waved cheerfully at Lucy.

Lucy rubbed her eyes, and decided internally that she would not say anything or question why on earth the vanity was talking to her. "H-hello."

The dresser clucked her tongue. "It's boy trouble, isn't it?" It sound almost a little _too_ interested in what was going on, rather like a certain barmaid…

"Mirajane!" Lucy gasped, connecting the dots in her head. While she had remembered the story's cast of enchanted objects, she would have never expected Mira to manifest herself as one!

"You know me? Even better! Go on, plop yourself down and tell me everything that's troubling you, sweetheart!" Mira prompted invitingly. "It's the master, isn't it?" She added conspiratorially.

She giggled at the shocked look on Lucy's face. "He's the only man in the castle, and I'm almost positive you weren't entranced by the coat rack. Simple reasoning!"

"We're just friends." Lucy was quick to add. She was almost terrified by Mira's acute ability and her adorable yet maddening meddlesomeness.

"Oh, please!" Mira huffed. "You're scared, aren't you?"

Again, Lucy was alarmed of just how accurate Mira was—how on earth did she know things even Lucy herself wasn't privy to?

"You're special to him—a blind man could see that much. And it's as clear as day that you feel the same. So what are you waiting for?"

There were just so many things that could go wrong, so many risks she was unwilling to take—she could lose her best friend. And she knew that love was the last thing on Natsu's mind, who had never shown interest in it before. Why would she ruin something beautiful with her own tragic selfishness? It seemed he was content with their friendship, and she would uphold his wishes to the best of her ability.

Mira looked as if she understood what Lucy was thinking. "There's no need to think about it, Lucy. Love wasn't meant to be logical, a series of mere mathematical outcomes! It's a wish on a whim, a stolen chance…sometimes, it's just meant to be."

Lucy wanted to say something, but her words of protest died on her lips. She knew there was no sense in arguing against the love-struck barmaid.

"Now that we've got everything figured out, we must dress you in your absolute best!" Mira swung her doors wide open, revealing hangers and hangers full of sparkling, elegant fabrics. "For tonight's dinner, you'll be our most honorable guest!" _So the mistress and the master are on the rocks? We'll see how we can fix this..._

Lucy blinked, already suspicious of what was going on.

_Dinner?_


	21. Chapter 20: Be Our Guest

"You've changed."

Natsu had a rather high tolerance for strange things (after all, he _had_ lived with Fairy Tail), but even he was unsure of how to properly communicate with a coatrack. Hell, he was even unsure where to _look_ for eye contact.

"You don't fight anymore, you barely yell—nothing has been destroyed in the last _three_ days!" The coatrack bounced up and down emphatically to prove its point. "What the hell is wrong with you, flame for brains?"

Natsu just shrugged, oddly reminiscent of the time Gildarts had left him unable to say a word at Tenrou.

"I'm gonna call Gramps. This just ain't normal." Gray bounded off, the impact of his little legs echoing down the dank hallway. Although yes, there were moments when Gray wanted to bash Natsu's head in, at times like these—well, he was worried, damn it!

The sound of ominous ticking filled the room only a few minutes later, leaving Natsu cringing at the future lecture to come.

"M'boy, you're lost, aren't you?" Makarov hobbled up onto Natsu's bed, groaning as his joints—err, parts creaked.

"Lost?"

"Perhaps not in the traditional sense, but yes, lost. Mindlessly wandering and unable to properly orient yourself—does that sound like someone you know?"

"I'm not sure I understand…"

Makarov sighed. "You've had the toughest time out of all of us here. Sure, we might have complained once or twice," He added in an afterthought. "but you alone carry the burden of setting all of us free. I apologize on all of the servants' behalf for not recognizing your difficult task."

"But it's my fault anyway, isn't it?" Natsu said bitterly.

Makarov ticked almost angrily. "No! We too turned the enchantress away from our doors, so the blame cannot be solely placed upon your shoulders. You were the strongest of us, you know. Always bringing in hope whenever we felt failure was surely to come…always smiling despite the latest setback. That was _you_."

Natsu couldn't help but to notice the use of past tense.

"Then that girl came, and for a little while, it seemed that hope had once again entered our halls. But you stopped smiling. Can you tell me why that is?"

A little surprise flickered over Natsu's face.

"You care for the girl."

It was a statement, a simple and complete fact.

"You care enough to want her to have something better. But are you not worthy of the same?"

"Just look at me, Gramps! Do _you_ think I could deserve a girl like her?"

"I do."

Sensing that Gramps was beginning to win the argument, Natsu changed tactics.

"She wouldn't want me anyway."

"Have you taken a chance?" Makarov countered.

"We're only friends! I can't lose her as a friend too!"

"It would be ridiculous if you both didn't travel this far along this path. There was bound to be a change—you can't hide from it!"

"I can!" Natsu said stubbornly. "Just watch, I'll fix everything and make sure everything is back to normal." His resolve set, he sprung up out of the mattress and headed out to look for Lucy.

Makarov sighed. He had thought the talk had been going so well...where did he go wrong?

_That poor, poor boy._

* * *

After much shrieking and beating (Lucy was still in the middle of getting dressed), Natsu could safely say that this felt just like old times. He had barged into her room with not even a knock, leaving Mira in giggles and Lucy shooting him her scariest glare.

"Let's go! I have something to show you." He tugged her arm, shooting her a boyish grin.

"Is this like that last time you and Happy decided to show me something?" She grumbled, but acquiesced to his pulling.

"You mean you didn't like meeting our pet griffin?" Natsu said innocently.

"It ate my shoes, Natsu! My expensive, limited edition boots that even Jenny from Blue Pegasus didn't own!" She mourned her tragic loss, sighing heavily.

They turned a corner, where the light progressively grew brighter and the hallways became more and more luxurious.

"Where are we even going?"

Natsu just laughed. "It's a surprise! I saw it when Lisanna was giving me a tour—I think you'll like it though!"

Somehow, Lucy doubted that.

"Close your eyes!" He urged.

"Is it bad I don't trust you anymore?" This seemed like the perfect setup for one of Natsu's famous pranks.

"Have a little faith!" Natsu made sure Lucy's eyes were actually closed, and guided her gently up a flight of stairs.

"Can I open them yet?"

"Almost!"

"How about now?"

"Yup, you can open them now!"

A gasp reverberated in the large antechamber. "It's—"

"All yours." Natsu finished, beaming.

It was an author's dream come true—rich oakwood shelves filled with thousands and thousands of books, each one concealing yet another adventure deeply embedded within its crisp pages. Towers tall enough to reach the heavens themselves could have been built by the sheer amount of novels within this antique library. Lucy reached out hesitantly, her fingertips gently gliding across the weathered spines. She wanted to read each and every one, her eyes devouring the titles hungrily.

"One day you'll be in here too." Lucy's excitement was contagious to him, his trademark fanged grin slowly appearing on his face.

Lucy just nodded, entirely overcome.

"Well, what are you waiting for? There's a whole new world out there waiting for you!" Natsu gestured at the numerous shelves. Wasn't that what Lucy had told him when Natsu curiously wondered why she would much rather focus upon her novel instead of him? He settled back, content to watch as Lucy perused for her latest selection.

The time had passed by pleasantly enough, with Lucy occasionally gasping in delight as she discovered yet another one of her favorite classics. Natsu simply just watched her, stymied by her concentration.

"Is it that much fun?" He hated to interrupt her, but curiosity overtook him.

"There's nothing better!" Lucy smiled, growing more serious. "When I was younger, I would try and hide behind the pages of a book, just to escape. That's why I want to write…there's something so poetically just about returning all the wonderful times other authors have given to me. I want to move readers in the same way that so many others before me have done."

"Igneel never really taught me that much about reading, and I guess I don't really count Erza as a teacher either."

"Well, what if I read for you?"

"You? Read for me?" Natsu considered it for a brief second. "I think…that wouldn't be so bad."

"What do you want me to read?" Lucy was a little surprised at how quickly he agreed, but was pleased nonetheless.

"Read me something you wrote. I wanna hear your writing."

Lucy seemed to waver a little, still a little uncomfortable with anyone other than Levy seeing her writing. But this was Natsu, the person she trusted above everyone else! And if words were truly a reflection of the soul, there was no other person she would rather share it with.

"I guess I could tell you about my latest concept. It's only mere fragments of an idea right now, but it's loosely inspired upon all the chaos going on around us." She grabbed a pen, quickly jotting down a few notes.

Natsu leaned closer, eager to hear Lucy's writing.

Her voice was rich and vibrant, like the low, mellow notes of a cello. "Once upon a time, a young beauty stumbled into the lair of a horrendous beast. The beast was gentle and kind to the beauty, but he was a beast nonetheless. Fearing only tragedy and tears, the beast was afraid to love. But the beauty leaned down low and whispered sweetly in his ear to be not afraid." Her voice dropped lower, almost hauntingly. "For she…would become a beast for him."

Lucy stared down at the piece of paper in her hand, slightly unsure of where to look. "It's just something that occurred to me during this story—I know it's not very good, but I've always been fascinated with twisted fairy tales and—"

"It's amazing, Luce." Natsu said simply. He had no talent for words, no true way to express his awe and admiration. But he was almost painfully aware that there was something in those words that hinted at a complexity beyond its surface. What had she been trying to say? Could she be thinking of not only the real story of Beauty and the Beast but also…their story?

"You really thought it was good?" Lucy flushed at his empathetic nodding. "That's really good to hear, you know."

Just as Natsu was about to say more (he was thinking of asking her exactly what she had meant by her story), a cheerful voice boomed out in the otherwise silent library.

"Ladies and gentleman, dinner is ready!" Mrs. Potts announced, little Asuka giggling right behind her.

* * *

"Hey, Natsu!" Asuka merrily chirped while serving drinks at dinner. "My Mommy sometimes kisses Daddy when they think I'm not watching."

Bisca blushed, which was a very odd sight to see (a teapot rapidly shifting colors is quite a spectacle).

"Do you and Lucy kiss too?" She giggled.

Natsu spat out his soup in a rather unattractive manner, leaving an extremely annoyed Gajeel to clean it up.

Gray oh so helpfully pounded Lucy on the back as she choked. "Asuka, sweetie, we aren't like Mommies and Daddies."

"Do it anyway! It's an order!" Asuka's pleading eyes grew bigger and bigger.

"N-no way!"

"Well, it's not gonna kill you…" Natsu drawled, playfully leaning closer.

"Y-you're kidding!"

There was a loud smacking noise, and suddenly Natsu was on the ground, moaning in pain. Lucy had defensively grabbed Gray, shoving him at Natsu's puckered lips. And unfortunately, this only incited Juvia's anger at her precious Gray-sama getting violated—in which there is no explanation needed for what happened next.

Lucy giggled at the madness that ensued.

_There's never a dull moment in Fairy Tail! _She thought happily.

It seemed the laughter would never stop, as each servant performed a dazzling array of tricks and talents (well, unless you count the moment when Gajeel the napkin decided to sing. The smiles were all rather forced after he had finished). Asuka and her sweet voice led Lucy to coo over the adorable little teacup, while Juvia revealed a slightly _too_ intense poem about her beloved Gray. Cana had to be forcibly removed from the scene as she drunkenly tried to convince everyone (including herself) that she was in fact an excellent dancer. Juggling several balls of flame, Lisanna stole the show with her elaborate performance.

But perhaps the performance that caught the most attention featured the unknowing beauty and her beast. Everyone was simply _fascinated_ by this lovable and bright new guest and her ability to bring about the never ending smiles gracing their master's face. Never had the servants felt so optimistic about the curse! They watched Natsu and Lucy out of the corner of their eye, focusing intently on all of their interactions.

And thus, dinner had drawn to a close (with thankfully, only two tables having been destroyed and only one slightly dangerous food fight) to Mirajane's immense satisfaction (although why no one noticed why a dresser was peering through the door is still an unsolved mystery). Her two victims—err, friends? (Yes, perhaps that was the better term) were both grinning from ear to ear, and even grumpy Gajeel had looked pleased at the outcome.

There was only one more part to her brilliant (if she does say so herself, of course) plan, and Mira quivered in excitement. Curious? Well, let's just say Lucy would quickly become the belle of the ball quite soon...

She stared happily at the unaware Lucy, stars glittering in her mischievous eyes. Lucy would thank her later for all trouble, wouldn't she?

She would finally become the godmother of thirty children.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and following The Never Ending Adventure! There's a little scene dedicated to all you lovely readers out there, so hopefully you find it! I mean every word that Lucy said about why she writes and who she writes for-there is no one else out there that I would rather share my writing with!


	22. Chapter 21: One Last Surprise

She was always thinking.

Logical Lucy. Rational Lucy. She had always been the one to hesitate when her teammates recklessly charged ahead, the one who sat back and calculated each and every outcome, the one who saw the world as neat, orderly—utterly black and white.

Yet here was a boy who made her want to forget her inhibitions, and just leap into the grey area without a single pause for thought. When he smiled in that devilishly wicked way of his, she knew she would follow him into the depths of the universe, fearing nothing at all. If she felt his warm fingers wrap around hers, she would feel unstoppable, staring even in the face of death in the eye.

He had given her the key to her freedom, and the courage and conviction to yearn for it. And despite all her misgivings about this series of stories, she was comforted by the presence of her partner.

For an unknown world, wild as primeval chaos, would simply be another adventure if she was with Natsu.

And perhaps it was this spark of recklessness that he had lit inside her that allowed her to be swept up the stairs by Lisanna and Cana and carefully adorned in a gown of pure sunlight by Mirajane (who had to frantically bounce her way up the steps after all of her eavesdropping). The little gasp elicited by our favorite candlestick holder, and the slight nod of approval by our lovely tankard told Lucy all she needed to know.

She was stunning, yellow silk melting into bright sunbeams and cascading to the floor like frothy waves brushing the shore. But nothing could compare to the sheer brilliance of her smile, as she descended down the steps in her tiny golden slippers.

There was a sound of a fork clinking against the table, and Natsu choked, his fingers still held aloft despite having dropped the fork. His spluttering was quieted quickly by the help of a few quick thumps by Gray's coat rack, but his mouth stood agape at the sight in front of him.

Her courage only bolstered, Lucy smirked. He had really changed her, she mused, thinking of how daring she had become. So it really was _his_ fault when she leaned down and whispered breathily in his ear.

"Want to dance?"

The ever loud, always boisterous boy was for once stunned silent.

"I don't dance—" He started to protest, but Lucy began to tug him out of his chair.

Romeo kindly dimmed the lights, his coals glowing softly in the fireplace. And the soft notes of a violin seemed to float suspended in the air, urging Natsu to take her hand and led her up into the one room he had yet to show her.

"It's beautiful." Lucy gasped, staring awestruck at the large chamber and its elaborate finishing. Where walls should have existed lay windows—thousands and thousands of glass panes that revealed each twinkling star in the sky. Polished floors displayed the faint reflection of the candles directly above it, as if the floors themselves were also alight.

"Mm." He nodded in agreement, his eyes too busily devouring something else.

Natsu's ears perked up as an invisible orchestra began to play a familiar melody, like the faint exquisite music of a long ago dream.

"Do you remember this song?" He asked, his hands immediately drifting down to her waist. "We danced to it a while ago…at that one mission."

"You remember that?" Lucy flushed slightly, reminiscing to the time they had attended a ball in hopes to catch the famous Velveeno.

"How could I forget?"

It had all seemed so far away—they were now taller, older, and even slightly wiser. Lucy had previously stood barely two inches below Natsu, but now the tip of her head barely brushed the top of his chin. And things had definitely changed beyond mere physical attributes.

"You've gotten good at this." Lucy laughed as he playfully lifted her up and spun her around.

"I know." He smiled down at her as she lightly touched back down on the ground. "I had a good teacher."

"The very best." Lucy agreed.

"Lemme try something." The mischievous spark in his eye was back, and Lucy groaned internally, knowing she wouldn't be able to say no. She had brought this down upon herself, after all, since she had asked him to dance.

And suddenly, her entire world had dizzyingly flipped around, and her nose was almost brushing Natsu's own. He had dramatically dipped her in the middle of the ballroom, his eyes staring questioningly into hers. (There was a sudden gasp of delight that neither of them heard, but Gajeel quickly fluttered over to wipe away Mira's tears of joy).

They were close…way too close.

"Let me up, let me up!" Lucy quickly said, nervously batting at him with her hands. "You need to get back up after you dip a girl, idiot!"

"Huh, I knew I forgot something." He said casually, but Lucy saw the unmistakable hint of a smile on his face.

"That's it, we're done." Lucy discreetly wiped her clammy hands on the skirt of her dress, her heart still pounding. If her pulse raced any faster, she would swear that even her friends in Magnolia could hear it. How come every time she thought she could finally hold a little power over him, he could instantly turn the tables in his favor? She needed something cool to combat the rising heat in her face—what should she do? A little breeze directed her attention to a fluttering curtain, invitingly revealing an open balcony.

She was only a little heated from all that dancing, she told herself, as she dragged poor Natsu outside with her. Not because of the warmth of Natsu's breath when he had slowly dipped her down, or how if she had only leaned up the slightest bit, their lips would have touched…

And it was definitely _not_ because deep down, Lucy almost wanted to close that inch of distance between them.

Nu-uh.

Absolutely no way.

* * *

A cool breeze delicately danced upon her skin, and Lucy sighed in relief.

Natsu grinned, leaning against the balcony. "That was fun, right?"

"It was definitely better than the last time." She giggled, thinking about how motion sick he had gotten.

Comfortable around each other even in silence, the two of them were content enough to just soak in the night air, the faint stirrings of orchestra music still reverberating in the background. Like notes which die when born, but still haunt the echoes of the hill, the melody seemed to be never ending.

The silence was finally broken when Natsu poked Lucy in the side.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry! I didn't know how to get your attention."

"Idiot, I'm standing right here!"

"Hey, don't yell! I was trying to apologize again!"

"For what?"

"For making you run last time…I don't want that to happen ever again. It felt weird, you know?" Natsu frowned, trying to think of how to explain how he felt. He just didn't like the idea of Lucy ever leaving him—she was his partner, after all!

"It was probably for the best." Lucy sighed. "We were following the story, right?"

Natsu blinked. "We were? I don't even know this story!"

"Well, a lot of it was changed…but some of it was also sort of the same."

Had Lucy only danced with him because of the story? He realized he didn't actually want to know that answer, and to face that uncomfortable idea—

So he changed the subject. "Then what happens next in the original story?"

Wincing, she patted his shoulder in pity. "Well, the Beast has this enchanted mirror, and he shows the Beauty this image of her father. He decides to let her go, once he sees how much the Beauty wants to rescue her father."

"So you have to leave?" Natsu frowned.

"I mean, I don't really want to. But I'm nervous to see what the story will do after—" She paused slightly. "I don't want anyone hurt after we tried to change Erza's story. Even if they aren't the friends we know, I won't let anyone innocent suffer because of us!"

He thought for a bit. "Does it end…happily?" He asked, trying to mask his nervousness. If the story ended with Lucy leaving him forever, he didn't know what he would do.

"It should…but here's the thing, Natsu. Promise me that you won't get hurt, okay?" She looked at him worriedly.

"Why would I get hurt?" Had she caught on to his thoughts in that weirdly perceptive Lucy way of hers?

"Well, the villagers will storm the castle after the Beauty returns home. They…don't exactly have a good opinion of the Beast." She said delicately, noticing Natsu's hurt. "I want to know that when I return, you'll be here, safe and sound."

Natsu suddenly felt at ease, realizing that she had only meant _physically_ hurt. _She's going to return! _Then…could the curse have hope? "They'll never get me!" He was almost cheerful, even though Lucy had just announced his impending doom. "I'll beat 'em all!"

Lucy laughed. "Alright, you do that. So, promise you won't?"

"I promise."

* * *

After several painstaking hours of trying to find the mirror (Natsu did tend to be rather disorganized with his personal belongings), Lucy finally recognized that there was in fact, no mirror.

"I got it!" She shouted triumphantly, as if announcing she had discovered the secret to immortal youth. "It's _them_!"

The servants all looked at them, confused.

Natsu grabbed Cana and shook her enthusiastically, beer sloshing everywhere (to Lucy's immense anger). "Show me Lucy's father!" He yelled.

And to his surprise, the tankard flickered in his hand, and revealed a blurred image of Jude Heartfilia, shivering and trembling under a ratted cloak.

"It works!" Natsu was impressed by Lucy's deductive skills. "How did you know?"

"They're the only magical objects here, so I took a guess."

This provided never ending amusement to Natsu, as he grabbed Erza and tried to make her show him Lucy's dad too (although this one ended with Erza repeatedly whacking him out of inappropriate conduct).

"Here, you take this one!" Natsu thrust the still scolding knife at Lucy, who sweated nervously.

"I don't know if that quite gives me the reputation of a kind, neighborly girl in town…" She reluctantly took the "mirror" (She had no choice, since Natsu had offered to give her Cana as well. Carrying a tankard around…well, that would have left her already poor reputation in town in shambles) and wrapped her thick cloak around herself.

"I don't like this." Natsu grumbled, not enjoying the fact that she would be so far away.

"It's what the story wants, Natsu. Everything will be fine." She said encouragingly. "Stay safe, okay?"

And with those words, Natsu was left alone in the castle, staring into the back of his retreating Beauty.

* * *

This was _boring_.

At first, Makarov and Lisanna had kept him entertained by setting traps (Asuka and Bisca's hot tea were put to good use, as well as encouraging Juvia's homicidal tendencies by baiting her with Gray-sama) for the villagers' siege. With his promise to Lucy in mind, he had enthusiastically thrown himself into his work, strengthening defenses and listening to Makarov's various escape plans (which he immediately tuned out—he was Natsu Dragneel! He wasn't going to run from a fight!)

But with the preparations finished, and no Lucy to bother…well, what was a guy supposed to do? He sank into his chair, just wanting Lucy to finally come home. He was _lonely_!

"Cana!" He called out suddenly.

"You rang?" The little mug tottered over to him lazily.

"Show me Lucy!" He couldn't see her in person, but at least he could see her through the "mirrors"!

Flashing brightly, Cana's shiny surface slowly began to reveal a picture…

He peered down to see a mass of blurred shapes. They were screaming angrily at the top of their lungs, waving pitchforks and torches—were these people the villagers that Lucy had warned him about?

"Are they finally coming here?" Cana asked.

Natsu concentrated harder. And then everything went silent, except for one sound. It was a scream, a familiar one that felt like a stab to the chest. He went numb with horror, his shoulders trembling.

It was Lucy's voice.

Something had gone wrong, terribly wrong! All their preparations, all of their defenses—none of it was needed.

The villagers had never meant to attack the castle and the Beast within its confines.

For the Beauty was their target.


	23. Chapter 22: We'll Always Have Hope

Fear has—and always will be—the most powerful motivator for cruelty.

History has dictated that when faced with mass hysteria, primitive acts of brutality arise—neighbors forsake neighbors, friendship manifests into hatred and envy, family ties shatter and dissolve.

Thus, fear awakens the primeval instincts of mankind.

Perhaps one could say it awakens the beast within us all.

* * *

Still tightly grasping Erza's handle, Lucy hurried into the village, scanning around desperately for her father.

"Hold it right there, young miss!"

"We must speak with you!" Two young guards in uniform grasped her by the arm, holding her in place.

Lucy stopped reluctantly, still eager to find her ailing father. "Please, sir. Tell me quickly, for I must go to my father at once." She slid naturally into her role as Belle, smoothly ad-libbing in the old-fashioned language of the villagers.

"Your father has been arrested." One looked almost sympathetically at her.

The other, however, was much less compassionate. "That blabbering old fool." He snorted. "Going on and on about a mystical beast in the woods. It's a pity he wasn't arrested sooner for his lies of witchcraft—for he surely must have been insane!"

"A-arrested?" Lucy mumbled in shock. "Who accused him?"

"Why, only our bravest citizen! Gaston dutifully reported these disreputable happenings to the city council immediately."

"Look, here he comes now!"

And indeed, Gaston was proudly striding down the cobblestone path, but Lucy only had eyes for the hunched man walking silently beside him.

"F-father!" She called out in horror. The mirror had shown her a man in a woeful state, but to see the reality right before her eyes—

"Ah, my good Belle!" Gaston smiled broadly. "How fare you on this fine day?"

"What have you done to him?" She spat furiously, trying desperately to tug herself loose from the guards' clutches.

"Now, now, no need to get upset! He simply must be punished." His eyes narrowed viciously. "For daring to spread lies about our beautiful Belle."

Never had Lucy wished more to see the _real _Dan Straight…for this man was callous and colder than icy steel.

"He dared to say you had been married to a Beast in the woods, when the entire town knows you were my beloved! The sheer nonsense of it all! We are a good people, and we do not believe in such superstition. And most unforgivable of all—he ventured to say that you _loved_ him."

Lucy shuddered at his hollow gaze, too fearful to contradict his delusions.

"We offered him twelve hours to provide proof for his fabrications, but it's a shame that there was none to be found…" Gaston declared almost patronizingly. "You can visit him before he hangs, Belle darling."

Hangs?

With the slumbering image of Erza still haunting the back of her mind, she knew another unhappy ending would crush what little faith she had left. She would rather hang in his place than face yet another tragedy.

"Stop! If I provide proof, will you let him go?" She closed her eyes, drawing up all her courage.

Gaston cocked his head curiously. "Then…there is truth to the rumors?"

A feeble moan escaped from her father. "Belle, don't!"

By this time, a small crowd of onlookers had formed around the chaos, feeding off of Lucy's fear like ravenous piranhas.

She threw down the knife (Erza complained rather loudly) and shouted. "Show me the Beast!" And an anxious tremor ran through the crowd, as they peered into the tiny surface.

"It's true!" One elderly midwife shouted as she saw the image of Beast.

To think that danger had lurked so near had frightened the townsfolk tremendously. "We're all in danger! Save the children!"

"We'll be attacked by midnight!"

Suddenly, a slender hand pointed indignantly at Lucy's startled face. "Sorcery!" A delicate maiden shouted. "The witch has brought this beast upon our village!"

"It was her! She seduced our Gaston, and then lured the Beast with her magic!" Another girl chimed in furiously.

"I bet she can control the Beast too! He'll come attacking any day!"

And as if the key to Pandora's box had been opened, false accusations began flying left and right.

"Two years ago, she cursed my child with the pox!"

"I hear her chanting in the middle of the night—surely she has been working dark magic against us!"

"She's the only girl in the village who reads! It's utterly bizarre!"

"The knife she was holding was bewitched too! She's come to kill us!"

Even Gaston had thrown in his own two cents. "Only devil's spawn could ever love a beast!"

Fear had interfered with logic, giving birth to only lies and loose connections between utterly unrelated events. The misfortunes of the town were inaccurately associated with Lucy, even though she was entirely inculpable.

How had things spiraled downwards so quickly? This was the worst of humanity, the darkness that was so elusively buried—envy, hate, and fear. The jealousy of Gaston's many followers had encouraged even the most well-mannered maiden to submit poor Belle to vicious rumors. They cared not if she suffered from their lies, seeing only an end to win Gaston's affections. And Belle herself was considered quite peculiar in this strict society, always reading and dabbling in what other women scorned as "unladylike". She was easily preyed upon, and the villagers latched onto her as the only source of blame for their problems. Fear for the village's safety had led to a flurry to discover a scapegoat.

Wouldn't it be easy to subject the town's outcast to punishment?

* * *

"Master! You can't go to town!" Lisanna pleaded. "You haven't left the castle in years!"

"Damn it, Lisanna! Can't you see that Lucy's in danger?" Natsu hastily threw a cloak around his shoulders.

"They'll kill you! Once they see your face—"

Natsu barely hesitated, despite her cautious warning. "How can I think of something like that when they might hurt her?" And truly, his appearance was the last thing upon his mind. His horror at his beastly physique had faded with each passing minute, for Lucy had barely seemed to notice.

And if he truly was a monster, he was glad to have revealed his genuine face to Lucy, who he trusted more than anyone else in the world. The villagers' horror and disgust at his form would mean nothing, for Lucy would see the goodness in him.

"The flames are dying, Natsu! If the last cinder fades—"

And still Natsu was unable to bring himself to care. He almost tore the door off its hinges in his anxiety, racing down the steps with only Lucy's safety on his mind.

Lisanna sighed, watching as her master dashed off to rescue his Beauty. She made her way worriedly into the West Wing, keeping a silent vigil at the cursed flame.

As if anticipating the events to come, the flame flickered ever so dimmer.

* * *

It was pitifully fitting that rain had begun to fall as Lucy was sitting in her cell, as if the heavens themselves were crying at this injustice. Her fear had melted away, replaced by only a numbness that wracked her bones. She wished that they hadn't confiscated Erza, for a knife would surely come in handy in this current situation.

Her cries of protest had meant nothing to the villagers, who had already deluded themselves that it was morally acceptable to execute a young girl for the good of their town. Despite her fervent pleas, it had been determined that indeed, Belle would accept the punishment for her father.

She was forcibly dragged to the platform that would later determine her fate, raindrops joining with her tears. Staring out into the crowd, she saw only pitchforks and makeshift weapons—the very scene Natsu had witnessed. Tightly bound ropes wrapped around her wrists, her hands pulled firmly behind her back.

The two guards she had met before pushed her onto her knees harshly.

"Any last words, witch?" One hissed.

If this was how it all was going to end, then she would reserve the last bit of her spirit for Natsu. She could break the curse now, couldn't she? Was she finally ready to admit it that she was slowly falling for her best friend? If she could just say it, the story would be fixed, and she could finally do something for _him_…

All that came out was a strangled cry, Natsu's name ripped from her throat almost involuntarily. Natsu had seen this painful shriek through the mirror, as one of the guard's boots slammed into her ribs.

_Please, if anyone's out there…_She closed her eyes. _I…_

* * *

In the castle, Lisanna mirrored Lucy's pose, praying desperately. The flame was at its last cinder, and she felt her hopes fade away with the dying blaze. She held her breath, but it was too late.

The fire had disappeared, leaving behind only smoldering ash.

* * *

The rain was pouring down in earnest now, and Lucy couldn't help but to close her eyes against the fierce onslaught. She waited for the announcement of her verdict, as if shielding her eyes could take away the fierce bluntness of the truth. It seemed like hours had passed, with furious shouts and—was that the scent of smoke?

And suddenly the drops that had battered her relentlessly slowed to a faint trickle. She raised her head slightly, wondering if it was some sort of trickery.

"Hey."

She didn't need to turn around (not that she was able to, anyway) to know who was here.

"Where's the rain?" She asked dumbly, a little stunned.

He smirked. "You could say thanks every once in a while, you know." He was shielding her from the worst of it, his cloak held aloft as a rather pitiful makeshift umbrella. Quickly untying the knots at her wrists, Natsu helped her stand up, albeit a bit unsteadily.

"You're…not hurt?" Lucy asked, surveying the damage that had been done (that explained the screams she had heard…). The town had truly been visited by a beast—the entire village had been untouched, but strangely enough, the heady scent of smoke filled the air. The townsfolk were all dazed, laying haphazardly on the ground and grabbing their heads in pain. To Lucy's immense satisfaction, Gaston was hanging upside down in a tree, clutching his broken nose.

"Nah, I promised, right?" He shot her his trademark grin.

"You're an idiot." She looked at him fondly. "What would I do without you?"

He gestured for her to come closer, so the cloak would provide shelter for both of them. Inhaling, Lucy finally realized that the rich, ashy scent was coming from Natsu. And a little voice in her head told her to open her mouth, to finally say what was on her mind…

Her buried feelings were on the tip of her tongue, when Natsu spoke up first.

"About the curse…" Natsu trailed off. "Lisanna told me the flame in the West Wing was fading." He shrugged. "I think it's over now."

Lucy felt her chest ache a little in sorrow. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Lucy just nodded, the words she had been about to say immediately shoved back down her throat. They had failed to end the curse, so really, what was the point? Revealing her unrequited feelings would only add further complexity in their friendship, and she didn't think she could bear ruining something as precious as her bond with Natsu.

Still, she shifted just the tiniest bit closer, allowing herself to soak in the warmth of the boy next to her.

She didn't really want to think of what would happen next. How would the story end, if the flame had disappeared? What were they supposed to do now? Had she actually fallen for him? She blocked out all of her worries, content with merely standing in the rain.

Right now, all she felt like doing was reveling in the time spent with Natsu, her best friend (who had grown into something else, something she wasn't quite sure she wanted to label).

And so she did.

* * *

"You should forgive him." A deep voice rumbled.

A dimly lit cave revealed little but a pair of dark, onyx eyes and the faint silhouette of a graceful lady in robes. The only source of light lay in a pool of crystal clear water, glowing eerily with tendrils of spectral light.

"Pah! He failed the curse, didn't he?" The woman, appearing rather unsympathetic, but notably, continued glancing into the basin nonetheless. She stared at the rather lovely reflection (not that she was going soft or anything! She was still a dangerous enchantress, even if she felt slightly touched) of the boy she had cursed so long ago, standing in the rain with his Beauty. They made an uncanny pair—one sported a fierce masculinity, and the other radiated sheer elegance.

"I know you, Porlyusica. You've already forgiven him, haven't you?"

"As if!" She snorted. "I told him he needed to learn to love, and earn another one's love in return. He _failed_!"

The man grinned infuriatingly, knowing that inside her prickly exterior lay a kind and sympathetic woman.

"They do make quite an enchanting pair, don't you think?"

Porlyusica, although extremely quietly, agreed.

* * *

Lisanna stared despondently at limp ashes that remained. The curse would remain for all of eternity, taunting her master with his mistakes—forever.

It was a tragedy, for the entire household was sure that young Belle was the key to the master's heart. If only they had more time, she mused…more time!

The young master had not yet overcome his own insecurities, and darling Belle could not yet face her own realities. But they had been close, so _close_!

Suddenly, something flickered in the corner of her eye. Could she have imagined it? And yet, there it was again. A faint spark, right in the middle of the table.

Lisanna felt her eyes widening in wondrous delight, as the cursed flame roared to life, burning just as bright as it had on the very first day. Faith swelled up in her, as if she herself was being illuminated as well.

"Time…" A female voice, melodic and sweet, called out. "Make good use of the time I had given to you."

There was hope yet.

* * *

"Huh?" Lucy looked down, alarmed. "They're back!"

The angry scarlet lights that had carried them away previously had once again become its playful counterpart, golden and dazzling.

"We finished the story!" Natsu whooped, throwing the cloak excitedly in the air. "I don't know how, but we did it!" He swept Lucy up in a tight embrace, twirling her around in large circles.

Lucy laughed (it felt like a long, long time since she had last laughed), catching on to Natsu's contagious enthusiasm.

"We did it!" She echoed.

* * *

In the distance, Porlyusica smiled, blowing stray sparks off of her palm. Watching the two of them dancing without a care—words were not needed to express the depth of their bond. And their adventure would continue, their journey towards discovering themselves and each other advancing forward with every obstacle. They were so strong, and so full of hope—how could she not have restored the flame?

They would have all the time in the world to truly find their happily ever after.

_What wonderful, wonderful children. _


	24. Chapter 23: Briar Rose

This was heaven.

Natsu whimpered in utter ecstasy as his fingers curled around the soft, downy blanket, pillows surrounding him like large snow drifts. This wonderful paradise was no ordinary bed, for something_ this_ cozy and velvety could only be one thing—Lucy's bed. He closed his eyes tighter, sinking deeper into the silky sheets.

And all was right in the world—except for the irritating voice chattering above him.

Who _was_ that, anyway?

"Five more minutes, Lucy!" He mumbled into his pillow, still half-dazed.

And then a very painful, very loud smack to the side of his head jolted him fully awake. "Ouch!" He roared, rubbing his throbbing head.

"_Wake up_!" A series of blows rained down upon poor Natsu, who felt like this was entirely unnecessary (was sleeping a crime these days?).

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" He hollered, retracting himself from his beloved bed regretfully. He stood up, stretching.

Two things (two very, very strange things) immediately caught his attention.

The first was Erza, a hand cocked on her hip, wearing a rather atrocious maid costume. She was carrying a serving tray aloft, which just about never happened (Erza refused to share food with anyone—especially her cake. Natsu had once tried to sneak one little bite, (just one, mind you) and let's just say it ended quite poorly).

And second, he felt extremely, extremely uncomfortable. Something itchy and long ticked at the small of his back, and there was this heavy _weight _upon his chest, like if Happy was sitting on him or something. He raised his arms, looking at them curiously. They were thin and delicate, as if all of his training had failed to manifest into muscle.

"W-wha—?" He started to say, but immediately clapped a hand to his mouth. His voice had gone all funny, bizarrely high-pitched and weird like Lucy's. And his lips had grown puffy and full—was this an allergic reaction? Was he _sick_?

Erza must have noticed his confusion (it was hard not to, his mouth was gaping open like a fish), and sighed. "Must we go through this every single day, Princess?"

Natsu heard the word, but his mind refused to grasp this foreign concept. Princess…princess…

_Princess? _

He stared at the surroundings around him, noting the hideous pink bows and sparkling wall décor around him (all things Lucy was rather fond of). A mirror beckoned him to move closer, where suddenly the truth appeared all too clearly…

Long, dark eyelashes and rosy, pouty lips greeted him as he stared in the mirror. His hair had lengthened, falling elegantly in a cascade of curly pink. And the heavy weight on his chest…well…shall we just say that even Lucy would be jealous? He surprisingly made quite an attractive girl…

Natsu promptly fainted.

* * *

Was this the result of years and years' worth of karma finally arriving to put her in her place?

Lucy tried not to sob helplessly, as she tugged on the reins. "Slow down, please!" She begged.

The glowing lights had plopped her straight down onto a galloping horse without even a minute's warning.

Although she was quite accomplished in fine décor, the art of making polite conversation, and advanced social dancing, she had never learned how to ride. It became quite a joke between Lucy and her parents, who had funneled several thousand dollars for lessons.

Never had she regretted more not listening to her instructors.

"Whoa, boy! Whoa!" She shouted, bouncing up and down painfully.

The horse ignored her cries, as it continued running haphazardly. Bounding over several large bushes and even a few small animals, they smashed their way straight into a tiny clearing with a quaint little pond.

"Eeek!" Lucy squealed, feeling her hands beginning to slip from the reins just as the horse bucked wildly.

_Splash!_ Lucy was suddenly sitting smack dab in the middle of the water, her clothes entirely soaked.

Nickering, almost as in laughter, the horse nudged Lucy with its nose playfully.

"Very funny." She grumbled, fishing her fallen hat out of the water and wringing it out. "No carrots for you, boy!"

She was beginning to brush the damp hair out of her eyes, when her fingers abruptly paused. Where was her hair? She frantically felt for the ends of her hair, stunned when it barely reached the middle of her neck.

Her hands flew over her face, trying desperately to ensure her face was truly her own. Sharp, prickly hairs at the bottom of her chin…was that _stubble_?

"Oh my goodness." She breathed, scrambling out of the water and kneeling beside the shore. Her eyes stared into her own reflection hungrily, searching for answers. Yes, those were definitely her brown eyes, but her jawline had hardened and grown rougher. Toned, defined biceps, broad shoulders, the little hint of sturdy abs she saw when her shirt rode up slightly…

"Where are my boobs?" She wailed

The horse only snorted in reply.

* * *

"Get your lazy ass up, Princess." Erza groused, dragging the screaming and kicking girl down the stairs.

"I'm a girl!" Natsu shrieked, his new voice still foreign to him. "I'm a girl, Erza!"

She simply rolled her eyes, already accustomed to the princess's strange antics.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go!" His wailing was akin to a cat's screeching, or maybe Lucy when she discovered someone had broken into her apartment—again.

Erza finally snapped. "This is unacceptable behavior for a princess, Briar Rose! Your parents will be hearing about this!" She dropped him on the ground for emphasis, then resumed her brisk walking.

Scrambling up (which was surprisingly hard to do in a skirt), Natsu chased after her. "Erza, wait! And shouldn't you be nicer if I'm a prin—"

A fierce glare immediately silenced the poor boy—err, girl, and he followed her meekly in silence.

After striding down several long hallways, Erza stopped at a noticeably extravagant door, its finely carved handle brushed with fine gold. "Go inside, Princess. Your parents are waiting for you."

Natsu gulped. This was all really too much, wasn't it? First, he realized that girls had to wear a dreadful lot of extra things he didn't have to wear…was this why Lucy kept snapping at him? They were awfully tight…And now he was forced to meet his parents?

He hesitantly placed his hand on the knob, and it swung open with the slightest touch. Now he really had no choice but to go inside right? It was either stay behind with Erza or—yeah, there was no contest.

Two sets of haunted eyes stared down at him, and Natsu immediately shivered from the air of melancholy that seemed to float above them. It was a beautiful room, but lacked feeling in with its empty, vacant walls and its dejected occupants. They could have almost been elegant statues, except for their hurried whispers and worried hand gestures.

"The poor child! When she turns sixteen…" The King was murmuring to the Queen, conversing as if Natsu was not there.

"We'll have to send her away with the fairies...for her own sake…" Her hands fluttered nervously, her face tense and anxious.

Thanks to his sensitive ears, Natsu could hear faint snatches of conversation. Had they mentioned something about marriage? And strangely enough…spindles?

"Briar Rose." It was a mere comment, barely even a greeting. The stone-faced man, his jaw tight with suppressed anger, gestured for Natsu to come closer.

Natsu gulped. This was eerily similar to one of Makarov's lectures, which was definitely not a good sign…

"Erza has told me many things, young lady. Destroying the palace, stealing cakes from the kitchens, wildly rampaging during monarchial events…" His eyes narrowed as he continued reciting. "Even going off and getting strange tattoos."

The Fairy Tail insignia did clash rather strangely with Natsu's ostentatious dress, now that the King had mentioned it.

Standing beside him, the Queen's lips twitched, as if suppressing a smile. Natsu was strangely comforted by her presence, and she seemed awfully familiar…

"Your mother and I have decided to have you punished as we see fit. The castle is clearly not a suitable fit for you, so we have found alternative arrangements. You shall live with your erm—aunts until your next birthday, and shall return in time to meet your betrothed."

"My what?" Natsu was confused.

"Your fiancée, sweetheart." The Queen's eyes twinkled at him. "You've been betrothed to that Prince for over ten years, remember?" She clapped her hands together in delight. "Oh, I'm all fired up!"

"M-marriage?" He stammered. He had never really thought about it before, nor really wanted to…but somehow he had always imagined it would be him and…

The Queen interrupted his thoughts. "Yes, yes, marriage! Prince…Levi? Lasagna? Luigi? Oh, I can't _ever_ remember the name."

Natsu sweated nervously. He felt as if he was on the verge of a mental breakthrough…he knew his mother seemed unexplainably familiar…

"Hey, what are your names again?" He blurted out.

"You silly child! Stop fooling around and go prepare to visit your aunts!" The King scoffed, but he too smiled kindly.

"We'll miss you, Briar Rose!" She gave him a cheerful wave.

Still confused, Natsu had to be forcibly dragged away by Erza (who was slowly becoming a form of transportation at this point), wondering on whom on earth his parents were.

* * *

As the door slammed shut, the Queen smiled playfully at her King.

"She takes after me, doesn't she, Grandeeney?"

He ruffled her shockingly pink hair, the very same hair that Natsu himself has.

"You say it like it's a good thing, Igneel."

* * *

A/N: Wow, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I read every single one, and they all make me feel so happy and loved :) I hope you like the latest fairy tale, which is one of my personal favorites...and hopefully one of yours too? After all, a Briar Rose by any other name is would smell just as sweet...even if it's Natsu Dragneel ;)


	25. Chapter 24: Into the Woods We Go

Natsu was pissed.

Sweat dripped down his forehead (his tiny, delicate forehead), his feet ached in his colorful torture devices (Heels are simply not shoes, no matter what anyone says. Where were his sandals?), and his bothersome skirt took up more space than all of Erza's armors combined (He supposed the reason they had hired Erza to accompany him was to clear a path for his monstrous pink dress. Or perhaps Erza just enjoyed chopping down stray trees).

Did he mention he was pissed?

Natsu had always been, and always will be a rather simple man. There was a list of things he liked (eating, fighting, destroying, Lucy), and a list of things he frankly didn't.

Being a girl definitely belonged to the latter list.

His head ached from all the rambunctious chatter currently ongoing in his head, in which his brain appeared to jump from thought to thought like skipping stones. Did girls always think so much? His thoughts strayed from a massive chocolate craving to the sorry condition of his blistered feet to the butterfly that had just fluttered by...where was the consistency? And his poor, poor back would simply give way and snap under the new burden it was forced to carry. He would much rather prefer admiring a certain blonde's chest instead…

A slight whimper escaped from his lips, and Erza spun around so fiercely that Natsu just about toppled over (which would be highly unfortunate—he doubted he would be able get back up).

"Complaining again, _Princess_?" Only Erza could turn the convoluted title into a curse. "Yet I notice you're doing none of the work. We're on a tight schedule here!"

She smacked Natsu on the butt firmly with the handle of her sword, propelling the princess onward. "Show me that HUSTLE!"

Natsu whimpered again, this time for an utterly different reason. He sprinted to the best of his ability (which was only a very, very slow jog).

The two travelers certainly made quite a pair, in what seemed like a tall, shining knight furiously chopping trees to make way for a large, pink cupcake.

As for the path of carnage and destroyed woodland left behind by Erza, well…

* * *

"Look, she's here!"

"Oh, my goodness. We haven't seen our lovely Briar Rose since her christening!"

"Let me see, let me see!"

Three tiny little fairies clustered around the window in their cozy cottage, fluttering their wings in excitement. These three had been esteemed guests at the young infant's christening ceremony, each blessing her with a wondrous magical gift. They could still remember the cries of joy and celebration that had swept across the kingdom with fond memories. All had appeared well and hearty on that day, until the _evil _one had arrived…

There was a period of silence, where each held their breath—

And immediately all their wings drooped.

"Is that her?" One of them gasped, staring outside the window at the manly knight waving her sword around furiously, shouting at the top of her lungs. "She's not quite what we expected…"

"No, no, Lily! That's surely her maid…the princess won't be far behind!"

"Then is that her, Charle?" A high-pitched voice popped up, eyeing the hideous pink monstrosity that was slowly advancing towards the door. The girl outside was an absolute terror to behold—branches stuck in her hair, her dress ripped to shreds, and sweat pouring down her face.

If it was possible, Charle's wings wilted down further.

"D-did my gift not work? I could have sworn I had blessed her with the gift of beauty…" She mumbled.

"Ha! Your gift failed!" Happy chortled, a wide smile on his face.

"Let us be reminded that we are the three fairies who blessed the kingdom's fair princess, and not _children_." Pantherlily glared at Charle, who had grabbed Happy by the ear and was proceeding to deliver an Erza-styled punishment upon him.

But he too joined Charle's misery, as he watched the princess outside walk straight into a tree absentmindedly. "I thought I blessed her with the gift of intelligence…have I too failed in my mission?" His face fell in disappointment.

"I like her!" Happy declared cheerfully, as the two other fairies glared at him.

"Of course, _you_ would." Charle sniffed. "There's no point in crying over spilt milk, I suppose. We should welcome her in anyway."

She opened the door, and Natsu cheerfully gave her a wave. "Yo, I'm here to meet my aunts!"

The King had kept careful correspondence with Natsu's new caretakers, agreeing that they would in fact keep their identities secret from Natsu. A strange curse had befallen the kingdom, and none but the fairies who had witnessed it were to know of this mysterious darkness. So it had been arranged for the princess to stay with her so-called "aunts" for a time, where she would remain safe and untouched from any evil.

"Well, you've come to the right place! Come on in." Charle sweated nervously as she watched the girl walk in with a manly swagger, her legs widely spread and shoulders hunched.

"Whoa! You have wings!" The girl smiled at the oddity. "Are you guys fairies or something?"

Charle shot Happy a panicked expression, while Pantherlily looked hopeful, as if his gift of intelligence had been halfway fulfilled. "How does he know?" She hissed.

"Well, the whole wings thing kind of gives it away, you know." Happy drawled, for once making an intelligent remark.

"You could say that, I suppose." Lily nodded at the princess, who only beamed brighter. Was there no end to her enthusiasm? "My name is Pantherlily, but you can call me Lily."

"Aye, and I'm Happy! This is Charle!"

Natsu tried not to let the surprise show upon his face, for he had most definitely learned his lesson after the disastrous incident with Mirajane in Rapunzel's story. Although it was the slightest bit disturbing to see the Exceeds (and his best friend to boot) as humans, he could certainly see the similarities. Happy had stayed consistent with his blue hair, his childish grin still firmly in place.

"Welcome, Briar Rose!" Happy cheered. He fluttered over to Natsu, the top of his head barely coming up to the princess's waist.

"Why don't we help you get settled, and then you can explore a little on your own?" Lily suggested politely.

"As long as you don't talk to strangers, alright?" Charle added briskly.

Natsu grunted (Charle sniffed her nose at her unladylike behavior) in agreement. This would give him time to figure out exactly what story he was in, as well a chance to go and find Lucy. Speaking of which, where was she?

The three fairies hustled their way into another room, whispering strange things that Natsu couldn't help but to overhear.

"Princess's birthday…dreadful curse…"

"She mustn't know…"

_Mustn't know? Mustn't know what?_

He strained to hear the last fading whispers, mere echoes carried faintly away by the breeze.

What on earth were they talking about?

* * *

Lucy had given up, plopping herself down in the middle of the pond after several more falls.

"You're enjoying this, huh?" She glared at her horse, who only nickered innocently.

At this point, she had probably spent more time falling into the water than actually sitting upon her horse. And she was cold, wet, and utterly miserable—why was she all alone in the woods?

Well, perhaps that was a lie. She had been riding along (actually managing to stay on for more than ten minutes), when she saw what appeared to be a demonic woodcutter furiously chopping down a path in the forest. She found it best to distance herself from that situation immediately, and immediately fled.

"Where is that idiot when you need him?" Lucy muttered, wondering where on earth Natsu was this time. Although his disappearance may not necessarily be a bad thing, once you took into account her new appearance.

"At this rate, I think I could even take Natsu on." She looked down at her large biceps, flexing them in a manner oddly reminiscent of Elfman.

Suddenly, a loud squeal ripped through the forest. Lucy immediately tensed.

"You heard that too, boy?" She stroked the horse's nose, soothing its fear. "It's just a bird, no need to worry!"

But when there was a second, more urgent wail, Lucy knew that this was no woodland creature. _Someone must be hurt!_

She leaped upon her horse's back, ignoring the trickles of water still dripping down her back. For once, the two were in perfect sync.

"Over here!" Lucy shouted, tugging the reins to the right. She would later brag about her athletic prowess, sliding out of her saddle in one graceful move (although to replicate the move in her normal body would be quite impossible) and immediately transitioning into a quick sprint. Shoving branches aside and vaulting over the wild undergrowth, she finally saw the damsel in distress.

"Are you alright?" She panted, running up to the girl in question. Their eyes met, rich brown eyes staring into dark, fiery ones. _Wait a minute…_

"N-natsu?" Lucy gaped.

Natsu again, promptly fainted.

* * *

It appeared Natsu had not been blessed with the gift of song, as his loud wailing would indicate.

He had been trying out his new voice with that childlike curiosity of his, singing at the top of his lungs. His earsplitting shrieks had let Lucy to believe someone had been gravely injured, which does not speak well for his singing ability (although he still thinks he's better than Gajeel).

And all of a sudden, Natsu's heart began to pound when he saw a handsome, broad-shouldered man run towards him with a fierce intensity. His face had grown heated with something unexplainable, and his stomach was threatening to leave his body—why was he feeling so strange? What was this...feeling?

The next thing he knew, he was sprawled down on the grass, a very familiar face staring down at him.

Did he mention he hated being a girl?

"I fainted again?" He groaned, which came out like a delicate trill in his new voice.

Lucy smirked. "Didn't expect you to be so weak, girlie." She crossed her arms, drawing Natsu's attention to her defined arms, and the little sliver of tanned skin that appeared when her—no, _his_ shirt rode up.

"Don't do that." Natsu pouted. "I'm supposed to be the tough one here!"

"Oh really?" Lucy laughed, a deep throaty chuckle that reverberated in the quiet woods. "Want to tell me why we're like this?"

Natsu studied the formerly beautiful blonde, now replaced with this manly, attractive—wait, did he just say attractive?

"If I knew, I wouldn't be like this, right?" Natsu clutched Lucy's arm pitifully (not that he was trying to judge whether Lucy had better muscles than he did or anything…). "Being a girl is awful, Luce, _awful_!"

He did sort of look traumatized, Lucy observed with a grimace.

"I get all weird and fluttery all the time!" He complained. "You never told me about this!"

Her eyes narrowed at him thoughtfully. "Weird and fluttery?"

"Yeah! Like right now, I feel like I can't breathe or something. And my head is dancing all over the place—make it stop, Lucy!"

Now that Natsu was a girl, could it be?

"Hey, let me try something."

Natsu audibly gulped as Lucy bent down closer, her lips almost brushing his ear. "It's worse!" He babbled, jerking away. His heart was thudding painfully loud now, and feelings he had never before experienced were bubbling to the surface now.

If there was anything that would bring a rude awakening to Natsu's denseness, it would be this, huh?

Was it so terrible of Lucy to enjoy the influence she had over the poor boy—err, girl? Payback was so, so sweet…she could finally ensure he felt the same heightened sensitivity she felt whenever he was around, the same feminine perceptiveness…

She relented in her momentary revenge, allowing Natsu to sit back up.

"So, what was all that about?" He blinked innocently.

Lucy groaned silently.

A Natsu with boobs was still unfortunately, a Natsu.


	26. Chapter 25: Once Upon A Dream

Never underestimate the strength of a pink-haired, barely five feet tall ball of wrath shaped like a deformed strawberry.

Natsu was still able to drag poor Lucy through the woods and all the way to the Exceeds' house (any passing travelers shuddered at the unpleasant, but very manly screeches voiced by Lucy Heartphilia), albeit ungracefully (Natsu's skirt was still as bloated as ever).

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy struggled to tug her foot out of Natsu's tight grasp. This was _certainly_ no lovely movie-like moment with fingers intertwined and dramatic running behind a thrilling soundtrack. This was a face full of dirt and Natsu hauling her behind him like a sack of potatoes.

The boy—err, girl ignored her attempts for escape and relentlessly charged onward. "Come on, Luce! It's not much farther!"

"Help!" Lucy shouted, fingers grabbing uselessly on loose clumps of dirt.

This was the sight that greeted the three Good Fairies—a rather attractive blond man being pulled along by a headstrong princess—when they had seen Natsu returning home.

"Kids…certainly move quickly these days. Whatever happened to long, arduous weeks of romantic courtship?" Pantherlily sweated nervously, cringing when Natsu accidentally swung Lucy into a tree.

"Oh, just get the door." Charle sniffed disapprovingly. "It does no one any good to leave them outside, especially when someone can get hurt."

"You mean that poor guy over there?" Happy asked curiously.

"No, I meant the tree." Charle rolled her eyes. "I'll get the door then, you useless buffoons." She ignored the still dumbstruck Pantherlily and unlatched the door.

"Charle! Look what I brought you guys!" Natsu announced cheerfully, waving Lucy's dangling foot around. "Isn't it great?"

Lucy just moaned, her eyes shut in pain.

"Yes, yes, very nice." Charle spared a quick glance at the half-unconscious boy on the floor. "But didn't we warn you not to talk to any strangers?"

Pantherlily finally found his tongue at the mention of the rule they had set in place only moments before (he had always found comfort in strict discipline, and this was no exception). "Natsu, you know you are forbidden to associate with outsiders, much less take them home!"

There was a rather terrifying moment when the three Fairies realized that Natsu had a rather persuasive pout. "Can't we keep him?" He pleaded, eyes wide with innocence.

"Y-ye—no!" Charle had almost fallen for Natsu's rather adorable expression, only catching herself momentarily. "Take him back wherever you found him!"

"This is most unladylike behavior, Briar Rose." Pantherlily reprimanded. "You are betrothed, yet you return home with a strange man?"

"Tee-hee! She _likes_ him!" Happy giggled, rolling his tongue.

There was a momentary battle of wills, as Natsu continued to pout at the glaring Exceeds.

It was this moment when Lucy Heartfilia unexpectedly cracked her eyes open, straightened herself gracefully, and bowed.

"Pardon my intrusion in your lovely home." Lucy glared at Natsu. "I was taken rather…against my will."

"Sorry, Luce! I guess I was just excited…" Oh no, that boyish grin was not going to work on her this time! (But Lucy felt herself soften all the same).

_Lucy? What a strange name for a boy…_Charle frowned at the peculiar man and his most excellent manners. "Where are you from, boy?"

There was an audible pause. "I…I don't know." Lucy concentrated hard, as if she could will the answer into her mind. All the other times she had been dropped into a story, she had been fully aware of her role. But who was she this time?

"I'm afraid we have no room for travelers. You must take your leave." Pantherlily crossed his arms. "And just a reminder to the _both_ of you—Briar Rose here is betrothed."

Lucy gulped. That was a clear message right there for her to take her leave…

Natsu shot Lucy a panicked glance. "But I need you here to figure out the story!"

Was that code for something…? Charle decided she would rather not know what dirty minded things the two teenagers were possibly talking about.

Lucy, surprisingly, acquiesced to Pantherlily's request. Perhaps if she returned to the woods, where she had first landed, she would be able to discover who she was…The more clues she could collect about this latest fairy tale, the quicker they could escape, after all! And it wouldn't hurt to keep Natsu here with these bizarre winged-creatures, since he tended to destroy everything (no matter which gender he was).

Things just grew increasingly suspicious—why had the princess been sent here to live, as Natsu had explained to Lucy in the woods? The hushed conversations and whispered rumors he had overheard revealed nothing but hints of something darker underfoot…

"I'll try and discover as much as I can, okay?" She muttered under her breath, relying on Natsu's heightened senses to capture her faint whispers. Natsu dipped his head slightly, showing he understood.

"Happy, show the man out!" Charle called out.

The man turned to go, Happy fluttering dutifully beside him. "You're awfully weird, you know?" Happy could be heard saying to the blond-haired man, who grumbled a retort back.

As Lucy began her painstaking search for her horse (Happy giggled mischievously at her misery), the little fairy began to fly back towards the cottage.

"What's this?" Happy paused midflight, narrowing his eyes at something sparkling, bright silver contrasting against the cold, hard earth. He sifted through the dirt, studying the object carefully. It was a rather simple ring, with naught but a band of stars etched across its surface. "Did that guy drop it?"

Shrugging, Happy slipped into his little green pouch and thought nothing more of it.

* * *

"Into your room! Now!" Pantherlily was quite well suited to be a parent, or perhaps even a military commander.

Natsu huffed, but pranced upstairs, holding his skirt aloft with both hands. However, he slyly left the door slightly ajar, straining to hear the muttered argument downstairs (he had received a rather unhealthy amount of practice with this trick—Makarov was still unaware of how the rumor of a secret liquor stash had spread all the way to Cana).

"How could we take our eyes off her for one minute, and let her meet all these suspicious strangers?" Natsu grinned sheepishly at the pointed jab. Technically, Lucy wasn't _exactly_ a stranger…

"Do you think Briar Rose told him she was a princess?"

"If anyone finds out that she's here, the whole kingdom will be grave danger!"

"It's your fault, Charle! You should have never angered the evil one in the first place!" Natsu's ears perked up. Despite the fairies' attempts to color the truth, there was no doubt trickery was afoot. What was their deadly secret?

"My fault? It's Happy's fault!"

"Was not!"

"We _all_ have failed to uphold our duties! It is time to proceed with caution and ensure that the princess never—"

The voices suddenly dropped to a low, inaudible murmur. Natsu flopped onto the bed, sighing as his vital source of information had been cut off. He would _never _discover what the princess wasn't allowed to do!

He lay there, still grousing over his lack of knowledge.

Suddenly, exhaustion overcame him like rolling waves languidly crashing against the shore. It almost felt as if someone was tugging on his eyelids, bidding him to sink into the dark embrace of sleep. He could almost hear faint snatches of…was that music? He was tired, much too tired to stop and listen…

_Come with me. _

He squinted in the dark, wondering if he had imagined it.

_Come with me. _The voice beckoned again, this time more forcefully. A tiny little light bobbed up and down, oddly similar to the lights that had so often swept Lucy and him into a new fairy tale.

As if in a daze, Natsu sat up slowly. "It's…you?" His tongue felt foreign in his mouth, his voice garbling in his fatigue.

The little spark only continued its trembling dance, imploring Natsu to follow.

His thoughts only growing more muddled, Natsu grasped on one notion and one notion only. "The…story…" Never before had an individual light appeared before either him or Lucy…

He stood upon trembling legs, reaching out to touch it. As his fingers slowly wrapped around the little globe, Natsu knew he had made a mistake.

As if all life and color had bled out, the world slowly faded into darkness.

* * *

He dreamed of _her. _Not the new manly, handsome Lucy, but the old Lucy—_his_ Lucy.

She was standing in the distance, only fields of golden wheat separating them. The air was clean and sweet, and a gentle breeze ruffled Natsu's hair—his significantly shorter hair.

He had returned to his real appearance.

"Natsu! Hurry up!" She shouted, her eyes dancing with mirth. His fingers ached to touch her, to smooth away the soft tendrils of hair that were blowing across her face.

But he couldn't move.

"Natsu?" She cocked her head in confusion. "Aren't you coming?"

"Coming? Coming where?" His voice came out strangely, all distorted as if it was not his own.

"Our never ending adventure, of course!" When she broke out into that wondrous smile of hers, Natsu's lips curved upwards in response.

"Let's go!" He ignored the prickling at the back of his neck—the one that warned him of danger. But this was Lucy! How could Lucy ever be dangerous?

He took a step forward, while Lucy beckoned encouragingly.

There was something he was forgetting.

But his feet continued his slow march towards Lucy, for his mind had gone utterly blank.

"Come with me!"

Those words sounded rather familiar, but why?

What…was he forgetting?

* * *

Meticulous.

She was nothing but meticulous, after all. When she had discovered the King's foolish plot to hide the princess from her, she had merely laughed. For no one could hide for her for long.

She feared nothing, even daring to peer closer into the flames and its fiery heat. Through the ripples and molten waves of ruby red, she could see the princess moving silently, almost trance-like. Briar Rose had already wandered into the gloomy woods, her eyes glassy and empty.

The power of desire was unlike no other, and that was exactly what she had given the princess. She had shown Briar Rose a dream, a temptation so vivid that no mortal could escape under its spell. It was his deepest desire, his most potent miracle...

Now all she needed was the girl.

_Come with me. _She whispered, summoning the sphere of light, and therefore the princess, closer.

* * *

"You're too slow, Natsu!" Lucy's voice sounded further and further away. She ran ahead, stopping only to admire the golden plains. The skies were blue, almost _too_ blue, with clouds that looked so invitingly soft that Natsu almost wanted to touch one.

"Wait for me!" Natsu tried to say, but no words came out.

"Here, I'll help you!" She leaned down, stretching out her arm. "Take my hand!"

Natsu hesitated. There was something different about this Lucy—her eyes a fraction too cold, her lips slightly too stern.

"Take it!" She insisted.

He had to shake off those doubts. Lucy was still Lucy, wasn't she?

"Hey, where's your Fairy Tail tattoo?" Natsu asked, staring at her pale outstretched hand.

"Natsu! It doesn't matter, just take it!"

He uneasily reached forward, grabbing her hand—

And there was a sharp, prickling pain.

* * *

"For the sake of the world, it must have been done." The mysterious woman sighed, staring into the flames. She watched as Natsu slowly proceeded up a set of timeworn, rickety stairs, still following the bobbing light. The flickering image revealed a rather dim room, empty except for a single spinning wheel. Natsu gravitated towards the curious object, almost as if drawn to it.

"Go on, touch it." She urged, mentally urging Natsu's tentative hand to move towards the pointed tip of a needle. It would only take a mere prick unleash the curse...

There was absolutely no expression upon her face as she watched the princess sink to the floor, now fully in the deep throes of sleep.

"The new age has begun." She breathed.

Zeref slowly stood, shaking loose her long, dark hair and straightening her robes.

"Sweet dreams, princess."


	27. Chapter 26: The New Hero

Silence greeted them.

There was nary a peep when Charle reached the outskirts of the kingdom, the bustle and hum of vivid city life replaced by only the mournful voice of the wind. There was not a single sound in the palace, save Pantherlily's footsteps, as he worriedly clutched the latest report for the King. And perhaps most troubling of all was the silence in the princess's room—Happy had found the sheets hastily cast aside, and no princess in sight.

Something was wrong—dreadfully wrong.

"I was running errands in the city," Charle huffed, her wings trembling from the long journey. "And the entire city was silent—no, lifeless. There's not a single person awake, Happy! I rushed back immediately to check on the princess—"

"She's gone." Happy quivered. "I don't know how, but she's gone!"

Charle collapsed in a chair, her hands fluttering around nervously. "Then our worst nightmare has come true. The evil one has gotten her hands on the princess."

"The kingdom has finally fallen under the curse." Pantherlily announced gravely. "I was delivering a message to the palace, assuring them that the princess would be safe. But when I arrived, everyone was asleep." He described the eerie sight he had witnessed at the palace; bodies slumped over and pale as snow. "All you hear is their breathing, as thunderous as a sleeping beast that has yet to wake." He shuddered.

For the terrible truth of Zeref's curse had finally come to light. Eternal sleep would not only torment the princess, but would afflict the entire kingdom as well.

"Is anyone else awake besides us?" Happy asked.

"The woods and its few inhabitants have been spared from Zeref's wrath, it seems. But even the King and Queen have fallen."

"Then what must we do? We must rescue the princess!"

"But _we _cannot!" Charle reminded the fairies. "It is only a prince who can awaken Briar Rose with a true love's kiss."

"But we're fresh out of princes!" Happy wailed. "They're all asleep!"

"Perhaps we could request assistance from a neighboring kingdom. The princess's betrothed has been rumored to be traveling to meet our princess, and if he is still here in the woods—"

Charle shook her head at Pantherlily's optimism. "I'm afraid we cannot wait on an uncertain risk with the princess's life on the line, as well as the kingdom's wellbeing. We may have to resort to desperate measures."

"The unconscious guy!" Happy blurted out. "The pathetic pansy that Briar Rose dragged home! We could go find him!"

Pantherlily sweated nervously. "I suppose if we don't have a choice…"

Charle reluctantly nodded. "That _is _the best plan of action so far. And they did seem to get along rather well."

Happy beamed. His advice was finally being listened to (all of his ideas, which he found ridiculously clever and creative, were often shot down by the much more logical Charle and Pantherlily. This was finally his moment!), and now he would save the princess (and hopefully receive a large reward of fish at the end).

"Uh, guys?" He suddenly frowned. "Where _is_ that guy?"

And thus, panic ensued.

* * *

Nothing pleasant ever happens in the woods, and Lucy Heartfilia will adamantly testify to that fact.

After several laborious hours, she had finally found her wayward horse, only to be thrown off minutes after riding.

"At this rate, we'll never leave the forest!" She groaned (she immediately clapped a hand over her mouth, horrified by the unladylike grunt that had escaped), clambering back into her saddle. "I swear we're only a hundred feet away from where we just started!"

She was starting to regret leaving Natsu behind now. It had seemed to be what the story had wanted, so she had followed along—but now she was unsure. Had she misinterpreted something? Who was she even supposed to be? Hell, she didn't even know which story she was in.

"Hey, you!"

Lucy cocked her head in confusion. Who on earth—?

"Yeah, you blond weirdo! I'm talking to you!"

What appeared to be a blue flying projectile slammed straight into her stomach, rebounding back out of sheer force (it seems Lucy's abs were quite impressive indeed).

"You're one of Nat-err, Briar Roses's fairies!" Lucy gaped at the half unconscious Happy.

"Ignore him, he's the dumb one." Another voice called out. Charle fluttered down beside Lucy, perching on the blond man's shoulder. "We need your help."

Was it raining fairies today?

"M-my help?"

"You're the only one who can save Briar Rose!"

"Not to mention, the entire kingdom is in the sake of your hands." Pantherlily unceremoniously picked up the still-dazed Happy and dropped him into Lucy's lap. He too, like Charle, settled on Lucy's other shoulder.

"Nat—Briar Rose is in danger?" A flare of panic ran through her nerves. She should have never left Natsu alone…"Where is she?" Lucy clenched the reins tighter.

"The princess has been taken into Zeref's lair, where those who enter rarely leave alive."

"Zeref?" Lucy shivered a little. That name had held its own power back at Fairy Tail, for it was a word full of wickedness and malevolence.

"Yes, Zeref—the mistress of all evil. It has been long foretold that a princess would send the kingdom into a perilous slumber if she were to prick her finger upon the spindle of a spinning wheel. And Zeref sought this opportunity through Briar Rose, or the pink-haired maiden you met in the woods today."

Lucy tried not to betray her own conflicting emotions, keeping her face tranquil and blank. So this was the elusive story that had been hiding from her for so long! Sleeping Beauty, a tale of frightful enchantment and true love's kiss…This had been the first fairy tale she had ever heard, as well as her mother's personal favorite. But Lucy knew she could not rely upon her own personal knowledge to reach the conclusion of this story.

That would be too…_simple_. Just what sort of trickery would she have to overcome next?

"And I must go and rescue her." Lucy affirmed suspiciously, looking at the Exceeds.

Pantherlily nodded. "The princess will only awaken with a kiss from her true love." He coughed uncomfortably.

"I-I see…" Lucy lowered her eyes, heat rising at the nape of her neck. So the traditional kiss had not been exempted. And if the bubbling pot of emotions within her was any sign of how she felt, well…

"Zeref lies just west of the woods, although you must beware of her attempts to resist you. Her magic is strong, and we have little strength to overcome her protective defenses." Charle sighed. "I wish we could do more, but all we really have is this—"

Pantherlily and Charle whispered a few quick words, and a soothing yellow glow soon appeared in both of Lucy's palms.

"It's no sword and shield, but it is the last magic we have left." Pantherlily gestured at Lucy's hands. "On the left, we have given you the gift of beauty. On the right, you have received the gift of intelligence."

Lucy nodded gratefully, knowing that the Fairies had given her all they had.

"They are rather unsuitable weapons, but I believe you may find a use for them. We wish you well, hero." Charle curtsied.

As Lucy wheeled her horse around towards Zeref's lair, her hands shaking nervously (the glow had faded, but her hands were still warm to the touch), she couldn't help but remind herself of the burden placed upon her. "I need to save Natsu." She said aloud, the words feeling quite foreign. "_I_ need to save Natsu."

She was no fool, she knew she and Natsu fought as a team—but never had he ever needed her assistance in such a large way (Natsu, when later told about this, begged to differ—he claimed Lucy was a daily lifesaver and _his _biggest heroine). Even though Natsu had never doubted her strength, she would always feel twinges of doubt. Why was she the only one in Fairy Tail who needed to be rescued? Why did she always feel inferior compared to the sheer power of Erza or the fierce capability of Mirajane?

If anything, she would have to rely upon herself to get Natsu out of this mess. There would be no one to catch her from her falls, no one to pick her back up…

No—she couldn't think that way! It was finally her time to rescue the idiot who had saved _her _so many times.

She wouldn't always be a princess or a damsel in distress.

She could be the hero too.

* * *

"Mistress, there's been a sighting at the gate." The man hesitated at the doorway of Zeref's library, terrified of disturbing the mistress's work.

Zeref sighed languidly, perusing through her large collection of books. "Oh really? A traveler, perhaps?"

"I'm afraid not, ma'am. He appears rather serious."

"How unfortunate. It seems I may have to step in this time." Her long fingers traced over the spines, tapping upon them as if deep in thought.

"B-but, Mistress! That is far too dangerous! Are you thinking of calling—"

The man was silenced with a single glance.

"We shall see how our little hero will fare with _this_." Zeref withdrew two books carefully, their titles shining in the dim candlelight. She stroked their covers lovingly.

_Mard Geer _and _Acnologia. _

"Thorns and dragons…" She murmured, eyes wild with delight. "Oh, yes."

* * *

A/N: Wow, thank you guys so much for reading this story! We've reached over a hundred followers, which is amazing! Unfortunately, I must confess a little secret to you. I am suffering from a "curse" of my own, I guess you can say. The dreaded writer's block has hit, so please bear with me and my slow updates! Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be back and better than ever very soon :)

As always, all of your reviews and support make me so, so happy! You guys are my inspiration for writing, and you always will be. To all of my guest reviewers, I just wanted to say THANK YOU, since I'm not sure how to contact any of you! Please keep on enjoying this story :)


	28. Chapter 27: Of Thorns and Dragons

Never had she felt so small.

Perhaps there was a purpose after all, she mused, in the creation of such threatening, twisted towers. For the bare shreds of her remaining confidence was no such comfort in face of such a sinister sight. It was almost fitting, the pale moon eerily resurfacing among a mist of wispy clouds, the disturbing shrieks echoing through the night—

What had Natsu said that one day, so long ago?

"Ah, that's it." She murmured, remembering Natsu's first fight with Jackal. Then, with more self-assurance than she truly had, she spoke aloud to herself.

"Ready to start some hell-hunting?"

And so she bravely rode on towards the towering gate, ignoring the fact she held no keys, no whip, no—anything. As she reached out to unfasten the padlock, a single thorny tendril wrapped itself tightly around the lock. She snatched her hand back as if stung.

"Halt, human."

She could barely describe his voice—it was unearthly, a strange howl of shrieks that made her quake in her boots.

"You shall not pass."

"And if I must?" Her own voice must have betrayed her fear, for he barked a laugh.

"Then watch carefully, for you have unleashed the gates of hell."

Suddenly, all around her were thorns and brambles, the sharp vines twisting and curling around her as if they had a life of their own. Her horse reared in fright, as she desperately shielded herself from the worst of the barbs.

"Whoa, boy. Easy!" She shouted. The writhing thorns were contracting towards her, beckoning her to impale herself upon one of their sharp spikes—they would pierce through her like it was nothing.

"Struggling will only prolong the inevitable, mortal prince."

Lucy could finally see her opponent with half-shut eyes as she continued grappling with her horse.

Mard Geer, King of the Underworld, smiled mockingly at her. "You don't want your pretty little face to be all scratched up, prince? Don't want all of that luscious blood staining your clothes? What an ugly, ugly world you live in."

"Only because filth like you pollute it!" Lucy snapped back, resorting to batting at the thorns with the only weapon she had left—her hands. Warm, red trickles ran down her fingers, each sharp stab only adding to the rivers of blood.

Her hands? Hadn't she received a gift from the fairies?

"You have no idea." Mard Geer laughed. "How beautifully cruel, how _painful _this world already is. Zeref understands this agony, for this world is a false one—a trusting hand will reach forward to pluck a rose and grab a handful of thorns."

Lucy was still courageously swatting away at the thorns to the best of her ability, until something gave her pause.

She felt a rush of fury when she spotted her Fairy Tail insignia marred by the thorns' merciless touch. How could she merely sit here, just fending off the onslaught? Fairy Tail mages never _watched_—no, they _acted_.

The thorns were flailing closer and closer—would this be her last chance to use the gift of beauty? She closed her eyes, praying with all of her heart.

And her left hand reached out and wrapped itself tightly around the thorns. She squeezed tightly. Yet…she felt nothing.

"The pain?" Lucy said aloud, almost doubting her good fortune.

Mard Geer stared in shock, almost choking on his next words.

Lucy dared to open her eyes, watching as each thorn slowly blossomed into an exquisite rose. Light was falling down upon them like raindrops of starlight, illuminating each lovely transformation. The vines, once an inky black, were restored to their green, vibrant luster.

This was...enchanting. This was _beauty. _

"Roses…you have shown me a rose." Mard Geer whispered, reaching out to touch one reverently. "It has been so long, since I have last seen a rose."

She felt something akin to pity for the poor man, who had disregarded true beauty as evil.

"You can weep because roses have thorns," Lucy said gently, watching as the roses gently retreat away from the gate. "or perhaps you can rejoice—for among all the thorns, there is a rose."

Mard Geer paused, as if deep in thought.

"The gift of beauty has been bestowed upon you, prince. I shall not take that lightly."

And Lucy thought she had seen a single tear rolling down Mard Geer's cheek before he slowly faded away into the darkness.

A small leather book fell to the ground at her feet. _Mard Geer, _she read.

Her first trial was over.

"Thank you." She breathed to the fairies, quickly unlatching the gate and pushing it wide open.

The world was truly a more beautiful place than anyone would ever know.

* * *

She had barely unsaddled herself from her horse when the next challenger had struck.

"Prince of the Roses, is it?" A large bellow shook the castle grounds, loose bricks tumbling down to the ground. "My master is most displeased that you have so easily rid yourself of his greatest servant. Appear before me, mortal!"

Lucy boldly stepped out, striding straight into the center of the courtyards. "I'm right here, beast."

"To hold no sword? You are truly courageous—or truly stupid."

"Perhaps I am neither." Lucy stood tall and proud (she later wondered if the absence of estrogen had caused her to this reckless—was this why Natsu and all the other Fairy Tail men were so crazy?) "Face me, you brute!"

And then she wanted to take back her words as soon as a terribly familiar sight greeted her. What appeared to be a large mountain landed down in front of her with the power of an earthquake, causing her to stumble backwards.

"Acnologia." She breathed. This had been the creature who had taken her and her guildmates away from the guild for seven years, the monster who had brought Natsu so much grief—

And she herself must stand and face him.

Alone.

Or maybe she could run away and never come back—unfortunately, that was not an option.

If someone had peered into Lucy's mind (which was a vast, complex swirl of mixed emotions and highly advanced thoughts—really, it was not recommended to peruse Lucy's brain. Natsu's mind, on the other hand, is much, much simpler to understand), one would see all of her other thoughts being rudely pushed aside by a loudmouthed, overly confident dragon slayer. She only had one thing on her mind—and to no one's surprise, it was Natsu Dragneel.

Her right hand began to throb. The gift of intelligence…but what use would it serve against this massive monster of brute strength?

And almost instantly, a mental berate from Erza shouted in her eardrums (Erza was loud, whether she was actually present or not).

_Strength is nothing, Lucy! _The fierce redhead had screeched, ignoring Lucy's look of pain (her eardrums were quite sensitive, after all). _Look at those fucking idiots over there—can they fight well? _Lucy begged to differ, for she thought Natsu and Gray were quite capable in their own right. _Exactly! You can't always rely on your power—you've got to outwit the opponent! _

Outwit the opponent?

"Erza, this one's for you!" Lucy whispered to herself for encouragement. But she felt less terrified, for she knew she had the gift of intelligence as her ally.

(Of course, she ignored Erza's second piece of advice that followed suit. She was not about to chop someone to pieces, or snap his or her neck with her bare hands, or submit the victim to intensive torture _after_ outwitting the enemy).

"Hey, dragon!"

The black dragon turned his snout towards her as if highly amused by her antics. Even with that simple turn, she could see the muscles rippling underneath his scales, the sheer power of his limbs…

"Where's my riddle?" She shouted as loudly as she could.

"Riddle?"

"Yeah, my riddle! All dragons are supposed to tell one, you know!" Lucy was quite unsure of this fact (it would quite contradict Natsu's slow nature. After all, if all Igneel ever did was ask riddles, then wouldn't Natsu have been brighter?). "Every fairy tale has the brave, swash-buckling dragon who torments the maiden—err, prince—with the world's most challenging, most ingenious riddle!" She may have been laying it on a tiny bit thick, but her throbbing right hand urged her to keep going.

Acnologia appeared quite confused.

"You don't have one, huh?" Lucy walked up to his talons, brazenly giving it a few rough pats. "Don't worry, I suppose I can help you."

"Help me?"

"Under one condition, of course. Let me into the castle, and I'll give you a riddle."

"Why a riddle?"

"Well, how else to serve your master? You can easily defeat any trespassers who come your way with this fearsome skill!"

"Would it not be easier for me to devour them?" He opened his mouth wide, revealing each pointy tooth within his formidable jaw.

Lucy cringed. "How…uncouth. Yes, uncouth! A dragon with your majesty and elegance deserves only the most sophisticated methods to kill."

For the strangest reason, which was beyond Lucy's comprehension, Acnologia seemed to consider her far-fetched idea.

"Tell me one of these _riddles_, then. I find them…intriguing."

"Truly? I mean, you certainly drive a hard bargain." Lucy let her voice grow syrupy sweet, channeling her inner Loke. "But if you can't answer this, I'm afraid you must let me inside the castle."

Acnologia growled impatiently.

"If you wish to earn a riddle of your own..." Lucy taunted, dangling the bait right in front of him.

"I will grant your request, vermin. Now, _ask_!"

Lucy smiled wryly to herself. She definitely had a sense of humor if she gave him this riddle…

"Of no use to one,

Yet absolute bliss to two.

The small boy gets it for nothing.

The young man has to lie or work for it.

The old man has to buy it.

What am I?" She recited, thanking her lucky stars that her father had been fond of riddles.

There was a pregnant pause.

She was betting her life upon this answer—and betting that he, The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse, would be unfamiliar with the knowledge…

"A hint!" He thundered. "I want a hint!"

Lucy stood her ground, shaking her head. "That wasn't part of the vow."

Seconds passed, then minutes—the dragon had begun to turn to threats. It had become more a fierce battle of wills, each one refusing to give ground.

"I could swallow you whole, and you would be unable to stop me." Acnologia threatened, but Lucy again refused to speak. He stamped his large foot in frustration.

"I…I—" Acnologia struggled to say, clamping down his pride. "I do not know!" He roared in frustration.

"You promised, dragon." Lucy declared audaciously. "We made a bargain."

He closed his eyes in fury, but acquiesced. "Go, foolish mortal. You have bested me." He slowly faded from view (leaving Lucy to hurriedly back away) and shrank into a bound black book, th title _Acnologia _embossed upon the cover. "But— the true challenger has yet to come."

Lucy sprinted up the path, knowing she was only a mere distance from rescuing the princess. She wanted to laugh at the irony of the riddle surfacing in this particular fairy tale…"Poor dragon." She muttered. "Never to know love, never to feel friendship..." She knew this riddle would be meaningless to him, but to her...to her, it meant everything.

"Never got to feel a _kiss_."


	29. Chapter 28: The Gift of Life

Lucy Heartfilia burned with a fire of her own.

Courage was the pounding of her feet as she sprinted into the depths of Zeref's lair, flinging open doors and climbing through the most perilous of towers in search for the princess. Strength was her relentless energy in her search, her ferocious zeal...And her eyes were wrath incarnate, shining with a determination that begged to be unleashed.

"Where is he?" She peered into yet another room, slamming the door closed when she realized it was empty. Had she truly searched through everything? Every corridor, every vestibule had been thoroughly checked…except for one last tower.

The East Wing. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully at the only place she had left untouched.

Two torches lay to the side of a stone archway, an elaborate weaving draped over its opening. She carefully pulled the draping aside, gasping when she saw the set of stairs within.

_This_ was the one she was looking for! She could just _feel _it in her bones that this spiraling staircase would finally lead her to Natsu.

As the time-worn stairs shuddered under her frantic strides, the ivy-dappled walls faded into soot lined bricks and grimy windows. The dank air grew unpleasantly cold the further she traveled. The end of her journey was near, she knew, as a broad wooden door greeted her from the top of the steps.

"Finally." She breathed.

Perhaps if she had been paying attention, she would have observed the way the door eerily swung open without a single touch. Perhaps she would have noticed the tingles at the prick of her spine, the alarm bells in her head screeching for caution. Perhaps she would have felt the eyes…

But if minds were windows, hers were blurred with worry and fogged with desperation.

So she walked in nonetheless.

The chamber was almost empty, save for a spinning wheel and a large stone fireplace. The dying flames flickered dimly, casting unnerving shadows upon an archaic divan. Lucy drifted closer to the fire, simultaneously seeking its warmth while receiving a closer look at the antique bed. Laying tranquilly atop layers of silken sheets, was a sleeping—

Boy?

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered. The unconscious figure was undoubtedly male—but how?

She tried to take a step closer—and immediately shrieked (her voice had reached an octave that was barely feasible for any ordinary male). Cold, spindly fingers snaked around her ankle, tugging her backwards.

"You're late, Lucy Heartfilia."

Chills raced down Lucy's spine, her legs trembling. She hadn't seen anyone in the room—hadn't she been alone? It almost appeared that the shadows had somehow become corporeal…

"W-who are you?" She stuttered, trying in vain to see in the dim lighting. "How do you know my name?"

"Perhaps the better question is…who are _you_?"

"Let me go!" Lucy attempted to jerk her ankle out of the creature's icy grasp. "I won't tell you anything!"

"You are not of this world, _Lucy_." The voice rolled the syllables of her name as if it were a foreign object. "It was quite a surprise to see the boy transforming before my eyes in his sleep. You and that upstart boy…where did you come from?"

This time, Lucy froze. Not once had anyone ever realized that she and Natsu were not part of the original fairy tale…

"You are mistaken." Lucy faltered. "I am a prince in search of a sleeping princess."

"Spare me the fabrications." There was no emotion in the voice now, only a placid undercurrent of annoyance. "I have seen the boy's true desires, and desire never lies. You are no _prince_!"

And with that last word, Lucy felt frosty fingers wrap around her second ankle. An icy chill numbed her entire body, spreading across her skin like the lacy tide on a frigid winter beach. The world was spinning around her, and she was falling, falling, falling…

Strangely, the last thing she saw before she slipped into unconsciousness was a pair of eyes glistening with tears.

* * *

Opening her eyes was the hardest thing she had ever done. It was as if layers of sand had settled atop her eyelids, and every blink would send more grit raining down her eyes.

Slowly, her surroundings became clearer. She was hanging like a puppet on strings, suspended by the rusty chains tightly wrapped around her midsection. Multiple chains (including her own) hung from the ceiling as rather grotesque decorations, each looking older than the next. Her wrists throbbed, harshly cinched by additional chains. Lucy squinted painfully at the robed figure (Lucy decided this was who had grabbed her ankle) in front of her. "W-w—" She rasped.

"Ah, you're awake." Now Lucy could finally see the figure talking to her, a tall female with long, curling tendrils of midnight black. The woman was thumbing through the pages of a book, her face relaxed and expressionless. She carefully set down her book, standing to face Lucy. "My apologies for my harsh actions. But it is for the greater sake of the world."

And then Lucy bit her lip in pain as she received a sharp kick to the ribs. The pain was agonizing, a fierce burn that roared at her to fight back.

But with these restraints…

She had never felt so helpless. With that blow, she had discovered that she was no longer the strong, muscular prince she had previously transformed into, for all her strength had left her. The horrifying cold she had experienced must have revealed her true appearance somehow. She was Lucy Heartfilia again, a slender girl with more curves than edges. She was nothing now, merely a girl who had dreamed of being a hero and _failed_.

The blows rained down upon her ceaselessly, eliciting wounded grunts of pain from the poor girl. She could feel her cheek throbbing with a well-placed fist, her body praying for relief from this excruciating torture.

Perhaps the most fearful aspect of this terrible situation was this woman's face. She was calm, even meticulouslycalm, but her eyes were subdued with forlorn tears.

There was a slight rustle of the sheets and the creaking of bedsprings, but neither of the women noticed.

"This is all necessary." The woman assured her, gently stroking Lucy's cheek. "If I allowed you to wake the boy, then all would be lost."

Lucy spat at her. "What have you done to him?"

"I've merely given him peace, darling. He will have all of eternity to embrace my gift."

"You're crazy!" Lucy flailed around, trying desperately to give this woman the Lucy kick she deserved.

"Still fighting, little Lucy?" The woman laughed expressionlessly. "I'm impressed with your tenacity. But how will you defeat me now, without a gift from the fairies?"

"I don't need them!" But Lucy's voice cracked with uncertainty.

"Beauty and intelligence…it's a pity that I see neither. The mere idea of a scrawny brat like you defeating my demons is simply _laughable_."

"_Your_ minions? Then you must be—"

Zeref smiled coldly. "It will be a pleasure seeing you disappear, Lucy." She calmly picked up the book she was reading, watching the text slowly peel off the pages. But out of pure maliciousness, Zeref once again kicked Lucy in the ribs.

Still unconscious, Natsu's mouth twitched as if sensing Lucy's agony.

Lucy shrieked in pain, a single tear tracing a path down her bruised cheeks.

"L-lucy…" Natsu croaked, his eyes still tightly closed.

Had the sleeping boy spoken?

It seemed as if time had paused, and no one knew what to expect next. The two women both shot a glance at the sleeping boy, one's face tinged with panic and the other filled with budding optimism.

Zeref slammed the book shut at the sound of Natsu's voice. "Impossible! How could he be awake?"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, feeling hope swell up inside her. "Wake up! _Wake up_!" She yelled as loudly as she could.

A loud slap echoed in the room, and Lucy closed her mouth in frustration, clutching her now stinging cheek.

"Four hundred years…I have been fighting this cruel world for _four hundred years! _If you dare wake the boy—" Zeref hissed. "He is meant to sleep for all of eternity!"

"Why? What has he done to you?" Lucy glared. "You've taken away a precious life for what? Some ridiculous reason like revenge or something?"

To her surprise, Zeref bowed her head, her eyes failing to meet Lucy's. "It's not as though I want to steal anyone's life...but the world rejects me. The boy was a necessary sacrifice, something to put the plan in motion. I—" Her jaw tightened. "This world is full of suffering! Day by day, year by year, the chains of life grow heavier and heavier with despair and wretched misery. It drags on and on, each new day adding on yet another weighty link. Would it not be easier to …sleep?"

Lucy blinked. "To sleep?"

Zeref nodded desperately. "To wish away your sorrows with one blink of your eyes…I thought to myself that if this world continues to reject me, then I would reject the world! And with the princess's curse, I could bring sleep to the entire kingdom. I would remain awake, of course, as a caretaker for those who've escaped this cruel fate. Can't you see? I have brought peace to the people, _peace_!"

"You're crazy! You sacrificed Natsu for _this_?"

"All the people have been blessed by my magic! I lived for many centuries and watched the rise and fall of different ages. People hate and evil causes conflict, but I've created a new age that will purify all of this _pollution_. No wars, no plague, no pain—"

"You've practically killed them!"

"I have given them their true desires for eternity! They dream of their most fervent longings—they are happy!"

"This is completely irrational!"

"You of all people should understand this, Lucy Heartfilia!" Zeref was shouting now, her eyes wild. "You have watched yourself die! You have lost your precious mother, your precious father—the boy you loved abandoned you for a year, as well as your beloved guild! You have felt pain…wouldn't you want to never feel its burden again?"

Lucy recoiled in shock. "How…how did you know?"

"I saw it in my flames." Zeref shook her head impatiently. "But that doesn't matter. Turn your back on the world, Lucy. Join me, and together we will bring solace to the world!"

"I-I—"

"Join me!" She insisted again. She offered her outstretched hand to Lucy hopefully.

Lucy bit her lip hesitantly. Would people truly suffer less? They would dream for eternity, living a fantasy that would only bring joy and happiness. But at the same time…her eyes drifted to Natsu's sleeping form.

And instantly any minor doubts flew out the window.

She swung her chained wrists as hard as she could towards Zeref, throwing all her weight at her target. The blow knocked Zeref backwards, hitting her directly in the face. "You would still fight me?" Zeref stood up shakily, wiping the blood from her nose. "Even after using up your gifts?"

"I still have one more left." Lucy said firmly. "I can beat you."

"Bluffing is for the foolish and the weak." Zeref laughed.

"I'm not bluffing."

"Oh? Then what is your gift?" Zeref asked, clearly humoring her.

"The gift that everybody has—the gift that you stole from all those people." Lucy said firmly. "I have the gift of _life_."

As if the heavens had somehow heard her plea, the rusty chains holding Lucy in the air snapped with a loud clank. Lucy slowly eased herself up from her fall, her wrists still harshly bound. She stood proudly in front of Zeref, chains and all.

"Sure, there were times I've hurt so badly I felt like I was drowning. I know exactly what it's like to hold in the tears, to feel your heart smashed to tiny pieces—but at the same time, I know exactly what it's like to laugh so hard you can barely breathe and to love with every fiber of your being." Lucy threw her shoulders back, her head held high. "These chains we all bear may seem heavy with grief, but I'm still standing, am I not?"

And indeed she was, the rusted chains still wrapped around her like ribbons on a box. Yet she wore them gracefully, their great burden only enhancing her beauty. She had witnessed sorrow, had tasted the bitterness of anguish, yet her smile held no trace of pain.

"Life is worth living, Zeref." She whispered softly. "Will you accept it? The gift of life?"

And the tears that had glistened so woefully in Zeref's eyes finally fell free.

* * *

"Go. Wake him up." Zeref fumbled busily with the chains she was currently unlocking, her apology clear in her tone of voice.

Lucy grimaced. "You really think it's me?" There was no doubt in her mind now about her feelings, but love was meant for two, not one. Would he meet her halfway?

"Oh, I know it's you. I saw his desires, after all." She shot Lucy a pointed look. "I'll…err, leave you two alone." She stood up, gently removing the chains.

Pink bloomed on Lucy's cheeks, but she nodded gratefully.

"Four hundred years have passed, yet suddenly life appears beautiful again. It is strangely…satisfying to view the world as I used to once more. I-I wish to thank you and apologize for all the pain I have caused." Zeref bowed deeply, her face wincing at the sight of Lucy's cuts and bruises.

"You're forgiven. Your intentions, however twisted, were still good at heart. And I cannot fault anyone for that."

Zeref inclined her head graciously. "There is something I must tell you, Lucy. Those stories…"

"Do you know of them? Do you know how we can escape them?"

"My flames have failed to tell me anything as valuable as that, but perhaps this information may be of use." She took a deep breath. "You must succeed with all costs in fulfilling the last story. I do not know which one will be your final task, or when it will occur—but you will know. Your heart will know when it is time."

And with those curious words ringing in Lucy's ears, Zeref left the chamber, leaving the princess and the dragon alone at last.

* * *

This was not quite what she had hoped it would be.

She hardly looked like what she would describe as 'beautiful', and she was quite certain she had a black eye. She didn't dare take a whiff of herself; certain she would only smell blood, sweat, and tears. And what exactly was she supposed to do? Drag his prone body off the couch and passionately make out with him? Straddle him awkwardly and just lean in? This was the creepiest thing in the world—she would be practically attacking someone in their sleep!

That scarcely sounded pleasant, but how on earth would she kiss a sleeping boy? And holy Mavis, what if she missed? It was her first kiss after all, and she was completely devoid of any skills.

Worst of all, what if…he didn't wake up? That would be one hell of a rejection letter.

If you ever asked Lucy about the most terrifying experience of her life, she would most definitely not answer Acnologia's attack on Tenrou Island. She would scoff at the time she alone stood in Mard Geer's Cube. In fact, Eclipse was a mere door she had shut, and the Grand Magic Games had been a game of checkers in comparison to this awful dark spot in her life.

She clumsily climbed on top of him, cringing each time she shifted her weight on some important body part (It would be kind of embarrassing to accidentally break his arm just by sitting on it, after all).

Natsu's chest rose and fell with his steady breathing, his eyes still tightly closed. Lucy was now straddling him (she had picked the less awkward option), and she was highly, highly uncomfortable by this lewd position. "Um, okay then." She said aloud. "Now, all you have to do, Lucy, is just lean in. You've got this!"

Ignoring the screams and awkward questions in her head, she leaned forward until her nose was only a few inches away from Natsu's. And then she squeezed her eyes shut and waited. And waited…and waited.

"I can't do it!" She screamed in frustration, pounding her fist on Natsu's chest.

There was a slight tremor, as if someone had been holding back laughter.

Wait a minute—

She quickly opened her eyes to find Natsu's eyes staring back at her playfully. His wide _awake _eyes.

"Y-you!" She shouted accusingly. "How long—did you see—oh Mavis, this is embarrassing! Why didn't you say anything?"

Natsu slowly sat up, wincing as his joints cracked loudly. "How could I? I woke up to see you and your scary face leaning over me, and I couldn't move a muscle."

She hit him. Hard.

"How did you wake up, bastard?" There were equal parts relief and embarrassment in her voice (and perhaps just the slightest hint of disappointment).

"I was dreaming, and you and me were—erm, never mind. I heard your voice." Natsu shrugged. "You were telling me to wake up, weren't you?"

"You were awake for that long?"

"I tried to, but I just couldn't open my eyes. It was like being half-asleep, since I could hear everything but not get up and move." He clenched his jaw in frustration. "She hurt you, didn't she?"

Lucy could feel his piercing gaze, the kind that made her wonder if Natsu was secretly the smartest of them all (and just hid it really, really well). "It's nothing, really." She said, turning away from him so he couldn't see her face. "Come on, let's get out of here."

She stared straight at the wall, wondering how to best leave his lap in the least awkward way possible.

"Lucy, I—" He swallowed tightly. Then he swallowed again. "When you were—erm, leaning over me—"

But Natsu was cut off briefly by the sound of rusty chains hitting the floor. It appeared that another pair of chains, aged and rusted with disuse, had snapped again (truly, Lucy was fortunate to have been locked in such an old, timeworn room, or else she would have never escaped).

Lucy jolted in surprise at the sudden noise, the top of her head banging painfully against Natsu's chin. Just as she had turned to apologize—

She saw Natsu's eyes gleam with a fierceness that she only saw in battle, and suddenly—

They were kissing.

Somehow he had pulled her against him, and he was kissing her. She could feel his heart beating, could taste the smoky sweetness on his mouth. Her hands slowly drifted into his hair, her fingers wounding themselves tightly in his silky locks. Her own heart was hammering, and her ears were roaring, and her mind had gone blissfully blank.

Although neither of them opened their eyes, they felt that familiar pull of the lights, beckoning them forward into yet another tale.

But this time, their arms still wrapped around each other, Lucy and Natsu had little reason to care.

* * *

The entire kingdom had been fully awoken, although there was a rather strange case of contagious yawning that later plagued the kingdom.

However, a rather new scandal had come to light…

Pantherlily sipped his kiwi juice, muttering suspiciously as he read aloud.

"What does it say?" Charle asked, trying to peek over his shoulder.

"It says that the crown prince of a neighboring town has gone missing, just like our crown princess." (Although Pantherlily was unconcerned, for the curse had been lifted and the princess would now be free to roam without any worries. He had a sneaking suspicion that the wild, pink-haired princess would be rather hard to keep an eye on anyway).

"A prince? Which one?"

"Ah, that little blond upstart who's always modeling for the magazines…what was his name again? Lucian Heartifilia?"

"Oh, the one they call the Prince of Heavenly Stars? A fancy title for such a strange boy…" Charle sniffed disapprovingly.

"Say, doesn't he sound quite familiar?" Panterlily mused.

"Wasn't the princess—" And then they both stared at each other in shock.

"The princess's fiancée—quick, read that article again!" Charle urged.

They flipped open to the front page, where a rather large picture of Lucian was displayed (like Lucy, he chose to dabble in…underwear modeling. Charle covered her eyes in horror).

"The prince had gone missing five days after traveling to meet with his future bride. He was last spotted in—" Pantherlily stopped reading in shock. "The woods! Isn't that the boy who the princess dragged home one day?"

"We met the prince! The princess met the prince! The princess…dragged a highly dignified, high profile dignitary through the woods?" Charle babbled at this terrible breach of etiquette.

"How did we not know?" Pantherlily cried.

"What did we not know?" Happy called out cheerfully, just returning from some errands in the kingdom.

"Happy!" The two fairies chorused in panic. "That blonde man Briar Rose took home—he was her betrothed!"

Happy shrugged, completely unbothered. "Oh, I guess that explains the ring I found." He said casually, throwing the ring onto the table. And there lay the unmistakable band of stars etched into the silver.

"You had this all along?" Charle's eyes widened. "And you didn't tell us?"  
Happy again, just shrugged.  
Needless to say, Happy was unfortunately hospitalized for a week after a rather traumatizing experience with two other angry fairies.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for waiting patiently for this much slower, much longer update! Now, there's something I must confess, and I desperately require your help.

**Unfortunately, all fairy tales eventually come to an end. **And I, unfortunately, am not ready to say goodbye to this story. So instead, I turn to all of my lovely readers for some much needed advice. Currently, (if every fairy tale is considered an arc), I have completed five arcs, and I have 1-2 more planned out, which will appropriately allow me to conclude this story (I feel as if I have reached the climax of the plot). However, I have 3-4 more arcs/fairy tales that I would love to write about as well. So my question to you: Would you like to see the words 'The End' after 1-2 more fairy tales, or would you enjoy a longer story?

As you all may know, Nalu Week is quickly approaching. To get in the spirit of things, I will be posting almost "omakes" or a "filler arc" (although most likely not on time with my hectic schedule) one-shot chapters of tinier fairy tales that are not necessary to the plot, but will allow me to write about lesser known fairy tales or any shorter ones. There will be seven chapters and seven fairy tales, each one just adding another day to Lucy and Natsu's Never Ending Adventure.

Please let me know any strong sentiments you have in the comments or by PMs, since I would love to hear what you think! Thank you so, so much for reading and sticking with this story!


	30. Bonus Chapter 1: Neverland

Lucy had landed with unsteady feet, blinking away the glow of the remaining lights. Despite the numerous trips she had taken, she would_ never_ become accustomed to the dizzying aftermath!

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to study her new surroundings. She was enclosed by blindingly white walls, trapped inside a pristine, untouched room that was almost unnatural in its immaculate appearance. Large, white curtains streamed from the windows, while a large canopy bed and various assortments of furniture rested upon clean, white tiles. A strange sense of nostalgia overcame Lucy, its bittersweet pangs washing over her in languid waves.

"I…know this place." She said aloud.

Indeed, she did. This room had owned twelve years of her life, hadn't it? How many hours—no, days—had she spent in this very room, trapped in a gilded cage?

A sharp rap on the door led her scrambling for the door. To her surprise, she had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach for the large, ornate doorknob.

And if her height had surprised her before, now she felt like the tiniest being alive as a tall figure towered over her.

"Wendy!" His booming voice was like thunder to her ears, and she instinctively reached up to cover them. "Do not disturb me at work ever again!"

Somehow that man could make her feel so _small_, so insignificant—no matter what age she was. She tried to wish away the weakness in her voice, but she couldn't help trembling as she automatically replied with a quiet, "Yes, Daddy." She was back to being Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilias…and she hated herself for it.

"I do not care if you wish to return to the nursery, so quit your complaints. You are no longer a child, understand?

"Yes, Daddy." Her head was bowed.

"Now, off to bed with you. I don't want to hear a peep tonight!"

This had not been the kindly Jude Heartfilia who had loved his beloved Belle. This was _him_, the man Lucy had tried so desperately to run away from.

"He's back." Her voice shook. She stumbled her way to the mirror, seeing a wide-eyed little girl in a nightgown staring back at her.

She had returned to live her childhood nightmare.

"_I'm_ back."

* * *

Lucy tossed fitfully in her attempts to sleep, her sheets tangling between her legs. Eventually, she gave up and slid out of bed, dragging a stool over to her windowsill and hoisting herself up. She had done this so many times as a child, peering out at the night sky and wondering whether her mother was watching her from the stars.

She knew this story, for she had both loved it and abhorred it. It was like a taste of some unobtainable miracle—the story of the boy who stole the girl away to Neverland. She had prayed for someone to rescue her during her childhood, but in the end, hadn't she left by her own hands?

Lucy pressed her cheeks against the cold glass, her warm breath misting the window. She had returned to waiting again, just like when she was young. Would anyone even co—

Suddenly, she shrieked, pulling away from the glass as a frightful monster smashed into her window. Had she guessed the wrong story? And even worse, little girls always got eaten first! Here was a beast with dark, sinister eyes, sharp fangs…and rather vivid pink hair—

"Hiya, Luce!" Natsu was mouthing, bouncing in midair outside her window. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Today...she would not be eaten.

Lucy blinked. "You…fly?" She threw open her windows, her curtains fluttering with the night breeze. Even if she knew the story, it was still a shocking sight to behold.

"Isn't it cool?" Natsu laughed mischievously. He did a few backflips, promptly smashing his face into Lucy's now open window. Shrugging off the pain, he flew inside, plopping himself down on the carpet. "Whoa, you're so tiny!"

"Look who's talking." Lucy grumbled. She had seen pictures of Natsu when he had been barely above Gildarts's knee, but it was frankly impossible to imagine this high-pitched, crazy little boy would one day grow up to be the powerful Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail.

Natsu stared at her with unabashed interest, and Lucy realized that unlike her, Natsu had never seen any of her pre-Fairy Tail pictures. "So this is what you were like!" He squinted at her, nodding. "Yup, that's definitely Lucy right there."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've got the same bad temper, for one!" He cackled, while Lucy tried to hit him with her stool. "And that same scary face."

"Scary?!" He flew away quickly, dodging her wild blows.

"You know, that face you get when you're about to do something really awesome. Like beat someone up, or rescue the guild or something." He added.

Lucy paused. "You don't think I look weak?" Fairy Tail had certainly changed her, but when reflecting on her younger self, she had always imagined herself as the sniveling, cowardly Lucy from before.

"Why would you? Kid Lucy is the same as you before, right? You're _Lucy_!" He said her name as if it was _worth_ something, as if those syllables had held more power than she would have ever guessed.

She looked at him then, truly _looked_ at him. "Hey, Natsu." She said abruptly. "It was my dream to leave home, you know?" It seemed like such an offhand topic, but suddenly, she just wanted Natsu to know the Lucy before.

Natsu somehow understood that she was no longer talking about this story that they were in. He had never been one to pry, but he was curious of this Lucy before Fairy Tail…he knew very little, and Lucy had made sure of that fact. And if she was finally choosing to confide in him…he felt strangely pleased to be entrusted with such a valuable secret.

"I wanted a grand adventure—anything but being trapped in these _pretty_ walls, this _pretty_ room. And when I ran, I went looking for Fairy Tail. And…" She hesitated. "I found you. Or maybe you found me. And we went all sorts of crazy adventures until you…" She struggled to find the right word. "left."

Natsu recoiled slightly.

"But you came back to drag me back on whatever wild quest we wanted to go on next. You came _back_." She smiled at him. "So I guess I'm asking you to take me away again."

"What?"

"Just…fly me out of here or something."

"You want to fly?" His playful eyes gleamed in the dark. "Why didn't you say so? We could go anywhere and do anything right now! We could wander the universe, Lucy! Hey, we could even go and find some fairies! I'm betting they have tails…what do you think?" He chattered excitedly.

"You're not even asking questions? I just rambled at you for ages, and you just want to go without even stopping to think about it?"

"Well, what type of Peter Pan would I be if I didn't take Wendy away to Neverland?"

"You knew what story this was?"

"Give me some credit, Luce!" Natsu said indignantly. "There aren't that many flying boys out there—and don't you dare go all author on me and name a bunch more!"

Lucy suppressed a smile.

"And actually," Natsu scratched his head sheepishly. "It might be a good idea if we got out of here quickly."

"W-what? Why?"

Livid shouts from outside her window told her all she needed to know.

Lucy slowly turned around and faced him, her face dark and stormy. "What did you do?" She was itching for another piece of furniture to throw at her extremely stupid friend.

"I err….might have flew into some wrong windows while looking for you."

"How many windows?"

"I don't know if I should answer that…" Natsu was now looking slightly fearful for his life.

"How many windows, Natsu?" Lucy glared fiercely, forcing the trembling boy to speak.

"Um, all of them?" He squeaked.

The enraged crowd below roared in affirmation.

"Come on, Lucy! Let's go!" Natsu grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the window.

"You're crazy! What are you doing?" Wouldn't it be ridiculous to head _towards_ the crowd?

He laughed as if _she_ was the crazy one. "Didn't you say you wanted to fly?"

One day, she decided, they would finally get to leave without angering all the people around them (Was this truly the _third_ time? They had…terrible luck). But today… Her lips slowly stretched into a wide smile.

Wendy Darling had said no to Peter Pan in the end, but Lucy Heartfilia? Lucy Heartfilia would say yes, every single time.

"Let's go!" She cheered, jumping out of the window with Natsu's hand tightly gripping hers.

And thus, the girl and the boy soared into the sky, hand in hand as if they had always belonged there. They would wander the world together, exploring among the stars and across every great plain and mountain.

Their never ending adventure…would follow them to Neverland.

* * *

A/N: This extra scene is loosely based upon the Nalu Day 1's Prompt "Wander", and is set between Beauty and the Beast and Sleeping Beauty (between Chapters 22 and 23). All of these are _additional _chapters, so they are not necessarily associated with the plot :)

I wanted to thank you guys for all of the kind suggestions and reviews left behind on my previous chapter! Although my decision has not yet been finalized, there will definitely be at _least _two more arcs arriving your way! I am still considering (I didn't want to pause all writing during my thinking, hence the bonus chapters), and I will make sure I end the Never Ending Adventure the way it truly deserves to be concluded. Again, thank you so much for your understanding. I hope you enjoy the seven bonus chapters to come!


	31. Bonus Chapter 2: The Star Money

Natsu refused to believe in fate.

But if life was a series of chances, he had been extraordinarily lucky, and he would be quite foolish not to recognize it. Never one for numbers, he knew nonetheless that the probability of being in Hargeon that one fateful day was outrageously small. And the fact that he would meet _her_? Well, it was almost too good to be true. He could have _never_ foreseen that that one firecracker of a girl would stubbornly chase after him up mountains and through blizzards, eventually joining him on his missions and dragging him on her own. She had forced her way into Natsu's life, now so deeply embedded that it seemed as if she had been there all along.

It was a pleasant day, and the sun was already beginning to sink into the sunset's rosy pink depths. The lights had carried them to this worn path, and seeing no other route to travel upon, Lucy had decided to just keep walking. Thankfully, everything was calm and quiet in this strange forest, its greenery alongside the path waving peacefully in the wind.

This felt just like a mission back in Magnolia, he mused, glancing at the blonde walking next to him. That heady feeling of just walking together, enjoying each other's company was so achingly familiar…Perhaps the lights had finally heard his prayers, as for once, Lucy and Natsu had appeared together into this brand new story. His good luck, it seemed, had struck again.

"You okay?" Lucy's voice broke through his reverie.

He looked up in surprise. In the middle of his thoughts, his strides had slowed, leaving Lucy much farther ahead. "Sorry, just thinking." He jogged to catch up to where she was waiting.

"Ah, really?" She teased.

"I've been known to do that occasionally, yes." He grumbled, albeit with a smile.

She laughed. "Don't worry, I've been thinking a lot too. This story…well, I have no idea what it is at all. A path isn't much of a hint, you know?"

Natsu decided not to tell her what he was actually thinking about—if he was entirely honest with himself, he found that his thoughts were wandering more and more into 'Lucy territory' as of late.

Instead, he nodded in agreement. "It's getting darker out too." He added, pointing at the dimming sunlight. "We should probably walk a little faster."

"And it seems like this path is never ending…" Lucy absentmindedly kicked a few pebbles into the bushes growing alongside the path.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few more minutes, until the high-pitched cries of a child startled them both.

"Oh Mavis, are you alright?" Lucy dashed up to the sobbing little girl, kneeling down beside her.

"Th-hey broke!" The child wailed, pointing miserably at her damaged sandals. "I can't walk back home without them!"

Lucy looked around frantically for a solution. "There now, don't cry!" She stroked the girl's hair soothingly. "I'll give you mine, okay?" She slid off her boots, carefully putting them onto the little girl's feet. "They might be a bit big, but you should be able to get home now."

The tears slowed to a trickle, and the girl hiccupped. "T-thanks!"

Lucy smiled as the girl dashed off, not once thinking about her own journey. The path was worn and littered with tiny, sharp rocks, yet she hadn't considered her own delicate feet at all. Her kindness was a wonder to behold; her eyes lit up with a fierce joy as she watched the child happily run home.

She had barely taken a step before Natsu grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Take these first." He thrust his own pair of sandals at her.

"But, your feet—"

"I don't need them." He waved off her protests. "Here, I'll put them on for you."

"Thank you, Natsu." She said softly. But with each step he took, her own feet ached in sympathy.

Dusky streaks of purple had begun to weave through the sky when they came across a boy huddled along the side of the path.

"Please…" The boy begged faintly. "I am so cold…"

Again, without any hesitation, Lucy removed the cloak that the lights had so helpfully clothed her in, gently wrapping it around the boy's shaking shoulders. "I'm sorry, but I have little to give but this cloak. Please use it to keep yourself warm."

His eyes shone with gratitude. "Thank you. Your generosity will be returned, miss."

She smiled as the boy scampered off. Suddenly, warm fabric settled upon her own shoulders, and she sighed, knowingly who was responsible. "Natsu, you must be freezing. You don't always have to take care of me like that, you know."

"What if I want to?" He said determinedly, his teeth chattering.

"Natsu, please—"

"Just keep it, Luce. I'm _fine_."

"Thank you." But the words felt hollow in her mouth, for she could see him shivering right next to her. Each time she tried to offer the cloak back, he always refused—he was so stubborn!

Night had fallen now, and the faint gleam of the moon and stars cast a mesmerizing glow upon the forest's path and its inhabitants.

It wasn't long before an old man pitifully asked for the last thing Lucy could give (for she denied to give up anything of Natsu's)—her jacket. And Lucy, seeing the frailness of his thin, knobby arms and the misery in his wrinkled face, handed it to him without hesitation. "Miss, I thank you kindly. You have given up much, but fear not—generosity will always be rewarded."

Lucy wanted to scream, for _she_ had not been the generous one. As she felt something soft and warm wrap around her neck, tears pricked her eyes.

He had given her the last thing _he_ could give.

"Y-your scarf?" She whirled around, her voice tight. "Natsu, stop! This is your precious scarf! I can't take any of this! Do you know how awful I feel, knowing all I do is receive and never give? You've saved me a thousand times, and you're doing it again! I don't deserve this, Natsu!" Tears traced sorrowful paths down her cheeks, glinting bright silver in the moonlight. "You've given me practically everything!"

Natsu looked at her intently. "Then I haven't given you enough."

Lucy's lips parted in surprise, but she quickly recovered. "That's not how it works, Natsu! Gratitude goes both ways, and I've done _nothing_!"

He felt his frustration rise at the blatant falsity of her statement. He wanted to scream it out, wanted to tell the entire world how thankful he was for her. From his battle with Gajeel to Tenrou to Tartorus…how could she be so blind? He had only lived this recklessly this long because of her—couldn't she see that she rescued him so many times too?

And she had saved him. How could he explain that every day—no, every hour of the year he was away from Fairy Tail, she had kept him going? How could he tell her about how every time she smiled, his grief over Igneel ached a little less?

He knew what Lucy had given up for him and Fairy Tail. She had given away her opulent lifestyle—he had seen the bruises and scars that marred her once perfect skin. Her soft, ladylike hands had grown calloused and strong...she had chosen a dangerous line of work that barely earned her could he not thank her for that?

She...was his guiding light.

Natsu grabbed her tightly by the shoulders. "I'll say it once, and I'll keep saying it until you believe me." There was no anger in his voice, just pure indignation.

And he slowly turned her around until Lucy's back was facing him, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Lucy stiffened—she remembered this exact moment with astonishing clarity. She had put her arms around him the same way the day they had destroyed Eclipse. _Thank you…for protecting the future. _

"Thank you, Lucy Heartfilia." He said simply. "Thank you for being you."

And suddenly, she realized that the path had ended, and they were standing alone in a clearing under the pale moonlight. The sky grew awash with light as wondrous, gleaming stars fell from the sky, showering down upon them like fiery twilight rain. She had imagined angels then, finally comprehending that the fall from heaven must have been beautiful, tragically beautiful. For she had never seen such a miraculous sight as the stars fell that night, laying on the midnight sky like white blossoms on still deep water, gently gliding to the earth like radiant petals.

"It's…money." Natsu said in surprise. As the stars had hit the ground, they landed with the tell-tale clink of silver coins. "Star money?"

Everything clicked for her then. "My mother used to love this fairy tale." Lucy whispered. "She used to always tell me that generosity would always reap its own benefits, citing the story of the girl who had given everything away, only to receive the stars themselves. _This_ is the power of gratitude…"

Natsu snuck a glance at the wonderstruck girl, her eyes dancing with delight.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it? Everything is…shining so brightly." She heaved a happy sigh.

_Lucy, anyone can shine, you know?_ He wanted to say. _Like stained glass, or something. It shimmers and sparkles when the sun is out, but when darkness falls…you find out who _truly_ shines. _

He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her, glowing in the night with a brilliance that shamed the stars themselves. _You...shine brighter than them all._

_Thank you, Lucy. _

_Thank you for shining._

* * *

A/N: This extra scene is loosely based upon the Nalu Day 2's Prompt "Gratitude" (with some belated "Shine" thrown in as well), and is set after Rapunzel (right after chapter 9). All of these are _additional _chapters, so they are not necessarily associated with the plot :) This is also loosely inspired by Grimm's The Star Money, which I highly encourage for everyone to check out!


	32. Bonus Chapter 3: The Dragon Prince

The servants were not unaccustomed to strange things—yet, here they were, jaws gaping open as they watched a large, fire-breathing dragon (whom they assumed was their master) chasing a blonde woman around the castle grounds.

"Is he…alright?" The maid whispered to the butler. Of course, what she really meant was, "Is he daft? Or mentally unstable?"

The butler nodded as if he knew the underlying meaning behind her words. "Err…the master seems much unlike his usual self as of late (for dragons are most definitely unusual…where had their kind prince gone?). Perhaps he may be a touch…addled." He said diplomatically, although his expression was pure terror.

They watched in silence before the maid quickly gathered her skirts and broke into a mad dash for the castle. The butler followed rather ungracefully, almost stumbling over himself in his haste to leave.

What on earth had cause such a reaction in such level-minded, calm individuals?

No doubt, it would be the dragon. Or perhaps…it was the frighteningly angry girl.

"Kiss me, Luce!" Natsu bellowed, flapping his wings in indignation.

"For the last time, pervert! No!" Lucy shrieked, running from the dragon chasing her. "You try anything with me, and I'll Lucy kick you to the stars!" (Of course, her threat was empty…she doubted her tiny foot would do any damage to a fifty foot tall dragon).

"But I don't want to be a dragon forever!"

"You were fine with it two days ago!" And indeed, when the lights had finally faded away, Lucy had woken up from where they had landed to a face full of ruby-red scales. Natsu, unsurprisingly, had been thrilled. He had most definitely enjoyed breathing scorching flames everywhere he walked (to the dismay of the castle's construction crew) and flapping his new wings with the force of an earthquake (Lucy was not amused when he decided to take her for a surprise joyride).

"But that was before, Lucy!" If one has ever heard a dragon whine, well—it was quite a strange thing.

"I wouldn't even know how—where—" Lucy glanced at Natsu's sharp teeth. She would practically get eaten alive! "Even kissing a frog would be easier!" (And Lucy abhorred frogs…those slimy, miserable creatures!).

"You would rather kiss a _frog_ than me?" Now, Natsu was just plain insulted. "This is so unfair! I'm always the cursed one. Those stupid stories played favorites again!"

"Look, don't be like that!" Lucy had to admit that was true, although she certainly wasn't complaining. She patted him in where she thought the top of his head was, reaching up on the very tips of her toes. Her fingers ached for the feel of his tangled mess of pink hair. "I've done everything the story's asked of me. I took you home with me, remember?"

Perhaps she had been a little wary of this tale…especially as its variations began to diverge like crossroads in a gloomy forest. There had been so many retellings of the frog prince that she was unsure of which path to pursue. Rather gruesome methods had been to restore the frog prince in some tales, while others were utterly harmless (clearly, she wasn't up for the grisly solutions). She had simply chosen the most common approaches to transforming the frog prince back. And if Natsu was a dragon…couldn't breaking the curse change?

"Lucy, this is _my_ castle. Well, my castle _before_ I became a dragon."

"It was the first one I could find! Besides, I let you eat from my plate, right?"

"As if I wanted to eat those disgusting green…" Natsu searched for the word. "Things! Couldn't you eat more flames or something?"

"You mean vegetables?"

"Yeah, those! I hate those! So that one didn't count, since I didn't even change back anyway!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. Truth be told, Natsu was in no danger of expiring in battle—it would probably be death by lack of nutrition. "How about when I let you sleep on my pillow?"

The dragon grinned. "Now, that was just normal. We do that all the time."

If Natsu wasn't a dragon, Lucy would swear there was a pleased smirk on his face.

"There's got to be another method that I'm missing!" She said, wracking her brains.

"The kiss." Natsu so helpfully reminded her, grinning widely. "I think we should go for the kiss."

"Is it just me, or have you gotten really shameless lately?" Lucy muttered under her breath. "Should I try decapitation next?"

She wasn't even making that one up—indeed, one version of _The Frog Prince_ had required the poor princess to chop the frog's head off with an ax to transform him back into a prince.

"Or we could kiss." Now Lucy was imagining Natsu raising an eyebrow at her, daring her to refuse. "You seemed to like it last time, didn't you?" His voice had dropped lower, throaty and full.

Natsu may have been the dragon, but Lucy thought she could spew flames herself out of embarrassment. She cringed at the thought of her terrible attempt at kissing Natsu awake, and what had happened after…well, it still made her face flush with a fierce heat that would outdo any fire mage.

"Don't worry, Luce!" Mavis, he was laughing at her! "I liked it too."

"I'm imagining things, right?" She kicked him as hard as she could, but unfortunately, scales were rather durable. "Have you been taking lessons from Loke?"

That insufferable idiot! He just smiled, waiting as if he knew Lucy had already softened her resolve.

"Oh, alright!" She stomped her foot in exasperation, squeezing her eyes shut. She pressed a quick peck on the tip of his snout. "Happy?"

"Very."

They waited in silence, Natsu looking delighted with himself while Lucy covered her face in embarrassment.

"So…err, feel anything yet?"

Just as Natsu was about to make a smug reply, Lucy felt a strange rush of heat roaring within her. Her heart was pounding, and her entire body was tingling, from the tips of her toes to the very top of her head. It felt as if some unworldly being was hollowing out her insides, a petrifying sensation that left her breathless and unable to move.

"It…stopped? What was that?"

Natsu blinked at her. One minute ago, he had been staring into the face of Lucy Heartfilia, but now?

Lucy…had turned into a dragon.

* * *

The servants cowered in the safety of their castle walls, now watching as not one, but _two _dragons circled each other in the castle gardens. The crimson dragon appeared to be just as petrified as them, as a slender, gold-hued dragon attempted to murder him.

There had been a sudden return of 'Lucy Fire', when the fuming dragon realized she could breathe fire at Natsu, who had remained unchanged.

"Natsu!" She roared.

Natsu immediately took back every single time he had complained about Erza being terrifying. Lucy could take _that_ crown, each and every time.

"I'm sorry!" He wailed.

"Didn't even stop to think—consequences! Told you that—fucking idiot! I'll make sure—die painfully!" He only half-heard what she was screaming, since he was too busy dodging all of her enraged blows. But he had a pretty good idea what she was saying…

"I'll fix this! I promise!" He flapped his wings in surrender. "We can go find an old witch or something, like in the story!"

Lucy lessened her onslaught. "Fine." She nodded her head at him curtly.

He breathed a sigh of relief—his impending doom was, well…less impending. There was no guarantee that his life had_ truly_ been spared. Now, as for the witch?

Natsu's head drooped directly. He had the strangest feeling that the servants would not take so well to a dragon asking for directions…

* * *

"And so, that's the story." Lucy explained to the wide-eyed witch. She couldn't blame the witch for her surprise, for it was certainly no ordinary tale.

Natsu had somehow managed to find the witch (with the reluctant aid of the servants), and they had flown there immediately. Lucy had secretly enjoyed the feeling of the wind underneath her wings and the thrill of soaring into the heavens, but she enjoyed seeing Natsu flustered and rattled even more.

"How fascinating!" The witch clapped her hands. "Truly, the world is mysterious in all of its magic." She removed her hood, shaking her long, pale hair loose.

Mavis stared up at Lucy, her eyes glistening with excitement. "Now, kiss!"

"What?" Lucy recoiled in shock.

"Yes, kiss! One hundred times shall do."

"Did he pay you to say that or something?"

"You, Lucy Heartfilia, should not look down upon the power of feelings. There is a magic that you have heard of, yes?"

"Well—"

"Unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even miracles to your side." Suddenly, Mavis's smile grew wider. "But yes, he did."

"Natsu _Dragneel_!" Lucy glared at him ferociously. Then she turned to Mavis. "So, it's a lie?"

"Well, there is truth to the strength of feelings. You, Lucy Heartfilia…" She stared at Lucy intensely. "You of all people should recognize its potency. And there is none quite as strong as a kiss, correct?"

Somehow, there was a sense of déjà vu—hadn't Mavis and Zeref both left her in this painful (but desirable) position?

"You know what to do best, my fairies. Now, off with you!" Mavis sang, her voice clear as crystal. Her cloak fluttered in the wind as she turned around, heading back to her cottage cheerfully.

"Well, here we are again." Lucy could almost picture Natsu standing there, slouching with his hands in his pockets. "You can close your eyes and think of something pleasant, if you like. Pretend it isn't happening. The cherry blossoms, maybe?"

She closed her eyes, and instead thought of Natsu.

Their snouts bumped into each other's awkwardly, but she was once again swept away by the peculiar sensation she had felt before. This time, it felt as if she was burning from the inside out, but it was not unpleasant—rather like a warm flame on a cool winter day.

And suddenly, she could feel the weight of Natsu's hands on her shoulders, and the sweet brush of his lips on hers. Her hands slide around him almost involuntarily, and she felt his warm fingers reaching upwards and tangling themselves in her hair. She was flying, soaring high into the clouds, spinning dizzyingly, weightlessly.

Natsu slowly pulled himself away, and to Lucy's surprise, it felt as if she was missing something—a part of herself had disappeared.

"Sorry." He looked down. "I didn't mean for this to all happen."

"Don't be." She wrapped her arms around his neck, once again pulling him closer. She felt herself sigh with relief…this felt _right_.

She couldn't see the boyish grin that he saw her, but oh, she knew it was there. That tantalizing smirk was _always _there.

"After all, we still have ninety-nine more to go, right?"

* * *

A/N: This extra scene is loosely based upon the Nalu Day 3's Prompt "Transformation" (but mainly features...kisses), and is set after Sleeping beauty (right after chapter 28). All of these are _additional _chapters, so they are not necessarily associated with the plot :) This is also loosely inspired by The Frog Prince, which I highly encourage for everyone to check out!


	33. Bonus Chapter 4: 12 Dancing Princesses

A lone traveler ambled into town, his cloak in tatters and strangely singed at its fraying ends. Hood drawn up tightly, his face was unrecognizable—all that could be identifiable was the cloying, smoldering scent of smoke. He drew both curious stares and hostile glowers, for the kingdom had not looked kindly upon strangers since the mourning of their beloved queen.

"I seek the King's castle." He all but whispered, yet everyone in the village stiffened as if they had heard his quiet words. "He has sent for me."

If he had assumed these words would have set the villagers at ease, he was dreadfully wrong. Suspicion appeared on their wan faces, as they studied this peculiar newcomer.

"He has sent for you, you say?" An old woman appeared from the crowd, her soft footsteps the only audible sound to be heard.

The stranger nodded. This village—no, this entire kingdom—was eerily silent…how had such a lively place become so desolate?

"Then you have come for the princesses." The town clearly looked to this woman as its leader, allowing her to be their spokesperson. "And are you prepared to solve our kingdom's dangerous mystery?"

"I am."

She narrowed her eyes at him doubtfully. "Just who are you, stranger? Who can be so important to be called by the King himself?"

He only laughed in response. Suddenly, his cloak burst into flames, flaring brightly even in the sunlight.

The townsfolk cowered in front of this unworldly being, whose flames seemed to not affect him at all. Young maidens shrieked, while even the most courageous youths leaped away in fear.

"Will you aid me now, old woman?"

She alone did not scream, did not back away in terror. "I suppose you have proven yourself. You have come for my cloak, haven't you?" She gently shrugged off her own ragged cloak as if it were more precious than the sun and moon themselves. "You are very clever, stranger. To know the magic we keep in this village."

He took the cloak with the same reverence as the old lady, and folded it carefully. "My thanks to you and your village. I shall use it well."

Oddly, the old woman felt the faintest trace of hope swelling up inside her. Somehow…she felt as if she knew this man, knew of the miracles he was able to perform.

"Save them!" Ultear shouted after the traveler, who had already begun walking towards the King's castle.

And she truly did feel her heart lighten, as she watched the man raise his right hand in the air, fashioning his thumb and index finger into an unfamiliar yet comforting symbol.

* * *

"Tonight…" Mirajane whispered desperately. "Tonight, the voice will return for us."

"How can we survive another night?" Lisanna whimpered, looking at her bruised and calloused feet.

"Juvia…Juvia cannot dance anymore."

"And Wendy has run herself sick trying to heal us each night! We can't do this much longer!" Evergreen stared despondently at her worn emerald slippers.

Eleven girls were sitting together in Mira's room, the eldest princess and future heir of the kingdom's throne. Each girl held a pair of threadbare, dilapidated dancing slippers in her hand, tears threatening to leak out of their eyes.

"We must do something!" Erza, the second eldest princess, threw her own metal, rather armor-like slippers at the wall (Mira cringed at the latest hole in her wall…Erza's throwing arm was unnaturally potent). "We mustn't sit around like waiting ducks, dancing until we wear away our feet!"

"Drink away the pain." Cana said lightheartedly, but her heart wasn't in it. "It'll help."

"I'm sorry." Wendy clenched her fists, feeling helpless. "It's all my fault that I can't heal you all!"

"No, darling. We can only blame ourselves for ever traipsing into that foul creature's palace." Bisca stroked Wendy's hair.

Six months ago, the castle had been struck with a terrible tragedy—the Queen had passed away, leaving their kingdom in the throes of grief. She had been famous for her love of dancing, which she always jested that she had passed down her enjoyment to her twelve daughters. But dancing had been banned by the King in loving memory of his wife, and the twelve girls were heartbroken at losing their beloved pastime.

And then strangely, they had all begun disappearing each night, and the only sign of their withdrawal was their frayed slippers. The King was desperate—he had questioned each one of them intensely, yet received no reply. He had attempted locking the doors, yet once again, their worn slippers proved they had escaped yet again.

But he knew not of the cruel enchantment placed upon each princess. They had stumbled into a place that allowed them to dance every night at midnight, yes...but they were unable to leave. Forced to dance away until their shoes were torn into pieces, they were not to leave their so-called paradise. And each time the princesses attempted to tell someone of their curse, their lips refused to move, as if sown shut.

"Give your slippers to me." Juvia sighed. "I shall repair them." (She was, after all, an excellent seamstress with all of the handcrafted gifts she had once given to Gray). She ignored her sisters' pity as they looked at her raw, blistered hands.

Suddenly, the door flew open with a bang, and Lucy dashed in. She had been submitted under questioning by the King for the twentieth time, when a strange traveler had come to introduce himself to the King. "The King has found another candidate to participate in the mystery!"

Struck by confusion at the princesses' disappearances, the King declared a competition of sorts—any man who was able to discover the twelve princesses' secret would be betrothed to one of the lovely princesses. Over a hundred men had attempted the challenge, yet each and every one of them failed.

Instantly, the girls all flew off the bed, clustering around the fourth eldest princess like a flock of swans.

"What is he like? Can he save us?"

"It's been ages since anyone's come by! After the last fifty, everyone has completely lost hope!"

"Not another fool! The last three all dozed off!"

Lucy held her hands up for silence. "We _must _be rescued, for I fear we cannot survive another night."

"But we can't offer any aid to the poor man, since we can't speak about it!" Levy groaned. "Can he actually help us?"

"This one can do it." Lucy said firmly. "I believe in this one."

Mira glanced at Lucy knowingly. She was no fool, for she had seen Lucy's demeanor utterly change. "What's his name, Lucy?"

"Hmm? His name?" Lucy's eyes suddenly seemed very far away. "His name is Natsu."

* * *

Night had fallen, and Natsu Dragneel had no idea what he was supposed to do. He had been stationed outside the eldest princess's door, holding nothing but a pair of slippers and a key the King had given him.

He had only headed towards the King's castle with the sneaking suspicion that Lucy would be there—but never had he imagined she would be one of the kingdom's mysterious princesses! After being ushered into the throne room, he quickly introduced himself and his wish to join the King's competition. His heart had leaped when he saw her in the throne room with the King, and to his surprise, she looked just as relieved.

Then, she had quickly pulled him aside. "Natsu, whatever you do, promise me!" She poked him painfully in the shoulder. "Are you listening?"

"Stop that!" He batted at her hands playfully. "I'm listening, I'm _listening_!" He screeched as Lucy began tugging on his ears.

"Don't eat or drink anything, okay? Each of our contenders has fallen asleep mysteriously…and Levy and I have drawn the logical conclusion that something must be interfering."

"Couldn't you just tell me what's going on?"

"I can't! Every time I try to talk about it—" Her face contorted in pain. "Something—some sort of magic keeps stopping me! I have to go, okay? My sisters need me."

And with one last hopeless glance and a quiet 'Good luck', Lucy had dashed off…but not before thrusting a pair of worn slippers into his hand. "It's a hint, okay?" She had whispered.

He studied the very slippers she had handed right now, grinning at the tiny dragons that decorated it. If there was ever a sign that she was thinking of him...well, this would be it. He would make sure to tease her about those as soon as he finished solving this mystery.

"A drink and some nourishment for you, sir." A maid hurriedly handed him a serving tray. "For the long night ahead of you." She bowed, quickly fading away back in the shadows.

Natsu shrewdly dumped the tray into the potted plant behind him, remembering what Lucy had warned him, and resumed his wait. There was a large clock at the end of the hallway, its hour hand slowly ticking towards the ornate number twelve.

"Midnight…" He breathed quietly. Then, he pulled out the cloak the old lady (he was unaware that it had been Ultear) had given him, carefully putting it on. It fluttered around him, weightless. He studied himself—he was now completely hidden.

Natsu carefully unlocked the door, and snuck inside, undetectable.

"Watch your foot!" He heard someone say.

"Stop stepping on my dress!" Another girl retorted.

"Family does not _fight_!" Now, _that_ was a voice he recognized (he had been on the other side of Erza's scolding way too often to _not _recognize it). His vision slowly adjusted to see a trail of girls, dressed in dripping finery, walking straight through—the wall?

No, it was not a wall, Natsu realized. It was a tunnel, well obscured by the hanging tapestry covering it.

"Hush, Erza!" Mirajane whispered. "Is everybody ready?"

There was a flurry of nods. And then Mirajane cautiously led her sisters inside the tunnel, like a mother leading a string of ducklings.

Natsu began to follow the last princess bringing up the rear, and couldn't help but inhale quickly when he saw that it was Lucy. Really, he should be accustomed to seeing her in fine attire, but sometimes, he had to remind himself to breathe.

She turned around quickly, wondering if she had misheard. Shrugging it off as the wind, she turned back around and continued to follow Cana, who was right in front of her.

Natsu winced, and proceeded to move much quieter. He wandered with the princesses down this dank, earthy tunnel until he saw faint glimmers of light straight ahead. Vines of ivy draped over the tunnel's exit, which Mira swept aside as if this path was a very, very familiar one.

There was a lake dotted with twelve silvery white canoes, like a midnight sky filled with constellations. After watching each of the princesses climb into the boats, Natsu hastily clambered into the same one as Lucy. She cocked her head at the strange, smoky scent in the air, but once again, ignored it.

"Have you gained weight, Princess Lucy?" The faceless rower asked. Lucy stiffened. "I most certainly did not." But strangely, her canoe was traveling the slowest—had all those cakes and pastries really done so much damage?

Eventually, Lucy reached the shore (last, of course), and Natsu continued to follow. He stifled a giggle as Lucy quickly caught up to Levy, asking if Levy had noticed any particular weight gain.

Now, they had entered a beautiful courtyard, the air filled with the decadent scent of roses. The night was still, except for the sounds of the princesses' footsteps and the serene, rippling waves of the lake. Fireflies danced with wondrous joy, not unlike the very lights that had carried Natsu and Lucy into this story.

"You have arrived." A thunderous voice boomed. "Now, dance." Shapeless shadows rose from the ground like smoke dissipating into the air, the mist slowly molding into ash-gray men.

Erza clenched her jaw. "No."

"You refuse?"

"Yes. Now, let us leave!" Lucy said boldly.

The voice laughed mockingly. "You know you cannot leave until your slippers are worn through. You may try to dance as quickly as you can to return home, but how will all twelve of you complete such a feat before morning?"

"If we do it, will you release us from the curse?" Mira glared.

"Why not? I shall grant your request, for it is impossible for you to fulfill."

And the twelve shadows, near invisible in the darkness of the night, swept each girl off into a dizzyingly quick dance. Truly, there was little hope in their eyes, for Wendy had already begun to falter out of sheer exhaustion. If they were forced to continue all night—

"Lucy." Natsu whispered.

Lucy missed a step and stumbled. "Natsu? Where are you?" An invisible something steadied her.

"Me?" She couldn't see the smile on his face, but she knew that tantalizing grin was there. "What do you think, Luce? I'm dancing."

Suddenly, Lucy realized that she had miscounted. "There are only eleven shadows!"

"And yours truly."

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"I came to dance." He said it as if it were obvious. "Just kidding. I'm here to solve the mystery."

"Why can't I see you?"

"There was a rumor of a cloak that would grant the user invisibility, so I grabbed it before I came to the castle. I figured it could come in handy."

"Then, that sound in the tunnel was you? And in the boat?" Then she shook her head. "I don't even want to know how long you've been following us. We just need to get out of here!"

He dipped her suddenly, her mouth gaping open in surprise. "Hey, Lucy. Talk to me."

"Are you insane? I just told you we have to get out of here! We don't have time to talk!"

Natsu stared intensely at Wendy's feet, watching as smoke began to rise. "Yeah, just keep rambling like that. For some weird reason, your annoying voice is helping me concentrate."

"What are you doing, you idiot?"

He kind of liked it when she got all screechy at him. "I'm watching things burn." The pungent smell of smoke permeated the air, and he smiled with satisfaction as Wendy's slippers burned into cinders. She disappeared into a whirl of smoke, no doubt returning back to the castle.

Lucy finally understood, feeling heat rising at the bottoms of her soles. If Natsu could destroy all of the slippers, then all the princesses would be able to leave!

"No! Burn Juvia's next. She's been staying awake extra hours trying to mend our shoes." She hissed. "I'll go last." Her head was spinning, her feet numb from exhaustion, but she would ensure her sisters' safety first.

One by one, Natsu focused on each princess's slippers, slowly burning through the flimsy fabric without harming their delicate feet.

The smell of smoke was overwhelming now, and only Lucy was left.

"It's almost morning!" Lucy whispered. "Hurry!"

Natsu grunted. "I'd like to see you try to dance and set things on fire at the same time!"

"Only one princess remaining? That is far better than I expected…but you are too late. Morning has come!" The eerie voice boomed once more. Just as the sun was about to break through the horizon—

"Not yet, it hasn't!" Natsu yelled, his eyes blazing. And once again, another princess disappeared in the dissipating smoke, taking her prince with her.

The voice wailed in rage, but it was too late. The curse was broken.

* * *

"Lucy! You're back!" Eleven different girls tackled her to the ground, and she groaned.

"We were so worried! You were the last one to appear!"

"There was only a few seconds until sunrise—I thought you wouldn't make it!"

Mira smiled. "It seems your faith in that man was not misplaced." She prodded the half-asleep Natsu with her foot. "Although…he seems to be missing something." With only half of his cloak on, only his upper torso was visible, which created quite an eerie picture. Wendy whimpered and covered her eyes in fright.

Lucy stumbled upright blearily. "It's…his cloak." She said, too tired to form words after dancing for what seemed like an eternity. "Invisible…" She sank into Mira's bed with a loud snore.

The girls all giggled.

"Man, I really wish_ I_ was the one getting married." Cana moaned, taking a large swig of her always present bottle of wine. "He's not too bad looking."

Bisca shrugged. "You never know. He could definitely pick you, after all."

Evergreen sniffed. "That's right! The King promised him one of us—and we're the twelve most beautiful girls in the kingdom!"

Levy giggled. "I don't know…It seems like he really has his heart set on one of us."

"We really don't stand a chance, huh?" Cana waved her bottle absentmindedly, not even the least bit upset.

"Not against _her_." Mira said softly, smiling widely. "Look." She had already removed Natsu's magical cloak, revealing the tiny object he was clutching in his hand.

They all leaned in closer. His fingers were tightly wrapped around a pair of slippers—unmistakably Lucy's, who had insisted on the curious little dragons etched into the fabric. Peals of cheerful laughter echoed throughout the room, and even the stoic Erza joined in.

And Natsu and Lucy snored on, unaware of the giggles around them.

* * *

A/N: This extra scene is loosely based upon the Nalu Day 4's Prompt "Smoke", and is set after Beauty and the Beast (right after chapter 22). All of these are _additional _chapters, so they are not necessarily associated with the plot :) This is also loosely inspired by The Twelve Dancing Princesses, which I highly encourage for everyone to check out!


	34. Bonus Chapter 5: The Arabian Nights

Surely, it was madness to voluntarily enter the gates of the Underworld. But Lucy had insisted, and Natsu was never one to refuse an adventure. (Besides, they had already been to Hell and back—how could the second time be any worse?)

"Do you trust me?" She had asked, staring straight at the looming gate.

He didn't bother answer, figuring that she should know the answer by now. "For such a smart person, you sure are stupid, Lucy." He smirked, charging straight ahead. "Race ya!"

Their arrival into this new story was a somber one. When the last vestiges of the mystical lights faded from view, Natsu and Lucy were greeted by a young maiden's wail, a note of despairing appeal that sent shivers crawling down their spines.

"Sh-he'll kill me!" The young woman howled, throwing herself at Lucy's feet. "Dead! Dead by morning!"

"Who? Who will?" Natsu struggled to pull the woman upright.

"The demon!" She wept, her body trembling with the force of her sobs. "Every night, a new villager is taken by _her_ to be her latest plaything. No one quite knows what she does with them…but we all know she grows bored with her entertainment. And then she—she kills them!"

Lucy frowned, her eyes narrowing thoughtfully and her forehead wrinkling (Natsu playfully dubbed this expression, 'The Thinking Face'). "And this _demon_…has anyone survived her cruel nights?"

"None!" This reminder of her tragic fate appeared only to distress the woman further. "None!" She repeated hysterically. "And she has chosen me next!"

Her words seemed to have sparked a reaction in Lucy. "Then, let me take your place." Lucy murmured, her eyes seemingly worlds away.

"Are you crazy?" Natsu waved a hand in front of her glazed expression. "You're just going to walk into this mentally insane demon's castle and take a nice little stroll? This isn't the park, Lucy!"

She blinked, as if returning once more to reality. One fierce look from Lucy immediately silenced his protests. "I know this story, Natsu. And I can fix things for this village."

If the situation wasn't so dire, he probably would have smiled at her self-assurance and passionate defiance. Sometimes, Lucy reminded him a lot of himself…(in which Gray would later argue was a terrible, terrible thing…for one Natsu was far too many).

"Fix?" The woman's tears began to slow, now mere trickles than tragic floods. "But…how will you survive? She has spared no one in her wrath!"

"Oh." Lucy's eyes gleamed with conviction. It would be reckless, but if her assumptions were correct—

"I think I've found a way."

* * *

They had been taken—or rather, they had allowed themselves to be taken, their wrists shackled together by heavy, rusty chains.

"Nice place." Natsu had merely commented, settling back in a cozy, over-sized armchair. It was quite an ornate room for a prison, its carpets lush and its curtains dripping velvet finery. Despite his cool demeanor, Lucy could see the way his jaw tightened—this was far too reminiscent of another time and its horrors, which would inevitably bring Natsu's thoughts to—

"This story…it's the tale of The Arabian Nights." Lucy studied Natsu's face for any recognition. (Perhaps that might not have been the strongest indicator—for his face was usually blank.) But the statement was more distraction than revelation, for she didn't want him thinking of everything they had lost.

"The head chopping one?"

"That's…unfortunately, a rather apt way of describing it." Lucy sighed. "There was a King who would take a new wife every night, and kill her before morning. The cleverest woman in the kingdom, Scherezade—"

"So, that'd be you." He cut in, nodding.

"You scare me when you flatter me." Lucy winked, but dejectedly continued her story. "Well, Scherezade tried to break the King's pattern. On her wedding night, she told the King a tale, so rich in detail and captivating to the ear, that the King was entranced. Just as the sky was growing lighter, she quickly stopped her tale, claiming that if he wished to hear the rest, he would have to wait till the next night."

"And that's how she survived?"

"Not only survived…her life, as well as the women after her, was spared after one thousand and one nights of stories."

"So, we just need to tell stories?"

Lucy was about to reply, but the creak of a turning doorknob obstructed the words escaping her lips. She held her breath, as the figure approached them.

The demon had arrived. And she was unfortunately, rather familiar—

"Two humans?" Kyouka smiled painfully, as if her mouth was unaccustomed to the movement. "How…beautiful."

* * *

"We demons are fickle creatures." Kyouka confided, leaning down close to whisper in Lucy's ear.

Lucy tried not to shudder.

"We find such delight in you…_humans_, but we see you as a passing fancy—a mere butterfly, perhaps, or a lovely little rose." Kyouka tapped Lucy's nose. "Sadly, I grow bored of all of you."

"What have you done to the other villagers?" Lucy was almost afraid to ask.

"I make them come _alive_." Kyouka hissed, her eyes gleaming wildly.

"Alive?" Natsu frowned.

"Oh, yes. I bring them great pain to see their lovely tears sparkling in their eyes, their faces twisted and mangled. Sometimes I bring them sorrow, an aching reminder of all they have lost. Once, I sought to bring out humanity's tenacity, watching one foolish girl try and escape. And the last boy—" She sighed reverently. "Never had I seen such fear on anyone's face. It was…wonderful."

Natsu's fists clenched, but Lucy soothingly wrapped her hands around them.

"I suppose our emotions amuse you? Doubtless because you have none of your own." Lucy glared.

Kyouka stared back, stony-faced. "You are reckless, human. The pain I can give you—oh, you will sing with it. It shall be music to my ears." Then she reconsidered. "Yet there is one emotion I have not yet seen in its full capacity."

She laughed at their confusion. "You fools do not see it? She loves you, boy!"

The words hit him like a sledgehammer. He could feel his blood roaring in his ears, and his eyes were boring straight into Lucy, who was desperately trying to avoid his gaze…_She loved…him?_

"You truly didn't know?" Kyouka laughed. "Ah,_ love_. The supposed strongest magic of them all—how will you react when I rip into that love of yours?"

"You wouldn't _dare _touch him."

"Anything to get my little bird to sing for me." Kyouka trilled. "Scream for me, darling. _Scream_."

Lucy took a shuddering breath, and opened her mouth. "Once upon a time, there was a brave sailor by the name of Sinbad—"

"Ah, the stories approach? I have heard all of these, so quit prolonging your fates." She smiled at Lucy's shock. "Do not think yourself so clever to be the first, little girl."

Lucy tried again. "In a land far away, there was a cave, rumored to house the magical lamp of—"

"How utterly repetitive." Kyouka rolled her eyes. "For some strange reason, all the girls get this notion that if they tell me _stories_, I will be amused and spare their lives."

"In a tale as old as time—"

"Enough!" Kyouka shouted. "I grow weary of your stupid stories. Thankfully, there are two of you, for I can devour one and save the other for later. I think the boy will do quite nicely."

Lucy's mind was racing. She had failed, and now she had led Natsu straight into the pits of Tartaros. What stories did she have left?

Kyouka stroked Natsu's cheek gently, and he tried to pull away. "Pity your girl wouldn't sing for me…but you will, won't you?"

Suddenly, it hit her. "Once upon a time—"

"Oh, this nonsense again?"

"There was a girl who wanted to find a home." Lucy said softly. "She had run away, and thinking herself clever, she thought she could join a guild."

Both Kyouka and Natsu paused.

"This girl knew nothing of the world. When she heard the famous Salamander was in town—well, she was excited to say the least. Little did she know that there was a boy, searching for a Salamander of his own. Maybe it was fate, or a series of wild chances—but nonetheless, they met each other that day."

Her sweet, lilting voice was mesmerizing to her listeners, and Kyouka sat back, spellbound by her words. There was something captivating about this story—something about this tale that would create millions of listeners. Lucy told her of Bora, and the love charm, and the night the girl had traveled onto the ship—

And then she stopped.

"Continue!" Kyouka demanded, but she shook her head.

"I'll continue the next night."

And Kyouka, enraged yet still curious, agreed.

Lucy resumed her story then, telling how she had been rescued by none other than the rambunctious boy she had met in town, the real Salamander. "He took the girl's hand, promising to take her to the _real _Fairy Tail. And that night, she had never felt so alive."

And thus, this pattern continued for hundreds of nights. Lucy's voice spun pure magic out of her words, telling Kyouka about this girl's first mission to her inevitable encounter with her father and Phantom Lord. To her surprise, Kyouka's eyes began to soften as she heard this girl's plight. She began to laugh as Lucy detailed the guild's antics, and once, Lucy had seen a tear trickle down her face as she talked about the girl's confrontation of her father.

She weaved tales of the girl's friends, a warrior by the name of Titania, and the tragic past of someone Lucy had called, 'Gray'. She told of all the friends the girl had met along her journey, explaining that the once lonely girl had finally found her family. From Oracion Seis to the S-Class Trials, from the seven years the girl had lost to the Grand Magic Games…Lucy continued to speak, her voice growing hoarse, but her smile staying bright. All of their glory days—all of their sad days…she spoke of them all.

Kyouka listened, but not as intently as Natsu had. He watched her, just as he always did, but to hear her speak such eloquence—they had completely fallen under her spell. He was listening to Lucy—her truths, her fears, and her thoughts.

Finally, Lucy spoke of Tataros, and Kyouka was not the only one whose eyes filled with tears. Kyouka had been carried along by the swell of Lucy's voice, traveling the same journey.

It was the thousandth night, and Lucy's voice was raw and pained.

"Stop." Kyouka held up her hand, almost sympathetically. "I wish to hear the boy speak this time."

"I-I can't speak the way she does." Natsu cringed.

"You are the boy in her story, aren't you?" Kyouka said softly. "You too, have stories to share." She had become almost unrecognizable, for Natsu could have sworn he saw gleams of sympathy inside her dark eyes.

And he finally spilled his secrets on the year he had disappeared, with Lucy's ears perking up in interest. He had none of Lucy's authorial wit nor her articulation, but the sincerity of his words weighed heavily in their listeners' minds. He told of his fears of future, praying whether his Lu—the girl, he stammered, would live, or slip through his fingertips, just as so many have before. He explained how much stronger he would have to be to protect everyone—to fulfill his promise and protect the future. He talked of Gildarts and Happy, and how Fairy Tail had been on his mind every single day. He whispered quickly how he had avoided towns, knowing if he caught a glimpse of Lu—the girl in a magazine or article, he would lose his willpower and rush home immediately. He spoke of everything—his heart laid bare for all his listeners to see.

"Go." Kyouka said at last, Natsu's last words still hanging in the air. "Your adventure continues." She snapped her fingers, and the chains instantly vanished.

The boy and girl looked at each other, startled. Natsu's tale…had been the thousandth and first night. "We finished." Lucy sighed, exhausted yet pleased. He grabbed her and spun her around, laughing in excitement.

Kyouka's lips curved into a smile, her lips finally accustomed to it. She watched as a shower of golden stars wrapped themselves around the still twirling couple, lights slowly carrying them away. They had changed her—taught her the joys and the sorrows of being human. Tears, laughter…she had cried with them, laughed with them. She had been wrong—this was what a human meant when they said they were truly _alive_. They were glorious young, living each of their days to life's fullest. Their glory days would continue for a long, long time.

She looked out of the window then, feeling the tears sliding down her face. "Are adventures…truly that fun?"

* * *

A/N: This extra scene is loosely based upon the Nalu Day 6's Prompt "Glory Days", and is set after Beauty and the Beast (right after chapter 22). This also reveals how Natsu managed to summon up his courage at the end of Sleeping Beauty ;) . All of these are additional chapters, so they are not necessarily associated with the plot :) This is also loosely inspired by The Arabian Nights: Tales of One Thousand and One Nights, which I highly encourage for everyone to check out!

Apologies for missing out on Day 5's "Need"! There will still be 7 bonus chapters, so no need to worry :) Thank you all for reading and reviewing!


	35. Bonus Chapter 6: The Prince and the Pea

If she had been a year or two younger, Lucy Heartfilia may have enjoyed the attentions of this sizeable crowd of handsome men. But now, her eyes glanced through them, as if they had never been here at all. This fancy dress of hers was itchy as hell, and the frustrating servants that leaned over to correct her posture—

Queen Layla rose gracefully into the air, her regal voice ringing as all the princes fell silent. "Welcome to our humble home."

The men clapped politely, while Lucy looked bored.

"As you all know, we are here to celebrate my daughter's future marriage—"She was rudely interrupted by the arrival of one last prince.

"Hey, Luce!" This one shouted, running into the room as if this was a marathon, not a formal occasion at the palace. "I didn't think you'd be here!" A pink-haired man skidded to a halt, throwing himself in a playfully exaggerated bow in front of the two royal women.

Lucy's mouth formed a little 'o' of surprise. She hadn't thought he would be here either, but if she was entirely honest with herself, she would admit that she had hoped... "This is a nightmare." She muttered under her breath. "He has no chance—absolutely none!"

"Sorry I'm late!" Natsu called cheerfully, ignoring the arrogant smirks from the other princes around them and Queen Layla's baffled, but somehow knowing look.

"As I was saying…" The Queen smiled faintly, studying the furtive glances between the new arrival and her daughter. "We seek only the perfect match for our Princess. Thus, we have designed a "competition" of sorts to determine the future prince of this kingdom. We, the royal family—" She gestured to Lucy and herself. "eagerly anticipate what you will show us. Fight well!"

There was a collective rush of excitement, swelling up into loud, rambunctious chatter.

"When will we know when the tests begin?" One shouted.

Natsu looked over at the Queen. He had never seen anyone look so much like _Lucy_, as the Queen's lips quirked into a wry half smile.

"My dear, how do you know if you haven't been tested all along?"

* * *

Natsu groaned into his seventh helping of dinner, patting his belly with contentment.

"That's…an awful lot of food." The prince beside him remarked.

Natsu attempted to reply, choking down the last few bites of his meal. The prince helpfully thumped Natsu on the back.

"I'm Prince Gray, from the Northern Kingdoms."

"Natsu, from the…" Natsu shrugged. "Never mind. You here to marry the princess?" He jabbed his fork over at the princess, who was currently glaring at him with all her might.

Gray had the oddest feeling that if he answered yes, this fiery-looking bastard would punch him straight into tomorrow. It was a casual question, but the way it seemed to physically pain him—well, Gray was not quite _that _much of a bastard.

"Lost a bet." Gray said truthfully. "I'm not really interested in the princess."

Natsu relaxed the tiniest fraction and resumed his eating. Then, he put down his fork, unsettled.

"Well, I'm definitely here to get a look at that beauty!" Prince Wakaba jeered, nudging Prince Macao slyly. ("Aren't you married?" Macao later asked. Wakaba just sighed.)

"She's the brightest star in the heavens, the prettiest rose in any garden…and I will make her mine." Prince Loke waxed poetically, prattling on and on.

"I could paint her loveliness for days." Prince Reedus stared dreamily at his plate, as if it were a blank canvas.

"She's a _MAN_!" Elfman chimed in.

Natsu's jaw tightened. He had no idea why his fists were involuntarily clenching underneath the table, or why he was itching to fight all of these bastards and punch their smug expressions straight of their faces. Why was he so irritated?

Prince Gajeel, taking a seat on the other side of Natsu, shrewdly began to tease him. "The princess and I would look great together, wouldn't we?" He snorted, his trademark laugh echoing loudly in the room. (Never mind that he had his eye on a girl back at his home—this opportunity to ruffle the newcomer was far too amusing). "That little blonde in a skimpy little outfit—"

That was the last straw for Natsu, and all of his restraint (although, it had always been rather limited) disappeared.

Along with the table, as it immediately burst into flames.

"Fire!" Lucy choked, coughing. "I'm going to kill you, Natsu!"

As the terrified princes ran out the door, Natsu calmly strode over to the princess. "Let's go." He swooped down and lifted her easily, heavy skirts and all.

"You fucking idiot! How are we ever going to finish this story?" She punched his shoulder as hard as she could (which was not very hard at all...Lucy was much more adept in kicks). "You actually have to _win _this thing, you know?"

Unfazed, he continued to carry the screaming girl outside, half-listening to her rants about 'proper etiquette' and how burning down the castle was most definitely improper.

"Hey, you alright?" Lucy stared up at him, her tone softening. "You're angry."

Natsu sighed exasperatedly. Just how perceptive did this girl have to be? "I'm not."

"Is it me?" The hurt in her voice was all too clear—how did she wear her heart on her sleeve so easily? He had always tried to hide his emotions under a veneer of lighthearted playfulness…but then again, Lucy had seen through that, hadn't she?

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's never you."

* * *

Lucy groaned behind her fan. Things were going disastrously for Natsu, who had miraculously not been eliminated yet.

First, he had arrived extremely late, and his royal etiquette had clearly not been on par, as Queen Layla grimaced at his strange greeting.

There was that dreadfully unpleasant dinner—in which Natsu had ignored the seven dainty forks for each course, and just selected the largest one. And there was no need to mention the burning table, for that was self-explanatory.

Then came a battle of wits, in which Natsu failed to answer a single question correctly. (Actually, he managed to get one correct, but that was only after Lucy whispered the answer extremely loudly).

The physical aspects of the competition were only decent at best. Although she had taught him to dance for a mission, he ignored the reserved, stilted steps of a formal waltz to twirl her several times (which she thourougly enjoyed).

All this, Lucy and Layla watched anxiously, the Queen always frowning at Natsu's rather peculiar antics.

Several princes had been eliminated, and somehow, only Natsu and Prince Loke remained. (Gray had been eliminated immediately after dinner to his great relief. He proceeded to go home, in which he was never allowed to return to Love Rival Lucy's castle by the command of Juvia. Gajeel, on the other hand, suffered greatly in the battle of wits, as he managed to get absolutely no questions correct. Levy was slightly irritated, not because he had entered a contest to win the princess's hand, but because she was not impressed with Gajeel's lack of knowledge. The other princes vanished mysteriously after grave mistakes in other competitions, such as dancing, fencing, and proper hair care.)

"It has certainly been a long day." Layla smiled at the two boys, her eyes bright with amusement. "Now, off to bed with you!"

Now, here was the feared test that Lucy was waiting for. Her mother had confided that underneath a stack of twenty mattresses lay a single pea. "We shall test the prince's sensitivity!" She had announced triumphantly, as Lucy's face grew dejected. Natsu…was about as sensitive as a dragon frolicking in a field of daisies (which is to say, not at all).

Loke winked at her, as if he knew exactly what was going on.

"Good night." Lucy whispered to her two remaining candidates, although she only had eyes for one. She curtsied elegantly, wondering just what the next morning would bring.

* * *

Natsu clambered into bed, exhausted. "This is definitely Lucy's family—they're all so _weird_." He said, staring at the stack of mattresses. "Is this even normal?"

But perhaps they were on to something, since Natsu had never slept so well in his life.

* * *

"Good morning, boys." Layla settled into her throne, her posture so impeccable that she could have been one of Greece's marble statues.

Loke bowed immediately, while Natsu just looked around warily.

"Where's Lu—the princess?"

"She will be arriving shortly after I announce our decision. I trust you both slept well?"

Natsu nodded cheerfully. "Yeah! It was wonderful, Your Majesty."

Loke smirked, as if he knew that the entire competition had just swung into his favor. "I'm afraid I slept poorly, Your Majesty. It was as if there was something buried in the mattresses…" He let his voice trail off melodramatically.

Layla nodded at both their replies. "It seems that we have our clear winner."

Both Natsu and Loke straightened.

"Prince Loke."

Loke shot Natsu an infuriating grin, while Natsu felt his spirits sink.

"You may leave."

Natsu's eyes slowly brightened, his mouth gaping open in wonder. Loke, on the other hand, did not have as pleasant as a reaction.

"But, how?" He almost screeched. "This_ idiot _couldn't even tell there was a pea in the mattresses!"

"Exactly." Layla frowned at Loke's appalling behavior. "We did not need a prince who would complain over even the slightest thing."

To Natsu's immense satisfaction (and secretly, Layla's as well), Loke's mouth opened and closed, but he had absolutely nothing to say (for once).

"Prince Natsu. You, on the other hand, have shown tremendous courage and loyalty to my daughter. On the day of the fire, you alone remained behind to carry her outside. In fact, you even started the fire for the sake of her honor, correct?"

"I didn't like what they were saying." He found himself admitting to the Queen.

She smiled down at him. "We need someone to be the perfect fit for our Lucy. Someone who isn't afraid to speak out or blatantly call out the wrong answers. Your answers during our competition were actually quite amusing." She laughed lightly. "We don't need any straitlaced, conventional princes who only know how to dance the waltz. We want someone who is willing to dance the way he wants to, and I daresay Lucy agrees. And not only that, but we need someone who is constantly watching over her. I was pleased to hear that the first words out of your mouth were concerning where Lucy was."

Natsu shifted his weight uncomfortably. He had never heard the way he behaved around Lucy spoken allowed, and it was slightly jarring. Had he truly acted this way for all this time? The way he watched over her was almost involuntary now—it was as easy and normal as breathing.

"But!" Loke was still struggling over the tremendous offense he had received. "I am a true prince!"

"Can't you see, Loke?" Layla said gently. "We never needed a prince."

"What? Why?"

Then a voice, an achingly familiar one, sent Natsu's heart beating. "For I was never a princess." Lucy called out, striding into the throne in a loose t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"P-princess!" Loke stammered. "Where—your dress—why are you dressed in such a manner?"

"Dresses are itchy." She shrugged, and the way she said it, that gleam of defiance in her eyes, made Natsu smile.

Loke huffed, storming off in a manner that made Layla giggle uncharacteristically. "Good riddance! But I suppose I should see him out." She stood, heading in the same direction Loke did. "Welcome to the family, Natsu."

As the door closed behind the Queen, Natsu realized that they were finally alone. "Hi." He blurted out randomly.

"Hi." Lucy said softly. She adjusted her t-shirt self-consciously.

"I like the new look."

"Yeah? It's much better than those stupid dresses. I'm happy with this." She sighed contentedly. "If this wasn't a story, I'd be happy with this. Just so you know."

He got the feeling that she wasn't talking about t-shirts and jeans anymore. "Erm…so you're not disappointed?

"Disappointed?"

"That you know…you could have gotten a prince?"

Lucy stared at him as if he had grown two heads. "A prince over you?"

"I'll take that as a no then." He said casually, but inside, his blood was roaring. He was staring at her as if she was the most spectacular thing he had ever seen in that ratty old t-shirt of hers. He never liked princesses anyway…hadn't he always wanted someone real? Perhaps…Lucy felt the same way.

Lucy was _Lucy_, and he would never want her to change. He was content with what he had.

"I think…I'm happy with this too."

* * *

A/N: This extra scene is loosely based upon the Nalu Day 6's Prompt "Happy", and is set after Rapunzel (right after chapter 9). T All of these are additional chapters, so they are not necessarily associated with the plot :) This is also loosely inspired by The Princess and the Pea, which I highly encourage for everyone to check out!


	36. Bonus Chapter 7: The Snow Queen

They say mirrors are never to be trusted.

This mirror in particular was a beautiful lie, stirring all of humanity's unpleasant thoughts and revealing only vice and folly. Such a wondrous item, with its gleaming, polished sheen and its large, ornate border, was a mere distortion of reality. The joys and loveliness of life—unnoticed. Yet the ugly aspects? They were magnified, exposing only flaws and hiding brilliant truths.

Nonetheless, this magical mirror remained hidden, locked inside a tower high in the heavens. Not a single human soul had ever come across it, and all thought it would remain in such a way—

Until it fell, shattering into thousands and thousands of tiny splinters. Like little icy snowflakes, the mirror tumbled back to Earth, its cold glass fragments piercing the warmest of hearts and the brightest of eyes.

And thus their hearts grew ice-like and cold like the mirror, their eyes only seeing ugliness and evil.

* * *

"This isn't like you, Luce!" Natsu absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair, staring at her in frustration.

"It isn't?" Lucy sneered, a strange expression that marred her normally cheerful face. "What would you know, if you're only a stranger who dragged me off the streets of Hargeon?"

They had been on the road, the lights gently releasing them onto a path beside a riverbank. Only the cheerful chirping of crickets, and the gentle trickle of the river could be heard in this silent summer paradise. The air had been warm, the sunlight glistening down upon their backs—when suddenly, Lucy clutched her heart with a frown, and began to complain of the cold.

Complaints turned to anger, and anger turned to biting, harsh comments that made Natsu wonder if this Lucy wasn't his Lucy at all.

"That's awful to say." He pointed out, hurt. "We're best friends, Luce."

Lucy smiled cruelly, as if that was the reaction she was searching for. "Oh, is the little boy upset? Going to run off for another year and cry over his dead Daddy?"

Natsu recoiled backwards.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. I didn't think of you _once_ in that year you left." She trilled in a sing-song voice.

Each bitter word was like a stab wound, each cut stinging and raw. He couldn't bear to look at her scornful face, that ugly expression so out of place on the normally kind girl. Suddenly, he was running—he had no idea why, but he wanted to leave, leave behind this spiteful girl who was most definitely_ not_ his Lucy—he refused to believe it was her.

It just couldn't be her, could it?

* * *

Lucy shivered. She had never felt so cold, this aching numbness that swept through her senses like waves crashing into the shore. She could hear herself say something to Natsu, could watch as he ran, but strangely, she found that she just…didn't care. A tiny part of her begged her to chase after him, but she ignored it, squashing the little voice down until it grew silent.

"How…cold of you."

Lucy peered into the trees, searching for the voice that had called out to her. A woman stepped out onto the path, blindingly white in her robes—no, they were not robes. She was surrounded by snowflakes, the little white flurries clustering around her like bees drawn to honey. How long had she been watching?

"Snow in this weather?" Lucy only felt a dull sense of curiosity, for she was still shivering too much to care.

"Look again." The woman's voice was thin and delicate, as fragile as ice.

And Lucy reluctantly did. The trees, previously dripping green foliage, were now coated beneath an icy layer of purest white. The river had frozen over, its immobile surface begging to be skated upon. Flurries of snow swirled in the wind like dancing butterflies, and for some strange reason, Lucy was filled with joy.

"I am the Snow Queen." The woman stepped closer towards Lucy. "Never have I seen such a bitter heart in so young a girl. The way you treated that boy—"

She took Lucy's face into her hands, staring at the unfazed girl. Just how could such a petite woman hold so much acrimony? Then she began to laugh, for she had seen the glass deeply embedded in Lucy's deadened eyes and recognized the mirror's magic at work. "You amuse me greatly, icy one."

The Snow Queen pressed her cold lips to Lucy's forehead, delighted with her latest plaything. "Do not worry; I will take the cold away from you." She murmured softly. "Join me, little girl."

Lucy tried to struggle, but her limbs had relaxed under her newly granted warmth.

She kissed Lucy's forehead a second time, wiping away any trace of lingering doubt from Lucy's mind. "That's right, dear. Let yourself forget…" One kiss would numb the cold, but a second? A second kiss would take away her warmest memories, the guild and Natsu slowly fading away like melting ice.

"Once to numb the cold, twice to numb the mind." The Snow Queen laughed, taking Lucy's hand. "As for the heart, why bother? You clearly don't have one."

And with those chilling words, they disappeared into a swirl of snow.

* * *

Natsu regretted running off immediately. Lucy was undoubtedly still upset over the time he had left her, right? He just needed to talk to her, to clarify everything that had happened. Surely she had not meant the cruel words she had said? Or maybe he had done something wrong? Either way, he desperately needed to find her.

"Where did she go?" He turned back, stalking back down the path. There was not a trace of Lucy ever being there, but—

"Snow." He breathed. The lights had carried them to a place of sunshine and summer, yet that had all been replaced. It appeared winter had come several months too soon, its icy touch gracing even the tiniest leaf.

But that still revealed nothing. Where on earth had Lucy gone?

Perhaps she had fallen into the river? He shuddered, praying he would not find a frozen corpse. Natsu bent down and touched the frozen river, the ice receding from his warm touch. The joyful gurgle of the river returned, its water beginning to run once more.

"She's gone to the Snow Queen."

Natsu jolted out of utter shock. "W-who?" As ridiculous as it sounded, he could have sworn that the voice was coming from—"The river?" He said aloud. "You saw Lucy go with this Snow Queen?"

"You melted the ice." It bubbled, its voice flowing and smooth, just like the water itself. "I have no greater way to thank you but to tell you of the difficult journey ahead of you."

"How can I find her?" He asked urgently.

"Follow the snow." It whispered. "Save your friend."

Natsu straightened, turning back towards the snow covered path. The river had refused to say another word, only implying that Lucy was in grave danger.

"Your Lucy has been cursed." It had said, and then it fell silent once more.

The snow had not been an easy trail to follow; for Natsu's fiery heat melted it almost instantly at the slightest touch.

Before long, he had stumbled upon several things willing to aid him in his quest. The river had led him to the house of an enchantress, who warned him that the Snow Queen had likely stolen Lucy's memories. "She will be more likely to obey if she recalls nothing but her love for the Snow Queen." Porlyusica had told him, not unsympathetically. She had offered no solution in how to restore Lucy's memories, however.

The enchantress's words had chilled him, so he sought the knowledge of anyone who had ever confronted the Snow Queen. Only a few miles away, a passing crow had revealed that Lucy had been taken North to the Queen's palace, a stormy labyrinth of winter and ice. He had thus proceeded north until he had neared exhaustion, stumbling into what he had thought was an empty cottage along the way.

The cottage had not been empty. "You seek the Snow Queen." An old woman stoked the fireplace, her back still turned.

"H-how?"

"The crows told me." She pretended not to notice as Natsu hungrily devoured the flames, not making a single remark.

After his hunger had been sated, Natsu had spilled the entire story—Lucy's strange behavior, her disappearance, and the warnings of all the creatures that he had come across along his journey.

"Ah…she has been cursed by the mirror."

This had been the first time he had ever heard of the mirror. "What do you mean?"

And so she told him of how the cursed mirror had shattered, its glass falling to earth and piercing through the hearts of humanity.

Natsu sat back in frustration. He could handle any physical opponent, but a mirror? How could he rescue Lucy now?

The old woman must have sensed his anger, for she quickly soothed him. "I can give you no greater power than you have already," said the woman; "don't you see how strong that is? How nature and animals are obliged to serve you, and how well you have got through this bitterly cold world. You cannot receive any power from me greater than you now have, for you carry fire in your heart and strength in your bones."

"Then, what must I do?"

The old woman sighed. "If you cannot obtain access to the Snow Queen, and remove the glass fragments from your Lucy, we can do utterly nothing to help her...Take him along with you to speed you along your way." She nodded towards the reindeer fastened to a post outside the cottage.

"Does he have a name?" Natsu asked suddenly.

The old woman shook her head. "You can give him one, if you like."

Natsu almost smiled, but the situation was far too grave for any display of cheerfulness. "I think…I think I'll call him Happy."

* * *

Lucy sat on a balcony of ice, her skin barely perceiving the cold. She was dressed in silken robes, which she had requested to be a peculiar shade of pink. Although her head pounded and ached every time she tried to recall something, her mind was adamant about this particular shade. This color…this color was important to her.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Lucy?" The Queen sailed onto the balcony, almost as if she was floating. "Have you solved the puzzle yet?"

Some aspect of her mind must have remained somewhat awake, for she had begged to be released from the Queen's care. The Queen had laughed, half-surprised at Lucy's willpower and half-irritated by the thought of losing her latest toy.

"You must be stronger than I thought…" The Queen had mused. "Very well, you may leave—if and only if you are able to solve my puzzle." She had tossed several pieces of ice onto the floor, watching with amusement as she watched Lucy pick them up. Like a Chinese puzzle, the pieces could be arranged to form words or symbols. "Spell the word 'eternity', darling, and I shall let you leave. Or perhaps I should say, 'never ending'?" She had seen the words floating in Lucy's mind and plucked them out, dangling them in front of her like bait.

Lucy had paused, wondering why those words struck such a chord inside her.

Lucy's fingers continued to move the pieces, almost mindlessly. "Not yet, Your Majesty."

"I thought so." The Queen said triumphantly. "I'll leave you to your task, Lucy." She laughed mockingly as the poor girl fumbled with the pieces, knowing that she would never solve the puzzle.

Lucy kept arranging the pieces, even as her mind wandered. Pink was important to her…but why?

"Lucy!" She looked up from her work, although her fingers never strayed. Had she just imagined it?

"Let's go, Happy! We gotta find Lucy!" She cocked her head. Why was she hearing voices?

"Oy, flame-bastard! Let's fight!"

"Love Rival! Lay your hands on him again and I'll—"

"Who dares touch my cake?"

Who were these people? Why were they haunting her, like ghostly specters on a midsummer's evening?

Her fingers flew faster and faster.

"It's always more fun when we're together." That voice…sounded almost like her own.

"Let's save the tears for when we win."

Her head was roaring, and her fingers were moving wildly beyond control. She was gasping for breath, her body trembling. She looked down slowly, studying the symbol that had been created.

It was indescribable, yet its curves and edges were so, so familiar.

The Fairy Tail insignia.

Lucy's eyes filled with tears.

Suddenly, everything came rushing back. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia, and she was a member of Fairy Tail. Her best friend in the whole world was Natsu Dragneel—and she had said terrible, terrible things to him.

Her fingers slowly went to her cheeks, feeling the warmth of her tears.

The splinters of glass in her eyes had melted away.

"Oy! Lucy!" This time, she shot straight up, knowing she was not imagining things.

"Jump, Lucy!"

Jump? She was fifty feet in the air, suspended on a frail balcony made of ice—never mind. Her legs were already standing on the very edge of the rail.

"I'll catch you!" Natsu shouted.

She didn't doubt it, and jumped without a second thought. He would catch her, just as he always would.

As she felt herself nestled in Natsu's comforting arms, she slowly lifted her right hand, and stared happily at the pink Fairy Tail insignia tattooed on the back of her hand.

"I feel…so warm." She sobbed, her heart finally beginning to thaw.

* * *

A/N: This extra scene is loosely based upon the Bonus Nalu Prompt "Cold ", and is set after Beauty and the Beast (right after chapter 22). I wanted to write something about Lucy's love for the whole guild, so I hope you enjoyed it! All of these are additional chapters, so they are not necessarily associated with the plot :) This is also loosely inspired by The Snow Queen, which I highly encourage for everyone to check out!

Thank you all for bearing with all of my bonus chapters, especially those who are eager to see the main story return! I apologize for writing yet another one, and thank you guys for your patience :) I hope I can make up for it by revealing the next chapter title, which is 'The Swan'. It will be published by Friday at the earliest :) Any guesses to which fairy tale that might be?


	37. Chapter 29: The Swan

There was no magic Lucy abhorred more.

Curses—their foul bitterness permeated the air, so unlike the warm, caressing magic that filled her and Natsu's bones. Perhaps only a mage with such acute sensitivity could feel the malevolence and smell the tainted scent of copper pennies. She missed the comfort of her keys' magic, which was kind—golden tendrils that begged to be called upon. She had faced her fair share of curses in these fairy tales, (although Natsu had taken the larger burden). And she would be lying if she claimed curses didn't remind of her another time, another enemy…and the most painful sacrifice of her life.

She could certainly use some of her keys right now, she mused, staring down at the jeering man in front of her. His robes stank of that filthy, dark magic, and the greasiness of his unkempt beard—

It was far too unpleasant for her.

"Are you not content, girl?" Ivan smirked. "Or should I say, _Queen_?"

"I?" Lucy said drily. "I am about as satisfied as a wolf without prey—which means not at all".

"A wolf, darling? How indelicate…would you not prefer the word 'swan'?"

Lucy swore silently, glaring at the golden feathers that had sprouted down her arms.

"You should be simply delighted!" Ivan continued. "The ugly princess of the faraway isles has transformed into a beautiful Queen of Swans. Certainly, it is an upgrade." He raked his eyes up and down, admiring Lucy in all her feathered glory.

She refused to shiver under his leering glance. "Oh, I find such _delight_ in transforming day and night. The whole swan look is quite fashionable these days, I'm sure." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You would not have to suffer from my curse if your _irritating_ family would just give up Lumen Histoire!" He suddenly snapped, his eyes bulging out in anger.

"My kingdom has protected its light for centuries, Rothbart. For this reason, our kingdom's girls would gladly bear this curse." Lucy raised her chin high, daring him to defy her.

"And bear it you shall!" He hissed. "A pity that swan feathers are high in demand among huntsmen these days. True beauty lies in fleeting lives…and the sight of your noble white feathers soaked through with red, an arrow piercing your snowy chest…it will all be _beautiful_ to my eyes."

"Leave, Rothbart. You are not welcome here." A new voice had entered the fray, and Lucy breathed a sigh of relief.

Mirajane stood next to Lucy, steely cold with resolve. Her own arms were gracefully adorned with feathers, albiet so white that it could almost pass with silver.

"Ah, it's _you_. Save for this girl—" Ivan gestured at Lucy. "You were the one I wanted to capture the most. The filthy consort of my son."

"You won't touch Laxus. The Master won't allow it." Mira said fiercely.

"As if that sniveling coward could ever stop me!" Ivan spat at the ground. "My son is mine to do whatever I want."

"You would kill him just for another taste of power?"

"I installed that power in him in the first place!" He roared. Suddenly, he stopped, although it was clear his tirade had been unfinished. "Daybreak has arrived, dear swans." Ivan gave a strangled, hoarse laugh, vanishing in a whirl of black fabric.

"That smell—" Mira wrinkled her nose.

"Curse magic." Lucy explained. "It—"

She was abruptly cut off, her mellow voice transforming into a loud squawk.

Indeed, daybreak had arrived, the apricot-colored light slowly filling the sky with golden warmth.

Her feathers began to appear in earnest, and Lucy's neck grew slender and curved. She saw the sky expanding larger—no, she was shrinking. Her arms grew heavy, embellished by golden plumage that glittered in the slowly brightening sunlight. A beak replaced her lips, and her fair hair had transformed into a tiny gilded circlet that rested upon her head.

It was done.

She had returned to being a swan.

* * *

Her arrival into this new story was certainly quite jarring.

Lucy had awoken, still disorientated from the dizzying journey of the lights, floating in the middle of a crystal-clear pond. When she had shakily stood, she had seen the curious feathers that coated her limbs, but otherwise, she had been unharmed. Err—almost. She had immediately been tackled back into the pond by several other girls, all sprouting feathers just like her (despite Levy's tiny size, she could still deliver a bone-crushing, bruising hug).

"Where have you been, Odette?" Levy had pointed an accusing finger at her. "You've been missing for _days_!"

"Clearly she's been searching for a little fun." Cana had drawled. "Secret liaisons, rooms of sin, a couple drinks—"

Lucy had just blinked blearily at them, coughing up copious amounts of pond water.

Through careful questioning, she had discovered that Odette, princess of the isles, had been cursed along with the other women of her kingdom. Swan by day and human by night, the swans had been living in this hidden grotto for several weeks.

"It's the hunting season." Wendy had warned her. "And which hunter wouldn't like to take home a swan?"

Lucy then learned of Rothbart, the cruel sorcerer who had stormed her kingdom (well, Odette's kingdom) to find the isles' secret.

"He had hoped his son would aid him, so he abandoned Laxus at a young age to stay with Master Makarov. When he returned, however—" Mira's face had been uncharacteristically blank. "Laxus refused to help his father, and Rothbart tried to kill him."

Lucy was no fool—she could see the ferocity in Mira's eyes and the way Mira's lips trembled as she spoke. Laxus was clearly dear to Mira, which only strengthened Lucy's resolve to finish this story and give all the characters their well-deserved Happily Ever After.

"But what does Rothbart want?" Lucy had persistently asked.

Mira reluctantly had told her of Lumen Histoire (a term that immediately struck both alarm and terror in Lucy's heart). "It's never been revealed to any of us, but Ivan claims it holds only darkness."

"But what appears dark may be light, right?"

Mira had looked strangely at Lucy. "You would do well to remember the opposite holds true too." Then she shook her head and smiled. "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. For some weird reason, those words just seemed to appear in my head…"

With those ominous words in mind, Lucy crawled into the comforting coolness of the pond. Her encounter with Rothbart last night had only revealed her suspicions—Rothbart was indeed Ivan, just as she had guessed.

This was certainly a strange fairy tale…and sadly, she was quite unfamiliar with it. Curses and transformations into various creatures were common tropes in fairy tales…but which story was this one?

Her mind dredged up one last memory of her conversation with Mira. "Can we break the curse?" She had asked hopefully.

Mira sighed. "It takes a vow."

"A vow?"

"Of eternal love." Mira confirmed. "The princess must receive a vow from a prince to release all the swan-maidens from our curse."

"Basically, Rothbart is taking advantage of Odette's lack of sex appeal." Cana said teasingly. Was it possible for a swan to sound drunk?

Lucy mock-glared at her. Then, a jolt of surprise ran through her nerves. "Wait…Odette? Me?"

Cana winked. "You're the princess, aren't you? So, where's the prince?"

Lucy had opened her mouth, and then closed it again. This was quite the role reversal…

If the prince was who she was hoping fervently it would be, well—she still remembered the fiasco that was Beauty and the Beast. Yet another time they needed true love to break a curse (at that time, Natsu's curse)…and it had ended with only a grant of more time.

Would they finally be ready?

* * *

"This is stupid." Natsu grumbled, adjusting the ill-fitting formal apparel with disgust.

"You mean your face?" Gray chortled, yanking the crown off of Natsu's head and tossing it in the air.

Natsu only grunted, his hand instinctively reaching out to catch it.

"Is Natsu really not retorting back?" Reedus said in interest, leaning forward to watch the spectacle.

"It's the third time today that he's just ignored Gray…is our Natsu growing up?" Macao chuckled, taking a long swig of ale.

Natsu ignored their taunts, resting his cheek on the silken tablecloth. Why had the lights taken him to such a gaudy, overly decorated palace like this?

"Are you not enjoying yourself, son?" A terrifyingly loud voice boomed in his ear.

He immediately sat up straight, pasting a smile on his face. "Hi, err—Mommy!"

Natsu was doomed, wasn't he? If the only mother figure in his life was Erza Scarlet—well, he would definitely not recover from these scarring memories.

Erza nodded approvingly. Strangely, she had insisted on being called 'Mommy', which Natsu had been reluctant to say at first (all reluctance flew out the window when suddenly, a sword was sticking through his arm). "Son, it is a glorious day—the day that you were born!"

This was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him (this was definitely beyond Lucy Heartfilia weird...), and he still hadn't quite recovered from the fact that Erza was his mother. Erza…was his mother. Oh Mavis, _Erza was his mother_! (Natsu still hadn't come to terms with the fact that Jellal was his father. His brain was processing the Erza fact extremely, extremely slowly).

A sword suddenly appeared right next to Gray's neck. Erza had requipped back into her armor. "Err—Happy birthday, Prince Natsu!" He shouted cheerfully, eyes wide with fear.

"Yes, happy birthday!" The men all chorused, each one terrified of Erza's blade.

She sheathed it, satisfied. "As you know, you are to be married soon."

Natsu spluttered. "Actually, I didn't know that."

Erza sighed. "We have gone over this, you insolent child. It is your duty to marry an eligible bride at the upcoming ball, and you have now turned twenty." Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "Twenty!" She howled, smashing Natsu's head painfully against her armor. "My son has grown so much!"

There was no shame in admitting how much Natsu wanted to cry. Gray winced in sympathy.

Jellal instantly appeared, slowly coaxing the bawling Erza away from Natsu. "Let's not quite kill our son yet, Erza." He smiled down at Natsu. "We have yet to give you a present, right?"

Erza wiped at her tears. "Hold on." She quickly requipped back into her queenly robes, holding a large gift in her hands.

"For you." She handed it to Natsu, who eyed the Heart Kreutz wrapping suspiciously. Would this be more stuffy, itchy clothes? (He was secretly hoping for Lucy in a maid outfit…curse his perverted mind).

He cautiously opened it. Inside lay a gleaming new crossbow, its body made of the finest oak and its trigger glimmering with the shiniest silver steel.

Natsu blinked in surprise. This gift…was not entirely horrible.

"Do you like it?" Jellal prompted. "I hear that the swans are quite populous these days…it would be perfect for the hunting season."

"It's great." Natsu smiled at his parents, which was…still a weird thought.

"Then you should promise to pick a bride at the ball, hmm?" Erza said triumphantly.

Bribery, huh? He was way too clever to fall for such—"Sure." He quickly grabbed the crossbow. "Come on, Gray." He pushed his chair away, standing.

Gray blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Let's go hunting." Natsu waved the crossbow at him. "I'm tired of this whole birthday thing, anyway."

Gray, to his credit, took things in stride. "I bet I get the bigger haul today, flame-brain!"

"You wish, ice prick."

* * *

Natsu kicked absentmindedly at the bushes, lost in thought. The day's sunlit hours were slowly passing by, for he could already see the sky darkening with a purple haze. They had wandered down into the castle's hunting woods, searching for a chance to use Natsu's new crossbow.

"Stop that, idiot! You're scaring away the prey!"

Natsu opened his mouth for a biting retort, and then closed it. "Gray."

"Yes?" Gray stared at him, wondering why Natsu was acting so strangely.

"What's marriage like?"

Gray gaped. "I'm not married, you fool!"

Natsu held up his hands. "I know, I know. But what's it like?"

"Hell." Gray said solemnly. "I hear it's like hell."

"Well…that's depressing." Natsu had actually thought it might be slightly nice…if it was with the right person. He found his mind wandering back to the topic of Lucy Heartfilia for the hundredth time today. Before the lights had taken them away, he had finally summoned up the courage to—his heart clenched, and he forced himself to pay attention to what Gray was prattling about.

Slowly, it dawned on him. "Oh, you're talking about what Queen Erza wants, right?" Gray prompted.

"I hate being a prince." Natsu grumbled. "Responsibility and I don't go well together."

"You don't want to rule?"

"Are you kidding? Can you imagine me King?"

Gray shuddered. "Frankly, if you ever succeed the throne, I'm moving out of this kingdom." He shared a rare smile with the pink-haired mage.

"Thankfully, Erza doesn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. She's about as invincible as a twenty foot steel pole."

"A steel pole wearing Heart Kreutz." Gray laughed.

"Careful. You know what'll happen if she hears that." Natsu raised an eyebrow, but his lips quirked into a half-smile.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"She could make you get married." Natsu groaned. "You know how much she loves weddings." Still, his mind was elsewhere. He was still imagining soft lips on his, the warm familiar scent of Lucy wrapped in his arms…

Strange that marriage and Lucy had somehow grown synonymous in his mind. Yet another weird thought he couldn't quite confront.

Gray shuddered. "Yeah, never mind."

Suddenly, Natsu clapped a hand over Gray's mouth. "There!" He hissed. He leveled his crossbow at a flash of white swimming in the lake. They had wandered straight up to its banks, their toes growing wet from its rippling waves.

"A swan." Gray breathed. Prized for its feathers, a swan would fetch a hefty sum.

"A swan?" Natsu almost dropped the bow. "I don't know if we should—" Weren't swans too beautiful to be shot?

The sky was now streaked with rich navy and pink, as it were a watercolor canvas come to life.

"Come on!" Gray hissed, snatching the crossbow from Natsu's hands. "It's almost nighttime—we won't be able to see it again!"

"This doesn't seem right!" Natsu grunted, tugging at the crossbow.

"Think of the money!"

"Don't shoot it, Gray!"

Somehow, Gray had wretched the crossbow out of Natsu's grasp, and was preparing to fire. The sky dimmed, the midnight blue encompassing the entire heavens.

"Don't shoot!" A girl screamed at the same time Natsu tackled Gray to the ground, sending the bolt awry.

Natsu froze, rolling off Gray in an instant.

"Y-you!" He stared at the swan—no, figure standing in the lake. Suddenly, several swans swooped down from the sky and settled onto the crystal waters, each one gracefully tucking its wings away and transforming into maidens clothed in feathers.

"W-what is this?" Gray wondered, turning his head to face Natsu.

But Natsu had already disappeared, his shoes lying beside Gray. He was running as fast as he could into the water, ignoring its icy waters as if it were nothing.

Gray peered at the running figure. The dim moonlight was almost impossible to see anything! There was someone running towards Natsu as well…who on earth was that?

"Lucy!" He heard Natsu bellow.

Lucy could barely move her limbs, her water-logged feathers only dragging her down. (She was beginning to regret choosing to transform in the middle of the lake). But still, she pressed onwards. "Natsu!" She stretched her hand out, trying to reach for him.

They met in the middle, a fierce collision of limbs and feathers and lips that astounded them both. There was an undeniable attraction, a pull that would not be satisfied until both had fully submitted to it. There was laughter and relief, passion and joy—a swirl of emotions that had consumed them, swallowed them whole.

Natsu pulled away from Lucy's lips reluctantly, resting his forehead on hers. "You're here." He breathed, slightly out of breath.

"And so are you." She laughed.

There was a long pause.

"Oh! Erm—hi." Natsu shifted his weight awkwardly. "I think I forgot to say that." He would have never thought that they would greet each other with such fervor, especially with how they had left the last story. He had expected awkwardness, caution—yet this was none of those. This felt familiar, as if they had been doing this their entire lives.

He could tell Lucy was thinking the same thing, her cheeks slightly flushed under the pale moonlight. "About Sleeping Beauty and the latest story…we can talk about that later." She said quietly. "And…hi."

There was another awkward silence.

"Oh, fuck this." Lucy declared uncharacteristically. "Come here." She wrapped her arms slowly around Natsu, staring him at him passionately…and dunked him straight into the water.

He spluttered.

"Revenge!" Lucy snickered. "For all those times at the guild!"

He stared at her strangely, his eyes filled with something she couldn't quite discern. "Y-you!" He half-laughed in wonder. "How can you be so—Never mind! You're on!"

And if occasionally they drifted underwater for some privacy…well…

* * *

A/N: Apologies for the long wait! Those bonus chapters in a row definitely took a lot out of me XD I will be back in the swing of things soon, so no worries! It has also be determined that there is one more arc after Swan Lake wraps up :)

As always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You all are amazing, wonderful people, and I am so thrilled that you have stuck through so long on this story :)

Preview: Chapter 30: A Midsummer's Night


	38. Chapter 30: A Midsummer's Night

"_Are you sure that we are awake? It seems to me that yet we sleep, we dream."_—_William Shakespeare_

"So…feathers?" Natsu asked drily.

A faint blush bloomed on Lucy's cheeks, as Natsu scrutinized her new appearance. "It's a sensitive topic." She quipped, ignoring Natsu's heated gaze. Frankly, she doubted she was worthy of his blatant staring, with her damp, tangled hair and the cloying scent of pond water still coating her skin.

They had crawled out of the water's depths only a few minutes ago, soaked to the bone. Settling themselves in the forest grotto, there was nothing left to do except…talk. And neither of them had yet to broach the subject of Sleeping Beauty.

"Okay, no feathers then." Natsu grinned. "It's a nice place you've got here." And indeed, it was true. The water glistened with silver moonlight, its soft ripples echoing in the still night. Tall, arching trees stretched high, its heavy leaves promising to bear copious harvests of luscious fruit. With the hazy gleam of the moon and the dim sparks of curious fireflies, it was akin to something dreamlike—an enchanted forest on a midsummer's night.

Lucy shrugged. "Not as nice as a palace, I'm sure." (While the forest was beautiful, it was missing rather essential…plumbing).

"Yeah, but have you ever had Erza as your mother?" Now, that felt weird to say aloud. "Wait! How did you know I lived in the palace?" He asked, mystified. Sure, Lucy was clever…but had she truly begun to read minds?

"The ridiculous crown gave it away."

"Ah, really?" He snatched it off his head. "How did it even stay on during…?" His voice trailed off.

_All those kisses. _

Lucy swore she could feel those words hanging in the air tauntingly. It hadn't been this awkward when they had_ first _seen each other…

"Lucy, let's err—talk." It was an uncharacteristic statement from a boy who always spoke through his actions. She couldn't recall the last time Natsu wanted to just…talk. "Was Sleeping Beauty…okay?"

She almost wanted to laugh at his clumsiness with words, the way he looked almost…worried. "Okay? It was more than okay."

He grinned then, that bold and boyish smile back on his face in a flash. "Oh, good. Then I can do it again."

"You idiot, you already did." She whacked him playfully. "Wasn't it…obvious? That it was okay?"

"Lucy,_ nothing_ you do is obvious."

"Or maybe you're just oblivious." She softened her words with a bright smile of her own. He was a mess right now, droplets of water clinging to his eyelashes, his bangs falling across his forehead. But Lucy had never seen anything more wonderful.

"How…touching." The voice clearly implied it was not.

"We don't need commentary here!" Lucy snapped, recognizing the voice immediately.

A black raven had settled itself in the towering branches of an oak, its beady yellow eyes peering at them in disgust. "The Queen of Swans moves quickly, doesn't she?"

"Rothbart." Lucy glared at the foul creature, while Natsu looked on with confusion. "What is with all the _birds_ in this story?"

The raven preened. "I am quite fond of feathers."

Natsu almost clapped in admiration when he heard Lucy issue out a series of curses that would make Wendy faint in horror. "Who the hell is this guy?" He whispered.

"He's the brute who made me like this." She curled her lip distastefully. "And you might recognize him…as Ivan." Her voice dropped lower.

"Ivan, as in Laxus's dad?" Natsu hissed. "The one who cast that crazy illusion in the Grand Magic Games?"

"That's the one."

The raven was rather annoyed by the lack of attention he was receiving. "Do you truly think you can break the curse with _him_, Odette?" He croaked loudly. "I daresay it'll be a lost cause."

Well, that was offensive. "So you're the one who cursed Lucy?" Natsu spoke casually, but the ferocity in his stare warned Rothbart otherwise.

Rothbart smiled (if a raven can smile, of course), choosing not to answer. "I enjoy her misery. She's quite…emotional at times."

"Do you now?" There was an unmistakable warning in Natsu's voice.

"Swan by day, human by night. I am a rather clever sorcerer, you have to admit. It's quite poetic, isn't it?" Suddenly, he squawked. The branch that he had perched on was swelteringly hot…and was that the scent of smoke in the air? Perhaps this pink-haired pansy was far stronger than he had originally anticipated.

"Burning ravens to a crisp. How's that for poetic?" Natsu allowed his magic to flood through his veins, its familiar warmth comforting him.

Lucy sweated nervously. "It's…not poetic at all." She muttered under her breath. "Both of you."

Rothbart hissed as the tree burst into flames of red-gold, flapping desperately to escape singeing his wings. His terror only let to his downfall, as in his panic, he flew straight towards Natsu—

Who had been expecting this all along.

Natsu quickly snatched the raven out of the air, wrapping his fingers around its neck.

"Stop!" Rothbart rasped, squirming in his grasp. "You can't kill me!"

"Give me a good reason why." Natsu's expression was hard, but his fingers were already loosening. "You made Lucy suffer."

"Your friend will never break the curse if I perish! She lives when I live!"

Natsu glanced at Lucy, who nodded in affirmation. "Then undo the spell, and I'll let you go."

"It cannot be undone!"

Natsu growled. "Well, there goes my plan for ending this story early." He tossed the helpless bird back into the air, and Rothbart immediately transformed back to his original self.

"You! I shall not forget this injustice!" Rothbart sneered, dusting off his robes. He was slightly embarrassed of his quick defeat; frankly, he had severely underestimated the boy's capabilities. Perhaps he too was a sorcerer? "Beware, young man." He vanished again into a whirl of black feathers, leaving behind the scent of burnt feathers and foul smoke.

"That was…unpleasant." Natsu wiped his hand on the grass, repulsed. "Now, what's this about a curse?"

"I forgot to mention that, huh?" Lucy tried for a light-hearted tone.

"Clearly, turning into a swan is not normal, Luce. I already knew that. But what did he mean about breaking it?"

Lucy shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Well…"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"I need an eternal vow of love." Lucy blurted out.

"You expect a lot out of a guy, Luce." Natsu said slowly, after a few moments. Eternity…an eternity with Lucy? "You really don't go small, huh?"

Lucy felt a pang in her chest. He was hesitating, wasn't he? So they truly weren't ready—

Natsu exhaled. "Are you asking for forever?"

"What?"

"Because I want…" He stammered. "I want to give you forever."

Strange to think that such eloquence would come from such a mischievous, dense idiot. Somehow she knew he wasn't just talking about the curse anymore. No, things had transcended beyond this story. Natsu was stubborn—and truthfully, so was she—and this appeared to be the closest acknowledgement of a confession so far.

She stared at him, his clothes soaked through, his hair dripping wet. And decided there was nothing else better in the world. "You—"

"Hey!" He broke in cheerfully. "What do you think princes do in these stories anyway?"

"What?" The spell was broken.

"You know! All this encountering random princesses in the woods. What do they do?"

Lucy wondered if she should try and reel him back to the subject on hand. But Natsu was pointedly looking away from her, as if surprised by the words that had fallen from his lips. She would give him a chance to process what he had just admitted…as well as herself.

"You know what? I think they dance." She gently brushed away a droplet of water off his forehead.

"That's stupid." But he held his arms out invitingly, and Lucy almost laughed. It was so like Natsu to give it his all, even for the most ridiculous of things. She genuinely admired his spirit. "It's good practice too."

"For what?" She looped her arms around Natsu's neck, while his hands drifted to her waist.

"The ball I'm forcing you to attend. Let's break the curse then!"

"You mean the vow? You want to say it then?"

He nodded, pulling her closer. "I get the feeling someone would be really happy about that." He said darkly, thinking about Erza.

Lucy hummed contently. They swayed together, her head resting on his chest, their bare feet tracing patterns on the dewy grass. All he could hear was the faint gurgling of the water, the whistle of the night wind, and the slow, careful breaths—that belonged to neither him nor Lucy. His heightened senses perked up—had he imagined it? Or was someone…watching?

But with the wonderful distraction in his arms, he thought nothing more of it.

Lucy's head was spinning with exhilaration, but it was a glorious haziness—she welcomed it. They were dancing on the verges of reality, tipping forward into the edges of fantasy…Was this a dream then? "Natsu…" Her hands tightened, as if reassuring herself that this was real.

"Yeah?" His voice was slightly dazed.

If this was a dream, then she would welcome it. But it _wasn't_, and that made it all the more breathtaking. "I want forever too."

* * *

Gray was pissed.

And he had a long, long list of complaints that he would ensure Natsu would hear about.

First, that annoying bastard had tackled him into the pond, sending his shot awry. Then, he disappeared into the lake, running straight towards one of those crazy swan-maidens. Which was of course, insane. Swans turning into beautiful girls? Pure madness. And finally, Gray now had to wash his eyes out (with bleach or something…he needed something strong) and erase the horrible image that was his best friend fiercely making out with a random stranger.

He groaned, bending down to pick up the discarded crossbow. If he didn't return it home safely, Erza would murder him twice (which was entirely possible, as Erza could do...anything).

At the same time, a pale, delicate hand stretched out to grab the crossbow. He blinked in surprise, looking up.

"Oh, was this yours?" She handed him the crossbow gracefully, and he tried not to stare at the strange blue feathers adorning her arms.

"Thanks." He said curtly.

"You thanked Juvia?" She opened her eyes wide, as if he was heaven-sent.

"Erm—"

"Truthfully, Juvia did not believe in love at first sight! But now—" She tackled him to the ground painfully. "You are Juvia's!"

"What? Wait, no!" He yelped. Alarm bells were ringing in his head…bells that sounded suspiciously like wedding bells.

This was a dream, wasn't it? No, this was a nightmare. Yet another thing to add to his list about his irritating best friend—why had Natsu left him in this situation?

"Marry Juvia!" The strange girl insisted.

Gray gulped. He had told himself he would never wander into the pits of Hell but…

It looked like Hell had found him first.

* * *

Lucy had slipped away back to the pond, as dawn's rosy fingers swept across the sky. She floated contently in the water, not even minding that she had returned back to being a swan.

Last night had been glorious.

Closing her eyes, she allowed the pond to sweep her along its current absentmindedly. _Forever, huh?_ She felt a rush of warmth for the pink-haired boy.

"Sorry!" A voice squeaked, as Lucy felt herself collide with another swan. She forced her eyes open, her reverie lost.

"No, I should be sorry—" Her voice trailed off. "Have I seen you before?"

The other swan straightened itself elegantly. Its feathers were strangely dark…almost black, and the bizarre glint in its eyes…

"I suppose you could say that, Lucy."

Lucy jolted in surprise. How had this swan known her name? "I'm sorry, but my name is Odette."

"Is it now? My mistake."

A nervous tingle ran down Lucy's spine. "And your name is?"

"You can call me Odile."


	39. Chapter 31: The Gemini

"_When looking in my looking glass I spied a trusted face. Alas, not to be taken for her am I. Beware."—Trenton Lee Stewart_

Natsu fingered the old-fashioned parchment, exhaling slowly. It had been delivered to the castle this morning, with one word written on it in a curling, flourishing hand.

_Tonight._

He was abound with nerves, for the strangest reason. He was never one to succumb to its pressure, but today—the day before the ball—his hands were trembling, filling his limbs with a frenetic energy that made him want to punch something. Why was he so edgy?

_Because_, his heart whispered. _Because you wanted forever._

An idea had stole across his mind, had taken root in the depths of his heart, and he was reluctant to let it go. As the stars melted away into dawn that night, his eyes stared straight into Lucy's and suddenly, he knew.

"But I'm Natsu Dragneel." He curled his fist, slamming it into the wall (Erza would be rather unhappy with the singe mark left on her precious wallpaper, he realized in hindsight). "And I am no coward."

Yet, he was, wasn't he? Afraid to speak his mind for the first time in years—just what had changed? Gray would laugh at his newfound speechlessness…a pity that the boy who had conquered so many enemies would be terrified of speaking to a mere girl.

"I'll ask her tonight." He muttered to himself, glancing at the note she left on his dresser.

_Tonight._ The note mocked, the word standing prominently against its milky whiteness.

_Tonight._

* * *

"You came."

She appeared then, a frail wraith emerging from the gloomy forest. The night was drowning in stars, each multi-faceted light piercing the heavens with its wicked glow.

Natsu shrugged. "You asked."

Lucy smiled oddly. "Come on, sit by me." She patted the rotting log that she had settled upon.

Natsu simply shrugged again, a false air of nonchalance overwhelming him as he sat down beside her.

"Tomorrow night's the ball, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." She sighed. "Then we can get this story over with."

"You think we're closer to getting home now? It's been six fairy tales, including this one."

To Natsu's surprise, a flash of astonishment seemed to come across Lucy's features. "I think we're safe to say that one of these days, we'll finally come across an ending." She replied vaguely.

Perhaps he had imagined it? It was awfully strange, that ghastly light of those stars distorting everything around him. The lovely enchanted forest from before appeared almost deadened, as if whatever magic that had sustained it had faded.

"I have a theory about that." Natsu shook off his anxiety, wondering if his uneasy thoughts were due to the words he had yet to speak. He still had to tell her, he reminded himself. "I think there might be seven in total."

"So, one more fairy tale?"

"Yeah. Seven…just seems right, doesn't it?"

"Well, it's a magical number." Lucy smiled sweetly. "I think you're right."

He cocked his head, staring at her. Lucy had agreed? With no argument, with no sassy comment about how she thought of it first? "Your feathers are different tonight." He noted.

Hadn't Lucy's feathers glimmered with gold, like a beacon of light on a lonely oceanic journey? These feathers were dull, almost drawing darkness towards them rather than light.

Lucy jolted, startled. "It changes every night. The color, I mean." She said quickly, covering them self-consciously. "You know how much I hate them." There was a slight tone of accusation in her voice.

_And Dragneel does it again. _He winced internally, embarrassed with his clumsiness with words. _How can a guy say anything important if he just pisses her off first?_

"Sorry, Luce." Lucy noted the apology in his voice and smiled again. It was the same smile as before—wide, lovely…and empty.

There was a slight lull in conversation. Natsu drummed his fingers nervously on his lap. Why did this feel so odd? Normally, they were both talking a mile a minute, each fighting to end the conversation on their own terms.

"Have you thought about what you'll do once we get back to Magnolia?" Natsu broke in awkwardly.

"Magnolia?" Lucy repeated the word as if it was a foreign term.

Natsu barely perceived her confusion in his addled state. "Yeah, when we go back home."

"Oh, sorry. It just seems like so long ago…" She giggled, the sound strangely shrill in the still night. "I guess I really don't know. Everything will probably just stay the same."

Lucy felt herself flush when suddenly, Natsu leaned in closer. He was so close that the ends of his pink locks brushed across her cheek.

He drank in the spirit of the universe, steeling himself with fiery courage. "Lucy." He breathed, his warm breath tickling her ear. "When we go back home, will you…" His voice trailed off into a low murmur, ending in a heated whisper.

Lucy gaped at him in shock. Whatever he had said had touched her, for the words were for her, and her alone. (Perhaps someday, they will be revealed…)

But judging by the strange, empty smile on her face and the piercing sound of her laughter, it appeared she had said 'yes'.

* * *

"Odette!" A warm, friendly voice called out.

It was almost nightfall, when the ball Natsu had invited her to was to take place.

Lucy pulled her head out of the water, where she had been amusing herself by swimming around in circles (Why not take advantage of being a swan?). She had been wasted time, knowing that she had few precious moments left of being a swan. "Huh?" She came up, choking.

"If you weren't in this situation, Juvia would almost say you enjoy being a swan." Juvia said dryly, preening her own blue feathers with her beak.

Cana cackled, a strange sound that should never, ever come out of a swan again. "How was last night, darling?"

Juvia sidled closer, eager for gossip.

Lucy looked at them with confusion. "Last night?"

"We heard you giggling up a storm with that prince of yours." Cana batted her eyelashes. "How _adorable_." She said it as if it was the most revolting thing she had ever heard.

"Was it with Gray?" Juvia asked, glaring.

"I wasn't with Nat—the prince." Lucy cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about? And Juvia…weren't _you _with Gray last night?"

Juvia grinned sheepishly. "Juvia forgot."

"Strange." Cana now looked suspicious. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I was with Mira the entire time."

"Lucy." There was a note of urgency in Cana's voice. All raucous laughter had fled her, all teasing had vanished. "Then you need to know."

"Know what?" Lucy frowned.

"That boy…do you trust him?"

"Trust him? I trust him with my life." She said firmly. "I always have."

Cana looked uneasy. "Lucy, do you know what happens if he breaks his vow?"

This vital piece of information had somehow never occurred to her while she had been questioning Mira about the nature of the curse. "Is it…bad?"

Juvia chimed in. "We stay as swans…forever. And the upcoming months…well, it's hunting season. We would be sitting ducks, just prizes waiting to be won."

"But Nat—I mean, the prince would never break his vow. I know it!" Lucy insisted.

"Then…" Cana looked at her pityingly. "Who was that blonde who was with him last night?"

Lucy felt her blood run cold, and she looked away from Cana and her sickening pity. How could Natsu have—this just couldn't be true. Her eyes darted around, wondering if she could find the truth if she stared hard enough. Something caught her eye, a blur of darkness like an eerie blemish on the surface of a diamond.

It was her...the strange one who had appeared almost out of nowhere.

The black swan smirked, tossing her head back. It seemed like she was saying something, so Lucy squinted harder.

"He—" Lucy said aloud, trying to puzzle out what Odile was saying. "He's—"

Then she felt rivers of ice run through her veins, as she finally figured out what Odile had been mouthing.

"He's mine."

* * *

Lucy hadn't even recognized that her feathers had melted away until she had already grabbed Odile by the throat. Night had finally emerged, its wine-blue depths bubbling with silver stars.

"What did you do to him?" Her voice was faint, but it was deadly.

"Nothing." Odile gasped for breath.

"Liar. What did you do to him?" Lucy repeated, shaking Odile slightly.

"He's…a fool—a blind fool." Odile merely cackled. "Look closer, Lucy."

Lucy felt her grip slacken as she peered into…her own face. She had never once seen Odile's human form.

"We could be twins, couldn't we?" Her own brown eyes twinkled at her, her own mouth stretched into an unnerving smile. It was as if her mirror had come to life, had summoned the demon that now lay before her.

Lucy released her, backing away. "W-who are you?"

"What do you mean, Lucy?" Odile advanced forward, as if she was a marionette on strings. Her glassy stare only horrified Lucy further. "I'm _you_."

"You can't be!"

"But I am." Her smile stretched wider, revealing her sharp teeth. "All your follies, all your vices…I am the worst of you."

If Lucy had ever been evil, then…this would be her.

"Rothbart sent you, didn't he? To stop the curse from being broken?" Lucy continued to stumble backwards, but Odile held her gaze.

"My master was very, very angry. Your Natsu should have never harmed him." She trilled in a sing-song voice. There was nothing more disturbing than hearing her own voice echoing back at her, distorted and mangled by someone else's hands.

"Where is Natsu?" Lucy's mind was racing. Was Natsu hurt? Did this evil witch capture him?

"Castle." Odile waved a hand airily, as if she couldn't care less. "He has the ball to attend, doesn't he?"

Lucy felt herself grow calmer. _Natsu is safe_. "So last night—it was you with him?"

Odile tipped her head, laughing. "Surprise! That boy sure knows how to make a girl swoon, Lucy. He whispered such sweet things in my ear…"

Lucy gritted her teeth.

"He didn't know, of course. I thought for sure he would be able to tell. But one look at my—well, your—face, and he was a goner. It looks as if he only sees _this_." Odile grabbed her boobs playfully.

A tiny little voice whispered deep down inside Lucy, doubt flaring in her mind. Why couldn't Natsu tell? She thought that he was the one who knew her best, the one who would remember her even the other members had forgotten…

Odile looked triumphant, as if she knew she had struck a nerve. "I was watching you that night. _Forever_, huh? Looks like forever was much, much shorter than the both of you anticipated, if he was fooled by me so easily."

"You were there?" That night had been a dream to Lucy…but now, reality had set in. That fantasy had been shattered.

"Again, I thought I would surely be caught…your prince looked up as if he had heard something. It was probably the sound of my laughter." Odile scoffed. "How could you trust him?"

"I—"

"Poor little Lucy. So naïve, so gullible…" The pity in Odile's voice made the blow hurt all the more. "It'll be alright, darling. I'll make it all better." There was a glint in Odile's eyes that terrified Lucy.

"Why do you look like me?" It chilled her to the bone to see herself in such a manner. At least in Edolas, that Lucy was more similar to her than she had thought...both were willing to fight for their guild, and both were filled with righteousness. This Lucy's eyes were cold and stony, almost cruel.

"You still don't know? How cute of you. What happens tonight, dearest?"

"The ball, but—" Lucy's mind was struggling to think, but it was as if she was running in sticky mud.

"And when is your lovely boy going to deliver his promise?"

_No. _Lucy stared at her, suddenly realizing what was about to happen.

"Sleep now, darling." Odile struck her with the force of a sledgehammer, her face filled with glee. She instantly transformed herself, a long train of black feathers adorning a gown of the darkest hue. "The ball awaits me."

There was a throbbing pain on the side of her head. Her eyes were beginning to close, and she could feel herself sinking into darkness. The last she heard was the gentle crooning of her own voice.

"Good night, Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

A/N: As always, thank you all for being such wonderful readers and reviewers! This journey will soon be drawing to a close, as Natsu "hypothesized". I feel that 7 fairy tales would be perfect, considering how much significance Fairy Tail places on the number 7. I feel exceedingly grateful to have met so many amazing people on this little adventure of mine, and I know I will miss you all dearly.

But why am I saying goodbye so soon? There are still several more chapters ahead, so don't you worry! :)

Next Chapter: Chapter 32: The Gamble


	40. Chapter 32: Dust and Shadow

"_Into the darkness they go, the wise and the lovely"—Edna St. Vincent Millay_

Natsu had begun to wonder whether he had experienced way too many balls in his life. If he ever got home, he would refuse to leave Lucy's apartment ever again, if only to avoid these pompous, ridiculous events.

He sulked in a corner, cramming bites of food into his mouth every time someone approached him. Who knew being a prince was such difficult work? Politely rejecting each girl's advances (there were several of these, surprisingly) and tossing eloquent compliments at the ministers with a bow and an offer to join his meal—how did Lucy ever enjoy these things?

Erza frowned at him, gesturing him to at least wipe away the pained expression on his face. "Don't forget to pick a bride, son. The ball has almost drawn to a close." (She also gave him a few thwacks with her sword…whether for emotional support or intentional trauma, no one is certain).

_Did you think I didn't know that? _Natsu wanted to scream. He had been sitting here, tapping his foot and pacing around the room…waiting for _her_. And as the midnight-stained sky only grew darker, he grew more and more anxious.

"She's late." He muttered. Waiting around like this…it felt strangely lonely.

"Am I, Natsu?"

Natsu slowly raised his eyes from the table. "Luce." He breathed, pushing away his chair with a loud clatter.

She giggled, tossing her head back flippantly. "Sorry. I had someon—something to take care of."

"So I wasn't important enough?" He answered with a teasing growl.

"You're always important, Natsu." Her eyes softened.

The words were sweet, and her voice dripped with syrupy sincerity—but somehow, it seemed…strange. Wouldn't Lucy normally throw some convoluted, sarcastic comment that he usually never understood at him instead? Or sometimes when they were bickering lightheartedly, she would answer in blows (he had suffered far too many Lucy kicks…but he felt that Lucy went easy on him when they were just bantering playfully). Truly, a girl after his own heart—he loved a good fight himself, obviously.

"It was Juvia, wasn't it?" Natsu chortled. "Was she trying to sneak in to see Gray? I honestly have no idea what she sees in that bastard."

"Juvia?" Confusion danced in her bright eyes, and she hesitated. "Oh, yes. I swear I was going to be on time, except for Juvia." She bit into the word as if it were a foreign object.

Natsu squinted at her. Had Lucy forgotten Juvia? But then she smiled at him, that big, cheerful grin of hers at him, and suddenly all his thoughts flew out the window.

"About the vow—" She started to say, but he cut her off.

"Dance with me." He said abruptly, throwing off his doubt when Erza gave him a glare. "My mom might kill me if I don't."

"Is that a command, Your Highness?" She laughed.

"Don't call me that. I'm not even close to a prince." He pulled her in closer, eyeing Erza the entire time. Her hands were strangely cold.

Shadows flickered across Lucy's face, obscuring her expression. He had always been able to read Lucy, but for once, her face was blank.

After some time in silence, Lucy finally piped up. "As wonderful as this corner is, we might want to…actually go onto the dance floor?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I forgot."

They made their way through the crowd, apologizing to every lady whose skirts they trampled. It was a blur of activity, with vivid colors swirling about and bright laughter ringing through the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Natsu saw Erza nudging Jellal in approval. If the lights in the corner were decent at best, then the ornate chandeliers were simply brilliant, its light shining vibrantly.

Here now, Natsu could finally see Lucy in her full apparel. He stared at her curiously. "Your feathers…" He hadn't noticed, but underneath the lights—

"Ah, that." Lucy twirled in her dress, its shimmering fabric glittering in the light. "I told you they change color, right?"

And indeed they had, for they gleamed the brightest gold.

The same gold that they had been on that one midsummer's night.

* * *

Lucy felt her head gingerly with a groan as her eyelids finally fluttered open. It was like drinking with Cana all over again, which had been one of her greatest regrets in life.

"Where—" She rasped, looking around for Odile. Her eyes were still bleary, and even the simple motion of trying to turn around was painful. Tight restraints bound her waist and wrists, cutting firmly into her delicate skin. Her back ached, having been pressed against the harsh bark of a tree.

In other words, she had been trussed up like the one time they had left Erza in charge of nursing (another one of her chief regrets, unfortunately).

"You're awake now?" A voice curled in her ear, as spine-chilling as a serpent slithering across her skin.

Lucy shuddered at the unnerving words. "Rothbart."

"My dear Odette." He smirked at her greasily, striding toward her casually. "Are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

"Where's Odile?" Lucy demanded. Then she took her words back. "_Who's_ Odile?"

"Oh, her? She's nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing but an illusion I crafted. Quite realistic, isn't she? I suppose you would know from first-hand experience." He traced one of the bruises on Lucy's face, sneering as she leaned away from his foul touch.

"Just like the Grand Magic Games…" Lucy muttered under her breath. "Of course he would use the same magic!"

"Nothing…" He repeated. "Nothing but dust and shadow."

"Aren't we all?" Lucy retorted.

Rothbart laughed. "True, my dear. Everything ends in ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Why we mortals even bother with life is quite a mystery."

"Certainly the same reason which drives you to capture innocent maidens from our kingdom. Greed empowers all those with darkness within."

"Ah, truly? Then what about those with light? Is it _love_?"

He was mocking her, she was sure of it. "Love…makes one's life worth living. You live for your friends."

"You paint a pretty picture, but you fail to see the final masterpiece. When life ends, even love is swept away like discarded paint. "

"I refuse to believe that."

"It is but a fleeting moment, my dear. Love shifts like the seasons, fading as time overtakes it."

"It won't happen." Lucy insisted, but her voice was weak.

"That poor prince of yours—he finally mustered the courage to confess. But she'll be taking your place tonight. What will save you…_love_ again?" He scorned.

"Nat—the prince would never fall for a cheap imitation like her." Lucy glared fiercely.

"Oh really? Then last night was all a dream?"

Lucy bit her lip. Why hadn't Natsu taken one glance at Odile and known that it wasn't her? This entire story had been filled with such wonderful moments—the first night she had ran into Natsu had almost been dreamlike. Yet why was everything slowly spiraling downward, falling into the throes of a nightmare?

Rothbart smiled gleefully, knowing that he had touched upon a nerve. "Don't fret, darling. They do say love is blind, you know."

But now was not the time to doubt Natsu. She would have faith in him.

She laughed, returning his sneer with one of her own. "Your pitiful magic could never mimic me. Natsu would recognize he was talking to a mere marionette."

"The boy is certainly not brainless, my dear. That is quite true. But the heart sees what it wants to see."

"How? She doesn't even have gold—" Lucy tried to lift one of her arms, and gasped.

"Just a precaution." Rothbart looked elated, as if victory was a feast just within his reach. "Strange to think that such loveliness is hidden in such darkness, hmm?"

"Y-you—"

"Black suits you, Odette. What a charming color!" He snapped his fingers, removing her restraints. "It was quite simple to transform you into Odile's feathers."

"W-what?"'

"The girl of dust and shadows, cloaked in sunshine. The girl of flesh and blood, wrapped in darkness. Ironic, isn't it?"

"You transformed her too?" Lucy had hated her gold feathers, but these black ones? If somehow she ever got to the ball, Natsu would immediately run to the one with light. She laughed bitterly.

He nodded. "Appearances can be deceiving, Odette. I wonder if your prince will recognize that?"

For once, light would not save her. She could only pray Natsu could see beyond the depths of darkness.

"Go on then, pet." He gestured for her to run, as if leading a lamb to slaughter. "Run to your prince."

"Then the curse will be broken." Lucy raised her chin in defiance, although there was a faint tremor on her lips. She glanced down at the soot-colored feathers, its streaky pigment curling like smoke on her skin.

"Will it now?" Rothbart mocked. "I think I'll enjoy your desperation. Futility…can be rather beautiful."

Lucy stood up unsteadily, pressing her weight against the tree she had been tied to. "It'll end tonight, Rothbart."

His smile flickered for a second, before it was immediately put back into place. Her confidence was…astonishing.

And she ran into the night, her black dress trailing behind her like shadows of a nightmare. Her last words echoed in his mind.

"I swear it."

* * *

A/N: Apologies for the chapter title change, as well as the short chapter! I swear I was going to have this up a long time ago, but tragedy struck :( I lost the document for this chapter, which was supposed to conclude this arc. I guess I can blame the curse of technology? If this has ever happened to you too, my heart goes out to you.

I really wanted to update for all of you wonderful readers, so sorry again! I sliced Chapter 32 in half, so the second half is still being rewritten. I promise (and please hold me to this promise! Remind me multiple times or threaten me politely XD) the second half will be up by Wednesday at the latest.

Thank you all for your understanding, and most importantly, for reading, reviewing, following, or favoriting!

The journey hasn't ended yet ;) so stay tuned!


	41. Chapter 33: Eternity

"_We shall meet in a place where there is no darkness"—George Orwell_

There was no transportation.

There was _no_ transportation.

Then why on earth was Natsu feeling this awful?

It was as if every nerve in his body was rebelling, telling him something was so very wrong. His stomach clenched, and he forced his eyes back onto Lucy's, who had been his chief source of comfort on many a long train ride. And although he would never admit it, somehow seeing her only made his head pound dreadfully and his stomach threaten to upchuck its contents.

Perhaps he had been dancing too long? It couldn't be _because_ of Lucy—no way, absolutely not. But right now, all he wanted to do was—

Natsu dropped her hand quickly. "Let's sit down for a bit."

Odile nodded sweetly and pointed at Erza sitting on the dais (his erm…mother). "I think she wants to talk to you anyway."

To Natsu's shame, he couldn't run away from Lucy quickly enough, climbing up the steps by twos. It was a strange moment for him, for he had never ran _willingly_ towards Erza before.

"Son!" Erza bellowed, extending her arms to Natsu.

Natsu paused mid-sprint, wondering if now was the time he should run back to Lucy. But it was far too late, for he had already been swept up by Erza and painfully crushed into her armor. A dull clank echoed in the room, eliciting sighs of sympathy from the ball's esteemed guests.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Natsu?" Jellal helpfully pulled Erza's medal-clad arms away from Natsu, who slid to the ground with a moan.

"Currently?" Natsu muttered.

"Erm, perhaps that was an insensitive question." Jellal sweated nervously.

"Where is the bride?" Erza roared.

"What?"

"The bride!" She slammed her sword hilt first into the ground. "We must prepare for the congratulations."

Natsu barely dodged the sword that came eerily close to his head, still curled up on the floor.

Jellal whispered a quick apology to Natsu for experiencing all these years under Erza's wrath—there was no doubt the poor boy was suffering from severe mental trauma.

Natsu opened his mouth, about to speak—

"It's me." One voice was bright and cheerful, its saccharine timbres dripping sugary sweetness. Yet there was a second voice—defiant, fierce, and slightly out of breath. This was the voice that sent Natsu reeling, as if he had once again been slammed against Erza's armor. He scanned the crowds to see who had spoken second, to see the owner of the voice that made his head spin—

And he wondered if all the disturbing times Erza had scarred him had finally taken its toll—for he saw not one, but two Lucys standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"There are two of you?" He leaped up, ignoring the protest of his still pounding head. Suddenly, the sick feeling in his stomach was back.

"She's just trying to fool you, Natsu! You have to speak the vow to the right one!" Her golden feathers gleamed dazzlingly bright.

Natsu was barely listening, for his thoughts were racing. If there were two of them, who had he been speaking with last night? Had he poured his embarrassing desires, his entire heart…to the wrong person? He stared at the two girls, his hands shaking.

"Was it all a dream?" He whispered hoarsely. He had held her, had kissed her—but what if it hadn't been Lucy? Curse his mind, for all it could think about were the "what-ifs". He had been happy—overjoyed even. But now his treasured memories were been dragged away by the cruel hands of fate, for maybe Lucy—had never said she cared. Had never agreed that Sleeping Beauty was okay, had never asked for this ridiculous eternal vow, had never said yes to what he had asked of her last night…

He was a fool. How had he been so blind?

"Natsu, please! You know it's me!" The girl in gold—the golden girl—pleaded, her eyes shining with wondrous pity.

But his eyes drifted to the silent one, clothed in feathers of the blackest night. She looked at him, refusing to say a word. _I dare you. _It seemed like she was saying. _I dare you to pick the wrong girl, Natsu Dragneel. _

"Don't you remember the first night, Natsu?" The golden one wheedled. "I had golden feathers then, didn't I?"

And indeed, this ray of sunlight seemed to have captured the growing crowd's sympathy. She was filled with vivacious light, her trilling voice ringing like tiny silver bells. Her hair cascaded down her back, perhaps an even finer gold than her feathers.

In comparison, the other girl reeked of starlight and the promises that only night can bring. Her face was pale, lacking the lustrous quality that her counterpart had owned. But no one could deny that she too held her own spirit, her own power. Despite the wet, matted hair, or the slightly rumpled dress, or the smudge of dirt smeared across her cheek—she held herself with the regality of a true queen.

Natsu took a step closer to the girls.

"You promised me forever, Natsu. You would break my trust in you just like that?" Odile beseeched.

Natsu looked as if he had been struck. He blinked once, as if stunned by the sheer brilliance of this golden being. Almost involuntarily, his feet began to move towards the Lucy bathed in gold. Instantly, he was hit by the feeling of motion sickness. This was wrong. She was wrong.

He turned to the other girl. All he could feel were the eyes of the silent one boring into him, searching the very depths of his soul.

"Say something to me. Please." The words were dragged from his lips almost against his will, and he himself looked surprised at what he was saying. But he had to know—had to hear that voice again.

"Natsu, she's the wrong one! How could I ever have black feathers?"

He ignored her, desperate to hear this girl's voice. "Lucy, please."

The other Lucy stiffened.

He stepped closer to her, taking in the sight of her dress of wintry night. And he heard just one name fall from her lips, tumbling out like the slow babbling of a creek. There was no plea in her voice, just sheer confidence. Her voice rang, like the warm mellow tones of bells tolling from afar. And suddenly, he knew.

"Natsu."

He wanted to laugh, or cry, or maybe both. "Just one word, Luce? Just one?"

She blinked at him defiantly, tossing her knotted hair back over her shoulder. "Too slow, Natsu. I'm disappointed."

It was so _Lucy _not to give him any hints, to let him flounder. with only one chance to hear her voice And he deserved every bit of it. Natsu was grinning so hard, he thought his face would crack right open. "Gimme your hand." He called out, stretching his hand out to her. He almost tripped over himself in his haste climbing down the stairs.

"Who, me?" Suddenly, Lucy was on the ground, and Odile was grasping Natsu's hand in hers. As swift as thought, Odile had shoved Lucy as hard as she could. "Did you say you wanted my hand?"

Before it had even registered that Odile had grabbed his hand, Natsu made sure Lucy was alright (of course she was, Natsu knew how fierce his girl could be—in fact, there she was, dusting herself off and swearing profusely).Then Natsu tried to yank his hand out of hers, but she tightened her grasp, digging her nails into his palm. His eyes burned with fury at the gold-clad maiden. "You—"

Odile laughed breathlessly. "I was the one there last night, not that bitch—"

He could feel the heat of his magic pulsing under his skin, anger swelling up inside him. "Shut up."

"I saw all of you that night, everything you try to hide—all those stupid _feelings_. You must hate that I saw so much. The wrong fucking person."

His other hand clenched into a fist.

"Odile. Stop it now." Lucy tugged at their entwined hands. "You've already lost…he can't be fooled again." She stared into Natsu's face. "Ignore her, Natsu. She's just taunting you."

Odile kept speaking, not even seeing Lucy. "But that's not why you're mad, huh? You aren't mad because you told the wrong person. You're mad because you actually thought I was _her_." Her eyes glittered, wild and delirious. "You're mad because you were the fool who couldn't recognize her."

Natsu growled, low and deep in his throat.

"You want to hit me, don't you? Go ahead. Try." She looked deranged now, cackling madly. "Hit me."

He tentatively raised his other fist, but suddenly, it was Lucy's face staring back at him. It was the same brown eyes, the same pouty lips—

"You can't, huh?" Odile almost seemed disappointed. "You really do…see her everywhere. Even where she's not." And with those words, she slammed her mouth onto his.

Lucy felt her eyes widen, a strangled sound struggling to escape her lips. Suddenly, she was running, her feet pounding on the steps as she replayed Natsu kissing Odile over and over. Shoving her way past bundles of skirts and various guests, she tore through the courtyard, ignoring the branches that scratched her feathered dress.

Natsu threw Odile off of him, looking sickened. The feeling of swaying on a train had returned, and right now, his stomach was furiously trying to reject all of the food he had eaten. He began to furiously scrub at his lips, wondering if he could wipe away his memories as well.

"Guess I slipped. Sorry, Odette!" Odile giggled. "The vow—" Her taunting voice was cut off by the sudden reappearance of Rothbart, who snapped his fingers. Odile vanished into a swirl of feathers.

"Can't trust the help these days." Rothbart grumbled. "Did you see how long that took?"

Natsu brushed past him, eliciting a rather disgruntled yelp from the sorcerer. He had no time to soothe Rothbart's injured feelings, for he had seen Lucy, the _real_ Lucy, flee when Odile had—he shuddered. Had Odile successfully ruined the vow?

Could a kiss destroy what they both wanted?

Could a kiss destroy…forever?

* * *

Somehow, Natsu knew exactly where she would be. She was sitting by the lake, her toes dipping absentmindedly into the water.

"Lucy!" He shouted, skidding into an ungraceful halt beside her. "I-I—". Frankly, he had no idea where to start.

Instead, he just sat beside her, watching as she hummed contentedly.

"The swans are okay." She said after a moment of silence. "They're still human. I thought if they would change back if something happened."

"So, the curse…?"

"Tonight, we'll be fine. Tomorrow? I'm not so sure."

"You ran, Luce. Why'd—" Natsu hesitated.

"I run?" Lucy finished. "If you were me, wouldn't you have left? I just didn't think—I didn't want to see…" Her voice trailed off.

White hot envy curled in his stomach as he imagined Lucy kissing a random stranger instead of him. A fierce sense of protectiveness swelled up inside of him. "I…think I would have ran too." Or perhaps murdered the bastard first.

"But I also had to make sure my friends were okay. If what Odile did—" She pointedly avoided saying anything. "had activated the curse, they would have remained swans permanently." Lucy stared across the lake, where she had been watching two graceful silhouettes under the soft moonlight.

Natsu cursed. "So that's where that bastard was. Skipping out my ball to hang out with Juvia?"

She smiled then. "Juvia looks happy, doesn't she?"

"So does Gray." Natsu admitted gruffly.

"I wanted to break their curse, Natsu. Not just for Juvia, but all of them. All the swans—we make the best of it, but all of us wish to be human again."

"And I ruined it, huh?" A hoarse laugh bubbled from his throat. "I couldn't even recognize—"

"It's not your fault."

"But it is!" He insisted. "You trusted me, and what did I do? I go around and confess to the wrong girl." Suddenly, his eyes widened. "I mean—"

"So you did talk to her. What did you say last night?" Lucy's face was blank, unreadable. "To Odile?"

"Is that her name? Where—who even is she?"

"Don't avoid the subject, Natsu."

He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I just asked her some things. About what we should do after we get back to Magnolia." Then he smacked his forehead loudly. "She didn't even recognize what Magnolia was! I should have known—how could I have not known?" He had been so nervous, his hand shaking when he held her note. He had never once stopped to think that it wasn't Lucy, had never thought that an impostor would say yes in her place. And he had been delirious, so overjoyed that he had believed in nothing but a fantasy.

Lucy suddenly appeared fascinated with the lake, her eyes refusing to look up.

"You know…" Natsu's voice dropped lower, and she shivered. "All the things I asked her…were for you. I wanted to—never mind." He laughed again, this time at himself. "It's stupid. I was stupid. When she said yes, I was ridiculously happy—but at that point I wanted to believe anything. You wouldn't have agreed anyway."

"Yes." She whispered softly, hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"What?"

Damn his Dragon Slayer senses. Lucy's cheeks were flushed, although she was certain Natsu wouldn't be able see it in the darkness. "I'm just agreeing to whatever you asked Odile."

"But…you don't even know what it is!"

"I don't care. I would say yes every time." She muttered under her breath, cursing herself for even speaking in the first place. Lucy straightened up, pulling herself into a standing position. "I think I'm just going to—"

Natsu grabbed her hand and tugged her back down. "Did you…mean that? What you said?" There was fear in his voice—fear that she was lying, that she was angry at his foolishness. But there was also hope.

Lucy jerked her head in an embarrassed nod.

He just looked at her as if he had never seen anything more wonderful in his life. "Lucy."

"Natsu."

But it wasn't Lucy's voice who spoke. Natsu recoiled back.

"Prince Natsu." The voice said again.

Lucy leaped to her feet, grimacing. "Rothbart."

"You always have terrible timing." Natsu muttered softly. "Damn you."

"I'm surprised to see you've taken him back, Swan Queen. After all, he did kiss another girl. If that isn't dishonoring a vow, then what is?"

"So the spell is ruined?" Lucy trembled. "We'll be swans forever?"

"Enjoy your last night as humans, Odette." He cackled. "Now, Makarov will have no choice but to give up Lumen Histoire."

Natsu bit his lip, thinking furiously. "But...I've never said a vow." He said aloud.

"Of course you have!" Rothbart looked at him, astonished. "Odile was watching for me that night! You promised her 'forever'!"

"That wasn't the vow." Natsu said, this time more firmly. He had a wild idea, a ridiculous plan built upon nothing but a whim. "Lucy. Do you still trust me?"

She took his hand. "I never stopped."

They slid into the water, Lucy shivering at its icy depths. "Why the lake?" Lucy asked, but Natsu just shook his head.

"An eternal vow means forever." Natsu declared. "And I'm making one now."

"You fools! How can you just spin a new vow out of nothing?" Rothbart screeched from the river bank.

"I've never been good with words anyway. I never meant for that to be the vow."

Lucy looked at him curiously. "What are you doing, Natsu?"

"Actions speak louder than words." He reminded her. "And we need to grab someone's attention."

By now, the water had risen up to their necks, and Lucy was gasping for air. "You can't be thinking—" Her eyes grew serious as Natsu's plan finally dawned on her. "You're trying to get the red lights?"

He nodded grimly. "Sacrifice calls them. Just like with Jellal and Erza."

"So you're gambling our lives on that?" Lucy choked as the water rose higher. "We could drown!"

"Forever, Lucy. I'm promising you forever. That we'll always meet again, whether in a new story, or back at home, or a grand new universe with new adventures. That's what forever means! That means nothing will stop us, alright?" He looked at her fiercely, as if trying to convey everything he was feeling in one look.

"Nat—" She gasped, trying to get the words out. "I'll…see you...soon." She gurgled instead.

Their heads slipped under the water, fully submerged. But their hands remained tightly entwined, as the red lights slowly began to take them away.

* * *

Daybreak had finally arrived, just as the last of the red lights began to fade. And there were no feathers to be found.

"We're human again!" Cana twirled Wendy around in ecstasy.

"No more feathers!" Levy shouted. "We can go home now!"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered.

Mira smiled. "We can thank Odette and her prince for finally breaking Rothbart's spell."

Levy paused. "Speaking of, where did she go?"

Cana smirked. "Now, if you had a prince—where do you think _you_ would go?" She waggled her eyebrows for emphasis, while Lisanna helpfully covered Wendy's ears.

Natsu had given Lucy eternity—the promise of meeting again, the assurance that their adventure would always continue. And she in return, gave it all back to him.

If the lights hadn't seen that as an eternal vow...then who would?

* * *

A/N: Thank you all so much for traveling on this angsty journey down Swan Lake! I couldn't bear writing the tragic ending that the original story had, which if anyone is interested, can learn more about it online :) The goal for this arc was to practice a little for the pain and tears that will be coming your way next arc o.O If that wasn't a cryptic comment, I don't know what is XD

As some of you have guessed, the last and final arc will end with one of my personal favorites. I think you'll all figure it out when I tell you the next chapter title!

Chapter 34: Under the Sea

And as always, thank you all for being such wonderful people! I truly don't think I thank you all enough :) Your support means the world to me. In fact, it means eternity :)


	42. Chapter 34: Under The Sea

"_We were together. I forget the rest"—Walt Whitman_

She was nothing.

Nothing but cold cheeks and cold limbs, her body numbed from the icy torrents. Had she finally—

No, she wouldn't think of it. The little warmth that she had left would allow her to persevere, despite the water ensnaring her down in the depths below.

_Let's meet again. _Her heart pounded almost too loudly in the silence, the severity of its beat almost alarming. _Let's meet again. _Over and over, she chanted this mantra, as if the mere words would bring her solace.

_Natsu, are you—_Her eyes struggled to overcome the darkness.

Was she alone?

He was reckless, impulsive…and she had followed him anyway. _We'll change the story. _He had whispered, his warm breath tickling his ear. _The lights can't let us drown, can they? They need us for the next fairy tale. _

_They would save us. They'd be forced to. _She had reassured herself. But it seemed that she had been floating in this bleak landscape for eternity, hovering in a state between the conscious and unconscious.

_It'll hurt you. Only the red lights will come if we attempt to change the story. _Natsu looked almost ashamed. _I'm sorry. _

_The red lights? _She had joked. _If I've survived them once—_

And truly, she had felt no pain, no burns—but perhaps she had already lost the capability to _feel_. The cold was strangely pacifying, a twisted, gruesome lullaby that urged her to close her eyes and submit. Sleep…was waiting.

_Wake up. _

_Natsu? _She thought briefly, struggling to ignore her fogginess.

_Luce, wake up._

Was she imagining things? It would be so, so much easier to sink down below and sleep…

_Lucy! _

It was as if that voice served as a beacon, calling her to shake off the throes of sleep and rise to the surface. With a jolt, she kicked upwards frantically. This was _not_ how it would all end! She would_ force_ herself out of the water if she had to, if only to fulfill her promise.

_Let's meet again. _

Suddenly, her head broke through the surface, and she coughed violently. Fresh air had never seemed so sweet—until she began gagging furiously.

"How?" She gasped, her voice filled with panic. It was if she was drowning all over again, and her lungs protested at every single breath. She was trapped between two cruel forces—if she slipped back underwater, she would drown, wouldn't she? But if she continued floating on the surface, this poisoned air would surely kill her.

Yet some part of her urged her to return to the water. It had been kind to her, hadn't it? She had escaped Odette's fate in the lake, and she had arrived into this new tale enveloped in its cold embrace.

Yes, that would be what she would do. Perhaps she was delirious from the cold. Or perhaps the pain in her chest from breathing that awful, foul air had disconnected her sense of logic. It was foolish, but—

Lucy took one last rattling breath, and allowed the water to swallow her whole.

* * *

Somehow, this felt _right_.

This was entirely unlike her previous experience, when she had felt the water would overwhelm her completely. Now, the water beckoned to her, as if this was truly where she belonged. She almost felt as if she could…

Breathe.

So she did. And crisp air flooded into her lungs, as sweet as a spring day.

"Oh, sweet Mavis." She whispered out of habit, and almost recoiled at the clarity of her words. Could she…talk down here as well?

"Hello?" She called out, cupping her hands around her mouth. Sure enough, her voice echoed at full volume, just as it would have on land.

"Who…?" She asked herself quietly, peering upwards. "No, _what_…am I?" Moonlight dappled upon the surface, a faded glow shining into the murky black depths of the water. In all her distraction, she had yet to look herself fully. And with this dim lighting, answers would finally be revealed.

She carefully brought a hand to her face, waving it curiously in front of her. It _appeared _normal (but what type of body breathed underwater?), save for—a shimmering trail of scales that curled enticingly up her entire arm. Lucy gulped. This was quite a bad sign (while Natsu could most definitely pull off the Beast in Beauty and the Beast, Lucy could not. Was she some sort of deformed monster?). She suddenly had a terrifying image of herself as a giant fish (fit to feed Happy), scales, tail and all.

Lucy couldn't bring herself to look down at her legs. Just who—no, what—on earth was she? She gingerly felt the base of her throat, where tiny slits had formed. Gills?

She was slightly disturbed now. What if she truly was a fish (Lucy was significantly agitated enough to forget the fact that fish indeed, do not have arms)? Natsu had never been the type to only notice looks, but now—

Okay, she just _had_ to look! Her eyes darted to her lower body, and she inhaled quickly in surprise (thankfully, her new body prevented water from gushing down her throat). "Is this even real?" Pink scales covered her legs, forming what was undeniably a tail. She flicked it curiously, half terrified and half stunned at how quickly the—no, her—tail responded.

"A mermaid?" She screeched. "A _mermaid_?"

After overcoming her horror, she was left with one consoling fact. Mermaids, thankfully, did not wear seashell bras—she figured those would hurt. Instead, soft pink fabric (one she had never encountered on land before) covered all her unmentionables, leaving only her arms and stomach bare.

"Well, it could be worse." Lucy stared down at where her legs used to be. "I could have the face of a demon or something." Actually, with no mirror in sight, she could indeed be wearing the mangled mask of a monster…No, she would not think of _that_ awful thought.

Until this story developed further, she would only have vague hints of this new plotline. Mermaids…the Sirens of Greek mythology? Or the rather obscure Scottish tale on the selkies of the water? Or perhaps…the Little Mermaid? (At times like these, she was thankful for her avid reading as a child).

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder boomed down from above, and a little yelp escaped from her lips. She giggled nervously. The little lighting the moon offered had now receded, forcibly taking shelter behind the clouds. It was simply a storm, wasn't it?

But the atmosphere seemed menacing, almost strangely foreboding. How peculiar…she shivered. The tumultuous sky roared, brief flashes of light occasionally illuminating the surface above. Lucy's eyes widened…and then her legs—no, tail—began kicking furiously towards the surface.

For in those precious seconds of radiance, she had caught a glimpse of pink that was nearly unforgettable.

And the owner of such pink hair…was currently drowning.

* * *

Ironic, wasn't it? Strange to think that it had all come full-circle—what had ended in the water in Swan Lake had begun anew in the water.

And none of it had been pleasant.

She had swooped towards the sinking boy, her heart in her throat. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu, struggling to pull the unconscious, limp body back to the surface. Her face grew as pale as wax at his unresponsiveness.

"Wake up, Natsu!" She shouted. "Don't you dare die on me!"

His only answer was a small gurgle of bubbles escaping his mouth. Lucy abandoned all hopes of speaking to him, slightly satisfied that Natsu was at least still alive. (_Oh my goodness_, Lucy later thought. _Did he think I was transportation _again_?_)

With her last ounces of strength, she propelled them above the water, forcing herself to take a rattling breath. She could still breathe, of course, but it was as if ice had filled her lungs—a sharp, piercing pain as cold as steel. They had resurfaced to the remains of a shipwreck, shattered wooden planks and rotted debris dotting the ocean like constellations in the sky. If this had been Natsu's ship…well, Lucy doubted he would be too upset with the destruction of his dreaded transportation. Turning her head weakly, she found no land in sight…how could she save him now?

"I have no choice." She said to herself, still straining to down that foul air. Natsu would go through Tartaros and back to rescue her—he would carry her even when she knew he was just as exhausted as she was, would dive to the ground to catch her when she fell, and throw his life at her feet if she ever wanted it. If he could risk all that—then surely, she could breathe this damned air.

Her head spun dizzily, and she gritted her teeth. To keep Natsu afloat, she would have to remain on the surface and carry him to land. But how many miles away would that be?

The journey towards land became a hazy blur of pain and endless swimming. Lucy lost all sense of direction, simply striving to keep her eyes open and continue to move onwards. It became almost involuntary, the rhythmic motions forcing her to endure. The boy in her arms…he was the only thought in her pain-addled mind.

She would save _him_, and he would save her. A never ending circle…she thought deliriously. With no beginning and no end.

Just as she truly felt her tail would fail her, her exhaustion was replaced with dear, sweet relief. "Land." She whispered hoarsely. A stretch of sandy beach lay right before her eyes, its welcoming emptiness beckoning her forward. She cradled Natsu in her arms, carefully resting the boy in the soft sand. He mumbled something softly, so quietly that Lucy couldn't quite catch it.

"I'll be back." Lucy smoothed his hair back, his damp locks falling wildly about his face. "And—"

"It'll never end." Natsu finished deliriously. "Never." His eyes blinked open, yet they were empty, unseeing.

Lucy pressed her lips to his forehead. "You have no idea what you're talking about, do you?" She murmured. And indeed, Natsu's eyes fluttered shut, as if he had never spoken at all.

"Wait for me." And with those parting words, she slipped back into the water.

* * *

The pain had slowly faded as she swam on, the water soothing her aching body.

Air and water…should never mix.

But Lucy had now discovered the story that she was entangled with, had drawn conclusions at the first clap of thunder. The Little Mermaid—strangely, she faintly remembered abhorring this tale as a child. Yet why?

She needed to join Natsu on land, for purely selfish reasons as well as for the sake of the story. And with what limited memory she had of the Little Mermaid (just as bizarrely, she appeared to have forgotten much of the tale as well), she needed…dark magic.

The very thought of it made her shudder.

If possible, the water had become even more crystal clear as she traveled onwards, its purity evident in its colorless glaze. Long strands of kelp danced in front of her, its green tendrils waving happily. Vibrant coral strewn across the sandy bottom were like the glittering jewels of the sea, and Lucy will shamelessly admit that she was tempted to bring home one of the tiny seahorses that flitted around her as she swam.

This was the mermaid's equivalent to paradise.

Erm—almost.

"Oi, brat!" A fierce shout ripped across the ocean's serene beauty.

A pang of sorrow struck Lucy, so sudden and violent that she couldn't reply.

"If you try to leave home again, I'll drown you again!" (Knowing Aquarius, this was possible even underwater).

Any words Lucy could have spoken immediately died at the bottom of her throat.

She didn't think the story would be this cruel. To taunt her with _this_, to remind her of her greatest sacrifice…

Her heart ached at the familiarity of it all. The blue hair, the long tail…the harsh yet fond eyes. "Aquarius?"

"Oi, brat—are you crying?" Aquarius stumbled slightly as Lucy threw herself at her. "What, did you miss me or something?"

Lucy swallowed past the lump in her throat, her eyes burning from her unshed tears. "More…than you'd ever know."

Aquarius grumbled slightly. "Pitiful. You're pitiful, you know that?" Yet she allowed Lucy's embrace, however reluctant. She wasn't quite sure what had gotten into the selfish brat this time, but there was a look of grief in Lucy's eyes that hadn't been there before. They were older, wiser…had witnessed more brutalities than any girl her age should have seen. These were the eyes of someone who had seen the world.

Her brat…had grown up.

* * *

"You…want to be human." Aquarius's eyes hardened, her trademark scowl on her face. "For a boy?"

Lucy nodded, glancing reluctantly at Aquarius. Just an hour—no, thirty minutes—or even five minutes would do. She wanted to selfishly see Aquarius, wanted to pretend it all never happened. But this was not the real Aquarius, no matter how realistic she looked. Still, there was a longing within her that burned, that begged her to stay underwater for just a few moments more.

Lucy couldn't speak, knowing only a choked barrage of tearful words would pour out of her mouth.

"And you want my help?"

Lucy nodded again.

"Should I drown you, girl?"

A tear slipped down Lucy's cheek, which was not unnoticed by Aquarius. The words were achingly familiar…

Aquarius sighed. "Alright, for the sake of you ever getting a boyfriend. Talk to Juvia."

"Juvia." Lucy repeated numbly, still staring at Aquarius. "Juvia Lockser?"

"I don't know how many times she's attempted to use dark magic on that 'Gray' of hers. If she knows anything, it's the shady things that no one—and I mean no one—should ever know." Even the fearless Aquarius seemed the slightest bit terrified of Juvia's determination. (Perhaps determination was the politer term…it was more akin to obsession).

"That…strangely makes sense."

* * *

Juvia had somehow misconstrued Lucy's mission into a fantastical nightmare that Love Rival had begun to seek love potions of her own. "You can't do this, Love Rival!" She wailed. "Only Juvia may poison Gray-sama with the force of her love!"

Lucy sweated nervously. "I don't want Gray! I want humanity!"

"Lies!" Juvia sobbed (a strange sight to witness, as the tears simply melted into the water). "Who would want such a ridiculous thing over the wonderful Gray-sama?"  
But Lucy consoled her with the fact that she was very much not attracted to Gray (who was observing the conversation with fear, his eyes darting around for possible escape routes).

Juvia, greatly relieved, spun a tale of an elderly sorcerer who had been banished decades ago from the other mermaids. "They say he had begun experimenting with the primeval Lost Magic of centuries ago. One day, his experiments went too far—"

Lucy raised a hand to stop her, horrified. "And you _visit_ him?"

Juvia shrugged. "Erm—yes?"

Lucy was greatly disturbed.

And with her newly acquired information, Lucy set out to meet the man Juvia swore by (apparently, only his love potions had worked…but Lucy suspected Gray had simply given in). She hesitantly knocked on the side of the cave that Juvia had directed her to, staring curiously at the obsidian walls. The air was wet and briny, its acrid scent almost…evil. Dim lanterns filled with glowing seaweed (at least, she hoped it was seaweed) casted an eerie purple glow around her surroundings.

It was silent, so silent that she wondered if it was empty. Just as she was about to back away—

"Traveler."

Lucy recoiled backwards as a figure stepped out of the shadows, his long white beard almost tracing the ground. His ragged robes were spotted with dark, wet patches—and Lucy realized she didn't want to know what they were.

"Are you prepared?" Hades whispered. A sole eye gleamed red in the darkness. "To make a bargain with the devil?"

"Y-you are the one who can make me human?" Lucy trembled, remembering the cruel man who had once been a part of Fairy Tail.

"If you pay the price." He gave her an indifferent look, as if he couldn't care less.

"What do you want?" Lucy steadied her voice, hoping he couldn't see her shiver.

He smiled then, a soulless motion that sent cold tingles down her spine. "I collect hearts." He gestured at the lanterns. "Grimoire hearts."

Lucy looked sickened. Those were indeed…not lanterns.

"What do you say, little girl?" He inched closer, as sly and cruel as a serpent. "Will you…give me your heart?"

Lucy backed away. "How about…no?"

"No?" He seemed almost disappointed. "Not the price you wish to pay? Then…how about a wager? A devil's wager?"

Lucy jerked her head stiffly in agreement. She was prepared to flee, every muscle in her body yearning to swim as fast as she could.

"You wish to be human…for a boy, yes?"

This was extremely uncomfortable. It was as if all of the details of her love life were free for anyone to discuss, _including_ all the villains.

"Make the boy love you in three days."

"What's the catch?" Lucy tried to hide the relief in her voice, for she knew she wouldn't need three days. She already had eternity.

Hades smirked, as if he was privy to knowledge she didn't have. "It won't be quite so easy, girl. Your voice…I want your voice."

"My…voice?"

"It is rare to find a girl who sings like the angels."

Lucy pursed her lips. Her greatest strength was her eloquence, and all that would be taken away. But she could write, or draw—anything to let Natsu know what he had to do—

"Through no means must the bargain be discussed." He sneered at Lucy's surprise. "Not quite so clever as you think, angel."

"Fine." Lucy nodded in defeat.

"Three days, or I'll take your heart." There was a hunger in his voice that horrified Lucy, sending ice running through her veins. "I am close…so, so close to the One Magic…"

"The terms have been set." Lucy shakenly reached her hand forward. "Do we have a bargain?"

Hades grasped her hand tightly, a condescending look on his face. "You will undoubtedly fail, girl. I will even return your voice, if you miraculously do earn the boy's love."

There was no unwavering of Lucy's resolve or confidence. For if Natsu felt even half the way she did—the story would end there. "Then the deal is done."

"Yes, it's done."

And Lucy slipped into the darkness, the image of Hades's single red eye boring into her memory.

* * *

Tiny little grains of sand were digging painfully into Lucy's bare back and shoulders. The sun beamed down on her in soft, gentle rays, its warmth oddly comforting. She would be content lying here forever, wouldn't she? This was…heavenly.

"Hey, are you alright?" Calloused but kind hands grasped her shoulders, shaking her awake. "Hello?"

Lucy groaned, wondering if Hades had taken away her sight as well. Her eyes finally fluttered open after several attempts, and she slowly raised herself into a sitting position. Her blurry vision slowly settled on a wide grin and the unmistakable shade of pink that she would recognize anywhere. He was kneeling beside her, a mischievous expression on his face.

"Natsu." She breathed, before realizing not a single sound came out of her throat. Instead, she settled on the next best greeting, and leaned up to brush her lips over his. She could feel his heartbeat pounding dizzily as she pressed closer, heard the slight hitch when he took a breath—

And suddenly, the warmth of his lips were gone, and Lucy was gently pushed away. She stared at him in surprise.

She should have known.

She should have known that things would be too easy, that there would be a twist that would steal her breath away. She should have known when Hades laughed at her confidence, mocked her trust in Natsu.

She just didn't expect _this_.

He said four words, four words that sent her head reeling and her heart dropping to the bottom of her chest.

And with those four words, Lucy suddenly knew. This was the last story. This was the final tale that would take them home. Zeref was right.

_You must succeed with all costs in fulfilling the last story. I do not know which one will be your final task, or when it will occur—but you will know. Your heart will know when it is time._

Lucy laughed bitterly. Her heart would know—oh yes, most definitely. Her heart had currently been crushed to mere dust, stomped on by the boy and his foolish grin.

"Do I…know you?"

* * *

A/N: I truly believe that I will not rest until I have taken every literary cliche, trampled it, and make it my own :) Apologies for the angsty memory loss! (Agh, the dramatic irony...I do hope all of you will enjoy seeing Lucy and Natsu fall in love all over again)!

Please bear with me and my terrible updating for just about another month! As summer unfortunately draws to a close, I can promise only weekly updates at the earliest. I'm sure everyone has become much busier, so best of luck to you in all your endeavors!

As you may have noticed, the first chapter of this new arc begins with Lucy's perspective, and will end with only Natsu's perspective. I'll let you...ponder on that one? But the 2-3 chapters in between will feature both of our lovely characters' thoughts, so do not fear! It shall all even out in the end.

Thank you all for reading and sticking through for me! It has been such a long journey...but I truly do hope it never ends!


	43. Chapter 35 Part 1: Falling Stars

"What hath night to do with sleep?"—John Milton

Natsu had never _burned _before.

But this girl sent tendrils of fire curling down in the strangest of places, fierce heat scorching his lips…

Fire didn't burn that way, he decided. And he would know, wouldn't he? He had practically breathed fire his whole life. Fire was comfortable to him—it was safe, _lukewarm_ even. This, on the other hand, was—

Overwhelming.

But the kiss wasn't his, despite how much he craved it. This girl belonged to someone, another boy—equally passionate if judging by her frenzied reaction.

He tore his lips away as if burned, gently pushing her away. It had been a mistake; surely she must have recognized him as someone else. Or perhaps the seawater had rendered her delirious…for how could he have ever laid claim on such a wild brand of fire? He was nobody to her.

And she was nobody to him.

"Do I…know you?" Natsu smoothed a confused, lopsided grin on his face. Although never quite the smoothest in all social interactions, he figured that this would jolt the girl to her senses. It would be easy! She would recognize that he was not her ardent lover (Natsu was strangely jealous of this nonexistent person), and they could merrily part ways after a few giggles and apologies.

And then she promptly burst into tears.

"Oh shit! Shit!" Natsu recoiled backwards. Was this why Erza refused to let him do the talking? "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

The girl gasped—no, it wasn't quite a gasp. It was a wheeze, or a biting laugh, like she was laughing at her foolishness.

But the tears refused to stop.

Natsu waved his hands around frantically. There were very few things that he feared in life, but a crying girl? A _pretty _crying girl? Who was probably crying because of yet another stupid thing (He was a fighter, after all) he said?

Simply terrified.

"Can I get you anything? A tissue? Tea?"

True, he had none of those, but he was rather desperate.

As if someone had abruptly switched off the faucet, the tears trickled to a stop, and she appeared to be all icy composure, all steely resolve.

And somehow, Natsu was even more terrified. Clearly, she had undergone a traumatic experience, yet she had shaken off her self-pity in a mere instant? Was this Erza 2.0?

"Uh, is everything all better now?"

Brown eyes peered at him almost accusatorily, as if her suffering had been his fault.

It probably was.

Natsu waved his hand in front of her face. "You okay, stranger?" He suddenly remembered that this stranger probably had a name. "Erm, what's your name?"

She was mouthing something, but Natsu had to ask her to repeat it (he was strangely transfixed by her lips). "Luigi? Is that your name?"

He had the feeling that if she could speak, she would be cursing at him right now. After several mistranslations, he gave up. "Can't talk, huh?" He hauled himself up from the gritty sand, searching for something.

"Here."

Lucy looked up to see a branch waving precariously near her face. Although she appreciated the gesture, she shot him her patented Lucy-glare, feeling a slight pang in her chest as Natsu flinched in the most familiar way. Snatching the branch quickly to avoid looking any longer at Natsu, she quickly scrawled her name and underlined it twice.

"Lucy. Not Lugi." Natsu read aloud, and again, his voice was so achingly familiar that she was sorely tempted to cry once more.

She had uncharacteristically succumbed to tears, but perhaps she was entitled to it. A whirlwind of emotion had hit her all at once—frustration battered her like heavy rain, a torrent of anguish…had all those stories meant nothing? If she had been the one holding the pen, she might have admired the ingenuity of such a plot twist. The classic amnesia trope? A common, yet quaint cliché…But she was mere ink and bones on a page, and such a twist was a cruel act by the hands of Fate…

Why had Natsu forgotten? Were the stories so much more powerful?

Natsu's voice removed her from her reverie. "How did you get here then, Lucy? And why can't you talk?"

The branch shook in her delicate fingers, yet her hands would not move. _Hades_, she swore. He had even prevented her from _writing_ about her wager? She couldn't even respond? Well, there goes her strategy of dictating Natsu's entire history with her on the sand…

Seeing her frustration, Natsu gently rested a hand on her shoulder. "There's something wrong, isn't it? Something is banning you from speaking…and even writing! A curse, perhaps?" Natsu almost laughed when she rolled her eyes at him (Wasn't that obvious by now? Natsu, with or without his memories, was always rather slow).

This time, thankfully, the branch carved through the sand easily. _Yes. _

"Do you know how to break it?"

_I need…_

What exactly did she need? _Natsu. _She needed Natsu, not just to fulfill the story, but his comforting warmth, his stupid grin—just _him_. But once again, her hand refused to write.

He studied her then, a puzzled, curious expression crossing his face. The words had strangely stopped, and Lucy had set the branch down dejectedly. Clearly, something was prohibiting her from explaining her situation. But this girl needed help, didn't she? That, at least, was evident.

"Come with me!" He abruptly announced.

Lucy gaped at his sudden declaration.

To be entirely honest, he was not quite sure who was more surprised—his bold words had been spontaneous, drawn out of him unexpectedly. Yet he had never meant them more.

"You have nowhere to go right? Magnolia is straight up ahead. And about your curse…" A gleam of determination flashed in his eye. He couldn't explain it, but there was an undeniable urge for him to look after this Lucy, an urge that made him want to erase the anxious expression of her face. "I'll help you end it!"

Lucy smiled at him then, a toe-curling smile that reminded him that his stomach was attempting to do acrobatics straight out of his body. She had barely begun to trace her agreement in the sand before Natsu grabbed her hand and practically hauled her up. "Let's go!"

A gentle breeze caressed her cheeks, and for the first time since the stories began, Lucy felt carefree, spirited—alive. She clutched Natsu's palm tighter, and they began to run down the long stretch of sandy beach.

Toward Magnolia.

Toward, perhaps…a happy ending? Lucy allowed an inkling of hope to sprout deep within her.

It was strange, she thought, her feet stumbling through the uneven sand. Strange that Natsu had run off like this twice before, yanking her along on his adventures on those fateful days. Strange that she had followed, sprinting after him as if she knew that something wonderful was occurring. Strange that it was happening all over again.

Could she make Natsu remember?

Somehow, the familiarity of it all was reassuring.

She laughed silently, and Natsu glanced at her, smiling as if he heard it.

A new chapter of her life had begun that day she had met Natsu in Hargeon, yet that chapter had long ended.

Would a new chapter begin today?

* * *

A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? And unfortunately, I see nothing but more sporadic updating in the future...This chapter is _tiny, _and I fully admit that with exam season descending down upon us, I can only split my chapters with the promise of more to come. Chapter 35.2 will be here by next week, I swear :)

From the very first time I typed down the prologue, almost seven months ago-I knew exactly how I wanted this to end. And I feel reluctant, fearful almost to write this final arc without the proper time I need to truly create my vision. So thus, I apologize for the long wait (I have grasped a few hours of spare time for the first time...in forever!), and I ask for your understanding for my terrible updating schedule.

But this story _will _be finished.

I'm a huge believer of things falling full circle, so I hope that gives a hint to how things end? Also, parallels-let me know if you see my poor attempts at literary parallelism, and I will love you forever.

I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season, as that is soon approaching as well!

Next Chapter: Falling Stars 35.2


End file.
